A Courage's Flame
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: One day in Odaiba Daisuke is minding her own business when she get's an Email she answers it and gets sucked into a tear in the sky. When she awakens she finds herself in the South Pole with no recollection of who she is apart from her name. Did I also mention she is a Firebender? I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender enjoy and NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke the Firebender

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter One: Who am I?

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Long ago there were four nations and they all lived in harmony. But one hundred years ago, that changed when one of the nations called the Fire Nation attacked the other three nations and began the hundred year war. Only one man could defeat them and save the world. This man was called the Avatar and was the only being who could master all four elements, but before he could, he vanished and many believed that he was gone forever."

It was a sunny day in Odaiba Japan and a mahogany haired girl was walking through the park with a slight smile on her face. This person's name was Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of the DigiDestined and the Child of Miracles as well as the inheritor of Courage and Friendship. Only one week ago, she along with the rest of the DigiDestined had managed to defeat a great evil named MaloMyotismon who had sought to cloak the world in darkness. However, Daisuke managed to get everyone to fight him and believe in themselves, and he was destroyed forever, never to return.

"I can't believe it's been a week since we defeated MaloMyotismon, everything just seems so peaceful now," Daisuke said to herself with a smile. It was then that she heard a beeping noise and she reached into her pocket. She pulled out her D-Terminal and opened it up to see she had a message. "A message?" she asked idly. But as she opened the email, a massive tear in space opened up in front of her, and she looked up in surprise. "Oh this can't be good," Daisuke said panicked, and before she could do anything else she felt herself get sucked into the gap. "What is going on!?" she shouted in shock as she went through the tear which then shut behind her and everything returned to normal. Daisuke went flying through the inside of the tear and she then saw another tear open up in front of her and she fell out of the other side and she landed on something before she then blacked out.

"It is not getting away from me this time," a boy wearing a blue coat and holding a spear made out of bone said to a brown haired girl who was also wearing a blue coat, and the two of them were in a small boat. The boy saw a fish swing under the water. He then stabbed at the fish but missed it, and the fish swam away from him. "Missed again!" The boy shouted in frustration as the girl giggled. "Not funny Katara," the boy said to the girl now known as Katara, but she just smiled before she saw the fish on her side of the boat. She looked at her brother before removing her glove and waving it around, and a bubble of water that had the fish in it rose up out of the water.

"Sokka look!" Katara exclaimed in happiness.

"Quiet Katara," Sokka replied.

"But look I caught one," Katara said but Sokka paid no attention to his sister. He raised the spear again, but unfortunately for him the water bubble was near the spear and it burst, allowing the fish to escape and soaking Sokka in the process.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted in anger looking back at his sister. "Why do I get soaked whenever you play with magic water?" he asked Katara who frowned.

"It isn't magic, it is Waterbending is..." Katara said.

"Yeah, it is an ancient art unique to our culture blah blah blah. Look if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself," Sokka said, squeezing the water out of his ponytail.

"You're calling me weird? I am not the one making muscles at my reflection," Katara mocked. Indeed Sokka was doing just what Katara said before he stopped and glared at her. Before either one could continue their conversation they heard a sound that made them gulp.

"Watch out rapids!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed a paddle as did Katara. "Start paddling!" he shouted as both he and his sister paddled the boat, trying to not crash their boat into the numerous massive chunks of ice that were floating adrift in the water. "Go left!" Sokka shouted to his sister as they paddled the boat, and they managed to avoid being crushed by two chunks of ice that smashed behind them. Unfortunately, the small boat finally crashed into a large piece of ice and was about to be sunk. However, Sokka and Katara climbed onto a piece of ice just in time. Sokka frowned at his sister. "You call that left?" he asked her.

"What did you want me to do?" Katara asked her brother.

"I don't know maybe you could have Waterbend us out of the way?" Sokka asked waving his arms around mocking his sister.

"So this is my fault?" Katara asked her brother in frustration.

"I knew I should have left you back home, leave it to a girl to screw things up," Sokka mumbled under his breath, and Katara's face turned to one of anger.

"Why you…you are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained, argh I cannot believe I am related to you!" Katara shouted in anger, waving her arms to emphasize her point. But unknown to her, a small wave of water rose up behind her and Sokka gasped slightly. "Ever since mom died, I have been doing all the work while you are off playing soldier!" she shouted. Waving her arm again, she unconsciously sent a more powerful wave of water backwards.

"Uh...Katara," Sokka said nervously.

"I even have to wash the clothes, have you ever smelt your socks?" she asked Sokka, continuing to wave her arms, once again sending an even more powerful wave towards a large chunk of ice.

"Katara calm down!" Sokka pleaded with his sister.

"No! That's it, I am through helping you!" she shouted, and swinging both her arms backwards once again, she sent a wave of water towards the chunk of ice that suddenly cracked, and both Katara and Sokka looked to see a large chunk of it fall into the water. The resulting wave sent the piece of ice that both Sokka and Katara were on backwards. Once the wave dispersed, Sokka and Katara looked back at the iceberg.

"Okay, you have now become freakish Katara," Sokka said.

"I did that?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah congratulations," Sokka sarcastically said to his sister. As they both looked at the iceberg, they saw three figures in it. One of them was a boy that had a glowing arrow in his forehead and was in a meditating position, and he then opened his eyes which were bright white.

"He's alive!" Katara shouted in shock before running towards the iceberg, grabbing her brothers club along the way.

"Katara, hold on!" Sokka shouted, running after his sister but not before grabbing his spear. "We don't know what this thing is!" he shouted as Katara started to hit the ice with the club, trying to break through it. The ice then suddenly cracked open and a large gust of wind came from within, blowing Katara and Sokka backwards. A massive beam of light shot into the sky, and Katara and Sokka looked up at the broken iceberg which was now more like a crater. Then they saw the boy walk towards the edge of the crater.

"Stop!" Sokka shouted pointing his spear at the boy, but said boy just collapsed and rolled down towards them. Katara kneeled down beside him, and Sokka poked him in the head several times.

"Stop that Sokka," Katara said to her brother as the boy slowly opened his grey eyes. He groaned, slightly drawing attention from both Sokka and Katara.

"Hey are you okay?" Katara asked him.

"I think so, who are you two?" the boy asked.

"I'm Katara the meat head is Sokka," Katara introduced her and her brother. "And you are?" she asked the boy.

"Oh that's easy I am, ACHOO!" the boy exclaimed as he sneezed loudly and went flying backwards into the crater and Sokka's jaw hit the ground while Katara's eyes went wide in shock.

"An Airbender," Katara said in awe as the boy popped back up.

"I'm Aang," the boy now known as Aang said to both of them.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air!" Sokka said in shock.

"It felt higher than that," Aang said sheepishly.

"Oh this is perfect, I have midnight sun madness. First beams of light, an Airbender, what's next, a flying bison?" Sokka asked with ridicule just as they heard a roar.

"Appa!" Aang cheered as he went back down the crater, and Katara and Sokka followed only for Sokka to gasp as he saw a massive furry creature in the crater, with Aang standing beside the beast. "This is Appa, Appa meet Sokka and Katara," Aang said as Appa roared, which turned into a sneeze. Both and Aang and Katara ducked, but Sokka was hit by snot and gagged as he tried to wipe off the green slime.

"Yuck!" he shouted.

"Sorry about that," Aang said as he created a gust of wind that blew the snot off of Sokka and nearly knocked him off his feet. It was then that Sokka noticed a fluff of hair on top of Appa.

"Hey who's that?" he asked pointing his spear at the top of Appa, and both Aang and Katara looked at where he was pointing. Aang jumped up onto the saddle that was on Appa and gave a yelp of surprise.

"What is it?" Katara asked concerned.

"Someone is up here," Aang said, and Sokka and Katara looked at one another before they ran up Appa's tail and into the saddle. They both gasped as they saw a young mahogany-haired girl out cold with Aang beside her.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked in shock.

"No idea, I have never seen her before," Aang said in worry for the strange girl.

"Is she alive?" Sokka asked, poking her with his spear in the face and she groaned slightly. "Yeah, she's alive," he said as Katara glared at him. The mahogany-haired girl moaned again and her eyes opened up slowly as she saw Aang's face right in hers. She gave a yelp before she jumped back and fell off Appa into the snow.

"Where am I?!" she asked in shock.

"Easy," Katara said softly. "You're near the Southern Water Tribe. Do you remember how your got here?" she asked the panicking girl gently. The girl scrunched up her face in concentration.

"I can't…" she trailed off, and a look of horror crossed her face.

"What's wrong," Katara pushed gently.

"I can't remember anything. I… I… I think my name is Daisuke, but I can't remember anything else," she said, face crumpling with despair. Katara sighed.

"My name is Katara, and the idiot with the spear is my brother Sokka, and the other one is Aang," Katara introduced her and the other two who waved slightly.

Aang interjected. "Are you sure you don't remember ANYTHING?" he asked.

"No, I… a-ACHOO!" Daisuke sneezed, and a jet of flame shot out of her nose and she was sent backwards. Sokka and Katara's eyes went wide in shock while Aang's eyes lit up in amazement.

"Wow so cool!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face, and Daisuke looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Really? I can't remember much, but is it normal for people to sneeze fire when they, well sneeze?" Before Aang could respond, Sokka interrupted.

"A Firebender!" Sokka shouted in a mix of shock and of anger.

"A what?" Daisuke asked, still confused, and Sokka was about to shout at her again when Katara stopped him.

"Katara?" he asked her.

"Sokka hold on a minute, if she and Aang have been in an iceberg she could have no idea what is going on. We can't hold her responsible for what the rest of her people did," Katara told Sokka, and he sighed in disbelief.

"Alright fine, but if a fire nation ship turns up I know who to blame," Sokka said to his sister, and Katara nodded slightly. "Uh, how are we getting home?" Sokka asked, realising that the four of them were stranded on the water.

"No problem, Appa can fly us there," Aang said cheerfully.

"That thing can fly?" Sokka asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he is a flying bison," Aang said.

"Right, and this is my flying sister," Sokka said pointing at Katara, who looked at him as Daisuke walked towards Appa. Aang offered his hand to her and she took it. He pulled Daisuke up into the saddle of Appa as Katara and Sokka followed after her and Aang, and soon they were all on Appa.

"Okay, first time flyers hold on, Yip-Yip!" Aang said whipping the reins, and Appa growled before he leapt into the air before splashing into the water and he swam off. "Come on Appa, yip-yip," Aang pouted.

"Wow really impressive," Sokka said sarcastically. Daisuke glared at him before the world around her became blurry and she passed out again into Katara who jolted in surprise.

"Uh we got a situation," She said and Sokka and Aang looked at her and Daisuke.

"What happened?" Sokka asked in shock.

"I don't know she just collapsed, can this thing go any faster at all?" Katara asked Aang.

"I can try but Appa is tired," he replied to Katara.

"Just hurry, we need to get back home," she said to Aang who nodded his head.

"Come on Appa, yip-yip!" he shouted, cracking the reins once again and trying to get Appa moving. Unfortunately, he just roared and continued to swim.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Two: The Return of the Avatar and the Team is Formed

"Oh man my head, what just happened?" Daisuke asked herself as she held her head and sat up to find herself under a blanket and inside an igloo. "How did I get here?" She asked herself as she thought for a minute before her eyes widened. "Oh that is right, that bald kid and the brother and sister and I were on that big woolly bison thing, but then everything went blurry," She said in realisation. It was then that she heard someone walk into the igloo and she looked to see Katara walk in and she looked at Daisuke before she smiled at the mahogany haired girl.

"Daisuke you're up, are you alright?" She asked her.

"I think so, but what happened?" Daisuke asked her.

"You passed out while on the way back to the village," Katara answered her.

"Oh really, sorry about that, and what village?" Daisuke asked again in confusion.

"Come on I will show you the village," Katara said and Daisuke nodded her head at her before she stood up and followed after Katara out of the igloo and she saw several more igloos surrounded by a wall of snow.

"Snow, snow and more snow," Daisuke mumbled and Katara chuckled.

"You will get used to it," She said to Daisuke who smiled at her.

"Okay then, where is that bald kid and stick swinging idiot?" She asked Katara.

"Oh you mean Aang and Sokka?" She asked Daisuke who nodded her head at her. "I think they are here somewhere," She said when she heard a crash and both she and Daisuke saw Aang with his head stuck into a tower of snow and ice.

"That has to hurt," Daisuke said and Katara nodded her head as Aang pulled himself out of the tower and it collapsed on top of him and a gasp was heard and both Katara and Daisuke turned to see Sokka's jaw open in shock.

"My watchtower," He said in a quiet voice before he ran towards it and Aang who was sitting in the snow.

"Hey you okay?" Daisuke asked running over to Aang and pulling him out of the snow.

"Sure am that was fun," Aang said.

"Oh great now you're up," Sokka said.

"Nice to see you care stick swinging idiot," Daisuke replied and Sokka facepalmed.

"It's Sokka!" He shouted at Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Okay then Sokka the stick swinging idiot," She replied and everyone laughed as Sokka pouted slightly.

"Katara, Sokka who is this?" An old woman asked them both.

"I'm Daisuke nice to meet you," Daisuke replied with a wave.

"Daisuke this is my grandmother," Katara said to her and she nodded her head.

"Call me Gran-Gran, everyone always does," The old woman said and Daisuke nodded her head before she shivered.

"Man it is freezing," She said before she sneezed and another stream of fire came out and she went flying into what remained of the watchtower and it all fell on top of her and she poked her head out. "Sorry about the tower," She apologised as Sokka's jaw dropped while the rest of the villagers looked at Daisuke in shock or surprise.

"Wow so cool, magic trick do it again," A group of kids said running up to her.

"It wasn't a magic trick, at least I think so," She said scratching her head.

"A Firebender? Katara you did not say that the girl was a Firebender," Gran-Gran said to Katara with a frown on her face.

"Gran-Gran let me explain please," Katara said to her grandmother. "She was in the ice with Aang, and that means she doesn't know what has been happening, just like Aang doesn't know what has been going on, can you really be cold to a girl who doesn't even remember her own life apart from her name?" Katara asked her grandmother who looked at her before looking at Daisuke to see her playing with the kids along with Aang who had stuck his tongue to a staff and one of the kids tried to pull it off but it was stuck.

"Well I guess not, but be careful around her, we don't know if what she said is true," Gran-Gran said to her granddaughter who looked at her before she nodded her head.

"Do you need help fixing this thing?" Daisuke asked looking at Sokka who was trying to rebuild his watch tower.

"No I am fine, go fling fire somewhere else," He said to her and Daisuke frowned at him.

"I was trying to be nice," She said to him who ignored her and she sighed to herself. "Whatever," She said before she smirked and snapped her fingers and a spark flew out and hit Sokka on the butt and set it on fire and he looked up and sniffed.

"Is someone cooking barbeque?" He asked before he sniffed again and he turned and yelped before jumping into the air and running around with his butt on fire. "Put me out! Put me out! Put me out!" He shouted.

"Jump in the snow Sokka," Katara said and Sokka sat down on the snow and a sizzling was heard and Sokka sighed in relief as the fire was put out.

"Much better," He said before he glared at Daisuke who was whistling innocently. "Did you do that?!" He shouted at her.

"Nope," She replied cutely and Sokka grumbled under his breath.

"Great, Aang is an Airbender, my sister is a Waterbender and you are a Firebender, just perfect," He mumbled as Daisuke and Aang looked at Katara.

"You're a Waterbender!?" Aang asked in awe and amazement.

"Well sort of, not yet," She replied.

"Alright no more playing, come on Katara you have chores to do," Gran-Gran said to Katara who nodded her head reluctantly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Daisuke asked Aang who scratched his head in thought before all of the kids circled them and started to talk all at once, much to the anger of Sokka who stomped towards them all.

"Stop it right now! We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on!" He shouted and Aang and Daisuke looked at one another.

"War?" Daisuke asked him.

"What war?" Aang also asked him.

"Please tell me you are kidding?" He asked them both and they looked at him before Aang saw something.

"PENGUIN!" He shouted loudly and Daisuke and Sokka looked to see what looked like a cross between an otter and a penguin before it waddled away from the village startled by Aang's outburst. Aang smiled brightly before he sped off in a burst of speed aided by his Airbending.

"He is kidding right?" Sokka asked but Daisuke just shrugged her shoulders before she ran off after Aang.

"Wait up Aang!" She shouted to him trying to catch up with the Airbender leaving Sokka in shock before he grumbled and walked off. Daisuke ran through the snow following the tracks that Aang had left chasing after the penguin that he saw. Daisuke then heard the sound of laughter and she came over a snowy hill and she saw hundreds of otter-penguins in front of her and she heard laughter again and she looked to see Aang following after one.

"Come on little guy, want to go sledding?" He asked the penguin as he jumped at it and tried to catch it but it evaded his attempt and Aang crashed into the snow and Daisuke laughed happily and Aang looked up at her. "Hey there Daisuke, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Just coming to see what you were doing," She replied. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked him.

"I am trying to catch a penguin, so I can go sledding," He replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sledding really?" Daisuke asked him in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a blast!" Aang said with enthusiasm and Daisuke smiled at him as a penguin waddled over to her.

"Hey there little guy," Daisuke said to the penguin who nuzzled against her and she giggled. "Oh you're so cute," She smiled at the penguin before she petted him on the head.

"You make it look so easy," Aang said to her.

"I guess I do, I must have a way with animals," Daisuke said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey don't worry Daisuke, I'm sure you'll remember everything in time," Aang said cheerfully and Daisuke smiled at the bald boy.

"Yeah you're right," She said to Aang before looking down at the penguin who was nuzzling into her, "So how do we ride these?" She asked Aang who smiled brightly at her.

"Like this," He said as he pounced on another one of the otter-penguins who quacked in shock and surprise before Aang set off and he and the penguin flew through the snow with Aang laughing all the way.

"Hey wait up!" Daisuke shouted to him as she jumped on the otter-penguin who had come over to her and she set off after Aang. "Wahoo!" She cheered in happiness as she soon caught up to Aang. "This is so awesome!" She shouted over the sound of the rushing wind. "I can't remember when I last had this much fun!" She shouted with a grin on her face and Aang grinned back at her.

"Yeah this is great, wahoo!" He cheered as the duo continued to slide through the snow, they soon came to a tunnel and Daisuke was in the lead but Aang tried several times to pass her by, but Daisuke always moved in front of him just before he could and he frowned before he smiled cheekily, he then used his Airbending to speed up his penguin sled and he rode above Daisuke on the ceiling of the tunnel and Daisuke looked at him in shock.

"Cheater!" She shouted at him.

"Catch me if you can," He called too her and Daisuke looked at him before she got a very crazy idea, she concentrated and she threw her hands back and two fire blasts emerged from her hands and her speed increased and she gained on Aang who looked back at her in surprise.

"Now you catch me if you can baldy!" Daisuke teased as she zoomed past him as they came out of the tunnel and they soon slid to a stop before the two penguins stood up and Daisuke and Aang were flipped off and they looked at one another and they laughed at one another cheerfully. "That was fun," Daisuke said to Aang who nodded his head at her.

"Sure was," He replied before he looked to see an old and abandoned shipwreck. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "What is that thing?" He asked in awe.

"A really big ship," Daisuke suggested to him.

"Come on, let's check it out," Aang said running towards the ship.

"Hey wait for me," Daisuke said running after him. The two of them stopped before the ship and Aang grabbed hold of Daisuke before he used his Airbending and he flew into the ship's bridge and both of them looked around it. "This ship must be a least one hundred years old," Daisuke said looking around.

"A hundred years?" Aang asked in shock as he sat down on the floor.

"Aang?" Daisuke asked him in concern.

"We've both been gone one hundred years, I can't believe that," He replied.

"It could be worse you know, and besides at least we are in the same boat," Daisuke said before she giggled.

"What?" Aang asked her.

"Well we are in a ship, and I just said we are in the same ship," Daisuke answered and Aang looked at her before he too laughed as well.

"Let's check this place out," Aang said and Daisuke nodded as they both walked down a corridor of the ship. Soon they came to a room which was filled up by swords, spears, pikes and armour. "Whoa, looks at this stuff," Aang said picking up a spear and looking at it.

"What about this stuff," Daisuke said as she put on an old and rusted helmet. "Well?" She asked him.

"Cool," He replied and Daisuke smiled as she pulled off her head with some degree of difficulty and she accidentally tripped over a piece of wire and a spark was heard and both Aang and Daisuke looked to see the spark zoom across the ship and they followed after it and they saw a flare shoot into the sky. "Hold on!" Aang shouted as he grabbed Daisuke before using his Airbending and he jumped out of the ship just as the flare exploded into the air.

"Oh crud," Daisuke said in shock. "I don't think Sokka stick swinging idiot is going to like that," She said.

"Only one way to find out," Aang said as he and Daisuke ran back towards the village. After several minutes of running they arrived back at the village where they saw the kids run towards them.

"Yay Aang and Daisuke are back," They cheered running towards them.

"Hey there," Daisuke said to a few of them.

"I knew it! I knew you were with the Fire Nation! You signalled their navy with that flare, you've led them right towards us!" Sokka shouted at them both.

"Hey calm down buddy," Daisuke said.

"Don't buddy me!" Sokka snapped at her.

"It was an accident, we accidently went onto the ship and we tripped a trap by mistake," Aang said sheepishly.

"You two went on that ship! It is forbidden!" Sokka shouted.

"And now you tell us!?" Daisuke shouted back at him. "How were we supposed to know that we were not allowed on that ship!?" She asked Sokka who frowned at her.

"She is right Sokka, you can't blame her for something she and Aang didn't known," Katara said to her brother.

"It doesn't matter, the foreigners are banished from our village!" Sokka announced.

"You're making a mistake," Katara said to him.

"No I am doing what I promised dad I would do, protecting you and the village from threats like them!" Sokka snapped at her pointing at Aang and Daisuke.

"Fine then I am banished too!" Katara shouted as everyone's eyes went wide.

"Say what!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Aang is going to take me to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master," Katara said.

"I am?" Aang asked pointing at him.

"Katara you would choose them both over your own family?" Sokka asked her and Katara growled in frustration.

"Katara stay here, I don't want to come between you and your family," Daisuke said.

"Same here," Aang said to her and Katara looked at them both before she reluctantly nodded her head at them both.

"Alright fine," Katara said to them both before she hugged them both.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, besides I want to see the world," Daisuke smiled brightly.

"I can help with that, after all I do have a flying bison," Aang smiled at her.

"Okay then, let's go," Daisuke said to Aang and he nodded his head at her before they both climbed aboard Appa who started to walk away from the village.

"Alright every get ready the Fire Nation will be any minute, battle stations!" Sokka shouted to the kids who all started to run all over the place and Sokka sighed to himself. Katara looked back at Appa who vanished over the horizon with Aang and Daisuke, several minutes later Daisuke and Aang were resting atop Appa who was snoozing in the sunlight.

"I am going to miss them," Daisuke said.

"Tell me about it, Katara was nice," Aang said.

"Oh is someone in love?" Daisuke teased him before she gasped in shock.

"What?" Aang asked her and she pointed and both Aang and her looked to see a ship heading towards the village that Katara and Sokka lived.

"The village! Appa stay here!" Aang shouted and his bison growled lazily. "We have to help them," Daisuke said before they saw two penguins walk past them and they looked at them before at one another. Shall we?" He asked Daisuke.

"Why not," She replied as they pounced at the penguins before they soon slid off towards the village. "I just hope we are not too late to help," She thought to herself. The duo zoomed towards the village where they saw the ship had crashed through the wall of the village and they both saw Sokka on his butt against a boy wearing armour with a scar all over his left eye. Aang zoomed through the boy's legs and knocked him over and pulled to a stop in front of the village covering them all in snow and the kids all laughed.

"Hey Sokka, Katara," Aang smiled at them.

"Hi Aang, Daisuke thanks for coming," Sokka said as Daisuke stood in front of Aang and the others.

"Get out of the way," The boy said to Daisuke who frowned at him.

"Yeah not going to happen," She said to him before she threw her fist forward and sent a blast of fire at the boy who blocked it and his eyes widened before they narrowed at Daisuke. "Well you going to fight back?" Daisuke asked him.

"I can't," The boy said.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're a girl, I can't fight a girl!" He shouted at her.

"You got a problem with girls?" Daisuke asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No but I can't fight girls, I have an unfair advantage," The boy explained and Daisuke frowned at him.

"Big mistake underestimating me," Daisuke said before she sent another fireball towards the boy again who blocked and fired several blasts of fire towards Daisuke who ducked and rolled to the side before she sent a fire blast from her feet at the scarred boy who sent one back and the two attacks crashed into one another.

"You cannot hide the Avatar from me, where is he!?" The boy asked.

"The what?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Don't play games with me! Where is he?" The boy roared firing another fire blast of Daisuke who held her hands out like a knife and she split the fire in half before she glared at the boy.

"Wait!" Aang shouted running up to the boy and Daisuke.

"Aang?" Daisuke asked him.

"Looking for me?" He asked the boy.

"You are him, the Avatar?" The boy asked him.

"What?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"No way," Sokka said in shock.

"I have been training for this day, meditating you are just a child," The boy said.

"And you're a teenager," Aang said to him but before anymore could be said the boy fired a blast of fire towards Aang who yelped but Daisuke blocked it for him, the boy continued his assault and Aang swung his staff around to block the fire but some of it neared the villagers and the kids all screamed in fear and Aang and Daisuke looked back in fear before Aang looked at the boy. "I go with you, will you leave this village alone?" He asked the boy who nodded his head briefly and two more men who were fully clad in armour and wearing helmets and masks grabbed Aang and pushed him towards the ship.

"Bring the girl as well!" The boy shouted and another solider grabbed Daisuke and placed her over his shoulder and carried her towards the ship as well.

"Hey let me go!" She shouted.

"No," the solider said sharply and Daisuke growled at him.

"Send word to the Fire Nation, I am coming home!" The boy shouted as the ship pulled out and sailed away from the village where Daisuke and Aang were soon on the deck of the ship in front of the scared boy.

"My father will like this staff as a trophy," The boy said holding Aang's staff. "Take this to my quarters," he said to an old and portly man before walking off and the old man held the staff to another solider.

"Here take this to his quarters," He told him and the solider took the staff away.

"Take the avatar and the traitor to the brig," The boy said and the soldiers pushed Daisuke and Aang away down below the deck. Soon both of them were between two guards.

"So can you two let us go?" Daisuke asked them.

"Silence!" The guard behind her snapped and Daisuke looked at Aang and winked and he nodded his head.

"You two have never face an Airbender right?" He asked and the two guards stopped before Aang took a deep breath and blew a massive gust of wind sending the guard in front of him flying into the wall ahead of him and Daisuke launched a fireball from her foot sending the other man backwards and she used her Firebending to burn the ropes away before she untied Aang's ropes as well. "Thanks, so what now?" He asked her.

"Well find your staff for one, and I will find a way out of here to the deck, how about that?" Daisuke asked him.

"Got it, later," He said before he sped off in a gust of wind and Daisuke smiled before she ran off the other way and she turned to see three soldiers look at her.

"Uh hi, do you know the way out?" She asked them but one of them sent a fireball at her and she ducked the attack and it left a burn mark on the steel wall of the ship. "Guess not," She said before she sent three fireballs towards the soldiers who all backed up to block the fire or dodge and Daisuke ran past them. "Later," She said to them as she ran through the ship followed by the three soldiers. "Keep up you slowpokes!" She taunted them as she climbed up a flight of stairs and she found herself on the bridge of the ship surrounded by several soldiers. "Whoops," She said as she went to run the other way but the three soldiers blocked her off. "Nuts," She said before he looked to see an open window and she got an idea.

"Bye," She waved before jumping out of the window and she fell down to the deck of the ship and she gulped before she held her hands out and to her amazement two jets of fire shot out and slowed her fall until she just fell in a heap on the deck.

"Aang!" A voice shouted and Daisuke looked to see Appa flying with Sokka and Katara on him and then to Daisuke's shock Aang flew out of the water on a waterspout before landing on the deck and he waved his hands and a massive wave of water came over the ship and swept everyone away except Daisuke and her eyes were wide.

"Whoa," She gasped in awe as Aang landed on the deck before he collapsed and Daisuke ran over to him. "Hey you okay?" she asked him.

"Oh hey Daisuke, what happened?" He asked sounding exhausted.

"Don't worry about it," She replied as Appa landed beside them both and Katara and Sokka. "Hey you two, what are you doing here?" She asked them both.

"Katara insisted we come and help you both," Sokka replied before he looked up and shouted. "Watch it!" Daisuke looked to see the scarred boy launch a fireball towards them all and Daisuke jumped into the way and she kicked it and sent it flying backwards towards the boy and hit him and sent him crashing into the side of the boat. "Time to go! Yip Yip, Yip Yip!" Sokka shouted climbing onto Appa followed by Katara, Aang and Daisuke who glanced back at the boy before climbing on as well and Appa roared before flying away from the boat.

"That was too close," Daisuke said relaxing.

"Tell me about it," Aang said and everyone was silent.

"Aang why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked him.

"Because I never wanted to be him," Aang answered sadly.

"The world needs you Aang, you can't hide now people know about you," Daisuke said.

"And how do I become the Avatar?" He asked.

"According to legend you need to learn, Water, Earth and then Fire," Katara explained.

"It is what the monks told me," Aang said to her.

"Well if we go to the North Pole you can learn Waterbending," Katara said and Aang smiled at her.

"And if Sokka comes along he can bash some Firebenders," Daisuke said.

"I'd like that very much," He replied contently.

"And Daisuke, what about you?" Aang asked her.

"Sure why not, sounds fun," She smiled.

"Alright, we are in this together," Katara said with a smile.

"Wahoo!" Daisuke cheered.

"Alright," Aang said.

"Let's do this guys," Sokka said as Appa continued to fly through the sky with a roar.

Then end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

The Southern Air Temple

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter Three: The Southern Air Temple

The sun was rising above the side of a mountain and the sunlight reflected off of the lake bathing the area in a yellow glow. And on the shore of the lake was the group with Appa munching on some grass with Daisuke and Sokka snoozing away in their sleeping bags beside the fire that was just about out. Aang and Katara however where atop Appa with Katara in the saddle and Aang was checking the knots on the reins on Appa's horns.

"Just wait until you see it Katara, the Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang said in excitement and Katara looked at him with concern on her face.

"Aang I know that you are excited, but it is just you have been gone one hundred years, a lot can change," She said cautiously to him.

"But that is why I am so excited," He said with a broad smile to Katara before he jumped down to Daisuke and Sokka. "Wake up you two, the Air Temple awaits!" He said energetically and Sokka awoke and mumbled groggily, Daisuke however sat up and yawned.

"Morning," She said stretching. "What's going on?" She asked Aang.

"We're going to the Air Temple, my home today," He answered energetically and Daisuke nodded her head at him.

"Sleep now, temple later," Sokka mumbled to them both and they looked at him.

"Wake up Sokka, or do I need to set your butt on fire again?" Daisuke asked him and Sokka gave her a sleepy glare before he fell back asleep and snored and the others sweatdropped. "Man your brother is a heavy sleeper Katara," Daisuke said to the Waterbender who nodded her head.

"Sokka, wake up! There is a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang said in a panic and Sokka opened his eye lazily before he shouted in shock.

"AHH! Get it off, get it off!" He shouted hopping around before he fell flat on his face and everyone laughed.

"Oh good you're up," Aang said with a cheeky grin and Sokka grumbled at him in anger. A few minutes later Appa roared as he soared over the clouds and mountains with Aang and Katara atop his head and Daisuke and Sokka were sitting in the saddle behind them when a growl was heard and Daisuke looked at Sokka who was holding his stomach.

"Come on stomach, calm down I'm getting something for you," He said to his stomach and he picked up a sack and he reached inside and he raised an eyebrow, he then turned the sack upside down and only a few crumbs came out. "Hey! Who ate all my Blubbered Seal Jerky!?" He asked the other three members of the gang.

"Oh that was food?" Aang asked him and Sokka nodded his head. "I gave it to Daisuke to start to start the fire last night," The bald headed Airbender smiled sheepishly and Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"What?!" Sokka asked in shock before he groaned. "Oh so that's why the flames smelled so good," He moaned as Appa roared once again.

"The Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang said in anticipation as Appa continued to soar through the sky with a roar.

"Aang, before we get there I need to tell you about the Airbenders," Katara said to Aang.

"What about them?" He asked her.

"Well I just want you to be prepared for what you might see, the Fire Nation is ruthless, they killed my mother, and they could have down the same to your people," Katara said sadly to him.

"Just because nobody has seen an Airbender, doesn't mean that they were all killed, some probably escaped," Daisuke said to her looking over the side of Appa.

"She is right," Aang smiled at Katara.

"I know that it's hard to accept," She told him placing her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You don't understand Katara. The only way to reach an Air Temple is by a Sky Bison and I doubt that the Fire Nation have any of them," Aang said to Katara while Appa growled. "That is right buddy," Aang said to his bison who continued to fly towards the Southern Air Temple. "Hey there it is!" Aang said pointing at a very large temple on a mountain.

"Whoa, amazing," Daisuke said.

"You said it," Sokka voiced as Appa landed on the ground and all four people disembarked from the bison. "Now where can I get some food," Sokka groaned as his stomach growled again.

"You're one of the few people to see the Air Temple apart from those who lived here, and all you can think off is your stomach?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am a simple guy, with simple needs," Sokka replied to her, this made Daisuke sweat drop slightly. They both then walked after Katara and Aang who suddenly pointed at a stadium full of tall wooden polls.

"Over there is where my friends and I would play air ball," He said before he then pointed over to another place, "And over there is where the bison would sleep and…" Aang trailed off as he sighed sadly.

"What's up?" Daisuke asked him.

"This whole place used to be filled with monks, lemurs and bison, now there is just weeds," Aang sadly said before sighing again and the others looked at him in concern.

"So this air ball thing, how's it work?" Daisuke asked him and Aang smiled brightly at her while Sokka and Katara smiled at Daisuke who also smiled, but that didn't last as she and Aang were balancing on one of the pillars each in front of a gate, Daisuke growled in frustration while Aang grinned cheekily at her as he held a hollow ball which he then suspended with Airbending and juggled it on his body. "This is gonna suck," Daisuke moaned and sure enough Aang kicked the ball towards a pole and it bounced off towards another and then another, the ball then zoomed towards Daisuke who braced and the ball hit her and sent her flying through the gate and she crashed into the snow.

"Aang seven Daisuke one," Aang said cheerfully as Daisuke sat up.

"Knew it," She grumbled before she saw a helmet in the snow. "Hey Sokka, Katara check this thing out," She called to the siblings who walked over to her and saw the helmet.

"Fire Nation," Katara said. "Hey Aang, come check this out!" She shouted to him.

"Okay!" He exclaimed before he ran towards the others and Katara's face changed from one of determination to one of uncertainty and she lifted her arms up before bringing them down and the snow that was above the helmet came down and covered it and Daisuke who poked her head out. "What is it?" Aang asked Katara.

"A new Waterbending move I learnt," She lied.

"Cool, but enough practice we have a whole temple to explore!" Aang said with enthusiasm before he ran towards the temple.

"What the heck was that for!?" Daisuke hissed to Katara brushing the snow off her shoulders and out of her hair.

"You can't defend him forever," Sokka said to his sister.

"From what, someone want to explain?" Daisuke asked them both and they looked at her.

"You really don't know anything?" Sokka asked her.

"We've gone through this haven't we, I was in the iceberg the same as Aang was," Daisuke explained to them both, Sokka and Katara looked at one another before they sighed.

"Okay, about a hundred years ago, when this whole war started at the very beginning the Fire Nation launched a devastating first blow, they wiped out the Air Nomads," Katara told Daisuke who gasped.

"So, it is true?" She asked and Katara and Sokka nodded their heads grimly. "Poor Aang, but Sokka's right, you can't hide it from him, better to find out now from us then by someone who means him harm," She said before she ran off after Aang.

"Oh she is stubborn," Katara said running after Daisuke.

"Oi vey," Sokka grumbled as he ran after Daisuke and his sister. The three of them ran off to find Aang who they discovered in front of a statue of an old man.

"Hey you guys, I want you to meet someone," He pointed at the statue.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked him.

"Monk Gyatso! The greatest Airbender in the world, he taught me everything that I know," Aang said as he bowed to the statue.

"You must miss him," Daisuke said in understanding as Aang walked off.

"Yeah," He said.

"Hey, where're you going?" Katara asked him as Aang walked up a flight of stairs.

"The Air Temple sanctuary, there is someone I am ready to meet," He replied as the others all followed after him and they walked through a corridor where they then soon arrived at a massive wooden door. That had three spirals on it and several pipes that arrange in the shape of a spiral. The door was also framed by branches from a nearby tree and the sun illuminated the door through small holes in the walls.

"Uh Aang no offence but I don't think anyone survived for one hundred years in there," Daisuke said to him and Sokka and Katara nodded their heads in agreement with her.

"So, you and I survived in the ice for that long Daisuke," Aang said to her.

"He has you there," Sokka said to her and Daisuke slumped.

"Who knows, whoever is in there might be able to help me with this whole Avatar thing," Aang smiled.

"And whoever is in there might have," Sokka said licking his lips as Katara glared at him in frustration. "A melody of delicious cured meats!" He shouted before he ran at the door but the door did not move an inch and Sokka smashed into it and hit the ground.

"I suppose that you don't have a key to this thing?" Katara asked Aang.

"The key is Airbending," He smiled at her. He then stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, he then spread his arms out before he thrust them forward and two gusts of air shot out from his arms and they flew into the two funnels that were on the spirals and the three spirals that were on the door turned around and the wind blew out like a horn on all three and the door creaked slightly, it then opened up. "Hello?" Aang called into the room as Daisuke walked inside the room.

"Got a torch?" She asked holding her hand out and it caught alight and she yelped slightly. "Never mind," She said as Sokka, Aang and Katara walked inside as Daisuke illuminated the room and all four of them gasped as they all saw hundreds upon hundreds of statues.

"Statues? Where's the meat!?" Sokka asked in shock and disappointment.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked looking at all the statues.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow," He replied looking at a statue that had an arrow on its head. "Look! This one is an Airbender!" He exclaimed pointing at the statue.

"And this one is a Waterbender," Katara said pointing at another. "They're lined up in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth and Fire," She said pointing to four statues.

"That is the Avatar cycle," Aang smiled.

"Of course they're Avatars, these must be your past lives," Katara said in realisation.

"Past lives, don't tell me you believe in that," Sokka said to his sister skeptically.

"It's true, when the Avatar dies they are reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle," Katara said as Daisuke saw Aang staring at a statue of an old man and it looked like Aang was in a trance.

"Aang, hey snap out of it," Daisuke said shaking him slightly and he shook his head.

"Wha?" He asked slightly dazed as he looked at the statue again, Daisuke also looked at the statue.

"Who is this guy?" She asked.

"That is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me," Aang answered her as Katara and Sokka walked up to the duo.

"You were a Firebender?" Sokka asked. "Now wonder I didn't like you, when we first met, and how do know his name, there is no writing on it?" He then asked Aang.

"I'm not sure, I just know somehow," Aang said as Sokka growled irritably and crossed his arms.

"You just couldn't get any weirder," He grumbled as they heard a noise from behind them and their eyes all widened.

"Company," Daisuke said.

"Hide!" Sokka whispered and the four of them hid behind statues as a figure approached them. "A Firebender, nobody make a sound," Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered back to him.

"Shush!" Daisuke, Aang and Sokka said to her and she frowned before all four of them looked back at the door, the figure continued to approach them before it stopped and everyone saw not a Firebender but a flying lemur who looked at all of them.

"Lemur!" Aang shouted happily.

"Dinner," Sokka said with drool coming out of his mouth.

"So cute!" Daisuke squealed.

"Don't listen to Sokka, you're gonna be my new pet," Aang smiled at him.

"Not if I get to him first!" Sokka shouted as he jumped at the lemur whose tail and ears shot up straight and it shrieked, it ran off and Sokka crashed into the ground.

"Hey come back here," Daisuke said running after the lemur with Aang and Sokka right behind her. "I won't let him eat you," She called to the lemur who continued to run away from her. Daisuke heard a noise and she saw Aang sitting in mid-air with a ball of air beneath him, Aang then looked at her and smiled cheekily at her.

"Keep up!" He called before he zoomed away.

"Hey no fair!" Daisuke called after him as she ran after the Airbender and down a flight of steps and into a tent, but she then tripped over something and she looked behind her and she screamed loudly because what she tripped over was a skeleton wearing orange and yellow robes with a wooden necklace around its neck. "No," She gasped when she also saw several skeletons wearing red and black armour. "Firebenders?" She asked in shock. "I gotta find Aang and fast," She said as she ran out of the tent and saw Aang running towards her.

"Hey Daisuke, so did you find the lemur?" He asked her.

"Nope, sorry," She apologised to him.

"What's in there?" Aang asked pointing at the tent.

"Nothing," Daisuke replied quickly to him.

"Are you sure, is the lemur in there?" Aang asked excitedly as he pushed past Daisuke and walked into the tent.

"Aang! Wait! You don't want to go in…there," She trailed off as she ran after Aang into the tent to find him on his knees in shock. "Aang, I am so sorry," She said to him as she went to place her hand onto his shoulder, suddenly his tattoos glowed bluish white, Aang then lifted his head up and his eyes were glowing the same colour and Daisuke retracted her hand in shock as a sphere of air surrounded him. "Aang! Snap out of it!" Daisuke shouted to him as Aang glared at her and the sphere of air expanded and blew Daisuke away. "Argh!" She shouted as she rolled across the ground.

"Daisuke!" She looked up to see Sokka and Katara running up to her. "What is going on?" Sokka asked her.

"Aang found out that the Fire Nation killed Gyatso!" Daisuke shouted over the raging winds.

"Oh no! It's the Avatar Spirit he must have triggered it! I am going to try and calm him down!" Katara shouted.

"Well do it before he blows us off the mountainside!" Sokka shouted to his sister who ran towards Aang.

"Aang! I know what you're going through!" She shouted at him. "I know it is hard for you to lose someone that you love, I went through the same thing when I lost my mom! Gyatso and all the other Airbenders may be gone but you still have a family!" Katara shouted at Aang who looked at her as Daisuke and Katara ran up to her. "Daisuke, Sokka and I!" She shouted at him. "We're your family now!" She shouted as Aang looked at them all with and emotionless face, he then started to descend and the gale force winds ceased as Aang sat on the ground.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you," Sokka said to him as Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing and he slumped in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," Aang said tired.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," Daisuke said to him.

"But Katara was right, if they found this temple then they found the others as well, I truly am the last Airbender," Aang said sadly to her and Daisuke hugged him tightly. Later the gang was back with Appa and Katara and Daisuke were packing everything onto the flying bison.

"Okay everything is packed, let's get going," Daisuke said.

"Hey Aang are you okay?" Katara asked him.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I cannot talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry, you will find a way," Katara said to him as they heard a noise and the four of them all looked to see the same lemur from before run towards them all with hands full of fruits. He then dropped the fruits on the floor in front of Sokka who grabbed them all and started to gorge on them.

"Looks like you have a new friend," Daisuke said as the lemur crawled up Appa and onto her shoulder and wrapped its tail around her neck.

"Can't talk, must eat," Sokka said with a mouthful of food.

"What are we gonna name him?" Katara asked as the lemur jumped down and snatched a nut from Sokka's hand and jumped back onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"How about Momo?" She asked as Sokka's jaw was slack in shock.

"That sounds great," Aang said as Momo chattered as he munched on the nut on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Welcome to the team Momo," Daisuke said patting him on the head and he chattered at her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the Warriors of Kyoshi

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: The last Airbender

Chapter Four: Meeting the Warriors of Kyoshi

"Aang do you know where you're going?" Daisuke asked the bald headed Airbender as Appa flew through the sky.

"Of course I do," Aang smiled back at her as Sokka looked at the map that had lines all over it.

"You don't know where you are going do you?" He asked him.

"Well I know that it is over water," Aang replied as everyone looked over the side of Appa to see the sky bison flying over the ocean.

"Right, well that helps," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Yep," Aang said and the mahogany haired Firebender sweatdropped and groaned. "Momo, marbles please," Aang then said and the flying lemur who was on Daisuke's lap who perked up and jumped into Aang's shirt and pulled out two marbles to Aang who smiled. "Thanks," He said. "Hey Katara check this new Airbending trick out," He said to Katara who was occupied sowing a hole in a pair of pants. Aang then used Airbending to spin the two marbles around in mid-air between his hands.

"That's great Aang," Katara said not paying attention.

"But you did not look," Aang said as he stopped spinning the marbles in disappointment.

"That's great!" Katara said with enthusiasm looking at Aang.

"But I'm not even doing it now," He said.

"Geez Airhead give her some space, girls need concentration when they sew," Sokka said as Daisuke and Katara gave him an annoyed look.

"What does me being a girl have anything to do with sewing?" Katara asked her brother.

"Yeah, and I am a girl too," Daisuke said to him.

"Well you're a Firebender so you're an exception, and besides girls are betting at fixing pants then guys are while guys are better at hunting and fighting then girls are, it is just the ways things are," Sokka replied lazily to the two girls who glared at him. Daisuke then smirked as she hurled a fireball at Sokka who yelped and ducked. "Hey!" He shouted at Daisuke who was whistling innocently.

"All done with your pants, and look at what a great job I did," Katara said sarcastically before throwing the pair of pants at Sokka.

"Hey I was just kidding," He said putting his arm through the large hole in the pants. "Come on Katara I can't wear these!" He exclaimed but Daisuke and Katara ignored him.

"Don't worry Sokka, where we are going you won't need pants," Aang said as everyone looked at him as he made Appa turn to the left and down towards a small island in the middle of nowhere. Appa soon landed and the team dismounted him and were now standing on a beach.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday! Don't you think we should travel a bit more before stopping?" Sokka asked Aang in confusion.

"He is right you know, don't you guys need to go to the North Pole to find a master?" Daisuke asked Katara and Aang.

"At this rate we won't get there until spring," Katara said.

"But Appa is tired, aren't you boy?" Aang asked his bison who grunted. "I said aren't you boy?" He asked again nudging Appa who opened his mouth and yawned more convincingly.

"Oh yeah that is very convincing," Daisuke said in sarcasm. "But I am not arguing with a ten ton flying monster," She said looking at Appa who grunted at her.

"Look!" Aang shouted pointing at the water and everyone all turned to see a massive fish jumped out of the water.

"Whoa mamma!" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"The Elephant Koi and I am gonna ride them! Watch this!" Aang exclaimed taking everything off but his boxers and he jumped into the water, before he shot out again. "Cold!" He exclaimed as Sokka, Katara and Daisuke looked at one another, Sokka then made a circular motion with his hand by his left temple and mouthed the word crazy and Daisuke nodded her head as they heard the sound of Aang laughing happily and they all looked to one of the Elephant Koi jumped out of the water and they saw Aang riding it with a big grin on his face. Momo chattered happily and in excitement as he flew around before landing on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Katara exclaimed in awe. "He looks pretty amazing out there," She then said to Daisuke and Sokka.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked crossing his arms over his chest. "That fish is doing all of the work," He then said as Katara looked over at Appa who had walked off.

"No Appa! Don't eat that!" She shouted running after the sky bison as Daisuke and Sokka looked at one another before they shrugged.

"Think I could cook that?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe, but I am not gutting that thing," Sokka said to her and she rolled her eyes before they widened as she saw something beneath the water.

"Something is under the water!" Daisuke shouted and Sokka looked in the water as well.

"Aang!" He shouted to the Airbender as Katara came back to them.

"What is going on?" She asked them.

"Aang is in trouble," Daisuke told her as they saw a Koi fish jump out of the water before being pulled under the water by an unknown force.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"Get out of there!" Katara shouted as Aang looked back to see Daisuke, Katara and Sokka waving their hands around shouting his name and he waved back thinking that they were cheering him on, Aang then yelped as he was suddenly hurled off of the fish and into the water, he then saw a massive dorsal fin circling him.

"YIKES!" He shouted as he ran off across the water with the creature following after him, Aang sped off across the surface of the water before he collided with Sokka as he made it to safety and Daisuke and Katara ran towards them both.

"What the heck was that!?" Sokka asked in shock.

"I don't know," Aang said.

"Well let's get out of here, and not wait to find out!" Daisuke said to the others who all nodded as several women in green kimonos jumped down from the trees and attacked the group. Sokka yelped as he was dragged backwards and knocked over, Katara was pulled by her arm and struggled to maintain her balance, Aang then looked back at her and as he was distracted by her struggles this gave another one of the women to grab him by his collar, Momo was flying around screeching before he was caught in a bag, Daisuke whoever ducked her attacker's attempt to grab her and she found herself surrounded by women who swarmed her and tied her up and blindfolded her, the gang was then all thrown to the ground all blindfolded and bound.

"Or we could stay here for a while," Sokka said as the gangs attackers carried them off as a voice then said to them after they were tied to something.

"You four have some explaining to do," An old voice said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions we are throwing you back into the water with the Unagi," A female voice said.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka demanded as a gloved hand removed the blindfold from his eyes, and he saw five girls in green kimonos and wearing white and red face paint. "Who are you? Where are the men that attacked us!?" Sokka shouted aggressively towards the girls.

"There were no men, we attacked you, now tell us what you are doing here?" The girl that was in front of Sokka asked him as Daisuke looked at the girls and then at Sokka who was grinning.

"Wait a minute, there is no way that a bunch of girls took us all down," He said looking at Aang as the lead girl grabbed him by the collar.

"A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight," She said as Daisuke flexed her hands slightly trying to free them.

"No don't hurt him, my brother is an idiot at times," Katara apologised and pleaded as the girl let him go but still glared at Sokka.

"It's my fault, I came here to ride the elephant koi," Aang apologised to them.

"How do we know you are not spies for the Fire Nation, Kyoshi has stayed out of the war for this long, and we prefer to keep it that way," An old man who was standing by the girls pointed at Aang and the others whose face lit up.

"Kyoshi! I know her!" Aang said to everyone who all looked at him.

"Bah! How could you possibly know her? Kyoshi was born on this island 400 years ago!" The old man said. "She has been dead for centuries!" He added.

"I know Kyoshi, because well I am the Avatar," Aang said and Daisuke groaned slightly as she managed to grab the ropes binding her and the others and they started to slightly smoulder.

"That is impossible, the Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared one hundred years ago," One of the girls said.

"That's me," Aang said sheepishly.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" The old man ordered and the five girls unfurled their metal fans and walked towards the group.

"Hey did you guys know rope burns easily?" Daisuke asked and everyone looked at her in confusion as she burned the ropes that bound the gang and the girls all gasped.

"Firebender!" The old man shouted as the five girls all converged on Daisuke who got ready for a fight, but Aang jumped in front of her and swung his hands and sent a gust of wind at the girls and everyone gasped in shock.

"It's true you are the Avatar!" The old man said in shock.

"Now, check this out," Aang said as he performed the marble trick and Daisuke, Sokka and Katara slumped slightly with sweatdrops forming. The next morning Appa was being groomed by two of the villagers in front of a two story house. "Alright! Deserts for breakfast!" Aang cheered as he, Katara and Daisuke were sitting in front of a table covered in pastries. Momo chittered before he jumped onto the table and snatched a pastry out of Aang's hand and ate it but Aang didn't mind as he just picked up another one. "You guys have to try these," He said to Daisuke and Katara who looked at him before Daisuke shrugged.

"One bite can't hurt," She said picking up a chocolate pastry and ate it and smiled. "These are good," She said as she ate another one. "Sokka you gotta try these," She said as she heard a grumble and she, Aang and Katara looked over to see Sokka was lying down on the ground.

"Not hungry," He said.

"Huh? You're always hungry," Aang said in c0oonfusion.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday," Katara said with a smirk.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka protested.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt," Katara said before she and Daisuke laughed at him.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He shouted before walking out of the room, he then came back and grabbed several cakes and then walked out after showing one in his mouth. "These are tasty," He mumbled as Daisuke, Aang and Katara looked at one another.

"What's his problem?" Aang asked. "It's great here they are giving us the royal treatment," He said.

"Don't let it get to your head baldy, we need to get going soon," Daisuke said.

"Hey you know me, I am a simple monk," Aang said poking his head out of the window as he heard screams and he saw several girls gathered around the house and he smiled broadly and blushed.

"A simple monk, yeah right," Daisuke mumbled and Katara nodded her head in agreement. "I better go find Sokka before he gets his butt kicked," She said to Katara who nodded her head and Daisuke left the house to find Sokka. The mahogany haired Firebender walked through the small village looking for Sokka where she heard a noise coming from a house and she walked towards it and peaked inside to see Sokka talking to the female warriors, and what Daisuke saw next was Sokka charging at one of them before he was flipped onto his back and she stifled a laugh.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka shouted getting back to his feet as he threw a roundhouse kick towards the girl but she ducked under the kick and pushed Sokka and he lost his balance and fell onto his back and this time Daisuke laughed loudly which made Sokka and the female warriors look at her.

"Daisuke!?" Sokka asked in shock as he blushed in embarrassment.

"No don't mind me, keep getting your butt kicked by a girl," Daisuke grinned like a Cheshire cat and Sokka grumbled while the other girls all looked at her.

"Think you could do better?" The girl who had just beat Sokka asked her and Daisuke looked at her in shock and Sokka smirked.

"Alright fine," Daisuke said hopping through the window and she cracked her knuckles slightly. "Don't expect me to go easy on you toots," She said.

"My name is Suki," The warrior now known as Suki said to Daisuke.

"Alright then Suki, get ready," She said before she charged at Suki who ducked a punch from Daisuke and then blocked a kick and Daisuke continued to try and land a blow on Suki who countered and blocked effortlessly. Daisuke growled as she lunged at her to try and tackle her to the ground but Suki dodged and pinned Daisuke to the ground and she glared at the warrior who smirked at her.

"Got you," She said and Daisuke frowned at her before she smiled.

"Impressive," She said as Suki helped her to her feet.

"How come you didn't help me to my feet?" Sokka asked her and Daisuke looked at him. "Right a chick thing," He mumbled.

"A chick thing?" Daisuke asked with a sweet smile on her face and Sokka gulped.

"I just remembered I left the water running!" He shouted before running off.

"He'll be back," Suki said and Daisuke giggled.

"No doubt about that, he isn't one to let a girl get the best of him," She said before she looked at Suki. "Um got any pointers for me?" She asked the warrior who looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I might have some advice for you, and no offence but you need some new clothes," She said to Daisuke who smiled at her and Suki smiled back slightly. A few minutes later Daisuke was wearing black combat boots, with dark crimson pants, she also wore a bracer on each wrist, a red shirt that left her midriff exposed and her hair was no in a ponytail. "You don't look half bad," Suki said and Daisuke smiled at her as Suki then started to talk while Daisuke listened and a few minutes after that Daisuke left the house as Sokka passed her walking back to the house where the warriors were training still.

"Knew it," She said as she walked off to find a quiet place to relax and she found such a place on top of a roof where she dozed off. However her rest was not long as she heard a shout from below.

"Come out Avatar! I know you are here!" Daisuke gasped looking down to see Zuko sitting on a rhino that was walking through the village flanked by three more rhinos covered in armour. "Find him!" He ordered the three soldiers on the rhinos who set off in search of Aang. Daisuke was about to jump into action but she heard a noise and she turned to see Suki and the other warriors running across the rooftops as well as through the streets as they then attacked the soldiers and Suki ran at Zuko who threw a fireball at her but she veered to the side to dodge the attack, as she did that another warrior kicked Zuko off his rhino which then ran off startled. Several more of the warriors attacked the other soldiers before it was just Zuko surrounded by three of the warriors and knocked him to the floor as they advanced on him he spun around sending a fire wheel from his feet sending the three warriors back. "These girls cannot save you!" Zuko shouted as Daisuke growled and she tossed a fireball at Zuko and hit him in the back and sending him sprawling and he glared at Daisuke who jumped down to face him. "You!" He shouted.

"Yeah me, so you ready for a rematch pal?" Daisuke asked him clenching her fists slightly and Zuko growled.

"You caught me off guard last time, but this time you won't do that," He promised Daisuke who smirked at him.

"Bring it then if you can," Daisuke taunted him before she launched a fireball at Zuko who blocked it and sent a burst of fire from his foot at Daisuke who swung her arms outwards and dispersed the attack from Zuko before she sent two rapid fireballs towards Zuko who jumped above the first one before he kicked his foot into the second and he snuffed it out. Daisuke frowned at him who also frowned back at her as she sent three more fireballs towards Zuko who growled as he blocked each fireball before sending a large fireball towards Daisuke who yelped as she crossed her arms and was thrown backwards and she rolled across the ground.

"Is that all you got!?" Zuko asked her and Daisuke frowned as she waved her hands around but instead of fire she heard a crackling sound and she looked at her fingertips to see lightning forming on them and she heard Zuko gasp in slight shock.

"RAWRR!" She then shouted shooting her right hand forward and a massive thunderclap was heard and the lightning flew towards Zuko who was in shock, the lightning then hit the ground in front of him and the explosion sent him flying backwards. After she fired the lightning Daisuke's hair was standing on end and was smoking and so was the rest of her body. "Oh what a rush," She said slightly dazed as she heard a roar, she looked up to see Appa fly towards her and she held her hand up and Sokka grabbed her and pulled her into the saddle and Appa flew away from the island but Daisuke managed to blow a raspberry towards Zuko who glared at her.

"Well that was fun," She said looking back at Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Sokka praised and she smiled at him.

"I didn't know you could do that," Katara said.

"Neither did I," Daisuke admitted with a smile on her face.

"You have got to teach me that," Aang said to her with a smile.

"Later, but right now we need to get out of here and draw Zuko away from the island," Sokka said looking back at the island.

"Agreed, yip yip Appa," Aang said cracking the reigns and Appa roared before he flew off away from the island.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting an Old Friend

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter Five: Meeting an Old Friend

The gang were walking up a hilltop that was slightly covered in snow with Aang in the lead, he then used his Airbending to propel himself to the top of said hill and spread his arms wide. "The great city of Omashu, I used to come here all the time as a kid," He said as Katara, Sokka and Daisuke reached the top of the hill as well and both Sokka and Katara gasped in shock while Daisuke whistled.

"Impressive," She said with a smile.

"Whoa, we don't have houses like this in the South Pole," Katara said in awe.

"They have houses that don't melt," Sokka said in shock.

"Come on, the real fun is inside the city," Aang said with a smile.

"Let's go then!" Daisuke exclaimed as she jumped and slid down the snow that was on the hilltop and Aang followed after her and they both laughed while Katara gasped slightly.

"Wait Aang, Daisuke you guys could get in trouble if people find out you are the Avatar and a Firebender!" She shouted to the Airbender and Firebender.

"You two need a disguise!" Sokka said seriously and both Aang and Daisuke looked back up at them.

"What am I supposed to do? Grow a moustache?" Aang asked them.

"And what about me, am I supposed to grow older and get white hair or something?" Daisuke also asked them as she and Aang laughed while Sokka and Katara looked at one another and they nodded.

"You guys knew we were being sarcastic right?" Daisuke asked the siblings as she now wore a wig made of Appa's fur.

"It's so itchy, how do you live in this stuff?" Aang who now had on a moustache and wig made of Appa's fur as well asked his sky bison as he scratched. Appa opened a sleepy eye at him and Daisuke before he roared and they both sighed and slumped.

"Now they look like old people," Sokka said.

"Technically, Aang and Daisuke are one hundred and twelve years old," Katara stated to her brother who nodded his head at her and Daisuke and Aang smirked at one another.

"Oh my back!" Daisuke shouted holding her back and Sokka and Katara looked at her.

"What's that? Why are you whispering!?" Aang shouted holding a hand to his ear.

"Oh spirits above, now look what you've done," Sokka mumbled to Katara who chuckled sheepishly.

"Come on you whipper snappers, the big city awaits," Aang said to them both holding his staff like a walking stick while Daisuke bent over slightly as well and wrapped her arm around Aang's and hunched over slightly.

"Yes, don't keep your grandparents waiting now dearies," She said in a croaky voice as they both walked slowly off towards Omashu and Sokka and Katara sighed in disbelief. The two siblings and the disguised Avatar and Firebender walked towards the gates of the city where they saw a merchant with a wagon full of cabbages standing before three soldiers who were tall and buff.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think that Omashu is!?" One of the guards shouted as he held a cabbage and squashed it and he stomped his foot and raised his fist and sent the wagon over the side.

"NO! MY CABBAGES!" The merchant shouted.

"Just keep smiling," Aang said nervously and Daisuke smiled as well as they along with Katara and Sokka walked towards the gate where the guard lifted a massive amount of rock above Aang and Daisuke who looked up in shock.

"Sate your business," The guard demanded Aang and Daisuke who gulped slightly but Aang smirked as he used his Airbending to run towards the guard and pointed his finger at him.

"My business is my business young man and none of yours!" He started as the boulder dropped and Daisuke moved to the side to avoid being crushed. "I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang exclaimed and Daisuke's jaw dropped as did Sokka's while Katara just shook her head.

"Settle down old timer, just tell me who you are," The guard said calmly as Daisuke walked towards Aang.

"So sorry about my husband, he gets excited," She apologised to the guard. "And as to who we are, the names Naru and Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, and the younglings behind us are our grandkids," Daisuke smiled as Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara walked up to Aang and Daisuke.

"Hi, June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, nice to meet you," She said as the guard looked at the group.

"You seem to be a responsible young girl, keep your grandparents out of trouble," He told Katara.

"Will do," Katara said.

"Open the gates!" The guard then shouted as Daisuke, Aang, Katara and Sokka walked towards the gate of Omashu before the guard grabbed Sokka's shoulder. "Wait! You seem to be a strong young man, show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag," The guard told Sokka's whose jaw once again dropped.

"Good idea," Aang said as he tossed his bag to Sokka who got hit in the head before he then caught in his arms and he grumbled as the gang walked inside the city. Katara, Sokka and Daisuke's jaws dropped considerably as they took in the scenery of Omashu, the entire city was filled with people and around the whole city was covered in aqueduct like chutes weaving in and out of the houses of the city. "The Omashu delivery system, Earthbending brings the carts up while gravity takes them down," Aang explained as the group saw four Earthbender's raise their arms and a cart lifted up before they used their Earthbending to send the cart down the chute right past Daisuke and the others.

"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka said unimpressed.

"Oh they do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for them," Aang said as he led the others over to a chute that was very steep.

"You are joking," Sokka said.

"One ride, that's all I ask and then we go to the North Pole, Airbender's honour," Aang said.

"I seriously think that this is a bad idea," Katara said as Sokka nodded his head.

"Oh come on, what's the harm in having fun?" Daisuke asked getting into the carriage with Aang.

"Fun?" Sokka asked. "This is suicide!" He then shouted as Aang pushed him into the crate and pushed it down the chute and Aang stood on the back while Daisuke was at the front.

"Wahoo!" She cheered as Sokka and Katara screamed and Aang cheered happily as they flew down the chute before converging with another one that was full of spears and it was gaining on them. Sokka looked behind him and he ducked just in time to avoid being skewered by the weapons.

"I got it!" Aang shouted as he used his Airbending and blew the cart of the chute to the ground below. The cart then continued to speed before it hit a tight bend and went flying off onto several building's roofs before they crashed through a window and everyone now had paint all over them with the person in the building looking at them in surprise. "Sorry!" Aang called as the cart made its way back onto the tracks and zoomed down again.

"This is crazy!" Daisuke shouted as she ducked to avoid being decapitated by a low bridge. "Airhead! Do something!" She shouted at Aang.

"Okay," Aang smiled as he swung his staff and made the cart go faster.

"Not what I meant!" Daisuke shouted as the cart flew off the track and crashed into a stand full of cabbages and all four groaned as Daisuke and Aang's disguises fell off.

"My cabbages! You'll pay for this!" The merchant shouted as several guards surrounded them.

"Uh…two cabbages to go please," Daisuke moaned as the guards grabbed her, Aang, Sokka and Katara. Several minutes later the four kids were pushed down to their knees in between two guards.

"Your highness these four are guilty of vandalism, travelling under false pretences, and malicious destruction of cabbages," A guard said.

"Really that's an offence?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Off with their heads, one for each cabbage!" The merchant shouted jumping up and down waving his fist in the air.

"Silence, only the king can pass judgment," A guard said to the merchant.

"Throw them…a feast," The king said and everyone looked at him weirdly. Several minutes later Daisuke, Aang, Katara and Sokka were sitting at a richly filled dining table, and the king was opposite them and Sokka was stuffing his mouth full of meat while Daisuke also ate but at a slower pace.

"So tell me young bald one, where are you from?" The king asked Aang.

"I'm from Kangaroo Island," Aang lied.

"Ah…I hear that place is hopping," The king said and Sokka laughed which made everyone look at him. "What it was pretty funny," Sokka said as Daisuke took a sip of tea and she almost spat it out but swallowed it.

"Yuck, it's cold," She thought as she hid the tea cup from sight and she held it in her palm and heated it up and it gave off steam which made everyone look at her as she took another zip of it and she sighed. "Better," She said.

"Did you just, you know what your tea?!" Katara hissed to her.

"It was cold though," Daisuke whined.

"Interesting," The king said drawing everyone's attention before he threw a drumstick towards Aang who yelped and he caught it with his Airbending and the guards gasped.

"Ha, the Avatar you couldn't hide yourself from me, and you travel with a Firebender as well," The king said and Daisuke gulped as she felt several swords poking her from all the guards. "Now now, don't harm her, after all if she travels with the Avatar she is a friend not a foe," The King said and the guards reluctantly removed their weapons from Daisuke who took a sigh of relief. "So what do you have to say for yourselves, Mr and Mrs Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" The king asked them.

'Okay you caught me, I'm the Avatar doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe, so everything checks out so great work everybody," Aang said as he pulled the others into a group hug. "Love each other, and we'll be going," Aang said as he pushed the other three towards the doors before the guards at the door crossed their spears in front of them.

"Hey what's the bug idea?" Daisuke asked the king who was munching down upon a lettuce leaf.

"We gotta get out of here, this king has lost his mind, if he ever had one," Sokka whispered to the Aang, Katara and Daisuke who nodded their heads slowly.

"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges, but for now the guards will take you to your chamber," The king said.

"My liege did you mean the good one or the bad one?" A guard asked him.

"The newly refurbished one," The king replied.

"Wait? Which one are you talking about?" The guard asked again.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." The king said as he looked at a few guards. "Take them all to the refurbished chamber that once used to be bad!" He ordered and the guards took the gang to wall before one of them Earthbent the wall open revealing a room that had four beds with green drapes hanging from the ceiling.

"This is a prison cell, but it looks so nice," Daisuke said as she sat down on a bed.

"Nice or not, we're prisoners, we have to find a way out of here," Sokka said as he started to feel the walls for a secret switch.

"What about Appa?" Daisuke asked.

"How is Appa gonna help?" Katara asked her.

"He's a ten ton flying bison, I think he can figure something out," Aang said to the others who all looked at him.

"Well there is no point arguing it about it now," Katara said as she laid down on one of the beds.

"I wonder what the challenges will be," Aang wondered.

"I got no idea, but either way you better get some sleep Aang," Daisuke told him as she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Katara, Sokka and Aang all did the same and they soon fell asleep. Several hours later Aang awoke and he gasped as he looked around to see the three beds where his friends were sleeping were now empty as the wall opened up again and a guard stood before him.

"Don't worry about your friends, the king will free them once you complete the challenges, but first your staff," Aang frowned at the guard before he grabbed his staff and he spun it around before he tossed it towards the guard. "Follow me," The guard said as Aang reluctantly followed the guard towards the throne room again where he saw Bumi standing there in a new outfits.

"First off Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit?" He asked Aang who looked at him in confusion.

"Um…it looks nice, I guess," He replied.

"Good you passed the first teat," Bumi said.

"That's it?" Aang asked him.

"Well not one of the deadly tests, the real ones are much more challenging," Bumi said waving his finger around.

"I don't have time for your stupid games! Where are my friends! We are leaving!" Aang shouted at him.

"I thought that you might refuse, so I decided to give your friends some special souvenirs," The king said and Aang turned around as he saw Daisuke, Sokka and Katara struggling against the guards who then put a ring on each of their fingers for Katara it was green for Sokka it was blue and for Daisuke it was amethyst. "Those rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal, by nightfall they will be covered in it, I can stop it, but only if you play along," The king said as the rings glowed and started to inch towards their hands.

"Ah, it's already creeping!" Sokka shouted.

"I'll do what you want," Aang said as the king nodded his head at him. A few minutes later Aang was standing on a flat rock in front of a waterfall where a ladder was in the water and also suspended in the water was a key on a chain.

"I seem to have lost my lunch box key, and I am hungry, I want you to fetch it for me," The king said with a laugh as the creeping crystal glowed and crawled up Daisuke, Sokka and Katara's forearms even further. Aang looked at the key which was barely visible before he used his Airbending and jumped into the raging torrent and grabbed the ladder with one hand before the water pushed him down and he nearly was impaled by several stalagmites before he got an idea in his head. He kicked a spike breaking it before he then used his Airbending and threw it hard into the waterfall and hit the chain that held the key and the rock embedded itself into the wall above the king.

"There! Enjoy your lunch now let my friends go!" Aang shouted at him.

"Not just yet, it seems that I have had another problem that you can help me with," The king said with a laugh. A few minutes later Aang was in a small arena. "I have lost my pet Flopsie, I want you to find him for me," The king said and Aang growled slightly before he saw a bunny hop past him.

"Found him," Aang said.

"Bring him here then," The king said as Aang went to pick the rabbit up before he heard a snarl and he gulped before he turned around to see a massive goat gorilla snarling at him.

"Yikes!" Aang shouted as he ran off and the goat gorilla ran after him and the king laughed at Aang's dilemma, Aang looked at him and then at the goat gorilla chasing him before his eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute," He said stopping and the goat gorilla stopped as well. "Flopsie?" Aang asked and the beast's response was a lick. "Flopsie!" Aang cheered as he lead the massive animal to the king who started to rub his pets belly while Aang jumped over to his friends who were covered in crystal up to their shoulders. "You guys alright?" He asked them.

"Apart from being covered in crystal, yeah we're fine," Katara answered him as Sokka's crystal glowed and grew on one side that made him fall over due to being unbalanced.

"Okay, I'm ready for the next challenge," Aang said to the king who looked at him and laughed evilly as a few seconds later the group was in an arena with Aang in front of the king and two menacing men.

"Your final challenge is a duel between whoever you choose, and to make it fair you get to have one of your friends fight with you," The king said.

"Okay then sounds easy, I pick Daisuke to help me," Aang said and the king nodded as he snapped his fingers and a guard broke Daisuke out of her crystal prison and she smiled. "And I choose you," Aang said pointing at the king who smirked at him and Daisuke.

"Wrong choice, you thought I was a frail old man…" The king said as he straightened up and took of his robe to reveal he was well built. "But I am the most powerful Earthbender you will see ever," He finished before he Earthbent Daisuke and Aang into the arena.

"Can't we fight the axe guy instead?" Daisuke asked as the king jumped down in front of them both.

"No take-backs in my kingdom, and I think you will need this," He said as a guard tossed Aang his staff and he caught it just as the king Earthbent a massive wave of rock towards them both and Aang jumped into the air before he created an Air Scooter and zoomed towards the king and sent a massive gust of air towards him but the king lifted up a wall of earth blocking it. "Did someone leave a window open, are you trying to make me catch a cold?" He mocked as Daisuke threw fireballs at him when he lowered the earth wall and forced the king to actually take steps back to avoid them.

"You cold now?" Daisuke asked him.

"Nope, now I am nice and toasty," The king said before he threw a boulder at Daisuke who yelped and she hit the dirt as it sailed over her and towards Aang who ran to the side. "Typical Airbender, avoid and evade, thought you would be less predictable, don't you have any surprises, you are bound to have to strike me back sooner or later," The king said as Aang looked at Daisuke who shrugged her shoulders at him. Aang then ran towards the king using his Airbending increased speed but the king stomped his foot and softened the ground making Aang sink to his waist and the King brought two stone slabs towards Aang and went to crush him but Daisuke got to her feet and concentrated and waved her hands around and once again lightning started to crackle at her fingertips before she fired it at the stone slabs and destroyed them both before they hit Aang and the king raised an eyebrow.

He then smirked and he took a deep breath and he raised his arms up and Daisuke and Aang's eyes widened in shock as they saw a massive boulder levitate above the king before he threw it towards them both but Aang pushed Daisuke out of the way and he started to speed around in a circle and soon enough he created a tornado that caught the boulder and he managed to send it back towards the king who turned it to dust before it could harm him. Aang then jumped from the top of the tornado and landed at the king's feet and pointed his staff at him and the king lifted his hands up as Aang felt a pebble hit him in the head and he looked up and he and Daisuke gulped as they saw the king holding a massive boulder above Aang.

"Well done Avatar, well done," He said before he threw the boulder away, "You fight with a flame in your heart, as do you girl," He said to Daisuke who raised an eyebrow. "You've past all my tests, now answer one more question, what is my name?" He asked.

"What are you serious? He just did three challenges that you said were hard but they weren't all Aang had to do was to think outside the box," Daisuke said and Aang's eyes widened slightly before he smiled.

"I know your name, Bumi you're a mad genius," He said as he ran to the king and hugged him who hugged back.

"Oh Aang, it is good to see you my old friend, you haven't aged a day literally," Bumi said to him.

"Over here!" Katara called as everyone looked to see she and Sokka nearly encased in crystal but Bumi pulled his hand back and the crystal shattered as he caught a crystal and ate it.

"Jennamite is rock candy, tasty," Bumi said as Daisuke picked up a piece and ate it smiled when she swallowed it.

"He has got that right, but hey, I thought everyone hated Firebenders," She said looking at Bumi.

"Not all Firebenders are bad, nor are all from Fire Nation are bad," Bumi told her and she smiled.

"So this old guy is your friend?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Who you calling old?" he asked. "Okay, I am old," He admitted.

"But why didn't you tell Aang who you were?" Katara asked.

"I had a reason for that, Aang the world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius. And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation," Bumi told his old and closest friend.

"Thank you for your wisdom, now I have a challenge for you," Aang smiled at him. And a few minutes later they were both riding a chute of the mail system before they crashed into the cabbage cart again.

"MY CABBAGES!" The merchant cried in despair.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting Back

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Six: Fighting Back

After leaving Omashu and King Bumi the gang were now in a forest with Aang, Daisuke and Katara were on a slightly raised grassy plateau with a stream running beneath it. Daisuke was relaxing leaning against Appa with Aang while Katara was rolling up their sleeping blankets. "Hey guys!" A voice called out and Momo screeched as he landed on Daisuke's shoulder as Sokka came into the clearing.

"Great, you're back, so what's for dinner?" Aang asked enthusiastically as he, Daisuke and Katara gathered around Sokka who shook his sack and to the other three's dismay nuts dropped out of it.

"We've got a few options, some oval shaped nuts, some round nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that are just probably rocks," Sokka said as Daisuke picked up a rock shaped nut and tossed it and as it hit the ground there was a massive rumble making the four of them tense up.

"Okay…" Daisuke said as she tossed another rock and again the ground shook again making Momo shriek and wrap around Daisuke tightly.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang said as he and Katara ran off towards where the booms where coming from.

"Shouldn't we run away from the booms?" Sokka asked as Daisuke looked at him.

"They never listen anyway so why do you bother?" She asked him and Sokka sighed.

"I ask myself that every day," He mumbled as both of them and Momo ran after Aang and Katara who were hiding behind a bush and were looking into a ravine where they all saw a boy bending boulders into the air before he threw them into the wall of the ravine.

"An Earthbender!" Katara exclaimed quietly.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang said excitedly.

"Hold on, guys he could be dangerous," Daisuke said but Katara had already ran out towards him.

"Hey I'm Katara! What is your name?" She asked the boy who gasped and dropped the rock he was bending into the air and he ran off before he caused a landslide as Aang, Daisuke and Sokka walked up to Katara.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang shouted over the landslide.

"I just wanted to say hi…" Katara said shrugging.

"Hey that guy must be running towards somewhere, maybe we are near a village," Aang said.

"And your point is what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Where there is a village, there is a market, which means no nuts for dinner," Katara said as she and Aang ran off after the Earthbender.

"Hey! I worked hard for those nuts!" Sokka shouted at them both as Daisuke looked at him and he sighed.

"I know I hated them too," He said and Daisuke smiled as she and Sokka followed after Katara and Aang. Soon enough Daisuke, Katara and Sokka were strolling down the market where Aang was taking to a shopkeeper.

"Nice hat, I'll trade you some nuts for it," He said to the man holding out some nuts to the man. Meanwhile Katara saw the Earthbender boy walk into a shop.

"Hey," She said as she ran towards the shop and Daisuke and Sokka followed after her. "Hey, you're that kid from before, why did you run away?" She asked the boy who was standing beside a woman obviously his mother.

"You got me confused with some other kid," The boy said startled as Aang, Sokka and Daisuke walked in beside Katara.

"Really, how many kids can Earthbend?" Daisuke asked the boy as his mother gasped in shock as she slammed the door and the windows.

"They saw you doing what Haru!?" She shouted at the boy now known as Haru.

"Mom, they are crazy, look at what they are all wearing," He said pointing at Sokka, Aang, Katara and Daisuke as Aang fiddle with his new hat and Katara pulled out her dress.

"You know how dangerous it is! You know what will happen if they caught you Earthbending!" Haru's mother hissed to him as there was a knock on the door.

"Open up!" A voice shouted as Sokka peeked out through the blinds of the windows.

"Fire Nation! Act natural!" He shouted as Haru's mother opened the door and three Fire Nation men walked into the store and he looked at the children who were all acting naturally.

"What do you want? I already paid you this week," Haru's mother said aggressively.

"The tax has doubled," The tax collector said before he smirked. "We wouldn't want an accident would we?" He asked as he created a ball of fire between his hands which made everyone but Daisuke back away from it. "Fire is sometimes hard to control," he said as Daisuke was about to blast him with a fireball but Sokka and Aang held her back slightly. Haru's mother led the man to the counter of the store and handed him all the money that was left before he tossed four copper coins away. "Keep the copper ones," He said before he and the other two Fire Nation men left the store and slammed the door.

"Nice guy, how long have they been here?" Daisuke asked.

"Five years, Fire Lord Ozai uses this villages coal mines to power his ships," Haru's mother said sadly.

"They're thugs, they steal from us and everyone here is too scared to fight them," Haru said angrily.

"Haru don't talk like that," his mother snapped at him.

"But Haru can Earthbend he can help," Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden it has caused nothing but trouble for this village, he must never use his abilities," Haru's mother said sternly.

"How can you say that?! Haru has a gift, asking him to not Earthbend is the same as asking Katara or Aang to not bend," Daisuke asked to her in shock.

"You don't understand," Haru's mother said shaking her head at her.

"I understand that Haru can help you, what can these jerks do that they haven't already?" Daisuke asked.

"They can take Haru away, like they did his father!" Haru's mother shouted at her. Later that night Haru led the gang into the barn.

"Mom said you can stay here the night, but you have to leave by tomorrow," Haru said as Appa munched on some hay.

"I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay," Aang said as Appa looked at him and the others mid-chew before he resumed his eating and everyone sweatdropped. Haru left the barn and Katara followed after him as Daisuke laid down on the bale of hay.

"This sucks, I can't believe no one is standing up to those jerks," She said.

"We can't do anything about it, no matter how hard we try," Sokka said. "Go to sleep we need to leave at dawn," Sokka said.

"Dawn? Aang asked him. "Can't we sleep in?" He asked Sokka.

"Absolutely not! This whole town is crawling with Fire Nation troops if they found out Aang was here, we'd be eating fireballs for breakfast, goodnight!" Sokka said.

"Fireballs, rather those then nuts," Daisuke said slyly and Aang smiled.

"Goodnight!" Sokka said again and both Daisuke and Aang laughed before they too fell asleep and Katara came back shortly afterwards. The next morning Sokka, Aang and Daisuke were flooding up their blankets when the barn door opened suddenly and they turned to see Katara standing there.

"They took Haru!" She exclaimed emotionally.

"What!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"That old man turned him in to the Fire Nation it is all my fault, I forced him to Earthbend," Katara said sadly.

"Calm down Katara, when did this happen?" Sokka asked his sister.

"His mother said they came at midnight," Katara said.

"Then it is too late to save him, he is gone," Sokka said.

"We don't need to track him," Katara said.

"And why not?" Aang asked her.

"Because the Fire Nation are going to arrest me for Earthbending!" Katara said determined as Aang, Sokka and Daisuke looked at her in horror. Later that day the four of them were gathered around a boulder on top of an air grate.

"I thought you had lost you mind Katara but this might just work, There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and _ta-da!_ Fake Earthbending." Daisuke said to her before she looked at Aang. "Did you get all that Aang?" She asked him as Aang blew puffs of air from his mouth.

"Yeah I got it," He replied.

"Do you remember your cue?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah, yeah just take it easy, you are taking the all the fun out of this," Aang said.

"By fun you mean being captured by ruthless Firebenders?" Sokka asked him.

"Yep," Aang chirped at him and Sokka groaned.

"Heads up!" Daisuke hissed and the others turned to look at her and they looked to see several spear wielding Fire Nation soldiers head towards them.

"Places people," Sokka hissed and Daisuke and Aang hid behind a boulder while Sokka and Katara bumped into each other and caused a scene.

"Watch it toots," Sokka said as the guards stopped and looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who are you calling toots you giant eared cretin!" Katara shouted at him.

"What did you call me!?" Sokka shouted.

"You heard me, do herds of animals use your ears for shade?" Katara asked her brother as Daisuke and Aang sighed in disbelief.

"Back off!" Sokka threatened her.

"I will show you, Earthbending style!" Katara exclaimed as Aang gulped as he sent a gust of air through a vent and the boulder lifted up and the guards gasped.

"The lemur he is bending," A guard said and everyone looked at Momo who saw standing there.

"Holy…" Daisuke mumbled.

"It's not the lemur! It is the girl!" Sokka shouted pointing at Katara as one of the guards blushed bashfully as Sokka grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "You've twelve hours to find Haru, don't worry Aang, Daisuke and I will be right behind you," Sokka said as the guards grabbed Katara and dragged her away as Aang, Daisuke and Sokka all exchanged a look before they glared at Momo.

"Momo you have big ears!" Sokka shouted and Momo cooed slightly as he jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder. Later on Katara was wearing a brown tunic over her water tribe garb and she was looking down glumly sitting in a transport while Aang, Daisuke and Sokka wore straw hats to disguise themselves as they watched the transport sail off with Appa flying through the air after it.

"Don't worry Aang, Katara can handle herself I know that for a fact," Sokka said reassuringly to him and Aang nodded his head at her as Appa continued to soar through the air towards what looked like a massive rig made of metal.

"That must be where they are taking all the Earthbender's, figures they'd use a prison made of metal," Daisuke said as Appa landed on the perimeter of the rig and they all waited for the time limit to end. And soon enough as night fell Daisuke, Sokka and Aang snuck off to find Katara as they did Daisuke went one way while Aang and Sokka went another way. Daisuke snuck through the shadows before she opened a door and opened it and nearly yelped in shock as she saw she had snuck into the barracks and the guards were sleeping and she quietly snuck out and ran off and she saw Aang, Katara and Sokka running towards the perimeter and she followed after them and saw Sokka and Aang climb onto Appa.

"Daisuke there you are, where did you go?" Sokka whispered to her.

"Never mind that, Katara come on," Daisuke replied as she jumped onto Appa but Katara didn't move. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't leave these people, I am not leaving," Katara replied.

"What?" Sokka asked her.

"She is right, we have to help, what do you two say?" Aang asked Daisuke and Sokka.

"You're nuts," Daisuke hissed to him.

"We have to leave, last chance," Sokka hissed.

"No!" Katara said sternly.

"I hate it when you get like this," Sokka said as he, Daisuke and Aang jumped off Appa and followed after Katara while Appa tried to do the same.

"Hide boy," Aang said to him and Appa growled before he took to the air and flew off. Soon all of them were hiding behind crates.

"We don't have much time, what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I could just melt this whole place, but I doubt that would work," Daisuke said.

"I tried to talk everyone into fighting back earlier but it didn't work, there has to be a way that they could help themselves," Katara said.

"They just need earth or something to…eureka!" Daisuke exclaimed before Sokka covered her mouth.

"Shut it, want to warn everyone we're here, so what is it?" He asked her and Daisuke pointed at the towers were smoke was billowing out from.

"Smoke, they are burning coal, in other words earth," She answered and the others all looked at her and they nodded their heads at her with smiles. A few hours later the sun was rising above the rig.

"Dawn is almost here, is this gonna work?" Katara asked Sokka as they kneeled beside an air vent.

"It should, there is a whole load of coal at the bottom of the rig, Aang and Daisuke closed all the vents but one, when Aang uses his Airbending the coal will have one place to go only, right here," Sokka said to his sister.

"There is the intruder!" A guard shouted as Sokka and Katara were surrounded by several spear wielding soldiers.

"Get back!" Sokka shouted at them all grabbing his boomerang.

"Katara stop, you can't win," An old bald man with a white beard said to her roughly as the warden laughed.

"Listen to him child, you are one mistake from dying where you stand," He told Katara and as he said this the entire rig shook wildly and everyone looked around as a massive pile of coal shot up from the vent and Daisuke and Aang appeared at the top and coughed slightly covered in soot as Katara took a piece of coal and looked at the Earthbender's.

"Now is your chance, Earthbender's, take it your fate is in your hands," She said but she got no response as the warden laughed madly.

"Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You _failed." _He said before he turned and walked before a piece of coal hit him in the head and he turned to see Haru had bent three more pieces of coal above his head. The warden scowled and he threw a fireball towards him but Daisuke jumped in the way and blocked the fireball and sent on of her own towards the warden who gasped as he was sent backwards and Haru looked at Daisuke in shock as did the other Earthbender's.

"Show no mercy!" The warden shouted as the guards lined up and they sent a collective blast of fire towards everyone as Tyro and several other Earthbender's bent a large amount of coal up and blocked the fire.

"For the Earth Kingdom! Attack!" Tyro shouted to the Earthbender's and the battle began with fire and coal being flung everywhere. Sokka threw his boomerang towards several guard's spears and snapped them in half and Daisuke then hit them with fire blasts sending them over the side of the rig into the water.

"Hurry to the boats!" Haru was heard shouting.

"Don't let them escape!" The warden shouted as Aang created a funnel of air.

"Sokka, Katara toss me some coal," Aang told them and both Sokka and Katara put the coal into the funnel. "Daisuke," Aang said and Daisuke nodded her head and as Aang fired the coal towards the warden and his guards Daisuke used her Firebending to set the coal ablaze and the fiery projectiles flew towards the guards and the warden and knocked them all on their butts. Following this Haru and his father lifted the guards and the warden on a large platform of coal and over the side of the rig.

"Now wait! I can't swim!" The warden said.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float," Tyro said as he and Haru dropped the guards and the warden into the sea and they screamed before they splashed. Later on the prisoners were on a large barge leaving the rig while Aang, Sokka and Daisuke were on Appa swimming beside it.

"I want to thank you Katara for saving us all," Tyro said to him.

"All it took was a little coal," Katara replied to him. "So you are going home now?" She asked.

"Yes, to take back out home, all our homes! The Fire Nation will regret the day that set foot on our lands," Tyro said and the Earthbender's cheered.

"Come with us Haru," Haru said to Katara.

"I can't, we have to get Aang to the North Pole," she replied and Haru looked over at Aang, Sokka and Daisuke.

"That is him, the Avatar right?" He asked. "Katara thank you for bring my father back to me," He thanked Katara.

"Don't mention it," She said before she gasped. "My necklace it's gone!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile back on the rig Zuko picked up Katara's necklace and looked at it grimly as he looked at the setting sun.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

The Winter Solstice

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Seven: The Winter Solstice Part One: Meeting the Previous Avatar

Appa roared as he soared through the clouds with Aang flying his bison with a stick in his mouth, Sokka was carving something with an uninterested look on his face and Daisuke was petting Momo who was curled up in her lap. Katara meanwhile was on her stomach popped up on her elbows and looking over the saddle at the clouds. "Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" She asked everyone. "Like you just jump down and land on a soft cottony pillow," She said dreamily.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Sokka said mockingly with a smile on his face and Katara glared at him.

"You're so funny," She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll give it a try," Daisuke said as Sokka and Katara looked at her in shock.

"Daisuke…wait!" Katara said as the mahogany haired Firebender jumped off the saddle.

"Cowabunga!" She exclaimed as Aang looked at her in shock as she fell through a cloud and he cracked the reigns and Appa dived down under the cloud to see Daisuke freefalling with a smile on her face as Appa flew under her and she landed on the saddle and everyone looked at her with a mix between anger and relief. "Turns out clouds are made of water," Daisuke said and true to her word she was dripping wet before it evaporated when it touched her skin.

"You're crazy, anyone tell you that?" Sokka asked her and she smiled and chuckled sheepishly at him as Katara rolled her eyes slightly before she looked over her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, what is that?" She asked and everyone looked where she was looking and what they saw made them gasp as they saw a large chunk of burned land stand out amongst the lush green forest.

"It's like a scar," Sokka said as everyone looked at one another in sadness as Appa landed in the scorched forest and they all dismounted.

"Listen, there is no sound of life anywhere," Daisuke said as Momo cooed sadly from atop her head.

"Aang are you okay?" Katara asked him as he was looking around sadly as Sokka looked down at footprints and he growled.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for…" He shouted.

"Shut it!" Daisuke hissed to him.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" He hissed back angrily to her but Daisuke just frowned and pointed at Aang who was on his knees.

"Why would someone do this?" he asked taking up a handful of ash before letting it seep through his fingers. "How could I let this happen?" He asked himself sadly.

"Aang, you didn't let this happen, this isn't your fault," Daisuke told him as Momo cooed again.

"Yes it is, it's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I have no idea how to do my job," Aang said sadly.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher," Katara said softly to him.

"Yeah a Waterbending teacher. But there isn't anyone around to teach me how to be the Avatar, Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me," Aang said.

"You mean the Avatar before you?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded his head back at her.

"But he died one hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked him confused.

"I don't know," Aang replied as Momo jumped of Daisuke's head and jumped into Aang's lap and curled up in it. Daisuke was looking around the burnt landscape when she saw something on the ground. She raised an eyebrow at it and she walked towards it and she picked it up.

"An acorn?" She asked herself before she smiled and looked at Aang. "Hey Aang, ready to get cheered up!?" She called to him and the bald Airbender looked at her and tossed the acorn at him and he yelped as it hit his forehead.

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?" He asked her as Sokka laughed.

"It sure cheered me up," He said but Daisuke threw an acorn at him. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Okay I deserved that," He admitted.

"Gee, you think?" Katara asked him and Daisuke giggled as she walked towards Aang and kneeled beside him and showed him the acorn.

"There are acorns all over the place. That means that the forest will grow back one day each one of these will become a tall oak tree, and all the birds and animals will come back," She told him before placing the acorn into Aang's hand and closing it and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Dai," He said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She asked him with a smile before she gasped as she saw an old man approach the group and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey who are you?" Sokka asked him.

"When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible," The man said as he walked towards Aang and looked at his tattoos. "But those markings…are you the Avatar child?" He asked Aang who looked at Katara who nodded her head at him and he then looked at the old man and nodded his head at him. "My village desperately needs your help!" The old man pleaded with him and everyone looked at the old man in shock. A while later as the sun was starting to set the old man led Daisuke, Sokka, Aang and Katara into a village which was partially destroyed, they all headed towards the centre building. And inside the building is where they saw possibly the whole village in there. "This young man is the Avatar," The old man said to the people who were inside the building who all looked at Aang.

"So, the rumours of your return are true! It is the greatest honour to be in your presence," A man who was likely the leader of the village said to Aang.

"Nice to meet you as well! So…is there something that I can help you guys with?" He asked.

"I don't know," The village said to him.

"The village is in crisis! He is our only hope!" The old man said to the leader before he turned to Aang. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes to the village and attacks it, this monster is Hei Bai the black and white spirit," He told the gang.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know, but for the last three nights the spirit has taken one of our own, we are worried because the solstice draws near," The leader of the village said.

"What happens on the Solstice?" Daisuke asked.

"As the solstice approaches, the line between the spirit world and physical world fades until it is almost blurred completely," The old man explained.

"Hei Bai has already caused enough destruction as it is, when the Solstice comes there is no telling what will happen," The leader said.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang asked confused.

"What better way to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit world better than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and Spirit," The old man said to Aang who chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…that is me," He said.

"Hey great bridge guy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Katara asked as she pulled Aang away towards a window followed by Daisuke and Sokka. "Aang you seem a little unsure about this," Katara said to him.

"Of course I am, and it is because I don't know anything at all about the Spirt World it ain't like there is someone out there in the world who can teach me this," Aang said to her.

"But you're gonna help these people anyway," Daisuke said and Aang nodded his head.

"Well yeah, maybe while I am dealing with this spirit the thing will just come to me," He said to her.

"Well I believe you can do it," Katara said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're all going to be eaten by a huge spirit monster," Sokka said and he got a smack on the back of the head from Daisuke for that comment. Soon the sun had almost set and Aang walked out of the central building and he walked towards the village entrance.

"Spirit hello?" He called out, "Can you hear me this is the Avatar speaking, I'm here to try and help stuff," He said meanwhile Daisuke, Sokka and Katara where inside the central building watching.

"This isn't right, we shouldn't just leave him out there to fight this thing on his own," Daisuke said.

"If anyone can fix this, it is the Avatar," The old man told her.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," She said back to him as the sun finally set and night fell.

"Spirt, are you there Hei Bai?" Aang called out but he got no response. "Well…spirit…uhh…I hereby ask you to leave this village in peace," He said as he spun his staff around and placed it on the ground trying to show authority but again no reply. "Well I guess that is the end to it," He shrugged as he walked back towards the central building but then suddenly a black and white spirit faded into existence behind him and growled and Aang gulped as he slowly turned around to look up at the spirit. "You must be the Hei Bai spirit, my name is…" Aang was cut off as Hei Bai roared loudly and blurred past the Avatar and started to rampage through the village. He smashed a building before blurring towards a tower and he brought it crashing down to the ground.

"He is pissed," Daisuke said and Sokka and Katara nodded their heads in agreement.

"My name is Aang, I am the Avatar! And I would like to help! Hey wait up!" Aang called to Hei Bai.

"The Avatar's methods, they are unusual," The old man said.

"That thing isn't paying attention to him, maybe we should help him," Daisuke said but the old man stopped her from leaving the building.

"Hey, stop destroying things and listen to me!" Aang shouted at Hei Bai but he did not listen to Aang, "I am trying to do my duty as Spirit Bridge, I command you to turn around now!" Aang shouted at Hei Bai who stopped and turned to face Aang before he swatted Aang away and he hit the ground.

"Okay! That does it!" Daisuke shouted leaping through the window and running towards Hei Bai.

"Daisuke!" Sokka shouted but as he and Katara went to help her the old man and village leader stopped them.

"It's not safe," The old man said.

"Hey Hei Bai! How about a hot punch!" Daisuke shouted as she threw a fireball towards Hei Bai hitting the spirit who stopped his rampage to stare at Daisuke.

"Dai, go back! It is not safe!" Aang shouted at his friend.

"We'll take him on together Aang," Daisuke said to him.

"I don't want to unless I-," Aang was cut off when Hei Bai grabbed Daisuke and fled.

"Daisuke!" Sokka and Katara shouted as Aang unfurled his glider and flew after Hei Bai while Daisuke struggled to get out of the spirits grip.

"Aang!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Aang shouted to her as he flew after Daisuke and Hei Bai as they neared the burnt part of the forest. "Give me your hand!" Aang shouted and Daisuke did so and Aang grabbed her but before he could rescue Daisuke Hei Bai faded away into a bear statue and Aang gasped before he hit the statue and fell to the ground before the statue out cold.

"Oh my head," Daisuke groaned as she sat up and found herself sitting atop a boulder surrounded by clouds. "Hello! Aang? Sokka, Katara!" She called out from her place on the boulder when she heard a noise and she turned around to see a man with long white hair, a beard and wearing red fire nation style robes walk towards her.

"Welcome young one," He said to her with a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am Avatar Roku," The man now known as Avatar Roku said to Daisuke who gasped in shock.

"Roku…? You're the Avatar before Aang right?" She asked him to which he nodded his head at her.

"Indeed I am, and you are Daisuke correct?" He asked and Daisuke nodded back at him.

"Yeah, that's me, but how did you know that? And if you know my name does that mean you know something about my memories?" She asked him but Roku shook his head at her.

"I am afraid I do not, I apologise for that," He said.

"Oh, okay," Daisuke said sadly.

"Don't fret young one, I have been watching you and Aang ever since you both woke up in the iceberg, and I must say that you are an extremely talented Firebender." He said and Daisuke smiled at him

"You think so?" She asked him.

"Indeed and you have the potential to become an incredible Firebender Master, Aang is lucky to have one such as you with him," Roku told her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Thank you, Avatar Roku," She said.

"Just Roku, Daisuke, now I believe our time together is up, but before we part ways there is something at my temple I want you to have, a gift of sorts," Roku told her.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"You will know it when you see it," Roku smiled at her as they heard a growl and Daisuke turned around to see a giant panda bear walk towards her. "Hei Bai, he will take you home," Roku said.

"Wait! That is Hei Bai, but he looks so cute," Daisuke said and Roku chuckled.

"That is Hei Bai's true form, now Daisuke farewell," He said and Daisuke smiled at him as Roku walked back into the clouds and Hei Bai walked towards Daisuke.

"Okay Hei Bai, time to go back right?" She asked and the panda nodded his head and Daisuke hopped onto the panda and he walked towards a patch of bamboo and on the other side Daisuke found herself back in the village.

"Dai!" She heard three voices shout and she was engulfed into a three way hug between Sokka, Katara and Aang.

"You had us worried," Aang said to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine you guys, how long was I gone?" She asked.

"Almost a day," Katara told her and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Thank you Avatar, for all you have done for this village, if there was only a way to repay you," The leader of the village said.

"How about some food and money?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted at him.

"What!? We need stuff," Sokka rebutted.

"Anything to help you all on your journey," The leader said to the four of them.

"Aang I am so proud of you," Katara said to Aang as Sokka and Daisuke were putting some provisions onto Appa's saddle.

"Well I had some help, and there is something else, I figured out how to talk to Roku," Aang said.

"Creepy, but great," Sokka said.

"It is, I have to go to a crescent shaped island, there is a temple I have to go to on the Solstice," Aang said.

"But that's tomorrow," Katara said.

"And it gets worse, the temple is in the Fire Nation," Aang said.

"Oh perfect," Daisuke groaned.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Winter Solstice Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Eight: The Winter Solstice Part Two: The Fire Temple

"Come on Appa! We need to go!" Aang said to his bison who roared in protest and sat down on the ground and Aang sighed. "Look, I'm sorry boy but Daisuke, Sokka and Katara aren't coming with us, if they got hurt on the way to the Fire Nation I would never forgive myself." Aang said sadly looking up at the moon. "So get you big furry butt off the ground and let's get going!" He shouted as he cracked the reins and Appa roared and flung Aang forward and he hit the ground and sat up and sighed.

"I think the big guy is trying to tell you something," He heard a voice say and he gasped looking around until he saw Daisuke walking up to him as did Sokka and Katara.

"Please don't go Aang, the world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation, neither can I," Katara said sadly to him but Aang looked away from his friends.

"But I have to find out what my vision means, and that means talking to Roku at his temple on the solstice, that's today!" Aang shouted as he airbent himself onto Appa's head and he looked back at everyone with a sad expression before Appa stood up and went to move but Sokka and Katara blocked his way.

"We aren't letting you go to the Fire Nation," Katara told him defiantly.

"At least not without your friends, we got you back Aang," Daisuke said as she climbed onto Appa and Aang looked at her and then at Sokka and Katara who smiled at him.

"We got your back," Sokka said and Appa licked him. "Ew!" He exclaimed in disgust as the leader of the village walked towards the gang.

"It is a long journey to the Crescent Island, if you want to make it there by sundown you must hurry," He told them all as he handed something to Aang.

"Thank you for-," Aang said.

"GO!" The leader shouted at Aang who nodded and he cracked the reins and Appa roared before he took off and left the village and headed towards the Fire Nation. Day soon broke and Appa continued to fly over the ocean towards the Fire Nation. Meanwhile down below the sky bison was a fire nation cruiser and on the cruiser were Zuko and his uncle looking at the gang flying above them.

"Sailing into the Fire Nation, of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" His uncle scolded him.

"I have no choice uncle," Zuko said looking through a telescope at Appa.

"Stalking that girl will not win you her affection," Iroh said and Zuko glared at his uncle with a slight blush on his face.

"I'm not after that girl's affection," He snapped. "It's the Avatar I am after!" He exclaimed.

"Have you completely forgotten how the Fire Lord banished you!?" Iroh said angrily to him. "What if you are caught?" He asked fearfully.

"I am hunting the Avatar and a traitor, I am sure he will understand why I am returning," Zuko said.

"You my nephew give him too much credit, my brother is not the type to understand!" Iroh snapped back at him. Zuko growled and looked into the telescope again.

"There they are! Helmsman full steam ahead!" Zuko shouted and the cruiser started to pick up speed.

"Aang! We got trouble!" Katara shouted looking at Zuko's ship.

"And it is gaining fast!" Sokka shouted in a panic. Back on the ship a catapult lowered and it was filled with a steaming projectile and Iroh fanned his face.

"Uh, really prince Zuko, couldn't you have used something more fragrant?" He asked as Zuko set the projectile on fire.

"On my command fire!" Zuko shouted and a soldier beside him sliced the rope and sent the projectile towards Appa.

"Fireball!" Katara exclaimed.

"Got it!" Daisuke shouted as she concentrated and her fingertips surged with lightning and she fired it towards the projectile and obliterated it but everyone covered their noses in disgust. "We need to get out of range before another hot stinker is fired at us!" Daisuke shouted.

"Can't Appa go faster?" Sokka asked.

"Well yeah, but there is one little problem," Aang said and everyone looked in front of them to see two rows of Fire Nation ships blocking the way as far as the eye could see.

"A blockade," Zuko said.

"Technically you still are in Earth Kingdom waters, if you turn back now they cannot arrest you," Iroh told him.

"If we fly north we can avoid the blockade," Aang said.

"There isn't enough time to do that," Daisuke said.

"This is why I didn't want any of you to come, it is too dangerous!" Aang shouted.

"And that is why we are here!" Katara said and Aang looked at her.

"I say we run this blockade!" Sokka said as he, Katara and Daisuke grin confidently.

"Appa," Aang said. "Yip Yip!" He said and Appa roared as he flew faster towards the blockade.

"He's not changing his course!" Zuko shouted.

"Prince Zuko please, if they capture you I cannot save you, do not follow the Avatar!" Iroh begged him.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko said sadly before he looked at the blockade. "Forward!" He then shouted and his ship continued to steam towards the blockade. The blockade then suddenly fired a barrage of fireballs towards Appa.

"Incoming!" Sokka shouted as Appa weaved through the barrage avoiding several fireballs some exploding in mid-air. Appa then flew through a fireball that had exploded just before them and when the smoke cleared his fur was darkened by soot and Daisuke, Sokka, Katara and Momo all started to slap embers out on his fur.

"Appa, you okay?" Aang asked him and Appa roared as he soared higher into the clouds. As they made it above the clouds just as fireballs appeared and almost hit Appa and Sokka and Katara held onto the saddle of Appa as two fireballs exploded in front of Appa and Sokka was thrown off the saddle and he screamed as he fell towards the ocean.

"Sokka!" Daisuke shouted before jumping over the side and after Sokka.

"Daisuke!" Aang shouted as he cracked the reins and Appa dove down after Daisuke and Sokka.

"I got you Sokka!" Daisuke shouted as she caught Sokka and she made sure her feet were facing the water and she concentrated and she sent fire from her feet and took off like a rocket making Sokka scream in shock.

"You're crazy!" He shouted at her as Appa soared beside them and Katara grabbed Sokka and pulled him into the saddle just as Daisuke jumped in as well and Appa passed the blockade.

"We made it!" Aang exclaimed in relief.

"We managed to get into the Fire Nation, yay," Sokka said grimly and Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Why do I get a feeling, we will be seeing Zuko sooner rather than later?" Daisuke asked and Momo cooed and sat in her lap and she smiled down at him. Soon the sun was starting to set bathing the sky in red orange and yellow and Appa was looking visibly tired. Aang was sprawled on his head as was Momo while Sokka, Katara and Daisuke were sprawled out in the saddle resting.

"How much longer?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but we must be getting close," Daisuke said before she yawned slightly.

"There it is!" Aang shouted drawing everyone's attention to him and they saw him pointing at a crescent shaped island with a temple on top of it.

"The temple where Roku's dragon showed me in my vision," Aang told everyone as Appa soared towards it and landed before a stone bridge that led up to the elegant multi-story temple. The island was covered in steam due to the volcano and lave ran underneath the bridge. "You did it Appa, good boy," Aang said as he rubbed Appa's stomach making him stand on three legs and wag his tongue happily.

"Oh, you must be tired boy," Daisuke said rubbing his stomach.

"Nope, actually I feel fully refreshed and relaxed, and ready to take out some Firebenders," Sokka said joyfully and Daisuke looked over at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"I was talking to Appa," She said.

"Well I was talking to Momo," Sokka said quickly pointing at Momo who was hanging on a dead tree branch who then looked at everyone.

"Sure you were, come on we need to get going," Daisuke retorted and everyone nodded their heads at her and they decided to head towards the temple.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said looking around.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the place when Avatar Roku died," Katara whispered to everyone as they took covered behind a low wall.

"Guys it is almost sundown, we gotta hurry!" Aang told them and everyone nodded as they jumped over the low wall and headed towards the door to the temple and pushed it open and tip toed a chamber covered in fire nation décor.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Sokka said as everyone turned around to see five men wearing red robe standing there.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar," One of them said.

"Great, I'm the Avatar," Aang said.

"We know," The sage said before firing a fireball at the group followed by the others.

"Watch it!" Daisuke shouted as she blocked the attacks and stood in front of the others. "Go! I got this," She told them and the others nodded their heads at her before they ran off and Daisuke blasted fireballs towards the sages who all blocked the attacks and sent their own fireballs back towards Daisuke who frowned as she swung her leg and sent a wave of fire towards them. She took the chance to flee and find her friends.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there is no telling how powerful he'll become, find them!" A sage shouted and the five of them split up.

"Follow me!" Aang shouted as Daisuke caught up to him and the other two.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sokka asked him as they ran through the temple.

"Nope!" He shouted as he turned a corner and Daisuke, Sokka and Katara stopped running only to see Aang run past them. "Wrong way!" He shouted as Daisuke saw one of the fire sages appear and she ran off as did Sokka and Katara.

"Wait, please!" The sage called to them all. The gang all ran down a corridor before they turned a corner and charged down it only to discover a dead end.

"Dead end," Sokka said as the sage approached them and held his hands up.

"I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend," He said.

"Firebender's aren't our friends," Sokka said and Daisuke glared at him. "Except her of course," He corrected and Daisuke smiled slightly as the sage got to his knees and bowed which startled everyone.

"I know why you are here Avatar," He said.

"You do?" Aang asked him.

"Yes, you are here to talk to Avatar Roku, I can help you," The sage said.

"How?" Sokka asked and the sage moved a lamp revealing a port and he sent a burst of fire into it and a passageway was revealed.

"This way," The sage said.

"Find him!" A voice echoed close by.

"Time is running out hurry!" the sage hissed to the group and they nodded and they entered the passageway and the door shut behind them. "Avatar Roku once called this temple home, he carves this tunnels out of the very magma," The sage said as he led the gang through the passageways.

"So you knew him?" Daisuke asked him.

"No, but my grandfather did. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We have a strong spiritual connection to this place," The sage explained.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked him.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred, the statue of Avatar Roku; its eyes began to glow brightly," The sage said.

"That was about the same time we were at the Air Temple, Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing as well," Katara said.

"It was at that very moment, that we knew you had returned to the world," The sage said.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did those other sages attack us?" Aang asked.

"Things have changed, the sages were loyal to Avatar Roku, and when he died the sages eagerly awaited the next Avatar to appear, but he did not, and they lost hope," The sage said.

"They were waiting for me?" Aang said guiltily.

"Hey don't feel bad, you're only a hundred years late," Sokka said mockingly and this received a whack from Daisuke making him yelp in pain.

"The Fire Sages were forced to follow the Fire Lord, or face punishment, and thus they agreed to serve him, and I knew once you returned I would have to betray them," The sage said.

"Thank you for helping us," Aang said and the sage smiled back at him as they started to climb a spiral staircase.

"Once you get inside the sanctuary, wait for the light to hit the statue of Roku, only then will you be able to speak to him," The sage said as they reached the top of the stairs to see a large door shut with five open dragon mouths on it. "No!" The sage gasped.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked him walking towards the door.

"The Sanctuary doors, they've been shut!" Shyu shouted in shock.

"So, can't we open them with Firebending?" Daisuke asked him.

"No, only a fully realised Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone, otherwise the five sages must open it, with five simultaneous fire blasts," He answered and Sokka was deep in thought.

"Five synchronised blasts?" He asked and Shyu nodded his head at him. "I got an idea," Sokka said and a few minutes later Sokka was pouring oil into a sack before he tied it up with a piece of twine. "I learnt this from my father, I pour oil into these sacks, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and ta-da fake Firebending!" Sokka said.

"You've outdone yourself this time Sokka," Katara said.

"This might just work," Shyu said. A few minutes later and Sokka had pushed in the last sack into the dragon mouths and he hid behind a column along with Daisuke, Katara and Aang, Shyu then lit the twine and it burned all the way to the sacks and they exploded in a massive fireball but when the smoke cleared the door was still shut.

"No!" Aang shouted as he ran towards the door and he pulled on the handle hard but the door did not budge.

"It didn't work," Sokka said.

"Why won't it open?!" Aang shouted as he sent slice after slice of air towards the door as he tried to open it.

"Aang stop! There isn't anything we can do," Katara told him and Aang sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all this way for nothing," He said.

"I don't get it, that blast was a strong as any Firebending I have ever seen," Sokka said looking at the door and saw there was burns on the door.

"Wait, what?" Daisuke asked him.

"I said that blast was as strong as any Firebending I have ever seen," Sokka repeated.

"That's it! Sokka you're a genius!" Daisuke shouted.

"How is he a genius?" Aang asked her in confusion.

"His plan didn't work yes, but it looks like it did work," Daisuke said. Several minutes later the fire sages were following Shyu who led them to the doors.

"Hurry, the Avatar is in the sanctuary," He told them.

"How did he open the doors?" One of the other sages asked him.

"I don't know, but look at the burn marks, and down there," Shyu said pointing at the burns and then at a visible shadow.

"He's inside, open the doors!" One of the sages said as he along with the other four sages sent a burst of fire into the door and it opened up and when the doors did open it showed Momo standing there. "The Avatar's lemur, we've been tricked," The sage said as Sokka, Katara, Momo and Shyu pin down the sages or distract them.

"Aang now's your chance!" Katara shouted at him but there was silence.

"Sorry, but the Avatar is coming with me," A voice was heard and Zuko walked out with Aang in his grasp and the sages used the brief distraction to turn the tables and soon they chained Katara, Sokka and Shyu to a column and Zuko led Aang away but not before Daisuke hit him with a sneak attack sending him crashing to the ground and Aang ran towards the door and the sages tried to stop him but Aang used his Airbending to jump over their heads and he flew through the door just as it shut and a bright light flashed.

"He made it!" Katara exclaimed as Zuko roared and glared at Daisuke.

"You continually get in my way!" he shouted.

"So, you're the one who makes it easy to do so," Daisuke replied with a shrug.

"Why did you help the Avatar!?" Zuko shouted at Shyu.

"Because once it was our duty, and it still is our duty," He said sadly and proud at the same time as everyone heard the sound of clapping and turned to see a man with brown hair and beard approach them with six Firebender guards.

"What a heartfelt performance, I am sure the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him," The man said smugly.

"Commander Zhao," One of the sages said bowing to him.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your smokescreen didn't work," Zhao said to Zuko as two Firebenders grabbed him.

"You're too late Zhao, the avatar is inside already," Zuko said.

"True, but he has to come out sooner or later," Zhao smirked and Katara and Sokka shared a worried glance. "And what have we here, who is this?" Zhao asked looking at Daisuke.

"None of your business," She said as one of the guards approached her but Daisuke growled and sent a fire blast towards him but this fire was different, instead of red flames Daisuke's fire was now red, yellow and orange and it sent the guard flying back into the wall and Zhao scowled.

"A Firebender, helping the Avatar!?" He shouted.

"Yes I am, and you can't change that!" Daisuke shouted sending a fireball towards him but Zhao diverted the fireball and sent one of his own towards Daisuke who jumped over it and sent out two streams of fire from her feet towards Zhao and the Firebender's and the fire sages knocking most of them back in shock.

"Get her!" Zhao shouted and he along with the remaining Firebenders attacked Daisuke who waved her hands around in circular motions and the fire spun around her before it dissipated. Daisuke then took in a deep breath and blew a jet of fire from her mouth making Zhao go on the defensive and Sokka and Katara smiled.

"Go Dai!" They both cheered as Daisuke continued to send fireballs towards Zhao while Zuko watched on in slight awe.

"You can't defeat me! You are a child, I am a master!" Zhao roared at her as he sent dual streams of fire towards Daisuke from his fists but Daisuke spun around on her hands and she sent out her own wave of fire from her feet and her attack overpowered Zhao's attack and hit him sending him flying just as the door opened up and everyone looked at the door to see two glowing eyes in the darkness. "Fire!" Zhao ordered as he and the other Firebender's attacked Aang.

"Aang!" Daisuke shouted but the fire was blocked and when it dissipated Avatar Roku was standing there in all his glory, "Avatar Roku," She gasped in awe as Roku sent out a wave of fire that melted the chains holding Katara, Sokka and Shyu to the column, before he melted the floor and started to bend the magma beneath the temple and sent it roaring upwards.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy this place, we must leave!" Shyu shouted.

"Not without Aang!" Katara shouted as Roku continued to destroy the temple before he was engulfed in light and was replaced by Aang.

"Aang!" Daisuke said running towards him as did Sokka and Katara.

"We've got your back," Sokka said.

"Thanks guys, where is Shyu?" Aang asked.

"We don't know," Katara said as Daisuke saw a large orange egg roll out of the sanctuary and towards a crack in the floor.

"No!" She shouted running towards the egg and she grabbed it just as a burst of lava erupted from the hole.

"We gotta go!" Sokka shouted and everyone nodded their heads at him and they all heard a roar and turned to see Appa floating outside a large hole on the side of the temple and everyone ran towards it and jumped onto Appa who then took off just as the temple toppled over.

"Hey Dai, why did you save that egg?" Katara asked her and everyone looked at Daisuke holding the egg motherly.

"I don't know, but I think this is what Roku meant by his gift to me," Daisuke answered her and everyone looked at her before they shrugged and Appa flew off away from the temple.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

The Scroll of Waterbending

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Nine: The Scroll of Waterbending

High in the sky Appa was soaring through the air with Sokka on his head flying, Daisuke was cradling the egg she saved from Roku's temple gently in her arms and Aang was pacing around the saddle and breathing heavily. "Calm down will ya?" Sokka asked and everyone looked at him. "If we hit a bump you'll go flying off, why are you worried anyway?" He asked him.

"It's what Avatar Roku told me," Aang said worry all over his face. "I'm supposed to master all the elements before that comet comes," He said to Sokka.

"Well you have mastered Airbending," Daisuke voiced up.

"Right, and that only took him about one hundred and twelve years to do so," Sokka said sarcastically. "I am sure that you will be able to master all the other elements before next summer," He added with a grin.

"I haven't even started Waterbending yet, and we are still weeks away from the North Pole," Aang said frightened. "What am I gonna do?" He asked desperately as Katara pulled him down to sit in front of her.

"Calm down Aang, it is okay, if you want I can teach you some stuff I know," Katara told him and he nodded his head at her.

"You'd do that?" He asked her and Katara nodded her head at him before she looked over the side of Appa's saddle.

"But, we will have to find a good source of water first," She said.

"Maybe we can find a nice puddle for you to splash around in," Sokka said with a sarcastic grin on his face and everyone looked at him annoyed. A few minutes later though everyone was standing in front of a waterfall and a river. "Nice puddle," Sokka mumbled angrily ignoring the ecstatic looks on both Katara and Aang's faces. Appa then roared and flew down into the river and send a massive wave of water towards everyone and soaked them completely and almost washed Momo off the rock he was sitting on and Appa laid on his back.

"Wait for me guys," Aang said as he took of his clothes and ran towards the water.

"Remember why we are here," Katara told him and Aang stopped just short of the water.

"Oh right, time to practice Waterbending," He said as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Great, so what are me and Dai supposed to do?" Sokka asked him.

"Well I know what I am doing," Daisuke said as she sat down and held the egg tightly and Momo flew towards her and sat on her head and cooed at her and she smiled at him in return.

"Well you can scrub the gunk outta Appa's toes," Aang said picking up a branch that had a bushel of leaves at the end.

"So why you two splash around in the water and Daisuke plays mother hen, you want me to scrub out the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mud and bugs," Aang said somewhat cheerfully to him.

"Ok," Sokka said as he took the branch and walked towards Appa who was relaxing in the water. Meanwhile out on the ocean Zuko's ship was sailing through the water with Zuko practicing his Firebending with another one of his soldiers when his ship suddenly lurched to the side and knocked them both of their feet and when Zuko reached his feet he discovered the ship was heading in a new direction.

"Someone's changed our heading," He said as he ran towards the wheelhouse. "What is the meaning of this mutiny, no one told you to change course!" He shouted at the soldier steering the ship.

"Actually someone did," Zuko heard behind him and he turned to see his uncle playing Pai Sho with a few soldiers, "I assure you prince Zuko that it is of the utmost importance," He said to him.

"Does it have something to do with the Avatar or that traitor?" Zuko asked hopefully as his uncle rubbed his forehead.

"Even more urgent, it seems that I…have lost my lotus tile," Iroh said and Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

"You changed our course for a lousy Lotus Tile?" He asked his uncle incredulously.

"You like so many others, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to checks this next port," Iroh said smiling. "Hopefully they will have it in stock and I can get on with my life," He said and Zuko blew a burst of fire into the air before he stormed off. "So nice that I have an understanding nephew," Iroh said. Back with the gang Sokka was standing on Appa's stomach and scrubbing his toes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so happy, you're doing me next," he said to the bison who moaned happily, Sokka then looked at Daisuke who was humming to herself and rocking the egg gently back and forth. "Hey Daisuke! Mind helping me out here?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"I would, but I have to take care of this little guy," She said showing Sokka the egg and he sighed heavily. Meanwhile at the shore of the river Aang and Katara were about to start their Waterbending training.

"This is a pretty basic move, but still it took me a long time to perfect it," Katara told Aang. "So don't get upset if you don't get it right away," She added and Aang nodded his head and smiled at her. Katara then started to move her hands back and forth and she started to make very small waves in the water. "Just push and pull the water like so, the key is to get the wrist movement right," She said as Aang smiled at her.

"Like this?" He asked as he did the same movements that Katara did but nothing happened.

"Sort of, if you keep practicing I'm sure…" Katara trailed off as Aang shouted.

"Hey, I'm doing it already!" He said happily as everyone looked to see him making larger waves on his first try.

"Wow, I can't believe you got it that fast," Katara admitted surprised. "It took me two months to do that," She said.

"Well you didn't have a great teacher," Aang smiled at her and Katara smiled back at him.

"Thanks," She said.

"So what's next?" Aang asked her.

"This one is a lot more difficult, I call it streaming the water," Katara told him as she brought up a stream of water and made it circle around her hands. "It's harder than it looks, so don't be disappointed if yo-," Katara stopped talking as she saw Aang was already bending the water around him elegantly and he then sent it back into the river gently barely causing a splash. "Nice, though the overhead flare was unnecessary," Katara frowned slightly at him.

"Sorry, so you got anything else?" Aang asked sheepishly.

"Well there is this one more thing, it's creating a giant wave," Katara said and she rose her hands and concentrated and a large of amount of water rose out of the water but as it did Katara lost concentration and it popped before it became anything substantial.

"So, like this?" Aang asked as he rose his arms into the air and a massive amount of water rose up into a large wave that towered over everyone's heads before it then headed towards Sokka who was still cleaning Appa, he then turned around and saw the wave coming towards him.

"Aang!?" He shouted as the wave crashed into him and sent him into the water, he then poked his head out of the water and glared at Aang.

"Cool, what else you got?" Aang asked Katara.

"That's enough practice for today," She snapped at him.

"I'll say," Sokka said as he pointed downriver. "You just 'practiced' our supplies downriver," Sokka said annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm sure there is a spot where we can replace all that stuff.

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender," Sokka grumbled as he sunk beneath the water.

"Guys!" They heard Daisuke shouted and everyone looked at her to see her staring at the egg.

"What is it?" Aang asked as he and Katara followed by Sokka ran towards her to see the egg shake slightly and crack, Daisuke gasped with a smile. "The egg, it's hatching," Aang said and true to his word the egg hatched and out popped a small orange dragon with wings and four legs.

"Is that a dragon?" Katara asked in shock.

"Hey, yeah it is," Aang said happily as Daisuke looked at the dragon who looked at her as well and it squeaked at her and the mahogany haired girl squealed happily as she hugged the dragon to her chest.

"Oh, he's just so cute!" She said as the dragon snuggled up to her chest as well and everyone else watched the scene and they smiled.

"I think it thinks you're his mother," Katara said to her and Daisuke looked down at the dragon who smiled at her and squeaked again.

"Mother?" Aang and Sokka asked in shock but Daisuke smiled down at the dragon.

"Hey there little guy, welcome to the world," She said petting him and the dragon squeaked again happily.

"What are you gonna name him?" Aang asked her.

"I'm not sure, what do you guys think," Daisuke asked them.

"What about Bitey?" Sokka asked and everyone looked at him. "No? What about Flappy?" He asked. "Dragy? Lizzy?" He suggested and the dragon burped and shot a stream of fire towards Sokka who yelped and barely dodged it and everyone laughed at him.

"Hey, that's it, I got a name for you, Flame, sound good?" Daisuke asked the dragon who squealed and licked Daisuke on the cheek and she giggled. "Okay then, Flame it is," She said as Momo frowned and jumped onto Daisuke and started to chatter and make noises at Flame who looked at him and blew a stream of fire at the lemur who screeched and flew up onto Aang's head and hissed at Flame. "Momo! That's enough! Flame is just a baby, it's not his fault," Daisuke said to the lemur who frowned and chattered something quietly.

"Well, now we have to go find supplies, I saw a port nearby maybe we should try our luck there," Sokka suggested and everyone nodded at him as everyone headed towards the dock with Daisuke grabbing a backpack that was not washed away and she emptied it and she gently put Flame inside the pack and he poked his head out of it and squeaked as Daisuke put it on her back and she and the others all headed towards the port. As they entered the port a group of armed men looked at the group and Daisuke, Sokka and Katara gulped while Aang was looking around in wonder. A few minutes later Sokka walked out of an alley.

"Okay, with the money that King Bumi gave us we have exactly three copper pieces left," Sokka said carrying a sack over his shoulder.

"Make that two copper pieces, sorry Sokka but I couldn't say no to this whistle," Aang said as he took out a whistle that looked like a sky bison. He then blew on it but it barely made a sound.

"It doesn't even work," Sokka said while Momo and Flame squawked. "See even Momo and Flame think it is junk," Sokka told Aang who slumped.

"No offence Aang, but I think I will hold the money," Katara said and Aang sighed sadly as he gave the two copper pieces to her. The gang then walked off by the water and past several ships where they saw a man with long hair standing there.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!" The man called as he looked at Daisuke, Sokka, Katara and Aang.  
"You four look like world traveller types, perhaps I can interest you in so exotic curios," He said.

"What are curios?" Aang asked him.

"To be honest I don't know, but we got them," The man answered him and everyone looked at him before they shrugged and walked into the ship where they saw loads of strange items lining the shelves. Katara stared at a monkey statue eerily while Daisuke walked passed a doorway and a voice was heard.

"My, that is a rare beast you've got in you pack," The voice said as Daisuke turned to see a man with a hat and an animal that was a cross between an iguana and a parrot on his shoulder. "That dragon would fetch me a hefty sum if you were interested," He told Daisuke.

"Sorry but my baby isn't for sale," She replied to him. Katara then walked to a shelf filled with scrolls and she picked out one and opened it and she gasped.

"Aang, check this out," She said and Aang walked over to her and they both saw it was filled with writing and Waterbending forms. "A Waterbending scroll," She said to him who then turned to the captain of the ship.

"Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?" Aang asked the captain.

"Let's just say, that I got it at a reasonable price at the North Pole, free," The captain said snatching the scroll away from Katara.

"Hold on…sea loving traders…suspiciously acquired merchandise," Sokka said raising his eyebrows and he turned to the long haired man. "You guys are pirates!" He shouted at him.

"We prefer, high risk traders," The man replied.

"So how much for the traded scroll?" Daisuke asked looking at it.

"I already got a buyer in the Earth Kingdom, a noble, unless of course you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now," The captain said with a smirk.

"I got this Katara, pirates love to haggle," Aang whispered to her and Katara dropped the two last coins into his hand and he walked towards the counter and leaned on it. "Let's say to the price of one copper piece," Aang said dramatically showing the coin and the captain laughed hysterically.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces, I don't haggle one something this rare," he said.

"Alright, two copper pieces," Aang said.

"It isn't funny the second time," The captain said aggravated.

"Aang, let's go, I feel like we are getting weird looks," Katara whispered to him and Aang nodded his head.

"Aye, we be casting off now," He said as he and the others left the ship.

"Hey, what's going on, I was about to check out their boomerang collection," Sokka whined.

"I'll just feel better when we get away from here," Katara said holding her arms as they heard shouts from the ship and saw the crew of the ship jumping over the side and landing on the dock.

"I knew my haggling would pay off," Aang said.

"I don't think they are here to haggle," Daisuke said and she was right as the pirates all took out their knives and swords. "Run!" She then shouted as she bolted followed by Sokka, Aang and Katara.

"Get them!" And with that the pirates chased the gang through the port. "This way, we'll cut them off!" One of the pirates shouted and half of the pirates went down on way while the rest chased the gang.

"Whoa!" Sokka shouted as he turned a corner and Katara froze a puddle of water behind them and a pirate slipped on it. The gang continued to run as they passed the Cabbage Merchant and knocked a few cabbages off the wagon he had but he managed to catch them before Aang sent a gust of wind towards the wagon and sent it flying into the pirates.

"MY CABBAGES!" The merchant exclaimed as he glared at Aang's retreating form. "This place is worse than Omashu!" He shouted.

"I hope that Lemur and dragon of yours have nine lives!" A pirate shouted at Aang and Daisuke who frowned and she jumped into the air and sent twin fire blasts towards the pirates who yelped and ducked the attack. Flame then blew a raspberry at the pirates as the gang turned into a dead end alley.

"Now, who wants a taste of my steel first?" the long haired pirate asked the gang twirling his knives around.

"No thanks," Aang said as he twirled his staff around and he sent a gust of wind towards the pirates and sent them back before Aang ran towards them with his glider out. "Hold on tight!" He shouted to his friends.

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Katara shouted as she, Sokka and Daisuke jumped onto the glider.

"Just hold on tight!" Aang shouted as he flew away from the pirates and headed back to the campsite. "I used to look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible," Aang said.

"I know, that's why I took this," Katara said mischievously as she showed everyone the scroll from the shop.

"No way!" Aang said in surprise.

"I know," Katara smirked.

"Wait!? That is why those pirates tried to hack us up, you stole their scroll," Sokka said.

"I prefer it as high risk trading," Katara said as Aang laughed.

"How is this funny?" Daisuke asked him and he stopped laughing.

"How do you two think they got it in the first place, they stole it from a Waterbender," Katara said to her.

"And that justifies stealing it from them?" Daisuke asked as she snatched the scroll outta Katara's hand. "You put everyone in danger, all for a piece of paper!" She shouted at her.

"Those are real Waterbending forms, you know how much Aang needs to learn Waterbending," Katara told her and Daisuke frowned.

"Whatever, take the stupid thing, and go splash around," She said tossing the scroll back to Katara and she walked off with Flame cooing at her.

"Okay let me try one move, then it is all yours," Katara said to Aang who nodded his head at her as Katara handed the scroll to him. "Hold it open for me will you?" She asked and Aang nodded as he opened the scroll and Katara looked at it. "The water whip, looks doable," She said as she went to bend the water like it showed on the scroll but she ended up hitting herself in the head and she yelped. Sokka laughed at this earning a glare from his sister.

"Sorry, but you had that one coming," He told her and Katara growled as she did the move again but this time she hit Flame in the snout and he yelped and Daisuke gasped.

"Flame! Are you alright?" She asked her dragon who whined and cooed at her. "What did he ever do to you!?" She shouted at Katara.

"Why can't I get it!?" Katara shouted in anger.

"You'll get it soon enough, it is all about shifting your weight through the stances," Aang said and Katara glared at him as she saw Aang do the move perfectly on his first try. "There, see, the key to bending is…" Aang was cut off as Katara shouted.

"Will you please shut your airhole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw away the scroll since you are so naturally gifted!?" She shouted at him before she looked at Sokka and Daisuke who were frowning at her. "What?" She asked them before she turned to face Aang who had tears in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, Aang I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again, here take it, I don't want anything to do with this scroll," Katara said as she handed the scroll over to Aang who smiled at her.

"It's okay Katara," He said as he took the scroll.

"What about Flame? He's the victim here," Daisuke said to her and Katara walked towards Flame who looked at her.

"Sorry Flame," She said patting him and the dragon cooed and licked her cheek.

"And what about me?" Sokka asked.

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped at him and Sokka pouted. The next morning around a campfire Sokka woke up when he saw Katara's sleeping bag was empty.

"Katara?" He asked as he looked through the bag. "I knew it!" He exclaimed waking up Aang, Daisuke, Momo and Flame.

"What?" Daisuke asked as she yawned.

"Katara took the scroll, she is obsessed with it, it's only a matter of time before she gets us in deep…" Sokka was cut off as a robe was thrown towards him and it wrapped around his hands and dragged him forward towards a pirate but Sokka rolled out of the way and he charged at the pirate as a net flew down and caught Aang.

"I got him!" A pirate shouted as he carried Aang away.

"What, we aren't good enough to capture?" Daisuke asked as a net flew and caught her and Sokka and dragged them off. A few minutes later Daisuke, Aang and Sokka were tied up with the pirates and they saw Katara was tied up with Zuko and his soldiers.

"Good job," Zuko said to the pirates.

"Aang this is all my fault," Katara said sadly.

"No it isn't," Aang said.

"Uh…it kinda is," Daisuke said and Katara shot her a glare.

"Give me the boy," Zuko said.

"You give us the scroll," The captain said.

"Wait, you're trading the Avatar for a piece of paper?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to turn us against each other," Zuko said.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The captain asked looking at Aang.

"Yep, I'll bet he would fetch a better price on the black market than that silly old scroll," Daisuke chirped.

"Shut your mouth you traitor!" Zuko shouted at her.

"Yeah, Dai, shut it," Aang whispered to her but she grinned at him and winked.

"I'm just saying, think how much the Fire Lord would pay you for the Avatar, you'd guys would be set for life," She added and the pirates all looked at her than at Aang.

"Keep the scroll, we'll be able to by one hundred of them with the money we get from the kid," The captain said as the pirates walked off with Aang, Sokka and Daisuke.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko shouted as he and two other soldiers sent fireballs towards the pirates making them jump back as one pirate tossed smoke bombs at the ground creating a cloud of smoke and the fight between the pirates and soldiers began. Flame poke his head out of Daisuke's shirt and blew a stream of fire at the robes and freed her.

"Thanks Flame, good boy," She said and Flame cooed at her as they heard a squawk and saw Momo getting chased by the Iguana-parrot and Momo had the Waterbending scroll in his tail. "Momo!" Daisuke shouted as Flame blew a stream of fire at the parrot making it squawk in shock and Momo flew down to Daisuke and made several noises and Flame squeaked at him and Momo chattered at him before he handed the scroll to Daisuke who nodded at the lemur. "Aang! Sokka! Where are you!?" She shouted into the smoke cloud.

"I'm here!" Aang shouted from the smoke.

"That doesn't help when you are covered in smoke!" Daisuke shouted.

"Hold on!" Aang shouted as he sent a gust of wind moving the smoke away from him only for Aang to discover the pirates and Zuko's crew surrounding him. He then made the smoke cover him again. "Never mind!" He shouted and Daisuke sighed before she jumped into the air and sent fire from her feet and flew over the smoke and she ran off followed by Sokka and Aang.

"Run!" Aang shouted as the three of them ran off and they saw Katara was trying to push the pirate's ship into the water. "Katara you're okay," Aang said to her.

"Help me get this boat in the water so we can get away," She said to the others.

"Are you nuts, we'd need a team of rhinos to get this into the water," Sokka said.

"Rhinos, or two Waterbenders," Aang said and Katara smiled at him as they both started to bend the water and soon enough the pirate ship was now floating in the water.

"All aboard!" Katara shouted as everyone climbed into the ship and sailed off.

"Sokka, can't you make this piece of junk go any faster!?" Daisuke asked Sokka who was at the steering wheel.

"I don't know, this thing wasn't built by the Water Tribe," He replied as several pirates climbed aboard the boat. Aang however Waterbent them over the side of the ship. Katara then looked at the last pirate aboard the ship and with a determined look on her face she created a perfect water whip and sent the pirate over the side.

"You did!" Aang exclaimed.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," She replied to him.

"Anytime now!" Daisuke shouted at them as she sent a fireball at a pirate and sent him over the side of the ship.

"That's good," The long haired pirate said as he snuck up behind Daisuke but Flame blew a stream of fire at him making the pirate shriek in shock and Daisuke kicked him over the side of the ship where she noticed the ship was heading towards the waterfall.

"Waterfall, dead ahead!" She shouted.

"Oh no," Aang said as he took out the whistle and he blew on it.

"This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka shouted at him.

"Aang we can stop the boat together, push and pull the water!" Katara shouted as she and Aang created small whirlpools the boat from going over the side. "It's working!" Katara said.

"But we have another problem!" Daisuke shouted as she and the others looked to see Zuko's boat head towards them and the boat rammed into the ship and sent both over the side of the waterfall.

"Jump!" Sokka shouted as everyone leapt off the ship and fell down the waterfall but they all heard a roar and turned to see Appa fly towards them and catch them all.

"I knew this would come in handy," Aang said holding the bison whistle. "Thanks boy," He said to Appa.

"Yeah, we owe ya one," Sokka said and Appa roared in return.

"Aang I owe you an apology still," Katara said to him.

"No you don't Katara," Aang said.

"Yes I do, you just got Waterbending so easily that I got competitive and I put us all in danger, besides who needs that dumb scroll anyway," She said as Daisuke smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as she held up the scroll in front of Katara.

"The scroll!" She said as Daisuke held it away from her.

"What did we learn?" She asked her.

"Stealing is wrong," Katara said before she snatched the scroll from Daisuke. "Unless it's from pirates," She added with a smirk and Aang laughed.

"Nice one Katara," He said as Appa flew off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Never Judge a Book by its Cover

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Ten: Never Judge a Book by its Cover

Momo was running through the treetops as he chased after a bug that avoided him before Momo jumped onto the ground. As he did this he noticed a neat pile of lychee nuts nearby and he cooed and jumped at them only to screech as he was pulled into the air by a cage that was now hanging between two more caged animals. A few metres away was Daisuke, Flame, Sokka, Katara and Aang all lounging around the campfire.

"Where's Momo?" Aang asked the others looking around and the others all looked at him bored when they all heard a screech coming from Momo. "Momo!" Aang shouted as he ran off followed by everyone else and soon they were all looking up at the three cages. "I'll get ya down!" Aang shouted as he started to climb the tree by using his Airbending and soon he landed on a tall branch and found the mechanism for the trap and he started to lower the cage down to the ground. Sokka and Katara both grabbed the cage and opened it and Momo ran out with the lychee nuts in his arms and jumps onto Daisuke's shoulder while Flame rested on the opposite shoulder.

"What am I a taxi?" She asked them both as Flame snatched a lychee nut from Momo who chattered and Flame blew a raspberry at him and started to bite the nut with his teeth. "Now Flame, that was not nice," Daisuke scolded her dragon and Flame cooed at her. "Oh all right then," she relented as she saw Aang climb back up the tree very slowly.

"This is taking forever," Sokka groaned as he tossed his boomerang at the two cages and they fell to the ground and opened allowing the two hog-monkeys to flee.

"That works too," Aang said as he jumped down to the ground. A few minutes later Aang and Katara were packing up the camp onto Appa when Sokka called out.

"No, we're not flying today," He said.

"Why not?" Aang asked him as Sokka snatched a sleeping bag from him.

"Think about it airhead, the Fire Nation and Zuko always seem to find us somehow. It's because of Appa he is too noticeable," Sokka said.

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara snapped defending the bison.

"I agree with Sokka this time, Appa is a big woolly bison with a giant arrow on his head, kinda hard to miss him," Daisuke said condescendingly and pointing dramatically to him who yawned.

"They're just jealous because they don't have arrows," Aang said comfortingly.

"We are not, look flying is faster I agree, but my instincts say we should walk for a while," Sokka said.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss I am the leader," Sokka said.

"But your voice still cracks," Katara smirked.

"I'm the oldest, and I am a warrior," Sokka said as his voice cracked.

"Actually I think me and you are about the same age," Daisuke said to him.

"But you're a girl," Sokka said.

"And also more mature than you," Daisuke rebutted and Sokka frowned slightly.

"She's right," Aang said to him.

"Fine then, okay Daisuke since you're the leader, should we fly or go with Sokka's instincts?" Katara asked with a smirk and a teasing tone and Sokka frowned.

"I say we go with Sokka's idea, it might save us having to fight Zuko for a while," Daisuke said and Sokka smiled while Katara and Aang pouted and Appa roared. "Oh come on guys, walking is good exercise," Daisuke said to them.

"Why not, it should be fun," Aang said as he put on a backpack and everyone walked off through the forest. "This stinks! Who knew walking would be this boring," Aang groaned.

"I don't know Aang, why don't we ask Sokka's instincts?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, funny," Sokka said back frustrated.

"I'm getting tired of carrying this thing," Aang whined.

"Oh toughen up Aang, we've been walking like ten minutes," Daisuke said to him.

"What!? We've been walking for that long!?" He asked in shock.

"If you're getting tired of carrying that you should ask Sokka's instincts to carry it," Katara said mockingly.

"Good idea Katara, hey Sokka's instincts can you…" Aang was cut off when Daisuke glared at him and Katara.

"Knock it off you two!" She shouted at them both. "You two have done nothing but complain, Sokka is an idiot at times yes, but he has good ideas at times as well, and you two just moaning about walking is getting annoying, so shut up!" She finished with a small flame coming out of her mouth and Sokka smiled at her slightly while Katara and Aang frowned slightly.

"Thanks for that, now then let's get…moving…" Sokka trailed off as he went through the bushes and gulped as the others all joined him and they gulped as well as they saw dozens of Fire Nation soldiers staring at them in shock.

"Nuts," Daisuke whispered as the soldier's sprang into action. "Run!" She shouted but as they turned to run the bushes were set ablaze by a Firebender.

"We're cut off!" Sokka shouted as he stood in front of Daisuke, Katara, Aang, Momo and Flame who was cooing worriedly. "Back off!" Sokka shouted at the soldiers. Suddenly one of them was knocked out and everyone was shocked.

"That's new," Aang admitted.

"Hey up there!" Katara shouted as everyone looked to see a boy wearing red and blue and wielding two swords that were curved jump down from the trees and take down two soldiers.

"There in the trees!" A soldier shouted before a short kid dropped down and turned his helmet around blinding him. Aang and Katara ran off to join the fighting leaving Sokka and Daisuke alone as a soldier came towards them both but the boy with the swords took him out.

"Hey, that was mine," Sokka said.

"Gotta be quicker," The boy said as he winked and Daisuke who frowned and gagged. Another boy appeared and started to fire arrows at the soldiers while a large boy jumped into the clearing and took two soldiers out with one arm while the boy with the swords skilfully took out the last soldier standing.

"Whoa! You just took out a whole army of Fire Nation soldiers in by yourselves," Aang said in awe.

"Army? That was only like twenty guys," Daisuke said in shock.

"My names Jet, and these are my freedom fighters," The boy with the hook-swords now known as Jet said to Aang and Katara. "Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak," Jet said as Aang laughed and walked over to the shortest of the bunch.

"Pipsqueak, that's funny," He said as the small kid looked up and the large boy behind him and Aang gulped slightly as he did as well.

"You think my name is funny!?" He roared as Daisuke facepalmed.

"It's hilarious!" Aang smiled at Pipsqueak who was still frowning before he then suddenly started laughing as did Aang and the small kid who was the Duke. Later the boys were raiding the camp while Katara walked up to Jet.

"Thanks for saving us," She said with a slight blush.

"I should be thanking you, we were waiting all morning to ambush those guys, we just needed a distraction," Jet explained.

"We were relying on 'instincts'" Katara said using air quotes and Sokka and Daisuke frowned at her.

"And I thought you were bad," Daisuke whispered.

"You'll be killed doing that," Jet said as Katara poked her tongue out at Sokka.

"Hey Jet, we found a few barrels of Blasting Jelly," The Duke called out to him.

"Nice," Jet praised him while Daisuke looked at Sokka and mouthed blasting jelly.

"Explosives, powerful stuff," He whispered.

"And we found some jelly candy," Pipsqueak said.

"Also nice, don't get those mixed up," Jet said.

"We'll take these back to the hideout," The Duke said.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked in awe.

"Would you like to see?" Jet asked.

"Yes we would!" Katara exclaimed happily.

"We?" Daisuke asked in shock but she was ignored as everyone walked off apart from Daisuke and Sokka who both sighed in disbelief. A few minutes later everyone followed Jet and his Freedom Fighters to a small clearing.

"Here we are," Jet said.

"What? Are you on something, there isn't anything here," Daisuke said and Sokka nodded his head in agreement with her. Jet smirked as he pulled down a rope.

"Hold this," He told her.

"Why?" She asked as she took hold of the rope and then she suddenly went flying up into the trees and Flame hung onto his mother's shoulders for dear life.

"Dai!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed a rope and was pulled up as well after Daisuke.

"Aang?" Jet asked offering a rope to him.

"Nah, I'm good," The Airbender said as he leapt up the trees through the use of Airbending.

"Hold on tight Katara," Jet said as he wrapped his arm around Katara who blushed slightly as Jet was pulled through the trees with Katara holding onto him. They both then came onto a wooden platform and Aang was seen zip lining through the trees.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Katara said in awe.

"It is, and what is more beautiful is that the Fire Nation can't find us up here," Jet told her as Smellerbee landed beside the two of them.

"The Fire Nation would love to find you huh Jet," Smellerbee said to him.

"It's not happening Smellerbee," Jet said.

"Why would the Fire Nation want to find you?" Aang asked as he dropped down beside Jet and Katara.

"Well you could say I have been causing trouble for them, a few years ago they captured a small Earth Kingdom village not far from here," Jet explained.

"We've been cutting their supply lines, ambushing their troops and doing what we can to mess with them," Pipsqueak said.

"One day we'll drive them from here," Jet said.

"Oh that is so brave!" Katara said.

"What is so brave about a guy that hides in a tree?" Daisuke asked.

"Ignore here," Katara said to Jet and Daisuke growled under her breath.

"Don't worry, she and your brother have had a rough day," Jet said.

"So do you all live here?" Katara asked Jet.

"That's right, Longshot over there," Jet said pointing to Longshot who didn't say anything. "His town got burned down by the Fire Nation, and the Duke we found trying to steal our food," Jet said pointing to the two of them.

"What about you?" Katara asked him.

"When I was eight, the Nair Nation burnt down my home, they killed my parents," Jet said.

"Sokka and I lost our mother," Katara told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Katara," Jet told her as they both walked off. Later at night everyone was gathered around a large table and Jet stood on top of it.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." The group all cheered loudly while Aang and Katara smiled while Sokka and Daisuke frowned at him, "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." Jet said as The Duke without his helmet walked around the table. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." Jet said as the Freedom Fighters booed. Or maybe ... they're _dead_ wrong!" Jet shouted and a massive roar of applause was heard. Later after dinner Katara and Aang were talking to Jet.

"Nice speech Jet," Katara said to him.

"Thanks, anyway I wanted to say that you and Aang fought really well today," Jet complimented them both.

"Well, Aang is the Avatar, I still need more practice," Katara admitted.

"The Avatar huh?" Jet asked looking at Aang who smiled. "Nice," He said.

"Thanks," Aang replied.

"You know, I have an idea on how you two can help us out," Jet said.

"Sorry, but we're leaving in the morning," Sokka said to him.

"Yeah sorry," Daisuke said.

"But Sokka, Daisuke, you're kidding me!" Jet shouted at them both as Aang and Katara looked at the two of them. "I needed you for a mission tomorrow," Jet said.

"What mission?" Daisuke asked him tensely. The next morning Jet and Sokka were in a branch together while Daisuke was on a branch beneath them with Flame on her shoulder and holding on tightly. Jet then made a birdcall and Pipsqueak and Smellerbee from several trees down came into view and made their own birdcall back to him. Sokka then took out a knife that was made out of a jawbone and he stabbed it into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh! It's amplifies vibrations," Sokka whispered to him.

"Good trick," Jet said impressed while Daisuke still frowned at him from beneath.

"Someone is coming," Sokka whispered.

"How many?" Jet whispered back.

"Just one I think," Sokka said and Jet made a birdcall.

"Nice work Sokka, Daisuke ready yourself," Jet said and Daisuke frowned but still nodded before Flame made several squeaks and Daisuke looked at him before looking down and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Wait! It's just an old man!" Daisuke hissed but Jet still jumped off the tree to the old man and Sokka and Daisuke watched in horror.

"What're you doing in the woods you leech!?" Jet roared at the old man.

"Please sir, I am just a traveller," the old man said to him but Jet used his Hook-sword to swipe the old man's cane away making the old man stumble back but he bumped into Pipsqueak and the force of the impact made him fall to the ground and Pipsqueak stood on his backside preventing him from running.

"Do you like destroying towns?! Do you like destroying families!?" Jet shouted at the old man.

"Please…let me go…show mercy," He said in fear.

"Does the Fire Nation show mercy!?" Jet shouted as he went to stomp on the old man but Daisuke grabbed him and pulled him back and stood in front of the old man.

"Jet! He's just an old man!" She shouted at him.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet ordered and Pipsqueak picked the old man and Smellerbee searched him.

"But he isn't hurting anyone!" Sokka shouted walking up to Jet and standing beside Daisuke.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother Sokka?" Jet asked him.

"We've got his stuff Jet," Smellerbee said to Jet.

"This isn't right, you're stealing from a defenceless old man," Daisuke said.

"It had to be done," Jet said as he walked off followed by Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

"No it didn't," Daisuke whispered as she helped the old man to his feet. "Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine child, thank you for helping me," He said.

"We're sorry for that guy," Sokka said handing the man his cane. "Do you need help heading to where you are going?" He asked him.

"Thank you children, you have good hearts," The old man said as Daisuke and Sokka helped the old man to his destination which just happened to be the village that was down river of the Freedom Fighter's hideout beside the river. "Here we are," The old man said to Daisuke and Sokka who nodded their heads at him as they led him into the village. "Thank you again children, both for saving my life and for helping me home," The old man said to them both.

"It was no problem, happy to help," Daisuke smiled at the man. "My names Daisuke by the way, and this is Sokka," She said pointing at Sokka.

"Thank you Daisuke and Sokka, I owe you my life," The old man smiled at them both and the two of them smiled as Flame cooed gently. And with that both Sokka and Daisuke went back to the hideout angry at Jet.

"That monster, how could he attack a harmless old man, I'd like to see him lie his way outta this to Aang and Katara, and I bet you they'll believe him over us," Daisuke growled angrily.

"I agree with you, I don't like how Jet is acting, he says he fights for freedom but he is just as bad as the Fire Nation, what lengths will he go to?" Sokka asked in concern.

"I don't know, but if he wants us to help him he will get burned," Daisuke said as she looked around and she created a flame in her hand. "Literally," She said before snuffing the fire out. The two of them returned to the hideout and headed towards Jet's tent where they saw Katara and Aang talking to Jet. "You monster! You cold and evil human being!" Daisuke roared at Jet confusing Aang and Katara.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Aang asked them.

"Oh shut up! This guy just attacked a harmless old man!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"He was Fire Nation," Katara said.

"Oh yeah, just cause he is Fire Nation automatically makes him evil!" Sokka shouted at his sister.

"He wasn't harmless at all, he was an assassin sent here to kill me, look he even had a poison knife," Jet said pulling out a knife and pulling out a small vile of poison from the grip.

"Oh please," Daisuke scoffed earing glares from Katara and Jet. "How can an old man who can't even walk on his own be an assassin sent after you, a boy who took out a fire nation platoon? When you come up with a more convincing lie tell me," She said.

"Daisuke, that's too far," Katara said walking towards her but Daisuke slapped her and hard.

"You're just as bad! You are so head over heels for him you fail to see his true self, when the Katara I know is back tell me, and Aang you're the damn Avatar! You're supposed to be neutral and yet here you are defending Jet and taking a side, when the true Avatar is back, tell me as well, me and Sokka are done, we're gonna pack and then leave," Daisuke said before she walked off followed by Sokka leaving Aang, Katara and Jet alone. Later that night Daisuke was sitting against Appa with Flame cooing at her as Sokka walked up to her and she looked at him.

"Dai, you okay?" Sokka asked her.

"No! Jet is going too far, and I don't care what Katara and Aang say I will stop him," She said and Flame cooed at her and she patted him. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll be fine," She said and Flame nodded his head as Daisuke set him down onto Appa's saddle. Both Daisuke and Sokka saw Jet and several of his Freedom fighters swing down on ropes and Sokka nodded at Daisuke who nodded back and they both set off after them. They then saw Jet leading a wagon full of the barrels of blasting jelly out of the camp. Daisuke and Sokka stealthily followed them and soon they stooped overlooking the dam in the valley.

"You know the plan right, don't blow the dam until I give the signal, if the reservoir isn't full the soldiers might survive," Jet told Longshot who nodded his head and Sokka and Daisuke frowned before they heard rustling and Pipsqueak appeared and grabbed them both by their ponytails.

"What are you two doing here?" Smellerbee sneered holding a knife to Daisuke's throat who frowned and spat at Smellerbee.

"Sokka, Daisuke, so glad you could join us," Jet said.

"We heard your plan to destroy the Earth kingdom town," Daisuke said.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation," Jet said.

"There are people in that village apart from Fire Nation, mothers, fathers, children, the old man you attacked," Daisuke growled.

"We can't win without sacrifices," Jet said.

"You're nothing but a thug, you'll do anything to get what you want," Sokka said to him.

"I was hoping you two would have an open mind, I can't let you warn Aang and Katara I need them, take them for a long walk," Jet said to Pipsqueak and Smellerbee who nodded and pushed the two of them away and through the forest. The sun soon started to rise above the trees and Daisuke and Sokka frowned.

"We gotta get to the town and fast," Daisuke whispered.

"And how do we do that?" Sokka asked.

"Quiet!" Pipsqueak said to them both but Daisuke did a backflip over him and kicked him in the back of the head making him stumble and Sokka rolled under him and tripped him Smellerbee then ran at Sokka but a snap was heard and Smellerbee looked down to see a trap there and was pulled into the air and Pipsqueak suffered the same fate.

"Easy, now we gotta warn the town!" Daisuke shouted as she heard a roar and they turned to see Appa land with Flame on his head with Momo. "Flame, good boy mama is proud of you," Daisuke said to her dragon who licked her.

"Save it for later, Yip Yip!" Sokka shouted and Appa roared as he flew into the sky and towards the town and both Daisuke and Sokka saw the reservoir filling up.

"He must have convinced Aang and Katara to help fill the reservoir," Daisuke growled as Appa flew towards the town and landed outside of it. Sokka and Daisuke ran into the town. "Everyone listen up! You're all in danger!" Daisuke shouted and everyone in the town looked at her and Sokka.

"The dam is gonna burst in a matter of moments, if you don't get outta here you'll all be killed!" Sokka shouted.

"How do we know you are not spies?" A villager asked as several more shouted at them.

"You have to believe us!" Daisuke pleaded with them as the villagers surrounded them and two guards walked towards them but a voice called out.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and looked to see the old man walk towards Sokka and Daisuke. "Believe these children, they saved me from harm once, and I said I owed them, now please I beg you all to listen to them, the village is in danger, we must leave," The old man said to the villagers who all looked at him and nodded their heads at him before they all started to leave the village and head to higher ground. As they did the old man looked at Daisuke and Sokka. "Thank you Sokka and Daisuke, once again you save my life," The old man said just as a massive explosion was heard and everyone saw a massive tidal wave head towards the village they had left behind and it was flooded instantly.

"Made it, just in time," Sokka said and Daisuke smiled in relief.

"Thank you for saving us," A little girl told them both.

"No problem, anytime," Daisuke smiled at her and rubbed her head softy. Sokka and her then climbed back onto Appa who had followed them and Sokka cracked the reins and Appa flew off away from the villages and landed close to where Katara, Aang and Jet were heard talking.

"This valley is safe,' Jet said as Appa appeared.

"It will be safe, without you that is!" Sokka shouted at Jet.

"Dai, Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"We were able to warn the villagers, just in time," Daisuke said.

"What!?" Jet shouted at them both.

"At first they didn't believe us, they thought we were spies, but one man stopped them that old man you attacked Jet he managed to convince everyone to leave the village just before the dam blew," Daisuke said to him.

"You fools, we could have freed this valley from the Fire Nation!" Jet shouted.

"Who'd be free, everyone would have been killed by your plan," Daisuke said jumping off Appa and walking towards him. "It's true the Fire Nation does need to change but your way isn't the way to do it. And to make sure you do hurt the innocent I'll be taking your swords." And with that said Daisuke picked up Jet's Hook-swords and his sheath for them both and she strapped it to her back and put the swords into it. "And word of warning, if you push people they push back!" Daisuke shouted at him before turning away.

"Traitor!" Jet shouted.

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you forgot who you were protecting," Daisuke said before she turned to face him again and she launched a fire blast at his throat and left a burn there and he gasped in fear as he looked at Daisuke. "This is what happens when you go too far, and if I see you again, it'll be much worse," She said before she climbed onto Appa as did Katara and Aang and Appa then took off and flew away.

"We thought you went to the dam, why'd you go to the town?" Aang asked them both.

"Instincts, sometimes they are right," Daisuke said.

"You know we're going the wrong way right?" Aang asked her and Sokka who gulped.

"But sometimes…" Daisuke started.

"They can be wrong," Sokka finished as he turned Appa around and flew in the opposite direction.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

An Old Rivalry Between Two Clans

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Eleven: An Old Rivalry between Two Clans

The sun was setting over a rocky outcrop and the sky was filled with clouds that reflected the sunlight as it started to set. On the ground was a tent that was being jostled around from the inside, Sokka poked his head out of the tent for a moment before he went back inside the tent and tried to assemble it.

"Come on you piece of junk," He grumbled as he struggled to set the tent up. Katara walked up to the tent with the firewood in her arms before she stopped and looked at her brother.

"Um…Sokka, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asked him and Sokka poked his head out of the tent.

"Right, got it," He said as he tossed the tarp inside the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent, you know in case it rains," Katara frowned at him.

"Normally, you'd be right, but seeing as it is the dry season, you're not," Sokka said as he stood up out of the tent.

"But what if it does rain?" Katara asked.

"And what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing," Sokka said as he spread his arms wide in exasperation.

"You're infuriating!" Katara shouted at him.

"Katara why don't you worry about getting the firewood because that kindling is looking pretty pathetic," Sokka said to her.

"If you don't like my firewood!" Katara said angrily as she threw the sticks at Sokka who covered himself up from the wood.

"Fine by me, if you're not gonna do your job!" Sokka said just as angry and he tore the tent down just as Daisuke and Aang walked towards the two of them carrying some food.

"Okay we got the grub if you guys got the-," Aang trailed off as he and Daisuke saw the tent on the floor.

"What happened to the tent, and where's the fire?" Daisuke asked the siblings.

"Ask Miss know it all, queen of the twigs," Sokka said turning away from Katara.

"Oh yeah! Well you're mister lazy bum, king of the tents!" Katara shouted throwing a twig at Sokka's head making him yelp and turn to glare at his sister.

"Hold on guys, calm down, everyone is just exhausted, tell you what Sokka why don't you go find the firewood, and Katara you do the tent," Daisuke suggested to them both who both glared at each other.

"Sounds good/whatever," Both of them replied simultaneously and they walked off.

"Phew, close one," Daisuke sighed in relief.

"I agree, you know you'd make a good avatar with the problem solving that is," Aang smiled at her and Daisuke puffed her chest out.

"Think so?" She asked coyly and Aang smiled brightly at her. Then they heard the sounds of fighting and they turned to see Momo, Flame and Appa fighting over a watermelon. Momo tried to fly away with it but Appa held it down with his paw while Flame chirped and blew fire at both of them and they let go of the watermelon and Flame grabbed it and rolled it away with his snout. He didn't get far though because Daisuke picked up the melon making Flame squeak at his mother and look at her with big and wide eyes. "Oh no boy, we're gonna share it," Daisuke said and Flame pouted slightly and Daisuke and Aang laughed.

"Well, what do we do with it, we can't give the melon to one of these guys, because we'll make the other two sad," Aang said and Daisuke nodded before she got an idea and she took out one of her new Hook-swords and she tossed the melon into the air and swung it and the melon split into three pieces. Daisuke gave the smallest piece to Momo, the medium sized piece to Flame and the largest piece to Appa who swallowed it and licked his lips, Momo however chattered at Daisuke.

"Hey, come on Momo, that's fair, Appa has five stomachs," Aang said to the lemur.

"And Flame is a growing boy, he needs a bit more food than you do," Daisuke cooed as Flame ate the melon.

"He is getting bigger," Aang said and what he said was true, Flame when he stood up at full height reached Daisuke's knees. The next morning the gang were now standing on the edge of a large canyon. "There it is guys, The Great Divide," Aang said spreading his arms wide.

"Wow, it's so amazing, I could stare at it forever," Katara said in awe while Sokka frowned.

"Okay, I've seen enough," He said in a huff.

"Sokka, aren't you amazed at all, this the largest canyon in the world," Katara scolded her brother.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to get a good view of it as we fly over it," He said as a man wearing white and golden robes pushed Sokka out of the way.

"If you're looking for the canyon guide I was here first!" The man shouted.

"Oh canyon guide, sounds really informative," Katara said.

"Believe me he is more than just a guide, he is also an Earthbender," The man answered her but he was oblivious to Sokka behind him mocking him. "And the only way in or out of the canyon is with his help, and he is taking my tribe across next," He said to the gang.

"Relax, we know you are next man chill," Daisuke said.

"You wouldn't be so relaxed if the Fire Nation burned down your home and forced you to flee, my whole tribe has to travel thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se," The man said.

"Wait, you're a refuge?" Katara asked.

"Tell me something I don't know," The man said as Daisuke saw a large group of sloppy dressed people heading towards them.

"I think your tribe is heading this way," Daisuke said and the man turned around and scowled.

"They most certainly are not, those are the Zhangs, a bunch of low life thieves. They have been the enemies of my tribe for almost a century," The man replied as the Zhangs arrived and stopped just in front of the gang at the other man. "Hey Zhangs, I'm holding this spot for my tribe, you'll just have to wait your turn," he shouted at them as one of the Zhangs a woman carrying a curved sword on her back stepped up to him.

"Where is the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up the campsite?" The woman asked him.

"Yes, but they sent me ahead to hold a spot," The Gan-Jin tribesman said.

"I didn't know the guide took reservations," The Zhang woman said to him.

"Well of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from a Zhang, so unorganised and unprepared for a journey," The Gan-Jin scout said and the Zhangs shouted in protest and Daisuke, Katara and Aang looked at one another in worry at the dissolving situation. Suddenly a large pile of boulders were thrown to the side and the gang saw an old man wearing a straw hat standing there.

"Sorry about the wait there youngsters, who's is ready to cross this here canyon?" He asked.

"Um one of them I think," Katara said pointing towards the scout and Zhangs. The scout ran forwards towards the canyon guide.

"I was here first, the rest of my tribe is on their way," He said to the guide.

"Sorry lad, but I can't guide people who aren't here," The guide told him and the Zhangs started to file past the Gan-Jin tribesman and the others.

"Looks like you'll be making the trip tomorrow," The Zhang leader said to him and the Gan-Jin scout scowled at the Zhangs before he saw another group of travellers arriving.

"Wait! Here they come!" The scout shouted.

"Are you seriously going to cave into those spoiled Gan-Jins are you? We've got people who are sick," The leader of the Zhangs said to the canyon guide as the Gan-Jins arrived.

"We've got old people who are exhausted from travelling," The scout said.

"Well if you Gan-Jins weren't so clean you wouldn't live to be so old," The Zhang leader said.

"Well if you Zhangs were not such slobs then you wouldn't all be sick," An old man with a sword strapped to his back who was obviously the Gan-Jin leader said to the Zhang leader.

"Well Aang you ready to put your problem solving skills to the test?" Katara asked Aang over the sounds of the arguing tribes.

"Well I'm not sure, I mean a fight over chores is one thing, but these guys have been feuding for one hundred years," Aang said nervously but Katara stepped up anyway.

"Everyone listen up, this is the Avatar, I'm sure he can solve this problem, and make everyone happy," She said and Daisuke and Sokka face palmed and mumbled under their breath. Everyone then looked at Aang who was nervous but Katara nudged him slightly.

"Um, well you could share the Earthbender and travel through the canyon together," He said.

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel together with these thieves," The leader of the Gan-Jin said.

"Well we wouldn't travel with you pompous fools either!" The Zhang leader shouted and the two tribes started to shout at one another again.

"Alright! Listen up!" Aang shouted and everyone looked at him. "You're all going down there like it or not, and Appa will carry your sick and elderly, does this work for you two?" He asked the two leaders who nodded their heads briefly at him. A few minutes later the elderly Gan-Jin and the sick Zhangs were all boarding Appa.

"Appa will take you to the other side of the canyon," Aang said to the passengers while Appa roared. "Sorry buddy, but you have to do this on your own, yip yip," He said and Appa roared before he flew off towards the other side of the canyon.

"Aang this warring tribe stuff is serious business, are you sure getting involved is the right idea?" Sokka asked him.

"To tell you the truth, I got no idea,' Aang replied sheepishly.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka, making peace between people is his job," Katara said to her brother while Daisuke gulped.

"This is gonna make us go down that canyon on foot isn't it?" She asked and Flame cooed at her gently.

"Alright everyone listen up, there is a bit of bad news," The canyon guide said. "No food in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators," The guide said. At this the two tribes shouted in protest.

"No food, this is ridiculous!" The Gan-Jin leader shouted.

"Oh you babies can go a day without food, would you rather be hungry or dead?" The canyon guide asked the two tribes before he Earthbent a pillar of stone and he stood atop it. "Now we're moving in five minutes! All the food you have better be in your gut or in the garbage," He bellowed and the Zhang's whipped out their food and started to scoff it down while the Gan-Jin tribe eat their food slowly with chopsticks. Five minutes later the group of the two tribes, the canyon guide and Aang, Daisuke, Flame, Momo, Sokka and Katara were heading down the canyon wall when they came to a gap in the path. The guide then thrusted his arms out and a walkway of earth extended from the path and the group progressed onwards.

"Nice bending," Daisuke praised him.

"The job is much more than bending kid. The folks want information as well," The guide informed Daisuke as the guide turned to the group. "For those who are wondering on how the canyon was formed, experts tell us that it was most likely carved into the ground by angry earth spirits, who were angry at the local farmers for not offering them sacrifices," He told them as Sokka and Katara looked up to see a rockslide head towards them but the guide Earthbent the rocks away from the group and down the side of the canyon. Several minutes later everyone had arrived at the bottom of the canyon and the canyon guide Earthbent a large boulder towards the path he had made earlier and destroyed it.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked him.

"Well these are refugees right, don't want the Fire Nation to follow them now do we," The guide said as everyone nodded before they heard a yell and saw the Canyon guide being attacked by an animal that looked like a cross between a spider and crocodile with the guide in its mouth.

"We gotta help him!" Sokka shouted as he threw his boomerang at the animal but it bounced harmlessly off of it. The beast then ran at Sokka. "Now help me!" Sokka shouted as Katara went in to water whip the animal but she was thrown aside. Daisuke then threw fireballs at the animal making it roar in fright before it ran off.

"What was that?" Aang asked the canyon guide who was on the ground.

"Canyon Crawler," he said before he groaned. "And there is sure to be more," He added.

"You're arms, they're broken," Katara told the guide.

"Without my arms, I can't Earthbend, in other words-," The guide trailed off.

"We are stuck in this canyon," Daisuke said in worry as Momo and Flame cooed at each other.

"I thought the point of not taking food down here was to make sure this didn't happen," Sokka said as the Gan-Jin leader pointed at the Zhangs.

"It was the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the guide told them not to!" He shouted.

"What!?" The Zhang leader shouted in outrage. "If there is anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan-Jins," She shouted at the Gan-Jins.

"Well I hope you are happy, now we are trapped in this canyon," The Gan-Jin leader said to them.

"Thank yourself, food hider," The Zhang leader said back to him.

"Look you two, we need to stick together," Daisuke said to them.

"I am not taking another step with the likes of them," The Zhang leader said.

"For once we agree," The Gan-Jin leader said.

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

"No bending, need to get out of this canyon…I won't die here…I won't become part of the food chain!" The guide shouted in fear.

"See, we are all going to become part of the food chain, thanks to you!" The Gan-Jin leader shouted pointing at the Zhangs.

"Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!" The Zhang leader shouted at him.

"Gladly!" He shouted back.

"Enough!" Daisuke shouted and everyone looked at her.

"We won't get anywhere if you guys are always arguing!" She shouted but the two leaders of the tribes huffed and turned away from each other.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Aang shouted just as angry as Daisuke. "I thought I could help solve your problem but it's obvious that won't work, let's split up! Gan-Jins take the left and Zhangs take the right, got it!?" He shouted at the two tribe leaders who nodded and the two tribes set off and walked down different sides of the canyon. Aang then looked at Sokka and Katara. "Katara you go with the Gan-Jins and Sokka you go with the Zhangs, see why they hate each other so much," He said and the two of them nodded their heads as they both followed after one of the tribes leaving Aang, Daisuke, Momo, Flame and the Canyon Guide alone. Later as the sun started to set the Zhangs were putting up their tents while Sokka watched.

"Um, aren't you guys putting up the tarps?" He asked the Zhang leader.

"Why? It's the dry season," She said to him.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed.

"And also they make a good blanket," The Zhang leader said.

"Finally! Somebody gets it!" Sokka said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile with the Gan-Jins and Katara she saw the tents being put up and the tarps were being placed on top of the tents as well.

"You think it'll rain?" She asked the leader of the Gan-Jin.

"Well you can never be too careful right?" he asked and Katara smiled at him. Soon the sun set and every one of the two tribes were gathered around several campfires. The leader of the tribe looks around and takes out a piece of bread to the shock of Katara who looked around to see the other Gan-Jin members doing the same. "Care for some bread Katara?" He asked her.

"You! You were the ones who brought food into the canyon?" She asked.

"Come now, do you really think that the Zhangs are not smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the Zhangs are stuffing their faces?" The Gan-Jin leader asked her.

"Well….okay, but only because everyone else is doing it," Katara replied hesitantly as she took the bread and ate it slowly. "So why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?" She asked at leader.

"You seem like a smart girl Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history. The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an Earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate, to the great western gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual. But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb, our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang," The leader told Katara who frowned and glared at the Zhang camp on the other side where Sokka was sitting beside the Zhang leader.

"Care for some meat?" The leader asked him handing him a drumstick of meat.

"Would I!" Sokka exclaimed as he snatched the drumstick and he tore into the meat.

"I know what you must be thinking, we're endangering everyone by bringing food down here," The leader said as Sokka continued to eat the food. "The Gan-Jin think badly of us, they assumed we brought food in so they brought in food for themselves, that's why we brought in food in the first place," The leader said and Sokka looked at her. "Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years, our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison, we Zhangs will never forget that injustice," The leader said to Sokka.

"That's terrible, you gonna finish that?" he asked pointing at the drumstick in the leaders hand. Meanwhile with Daisuke, Aang, Flame, Momo and the Canyon guide whose arms were in slings were sitting around another campfire.

"Sure would be nice to sit around one of those campfires, telling stories and having fun," Aang said slightly depressed.

"Don't worry Aang, once we get out of this canyon we'll eat all we can eat and more," Daisuke smiled at the Airbender as the Canyon guide walked up to them both.

"Lonely isn't it, being impartial?" He asked them both.

"I just wish I could help these two tribes to get over their differences, but our biggest problem is getting out of here," Aang said.

"I'm not so sure that those two problems are unrelated," The guide said as they all heard Momo chattering and making noises.

"Momo! It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're…talking," Daisuke said as she then gasped as she saw Flame flapping his wings before he leapt up and started to fly around with Momo following him around in the air as Flame squeaked happily. "Oh Flame, I'm so proud of you!" Daisuke praised as Flame flew into his mother's arms and snuggled into her. "You learned how to fly on your own!" She said.

"Congratulations Flame, now you're a flyer like me, Momo and Appa," Aang said to the dragon who blushed at the attention and he nuzzled into Daisuke's chest and she kissed his head and he squealed at his mother's affection. The next morning the two groups reunited and were now nearing the end of the canyon.

"We're nearly there," The canyon guide said to everyone as Aang and Daisuke ran up to both Katara and Sokka.

"So, do you think these guys can work together long enough to get out of here?" Daisuke asked them both.

"I don't think so, the Zhangs really wronged the Gan-Jins, they ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb," Katara said.

"What?" Daisuke and Aang asked her confused.

"No they didn't Katara, Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it too their village gate when he was wrongfully punished," Sokka said.

"Not punished enough if you ask me," Katara said and Daisuke face palmed while Aang sighed to himself.

"Ok! Enough you two!" Daisuke shouted over Sokka's frustrated growls.

"We need your help guys, everyone to the base of the canyon wall," Aang said before he took off on his glider and flew towards the two tribes. "Do you guys think you can put your heads together and work together to get out of here?" Aang asked the two tribe leaders.

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the canyon wall by using their disgusting finger nails!" The Gan-Jin leader shouted.

"Oh sorry, I forgot for the Gan-Jin unclipped nails is a crime worth twenty years in jail!" The Zhang leader shouted as the two tribes started to shout at each other and Sokka and Katara joined in while Daisuke and Aang watched in frustration.

"Guys! How many times do I have to say it! Harsh words won't solve things action will!" Aang shouted as everyone stopped shouting.

"The Avatar's right, words won't solve things…" The Zhang leader said.

"Action will," The Gan-Jin leader said as they both drew their swords.

"Oh crud," Aang said as both leaders charged at each other but Daisuke jumped in and drew her hook-swords and she pinned both swords to the ground before she tossed them away. Aang then used his Airbending to blow both tribes backwards revealing a large amount of hidden food.

"Food! You all smuggled food down here!?" Daisuke shouted in shock.

"You all endangered yourselves because you couldn't put up without food for a day, you're all awful!" Aang shouted as he saw one piece of food that made him drool. "Is that an egg-custard tart?" He asked.

"Ramen?" Daisuke asked her stomach growling.

"Incoming, canyon crawlers!" Sokka shouted.

"We barely survived one!" Katara shouted as everyone ran away from the animals but six of them managed to surround Daisuke, Flame and Momo.

"Six of you guys on one, you crawlers sure know how to make a girl feel special," Daisuke said as Flame and Momo hid behind her. "I've been wanting to try this move out and now's the perfect time to do so," She said looking down at Flame. "Boy, cover Momo so he won't get hurt got it?" She asked and Flame nodded as he squeaked at Momo a few times who chattered back before nodding and Flame covered Momo with his body, "Here we go!" Daisuke shouted before she clapped her hands and fire surrounded her arms before she spun around and the fire swirled around her before it started to take the shape of a dragon with a serpent like body that opened its mouth like it roared. "Okay you creeps, take this!" She roared before she threw her arms forward and the dragon of fire expanded and took out the six crawlers sending them flying in all directions. Aang's eyes went wide in shock and awe as he caught a glimpse of the attack. "It worked!" Daisuke cheered while Momo and Flame danced around each other.

"Dai that was amazing, what was that?" He asked her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"I call it the Expanding Flame Dragon," She said as she saw the canyon crawlers rummaging through several sacks of food. "They're after the food!" She shouted.

"I got it! Everyone do what I do!" Aang shouted as he took a piece of the food and he held it up to a canyon crawler and it stopped and looked at Aang as Daisuke and Aang climbed onto it's back and put the food into a sack and stuck it on a stick. The canyon crawler then started to climb up the wall followed by the rest of the Zhang and Gan-Jin, Sokka, Katara and the canyon guide on their canyon crawlers. Once everyone reached the top of the wall Aang got all the food in a bag and threw it back down the canyon wall where the crawlers followed after it.

"I never knew that Gan-Jin could get their hands dirty," The Zhang leader said.

"Nor I that the Zhangs would be reliable in a pinch," The Gan-Jin leader said and Aang and Daisuke sighed in relief. "But we still can't rewrite history, you thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" The Gan-Jin leader shouted drawing his sword again.

"You tyrants locked up Jin Wei unjustly for twenty years," The Zhang leader said drawing her sword.

"Oh boy," Daisuke mumbled.

"Wait, Jin Wei, Wei Jin, I know those guys," Aang said.

"Yes, we've all heard the story," The Gan-Jin leader said.

"No, I mean really know them, I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight; and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in imprison, it was just a game," Aang said as Daisuke, Sokka and Katara looked at him in shock while the two tribes looked at one another then at Aang in confusion.

"But our redemption ritual," The Gan-Jin leader said.

"That was the name of the game, whenever one of the two scored a goal they would shout out 'redemption!" Aang said as the two leaders looked at one another. "Don't get me wrong Wei Jin was a slob and Jin Wei was stuffy, but they respected one another's differences to be on the same field," Aang said.

"I guess we should forget the past," The Zhang leader said.

"And to look to the future," The Gan-Jin said as he bowed and the Zhang leader bowed back.

"We can't thank you enough Avatar," The Zhang leader said to him.

"Hey, it's what I do," Aang replied.

"Let's travel to Ba Sing Se together as one tribe!" The Gan-Jin leader shouted and the two former rival tribes cheered before they all set off.

"It sure was good luck you knew Wei Jin and Jin Wei huh Aang?" Sokka asked him.

"You could call it luck, or you could call it lying," Aang said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha?" Sokka asked.

"I made that whole story up," Aang said.

"You didn't," Katara said in shock.

"You little sneak, that was awesome," Daisuke praised him patting him on the back and Flame cooed as he flew around Daisuke's head to the surprise of Sokka and Katara. They all then heard a roar and turned to see Appa walk up to them.

"Hey buddy, you miss me?" Aang asked and his response was Appa licking him and covering him in slobber.

"Gross," Daisuke said as she climbed onto Appa followed by Flame who flew up for the first time and landed in his mother's lap. The others then climbed onto Appa as well. "Now, where's that ramen, I'm starving," Daisuke said as Appa roared and took off into the sky.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twelve: The Storm

"Where am I?" Daisuke thought to herself as she found herself surrounded by darkness. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself as she looked around for any sign of her friends but she didn't see anything in the darkness. "Flame! Aang! Momo! Sokka! Katara! Appa! Where are you guys!? Come on this isn't funny!" She shouted as she ran through the darkness. She then heard a growling coming from behind her and she turned around to see two yellow eyes glaring at her. The owner of the eyes then walked forwards out of the darkness and Daisuke saw it was a monster that was horribly deformed. It looked like a creature that was made up of different type of animals that once had four arms and four wings but now it was missing it's top left arm and bottom right arm as well as the entire left wings were gone and it look like it hadn't eaten in months. "What are you?" Daisuke asked the beast who looked at her and roared as it tried to hit her with its two remaining arms but Daisuke rolled to the side and she then threw her fist forward to try and Firebend but nothing came out and she looked at her hands. "What the heck?" She asked herself before she went to grab her hook-swords but she found they were missing as well. "No!" She shouted as the beast hit her with its arm and sent her flying and she rolled across the ground. She groaned in pain as she felt a shadow engulf her and she looked up to see another creature that was also deformed. It once looked like a monstrous space vampire but now it had holes in its wings, half its tail was gone along with half it's right arm and it looked like it could barely stand. It then raised its claw and tried to strike Daisuke but she jumped backwards avoiding the attack as she saw the two monsters stumble towards her and tower over her.

"Destroy….the….child….of…Miracles," The said together as they reached towards Daisuke who screamed and awoke in a cold sweat and screamed waking up Katara, Aang, Momo, Appa, Flame and Sokka who pulled out his dagger and looked around.

"What's going on, did we get captured again?" He asked.

"No, I just had a nightmare," Daisuke explained and Sokka nodded his head at her.

"Are you okay Dai, you're sweating," Katara said to her and Daisuke wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no worries," She said to Katara as Flame walked up to his mother and cooed and nuzzled into her chest and Daisuke smiled and hugged her dragon. "Thanks boy," She said and Flame squeaked at her.

"Hey you guys want to hear my dream?" Sokka asked the others who all glared at him. "Maybe later," He said before he went back to sleep.

"Dai, are you sure you're okay," Aang said to her.

"Of course I am, just leave me alone," Daisuke said before she turned away with her back facing the rest of the gang who all looked at her in concern. A few hours later Katara and Sokka were packing up the camp with Daisuke and Aang talking to Appa or Flame.

"Look at those skies boy, clear flying don't you think," Aang said to his bison who roared contently.

"What do you think boy?" Daisuke asked her dragon who looked up to the sky and sniffed before he whimpered slightly. "What's wrong boy?" She asked him.

"Uh guys, we better head to market, because we are outta food," Katara said and everyone looked to her and saw her shake the empty food bag.

"Wait! This was in my dream we shouldn't go to the market!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked him.

"The food talked!" Sokka shouted and everyone looked at him before Daisuke and Katara shook their heads. "Also Flame and Momo could talk, and you two said very mean things to me," He said to them both and they looked at him and frowned.

"Hey, Flame is a good boy, he would never do that to you, even though you're a bonehead," Daisuke mumbled the last bit but Katara heard it and she giggled under her breath. Meanwhile on the ocean was Zuko's cruiser where Zuko and Iroh were standing on the deck and Iroh sniffed the air.

"A storm is coming, a big one," He said and Zuko looked at his uncle.

"You're out of your mind Uncle. The weather is perfect, there's not a cloud in sight," He said to him.

"A storm is approaching from the North, I suggest changing our heading to the Southwest," Iroh advised his nephew.

"The Avatar and that traitor are heading northward, so we will do the same," Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of your crew," Iroh said to him.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko shouted at him as a soldier walked onto the deck and raised an eyebrow at him. "Finding the Avatar and that traitor is far more important than any individual's safety!" Zuko shouted before he walked off and the soldier glared at Zuko and Iroh placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"He doesn't mean it, he is just all worked up," Iroh told him. Meanwhile back on land with the gang they were walking through the market place with Katara shaking a melon that sounded like it had liquid in it. And the shopkeeper scowled at her.

"It's good, it's perfect I'm telling you!" They shouted at Katara.

"I don't like the sound of that swishing," She replied.

"Swishing means it's ripe!" The shopkeeper shouted at Katara who frowned meanwhile with Daisuke and Flame who was now up to Daisuke's waist were walking by a stand where Flame saw something and he flew back to the stand and Daisuke looked at him.

"What is it Flame, you see something you like?" She asked him but Flame shook his head and he picked up a two foot orange ribbon in his mouth and he dropped it in Daisuke's hand who stared at it. "So you want me to get this for you?" She asked but Flame shook his head at her and he pushed her hand towards her and Daisuke's eyes widened. "You picked this out for me?" She asked and Flame nodded her head at her. "Oh Flame you're so sweet, I love you," She cooed at her dragon and kissed his nose and he squeaked at the affection. "How much is this?" Daisuke asked the shopkeeper who smiled at her.

"It's free dearie," She replied and Daisuke smiled at her.

"Thanks," She said as she took out her current hair tie and she did up her hair with the orange ribbon again and looked at Flame. "Well?" She asked giving her hair a wave and Flame nodded at her.

"Hey Dai, nice ribbon," Aang said as he walked over to them.

"Thanks, Flame got it for me, isn't he the sweetest thing ever?" Daisuke said petting Flame on the head.

"Sure is, but we gotta problem, we got no money left, and no food," Aang said depressed.

"Bummer, good thing I got this free then," Daisuke said and Aang shook his head as they saw Katara and Sokka who was rubbing his butt walk over to them.

"Outta food, and outta money now what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"How about getting a job smart guy?" Katara suggested as two voices were heard and the four of them turned to see a fisherman and a woman who was his wife having a conversation.

"We shouldn't go out there, the fish can wait, a terrible storm is coming," The wife said.

"Are you mad woman? It's a nice day, no clouds, no wind, no nothing so quit your nagging woman," The fisherman said.

"Should we find shelter?" Daisuke asked.

"From what?" Sokka asked her in confusion.

"I'm telling you, a storm is coming I can feel it in my bones," The wife of the fisherman said to her husband.

"Well it's your joints against my brain," The fisherman said.

"Then I hope your brain can find another helping hand, because I ain't going," His wife snapped.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and I will pay him double what you get, how do you like that!?" He snapped back at her.

"I'll go," Sokka said.

"You're hired!" The fisherman said to him and Sokka smiled while Daisuke, Aang and Katara face palmed and Flame shook his head. "What? You said get a job and he's paying double," Sokka said to them.

"Who said that nonsense?" The fisherman asked. Meanwhile back on Zuko's ship Zuko, Iroh and the lieutenant were looking at the clouds that had rolled in.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm," The lieutenant said.

"Lucky guess," Iroh said as Zuko rounded on the soldier.

"Lieutenant! You'd better start showing some respect! Or I will beat it into you," Zuko threatened him.

"What do you known about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here like you are better than them, even your uncle, that just shows me you know nothing about respect," The lieutenant said back to Zuko who growled and went to Firebend as did the lieutenant but Iroh grabbed both their hands and stopped them from harming the other.

"Enough, we're all tired after being on the sea for so long, but I am sure after a bowl of noodles we'll all be fine," Iroh said to them both.

"I don't need your help to discipline my crew," Zuko said before he stormed away. Meanwhile back at the dock Sokka was busy carrying supplies onto the boat of the fisherman.

"Sokka, this isn't the best idea, look at the clouds," Aang said pointing at the clouds overhead.

"The kid with tattoos is right," The wife of the fisherman said making the fisherman stop and look towards Aang.

"Tattoos?" he asked as he looked at Aang. "Airbending tattoos," he said. "Well I'll be a Hog-Monkeys uncle, you're the Avatar ain't ya?" he asked Aang.

"That's right," He replied with a smile.

"Don't be so smiley, the Avatar vanished one hundred years ago! You turned your back upon the world!" He shouted at Aang.

"Okay so Aang disappeared a hundred years ago, how's that affecting you? You're not even a bender or participating in the war." Daisuke said to the fisherman.

"It doesn't matter, he abandoned us and let the Fire Nation run rampant, he let his own people be destroyed!" The fisherman shouted as Aang backed away.

"Aang is the bravest person I know, it wasn't his fault he disappeared," Katara said. "Right Aang?" She asked looking back to see Aang flying away on his glider.

"That's it! Fly away!" The fisherman shouted at him.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara shouted at him as she and Daisuke ran and jumped onto Appa. "Yip Yip!" Katara shouted and Appa flew into the air and Flame took off after them. Later the two girls, bison and dragon were flying through the rain that had started to pour down, Appa then landed in front of a cave and both girls saw Aang sitting inside.

"Sorry for running away," He said quietly.

"Don't worry Aang, that guy was a jerk," Daisuke said to him.

"And he was way outta line," Katara said.

"No he wasn't," Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it," He replied.

"Look Aang, we're your friends, just tell us please," Daisuke begged him as Momo flew past her head surprising her and Appa roared as he made his way into the cave as well and nuzzled Aang and he patted his bison's chin.

"I'm gonna try to get a fire going," Katara said as Daisuke snapped her fingers and her hand caught ablaze. "That works too," Katara admitted and Daisuke smiled at her.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me that I was the Avatar, I was just playing with some other kids outside the south wall and trying to teach them how to do the Air Scooter, then they came and called me to a room where they showed me the four toys I played with as a kid, and they saw they were my past lives favourite toys and I chose them because they were familiar to me. Then they said normally they would have told me when I turned sixteen but Monk Gyatso said that storm clouds were gathering," Aang said sadly as Daisuke and Katara gave him sympathetic looks. "Then one day while me and Gyatso were playing Pai Sho another monk came in and got angry that I was playing a game and not training but Gyatso said that as long as he was my guardian he would decide when I trained. The monk got mad and went to one of the elders and Gyatso tried to defend me but the elder said that I was to head to another Air Temple to train in my Avatar duties," Aang said sadly.

"They shouldn't have sent you away," Daisuke said to him.

"They didn't, I ran away that night on Appa, I left a not for Gyatso but I never saw him again, the next thing I know I am in your arms after being broken outta the iceberg," Aang said to Katara. "How could they do that to me!? They wanted to take me away from all who I loved!" Aang shouted as he activated the Avatar state and blew out the fire.

"Hot cinders!" Daisuke shouted as Aang came out of the Avatar state.

"Sorry I got so mad," He apologised.

"It's okay Aang," Katara said to him.

"But that fisherman was right, I did run away, I abandoned the world, the Fire Nation killed my people, and I couldn't help them! Now they're all gone!" Aang shouted in sadness and Katara and Daisuke hugged him from both sides.

"Help, oh please help!" A voice was heard and they saw the fisherman's wife running into the cave towards them.

"Don't worry you're safe," Daisuke said to the woman as she started another fire.

"But my husband isn't, he is still out at sea and this storm is becoming a typhoon," She said and Katara gasped.

"Sokka's out there as well," She said.

"I'm gonna find him," Aang said.

"I'm coming too," Katara said to him.

"Same here, Flame stay here and keep the fire going," Daisuke told her dragon who nodded his head at him and the three benders jumped onto Appa who flew out of the cave and out to sea. On the way they saw Zuko's ship in the middle of the storm as well and Zuko looked at the bison for a moment before he said something to his crew and the ship sailed off in another direction.

"Down there, I see them!" Aang shouted and both Katara and Daisuke saw the fisherman's boat with Sokka and the fisherman holding onto the ship.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka shouted.

"I'm not, but I don't want to die either!" The fisherman said as Aang jumped down onto the ship just as the mast was falling down but Aang bent four spouts of water up and he split the mast in half as the fisherman and Sokka hugged each other in fear and a rope fell down to them.

"Grab on!" Daisuke called to them and they did so and Daisuke and Katara pulled them onto Appa's saddle, just as that happened a massive wave crashed down onto Appa and took everyone down underwater and started to float away from Appa but Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow brightly as he entered the Avatar state and this time he created a sphere of air and he brought everyone back up to the surface and onto Appa who then flew off back towards the cave where the fisherman's wife was waiting. When they arrived back the wife ran up and hugged her husband.

"Oh thank spirits you're alive, you owe this boy an apology," She told him.

"No he doesn't," Aang said to her.

"What of instead of an apology, I give him free fish and we call it even," The fisherman said.

"Sorry, I don't eat meat," Aang said.

"Fish ain't meat!" The fisherman said to him.

"Umm, you're still going to pay me man right?" Sokka asked and the fisherman handed him a fish.

"Dai, Katara, from now on I am not going to dwell on the past," Aang said to them both.

"Really?" They both asked him.

"I can't guess on what would have happened had I decided to not run away, I am here now and I am going to make the most of it," He told them.

"And if you were not here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be here either." The fisherman said to Aang. "Thank you for saving my life Avatar," he said to Aang as the rain stopped.

"it stopped raining," Sokka said as everyone walked out to the cave and Appa shook his fur and splashed everyone including Flame who shook himself as well splashing Daisuke.

"Flame!" Daisuke shouted at her dragon.

"Appa!" Aang shouted at his bison.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Spirits and Titles

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirteen: Spirits and Titles

A hawk that had a cylinder strapped to its back flew through the sky and it screeched as it neared a very imposing looking Fire Nation fortress that was three stories tall, surrounded by high walls and in the courtyard of said fortress were several archers wielding bows and taking target practice. One archer drew his bow back and fired three arrows in rapid succession, the first arrow hit the target dead centre, then the second arrow split the first in half and then the third and final arrow and split that arrow in half as well. The archers continued to fire their arrows into the targets and Zhao was walking down the top of the wall following another man. "Colonel Shinu, please reconsider my request, the Yuyan archers precision is legendary. They can pin a fly to a tree at one hundred yards and without killing it, you are wasting their talents by using them as mere security guards," Zhao said annoyed the colonel.

"Absolutely not, how many times must I tell you Commander Zhao that your request is denied, the Yuyan archers shall stay here, and I decide what to do with my men!" The Colonel shouted at Zhao.

"But my search for the Avatar and that traitor is…" Zhao was cut off as the Colonel got into his face.

"Is nothing but a vanity project! We are fighting a real war here commander! And I need every man I have!" He shouted back cutting Zhao off and Zhao scowled at him.

"But!" He shouted but the colonel cut him off.

"That's final!" He shouted as a screech was heard and the two of them looked up to see the hawk fly towards them and landed on the wall. The colonel took out the scroll that was in the cylinder and he read it and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is that news from the Fire Lord?" Zhao asked intrigued as he took the scroll from Shinu and he smirked smugly. "It would seem that I have been promoted to Admiral, now my request is now an order," He said to Shinu who bowed respectively to him before he walked off. Zhao then looked down at the Yuyan archers and smiled gladly. Unknown to Zhao a blue masked figure was perched above him before it jumped off into the shadows and ran away from the fortress. Meanwhile in an old and abandoned house Team Avatar was resting with Sokka in his sleeping bag resting against Appa and sweating heavily.

"Here this should keep your fever down," Katara said as she placed a wet rag onto Sokka's head.

"You know what I love the most about Appa? His sense of humour," Sokka said.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Katara replied as Appa growled and Sokka laughed.

"Classic Appa," He said.

"How's he doing?" Daisuke asked her.

"Not good guys, being out in that storm really did a number on him," Katara explained as Sokka started to sniffle pitifully.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map," Aang said pulling out a map and unfurling it. "There is a place where a herbalist lives on the top of that hill, we could probably find a cure for Sokka there," Aang said pointing to a faraway house on a hill.

"Aang, Sokka can't travel, he's too sick, he just needs rest," Katara said before she coughed.

"Oh not you too!" Daisuke exclaimed as Momo and Flame cooed worriedly.

"Relax, it's just a cough, I'm fi…" Katara was cut off as she coughed again but this time more violently.

"That's how Sokka's started yesterday," Aang said.

"Yeah he's right, now look at him, he thinks he's an Earthbender," Daisuke pointed at Sokka who was waving his hands around at a rock.

"Take that you rock!" Sokka said deliriously.

"In a few hours you're gonna be as delirious as him, stay here, I'm gonna find some medicine," Daisuke said before she turned to Aang. "Look after these guys Aang, same to you Flame," She said to her dragon who nodded his head and Momo chattered while Appa roared and Sokka laughed.

"Stop, you're killing me," He said.

"Okay then, stay safe Daisuke," Aang said to her and Daisuke nodded her head as she ran out of the cave before she jumped into the air and sent out duel streams of fire from her feet and she shot off through the land towards the herbalists house and Aang went back to caring for Katara and Sokka. Meanwhile on Zuko's ship in the ocean he and the captain were talking to one another.

"We lost the Avatar and that traitor's trails during the storm, but if we keep heading northeast…" The captain trailed off as a larger Fire Nation ship sailed beside them.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps a game of Pai Sho," Iroh said as a soldier walked from his ship to Zuko's ship.

"The hunt for the Avatar and the traitor has been given prime importance. All information regarding these two must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao," He said.

"Zhao's been promoted? How good for him," Iroh said as he moved a piece on his Pai Sho table and the soldier he was facing smacked his forehead as if he lost.

"I don't know where the Avatar or that traitor is, and I have nothing to report to Admiral Zhao, now get off my ship and let us pass!" Zuko shouted at the soldier.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," he replied.

"Off my ship!" Zuko shouted once more.

"Excellent, I win the pot!" Iroh exclaimed as a soldier face palmed himself. "But you are all improving, maybe the next game you'll win," He said. Meanwhile at a hidden outpost a soldier was looking at a poster of Aang and a poster of Daisuke while the second one was on watch duty.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornados, and run faster than the wind, that's pretty amazing," The soldier looking at the poster of Aang said. "And it says here that this girl has been titled Princess of the Dragons because she has a dragon under her command, and she can breathe fire, wouldn't want to get on her bad side," He said.

"That's Fire Lord Propaganda, there is no way that's true," The second soldier said as he resumed his duties only to see Daisuke zoom past. The soldier then looked at one another than at Daisuke's poster before one of them blew a horn signalling something. Meanwhile back at the camp Katara was now in her sleeping bag as well.

"Katara…water…" Sokka said weakly to his sister who looked at Aang.

"Aang….go fill this up please…" She said just as weak to Aang.

"Got it, I'll be back in a flash," Aang said as he sped away using his Airbending leaving the two siblings and three animals along. Daisuke meanwhile ran up the stairs of the herbalist's house and burst through the door.

"Hello sorry to barge in like this, but my friends need some medicine, they're sweating and coughing-," Daisuke said quickly before the herbalist who was an old woman cut her off.

"Settle down young lady. Your friends are gonna be fine, I've been up here for forty years, used to be lots of people here but they all packed up and left, now it is just me and Miyuki," She said petting her cat who purred affectionately.

"That's nice," Daisuke said to her.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers come by now and again, brave boys, thanks to my herbs they always leave in much better shape than they arrive," She said as she started looking around her shelves.

"That's nice, so are you almost done?" Daisuke asked her.

"Hold on, give me one moment," The herbalist said to her as she started mumbling to herself. "Sandalwood…that won't do, banana leaf? No ginger root, oh…um…where is that pesky little plant?" She asked herself as Daisuke waited patiently before she facepalmed herself. Zuko's ship steamed towards shore with Zuko Firebending on the foredeck of the ship as Iroh walked up to him concerned.

"Are you alright, it's been almost an hour and you have not issued a single order to your men," He said to Zuko.

"I don't care what they do," He responded.

"It is not too late, you can still catch the Avatar before Zhao does," Iroh reassured him.

"How!? Uncle, Zhao has more resources than me, and it is only a matter of time before he takes everything from me, my honour, my throne, my country…all of it," He whispered the last part sadly as Daisuke waited growing less and less patient as she watched the herbalist.

"Ah plum blossom," She said taking a flower to a bowl.

"You're done, thanks for the help," Daisuke said as she reached for the bowl only to get her hand slapped by a spoon. "Ow!" She exclaimed holding her hand.

"What're you doing?" The herbalist asked her.

"Isn't that the cure for my friends?" She asked and the herbalist laughed.

"No this isn't the cure, it is Miyuki's dinner, she loves plum blossom," She said.

"But what about my friends?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh them, all they have to do is suck on frozen tree frogs, there is a bunch of them down by the swamp in the valley," The herbalist told her and Daisuke's eye twitched.

"Suck on frogs?" She asked.

"Yes, the frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends, be sure to get plenty because once those suckers thaw they are useless!" The herbalist said.

"You're insane aren't you?" Daisuke asked her.

"Sure am!" She replied as she cackled and Daisuke groaned before she left the herbalist's house just as the storm was getting worse. She ran down to the swamp before she tripped and looked down to see her pants pinned by several arrows.

"The hell?" She asked before she took her hook-swords out and cut the arrows to pieces and she stood up but she saw several of the Yuyan archers looking at her. "You dropped these," Daisuke said picking up a broken arrow but several more were fired at her and she yelped and jumped out of the way. She then rolled down a hill before landing in water and she looked to see a frozen frog. "A frog," She said picking it up and pocketing it, she then picked up four more before an arrow pinned her by the shoulder, she frowned before she pulled it out and saw more arrows flying towards her and she sent out small bursts of fire at the arrows splitting them in half, before she made a wall of fire appear to block more arrows but suddenly three arrows flew towards Daisuke from the side and pinned her to a fallen tree trunk a net was then thrown onto her and she was carried away. Back at the fortress Daisuke was now bound by her ankles and wrists barely able to move and she struggled against her binds. She then looked at a guard who was standing there and she growled at him. "Let me go!" She shouted at him.

"No, Admiral Zhao gave explicit orders to make sure you didn't escape," The guard said and Daisuke looked at him.

"Admiral, I thought it was Commander Zhao?" She asked as the door opened and Zhao walked through the door and he waved his hand and the guard bowed to him before leaving Zhao and Daisuke alone.

"No, it is Admiral now, and I may not have the Avatar, but I do have you, traitor," He said to her.

"How am I a traitor? All I know is my name and that I am a Firebender," Daisuke said to him.

"Nevertheless, you're a Firebender who is against the Fire lord, that makes you a traitor," Zhao replied. "And that's not all, my spies have been following your travels ever since our encounter in Avatar Roku's temple, and they told me something most interesting," He smirked.

"What?" Daisuke asked worried.

"My spies said that you have now a dragon under your control, and when I learned of this I informed Fire Lord Ozai, and he was outraged that a traitor would have a dragon under her command, and he even decided to give you a title, Princess of the Dragons," Zhao said and Daisuke growled at him.

"How dare you! Flame isn't under my command, I hatched him from an egg and he sees me as his mother," She said to him and Zhao smirked at her.

"Even so, but know this," He said as he then gripped Daisuke's chin and looked directly into her eyes. "I will hunt down your dragon, and when I do I will kill it and then everyone will recognise my power and I will forever be known as Admiral Zhao the conqueror of the last dragon," He said and Daisuke growled and snarled at Zhao.

"Touch my dragon and I will destroy you!" She roared as she breathed fire at Zhao who jumped backwards out of range from the fire and he smirked at her.

"Breath fire all you want, but know this no one is coming to rescue you," He said to her before leaving her alone and Daisuke roared again and tried to break free. Meanwhile back with the others Sokka was having a coughing fit and Katara wasn't any better.

"Katara…water…" He said.

"Aang should be back any time now," Katara said weakly and true to her word Aang came running back into the abandoned house with the water skin.

"Okay, I got water you guys," He said to them both.

"Good job Aang," Katara told him as Aang gave the water skin to Sokka who chugged it down and Aang shook the water skin to find it was empty.

"Well that lasted long," He said sarcastically as he looked out to the sky. "Dai, you better hurry up and get back here," He thought worriedly for his friend. Back at the fortress a wagon was pulling up to the gates and the two guards on duty there looked around it to make sure everything was in check. Unknown to the guards the blue masked figure was hiding under the carriage and a soldier walked around the carriage before he looked under it but the masked figure was gone.

"All clear, move on," He said and the wagon started to move off again and the masked figure poked his head out from the back of the wagon slightly as the wagon moved through the three gates of the fortress. The wagon then stopped and soon the masked figure jumped out and into the shadows as he made his way towards the central tower where Daisuke was being held. And the masked figure looked up to see Zhao standing on the balcony giving a speech to the soldiers, but the figure didn't care as he snuck into the tower and started to head towards Daisuke. Meanwhile with Daisuke she heard croaking and she looked down and gasped to see the frogs she had caught now thawing and dragging themselves away from her.

"No, come back here little guys and get frozen again, my friends need you!" She pleaded with them as the frogs squeezed under the door and the four guards standing there looking down in shock to see the frogs crawling out from under the door. They then heard a noise and turned to see a fire nation soldier helmet slide towards them. One of the guards walked towards the place where the helmet came from and turned to the right and walked down before a burst of fire was seen and a small scuffle was heard. "What is going on out there?" Daisuke asked as she heard the sounds of fighting and grunts and smashes into the walls before they stopped and the door opened and Daisuke saw the masked figure look at her. "Hey, who are you? What do you want?" She asked him as the figure walked towards her and took out two curved swords and swung them and cut the ropes binding her.

"Thanks I guess," She said to him as the figure then handed her a bundle and she took it and unwrapped it and saw her two Hook-blades and sheath for them both. "Thanks," She said but the masked figure just dragged her along and out of the room and out of the tower and towards a wall where a rope was waiting. The blue masked figure climbed up the rope followed by Daisuke.

"There on the wall!" A soldier called and another soldier ran down the wall and cut the robe with a sword and sent both Daisuke and her masked saviour to the ground who then took out his two swords and Daisuke followed suit taking out her Hook-swords as well.

"She's escaped! Close all the gate!" Zhao shouted and the gates started to shut in front of the two of them.

"Hold on to me!" Daisuke shouted to him and he nodded his head and he grabbed Daisuke's hand before she shot out fire from her feet and they both sailed over the gate and they made it through the second gate but as they neared the third gate soldiers surrounded them both and they stood back to back as a few soldiers charged them but the masked figure took out some of them while Daisuke blocked with her swords as she then tripped one soldier onto his back before she jumped and kicked another away.

"Give up! You're surrounded and outnumbered, there is nothing that you can do," Zhao said as Daisuke and the masked figure looked at him.

"Good thing I have been practicing this move for just such an occasion," Daisuke said to him before she whispered to the figure. "Hey make sure you stay behind me and get down, I don't want you to get hurt too," She whispered and the masked figure nodded his head as Daisuke sheathed her Hook-swords and she clenched her fists and two eight foot long whips emerged from her hands, the whips then took the shape of dragon wings.

Daisuke then started to spin around on the tips of her toes and the ground beneath her started to steam from the friction, Daisuke then moved forwards like a spinning top and several slashes of fire were sent flying towards everyone in the vicinity. And the attacks left deep gashes on the walls, on the ground, and all the soldiers were sent flying backwards and Zhao was also sent back with a deep gash in his chest and the masked figure looked around in amazement. Once Daisuke stopped she became very dizzy and she collapsed but the figure caught her and carried her out of the fortress and towards safety, however he soon stopped as he felt something hit him and he turned to see an arrow in his shoulder and he collapsed dropping Daisuke and making her come too. "Hey are you alright?" She asked running over to him as she took his mask off and she gasped. "Zuko!" She exclaimed and she went to run off but she stopped and looked at Zuko and then at several approaching soldiers and she frowned before she waved her arms around and lighting formed at her fingertips and she fired it at the ground creating a massive cloud of smoke and dust in front of the soldiers. When the smoke cleared Daisuke and Zuko were nowhere to be seen. The next morning Zuko groaned as he sat up and saw Daisuke sitting on the tree trunk.

"You want to know what the worst part about having amnesia?" She asked him before she continued. "I can't remember anything about myself, who I was before, and worst I can't remember my family. But ever since I woke up in the iceberg with Aang, he and the others have become my family, but still it would be nice to know who my parents were and if I had any brothers or sisters," She said looking back at Zuko was about to ask her something but she beat him to the punch. "I know what you're gonna ask me, what was that move I did at the fortress? Well it's something that I created after seeing how big my baby, who is a dragon by the way named Flame has gotten, and I named it the Flame Dragon Wing Slash," Daisuke explained to him.

"Why'd you help me?" Zuko asked her.

"Because usually I can read people like a book, but you're a hard one to read, later," Daisuke said to him as she stood up and went to leave before she stopped and turned back and she walked to Zuko and she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed brightly. "Thanks for saving me," She said before she ran off before she blasted into the trees using her Firebending and she used her Hook-swords to grab the branch and she then jumped off unknown to her the orange ribbon in her hair had come undone and it fell to the ground and Zuko picked it up and he stared at it and up at the trees to see Daisuke's retreating form. He then walked off through the forest and back to his ship and he walked on board and Iroh looked at his nephew.

"Where were you Zuko, you missed music night, and why are you blushing?" He asked noticing the redness in Zuko's cheeks.

"I'm going to bed, no disturbances," Zuko said walking into the ship leaving his uncle scratching his head. Meanwhile Daisuke had made it back to her friend's camp and she ran up to Sokka and Katara.

"Hey Dai you're back," Aang said to her and she nodded her head as she took out two frozen frogs and she opened Katara and Sokka's mouths and she put them into their mouths and Aang gagged slightly.

"Don't worry Aang, this is the cure for them just give it a few minutes," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head and a few minutes later Sokka and Katara opened their eyes.

"This is tasty," Sokka said as he sucked on the frog that suddenly croaked and his eyes widened in shock as did Katara as they spat out the frogs and they started to spit and wipe their tongues on Appa's fur.

"So Dai what happened to you that took you so long, and why are you blushing?" Aang asked her.

"Oh….um…well I guess you could say I met a Blue Spirit," She answered him blushing brightly. "Oh and also I found out that the Fire Lord gave me a title," She said.

"Really, what is it?" Aang asked her as Flame flew up to Daisuke and curled up in her lap.

"The Princess of the Dragons," She answered him.

"That fits, with Flame and all," Aang said and Daisuke nodded her head at him as Flame cooed at her and Daisuke petted him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

The Fortune Teller

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Fourteen: The Fortune Teller

The gang were all relaxing beside a river with the tent pitched up with trees and rocks surrounding them all. Katara and Daisuke were resting against Flame who was now about the same size as Appa but he was about a head shorter than him, his wingspan was now eight feet long and his tail was about ten feet long as well. Sokka was busy fiddling with his weapons while Aang was busy doing something with his back turned to everyone else. Just then a large fish jumped out of the water suddenly before it landed back in the water with a splash. "Look!" Katara said excitedly pointing at the fish as Sokka saw it jumped out again.

"He's taunting us," Sokka said as he picked up his fishing rod and he ran towards the river. "You're gonna be dinner you little sardine!" He shouted at the fish who jumped into the air again.

"Is he really threatening a fish?" Daisuke asked opening an eye lazily.

"Looks like it," Katara answered her as Momo flew down and landed in Daisuke's lap and chattered and she petted him.

"Hey! Where's the fishing line!?" Sokka was heard asking walking back to the camp and Aang looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh I didn't think you would need it Sokka," Aang said as he showed everyone a woven necklace with a red flower on it.

"Aw, it's all tangled," Sokka moaned looking at it.

"It isn't tangled, it's woven," Aang said jumping to his feet. "I made you a necklace Katara seeing as you lost the other one…" He said showing Katara the necklace and flashing a toothy grin at her.

"Thanks Aang," She said taking the necklace. "I love it," She said to him.

"Great Aang, now maybe instead of saving the world you can do jewellery instead," Sokka said with a sarcasm laced tone.

"I don't see why I can't do both," Aang replied and Sokka groaned as he turned back to see the fish jump out of the water again.

"Stop taunting me!" He shouted as he tossed his fishing pole at the water but he missed and the fish jumped out of the water again.

"Oh boy, let me help Sokka," Daisuke called to him running over to him and the fish.

"How do I look?" Katara asked and Aang turned to face her and his jaw dropped in shock. He looked at Katara from her feet to her head and he blushed and pulled at his collar awkwardly.

"Do you mean your neck or your whole body, because you both look great," He said to her as Daisuke and Sokka walked back to them with the fish in Daisuke's hands.

"Smoochie, smoochie someone is in love," Sokka said making kisses and Daisuke laughed.

"Who's hungry?" She asked holding up the fish which flapped before it jumped and smacked both Daisuke and Sokka in the face with its tail and fell back into the water. "Hey!" Daisuke shouted sending a fire blast at the fish but she missed.

"Guys stop teasing Aang, he's just a good friend, a sweet little guy! Like Momo," Katara said patting Aang on the back.

"Thanks," Aang said dismayed and Momo landed on his shoulder and cooed reassuringly at him. Suddenly a loud roar was heard and Momo flew off and everyone else followed him with Aang reaching a rock and his eyes went wide. "Someone is being attacked by a Platypus bear!" He shouted in urgency as Daisuke, Sokka and Katara ran up to him and they all gasped as they saw a large animal that had the body and head of a bear and the bill and tail of a platypus with dark brown fur and a white v across it's chest. And the one it was attack was a man with a calm expression on his face with his hands behind his back and he stepped back avoiding his attacker's claw. Aang then jumped onto a rock directly behind the bear.

"Well hello there!" The calm man greeted ducking under another strike. "Nice day isn't it?" He asked Aang.

"Make noise he'll run off!" Aang shouted at him as the others ran up to Aang.

"No play dead, he'll lose interest!" Sokka shouted at him.

"Whoa close one!" The calm man said happily as he just narrowly ducked under a swipe from the bear.

"Oh for the love of…Flame!" Daisuke said before she whistled and Flame perked his head up and he saw the platypus bear attacking the calm man and he growled as he walked up to the bear who roared at the gang but Flame roared even louder making the bear bristle in fear and lay a spotted egg before it ran off into the nearby lake and swam off.

"Lunch!" Sokka said happily picking up the egg and sniffing it. "You're lucky we came along when we did," He said to the calm man.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted that I would have a safe journey," The calm man said as he bowed to the gang.

"Aunt who?" Aang asked.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future," The calm man smiled.

"Wow it must be," Katara said as she looked to the side pondering what she heard. "That must be why you're so calm," She then said to the man excitedly.

"But the fortune teller was wrong, you didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed," Daisuke said to him.

"But I wasn't," He said cheerfully. "Have a good one, oh and Aunt Wu said that if I ran into any travellers to give them this," He said as he handed a parcel to Aang. "See ya," He said walking off as Sokka eyed the man suspiciously and Aang unwrapped the parcel to reveal it was an umbrella.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and get our futures predicted," Katara suggested.

"You're kidding me, fortune telling is nonsense," Sokka said to his sister.

"Then why did that guy give me this?" Aang asked as the sky rumbled slightly and it started to rain.

"That," Daisuke said as Flame covered her with his wings making her smile at her dragon who nodded back at her.

"That proves it," Katara said huddling under the umbrella.

"No it doesn't, you can't really predict the future," Sokka said using the egg to cover him from the rain.

"Then I guess you aren't getting wet then," Katara smugly said at him and Sokka frowned as the egg slipped from his grasp and flew into the air as he tried to catch it. But it smashed into his head covering him in yolk. The group then walked off in the rain with Daisuke being covered by her dragon's wing and Aang and Katara under an umbrella while Sokka trudged through the rain.

"Of course she knew it would rain, the sky has been dark all day," He said crossly.

"Just admit you were wrong and you can come under the umbrella," Katara said to him.

"Look I'm gonna predict the future right now," Sokka said as he started to hop on one leg, "it's gonna keep raining," He then said as the rain continued to pour. "Ya see," He said but the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds parted slightly.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka," Aang said as he and Katara walked off still under the umbrella and Appa stopped walking before he shook his fur covering Sokka in water.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed in disgust as Daisuke laughed and Sokka glared at her but she whistled innocently. Soon the gang came upon a village under a large mountain covered in snow. A group of turkey ducks walked past the gang as they made their way to a house with a large round door and a strange man in a black coat was standing there.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you," He said to them.

"She is!?" Katara asked in excitement as the gang entered the building and Sokka expressed his disgust. They then entered a room that had four pillows there and a young girl in a pink robe with her hair in braids sticking out on the sides of her head walked into the room.

"My name is Meng, and I am Aunt Wu's assistant," The girl said as she looked at Aang and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at Aang from head to toe. "Well hello there," She said to Aang who rubbed his nose disinterested.

"Hello," He replied to her as he, Daisuke and Katara sat down on three cushions.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's bean curd buns?" Meng asked.

"I'll take a curd puff," Sokka said but Meng held up her finger to him.

"One sec, so what's your name?" She asked Aang.

"Aang," He replied.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you got some big ears did you know?" Meng asked him as Aang felt his ears.

"I guess," He replied awkwardly to her.

"Don't be so modest, they're huge," Sokka teased him making Aang blushed in embarrassment before he glared at Sokka.

"Well Aang it was nice to meet you," Men said slyly to him.

"Likewise," Aang replied to her.

"I can't believe we're in this house of nonsense," Sokka said.

"Try to keep an open mind Sokka," Daisuke said to him.

"She's right, there are things in this world that can't be explained, wouldn't it be nice to know our future?" Katara asked him.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs," Sokka said nonchalantly. Meng then walked out of the hallway with a tray of tea and curd puffs. Just then a woman clad in green came out of another room.

"Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says that I am going to meet my true love, and he is going to give me a rare panda lily," The woman said to Meng.

"That's so romantic, I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower," Meng said looking at Aang dreamily.

"Good luck with that," Aang said to her while Daisuke shook her head in disbelief.

"He's that oblivious isn't he?" She asked and Sokka nodded his head to her.

"Isn't that the big eared guy that Aunt Wu predicted that you would marry?" The green clad lady asked Meng who blushed and pushed her away as she walked towards the gang with the tray of tea and curd puffs, she then tripped but Aang caught her making Meng blush brightly.

"Enjoy your snack," She said to him as Sokka took the tray and went to eat the bean curd puffs and Meng ran off quickly. Before Sokka could eat the bean curd puffs an old woman in yellow robes walked up to them.

"Welcome young travellers. Now who is next?" Aunt Wu asked the four of them as Sokka looked at Aang who looked at Katara who looked at Daisuke.

"I guess I'll go first," She shrugged standing up and she followed Aunt Wu out of the room. Both of them then entered a small room that had four cushions surrounding a small fire and Daisuke also saw a jug full of bones and a few other things.

"Come sit down child," Aunt Wu said to Daisuke who nodded and she sat down on a cushion across from Aunt Wu who took her hand and held it above the fire as she traced the lines in her hand. "Hm…" She said.

"Well?" Daisuke asked her.

"It seems that you know nothing of your past, who you are or where you come from," Aunt Wu said to her.

"I knew that already, what else is there?" Daisuke asked her and Aunt Wu looked at her palm again.

"Well it seems that you will celebrate your birthday soon, on the day that you meet a man who has deserted his nation, and on that day you celebrate the sixteenth year of your life," Aunt Wu informed her before she looked at her hand again. "And you will also fall for a boy who is scarred, filled with turmoil, torn between family and love, when the time comes you will be his guiding light," Aunt Wu said and Daisuke gasped.

"I'm gonna be sixteen and does she mean Zuko?" She thought to herself with a blush on her face. She then stood up and left the room still blushing and Aunt Wu followed her.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked and Aang stood up and walked after the fortune teller and into the room as Aunt Wu picked up the jug of bones.

"Take a bone boy," She told him and Aang did so. "Good, now throw it on the fire please," She said and Aang looked at her confused. "This is the most reliable form of fortune telling, the bones never lie, the heat makes cracks in the bone and then I read the cracks to tell you your future," She explained and Aang tossed the bone onto the fire as it started to crack.

"That's a big crack," Aang said.

"I've never seen this before," Aunt Wu said in amazement as the bone continued to crack before it burst and sent flames into the air. "Oh my! Your destiny! This is incredible. You will be involved in a great battle, an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!" She exclaimed picking up a piece of bone and looking at it.

"Yeah, yeah I knew that already, but is there anything about a girl in there?" Aang asked her.

"Love?" She asked and Aang nodded his head excitedly at her and she hesitated slightly and Aang looked at her sadly before Aunt Wu hurriedly looked at the bone. "Well look at this, it says to trust your heart and you will be with the one you love," She said.

"Really? Thank you Aunt Wu!" Aang said happily before he ran out of the room back to the others.

"Well now you guys got to see that fortune telling is just a big stupid hoax," Sokka said a few minutes later after Katara and Sokka had gone into have their fortunes done.

"You're just saying that because you're gonna be unhappy your whole life," Katara said to him.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be happy and joyful!" Sokka shouted as he kicked a pebble that flew off and rebounded off a sign and smacked him in the forehead sending him down. "That doesn't prove anything!" Sokka shouted before anyone could get a word in.

"Sure it does, it proves your clumsy or just having a bad day," Daisuke smiled at him and he grumbled as Daisuke helped him up to his feet.

"Well I liked my predictions, things are going to work out very well," Katara said.

"Yes they are," Aang said slyly to her.

"Why, what was your future?" Katara asked him.

"Oh just stuff, you'll find out soon," Aang replied ambiguously. "What about you Daisuke?" He then asked her.

"Well she said that in a few weeks I would turn sixteen, and then she said something that I will keep secret from you guys for now, and what's up with the clouds?" Daisuke asked pointing up at the mountain to see the clouds gathering around it.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds and predict the future of the village," The calm man answered her.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"That cloud looks like a bunny," Daisuke admitted.

"I hope not, the bunny cloud brings doom and destruction," The calm man said frightened.

"Do you hear yourself!?" Sokka asked him disgusted.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mt Makapu will erupt or remain dormant for another year," A woman said.

"Wait, that's a live volcano?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Years ago we had a tradition off going up there and checking for ourselves if the mountain would erupt, but now since Aunt Wu arrived twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that," The calm man said and Sokka frowned.

"I can't believe you are putting your lives in the hands of some crackpot old woman's superstitions," He said as Katara shushed him.

"She's coming," She said to him as Aunt Wu walked up a stairwell overlooking the courtyard and she looked at a book and started to mumble to herself before she turned to face the village.

"The volcano will not destroy the village this year," She announced and the crowd cheered and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like this," She mumbled as she could have sworn she saw smoke coming from the mountain top. "I should check this out," She said running off and heading to Flame who looked at her. "You ready for a flight up to that mountain boy?" She asked him and Flame nodded his head at her and growled slightly and Daisuke hopped onto her dragon but as she did Aang came running up to her.

"Daisuke I need to ask you something," he said.

"Yeah?" She asked him back.

"You're a girl right?" He asked.

"Last time I checked," She answered him. "Why?" She asked as Aang blushed and sputtered slightly.

"Um well, there is this girl I like, but I don't know what to say to her," He said.

"Let me guess Katara," She said and Aang looked at her shocked. "Aang I know you like her, just let it flow naturally and then you'll see if she likes you back, just be yourself and don't try to impress her, it makes you look desperate," She said.

"Wow, you know you'd make a great guidance counsellor," He told her.

"Think so?" She blushed slightly as she saw a guy hand a red and white lily to a woman. "Hey buddy, where'd you get the flower?" She asked him and the man looked at her and then pointed at the mountain.

"Maybe if I got Katara a flower she'd like it," Aang said.

"Well hurry and get on, me and Flame were going up there anyway," She said and Flame growled in agreement.

"Okay then," Aang said as he jumped onto Flame who stood up and spread his wings and flapped them taking flight and he carried both Aang and Daisuke to the top of the volcano. When they arrived Aang jumped down and walked up to the edge of the volcano and he grabbed and panda lily before he gasped as he saw lava bubbling in the volcano about to go. "Aunt Wu was wrong," Aang said in shock.

"And Sokka was right, never thought I'd admit it," Daisuke mumbled and Aang gulped.

"The whole village thinks they are safe, we gotta warn them," He said and Daisuke nodded as the Airbender jumped onto Flame who then flew back down towards the village where they saw Sokka arguing with Katara.

"Guys, we got a problem," Daisuke said to them both as Flame landed.

"Yeah, Sokka won't let it go that Aunt Wu's predictions are right," Katara said.

"No they're not!" Sokka shouted at her.

"In the case of the volcano going boom he is right about her being wrong," Aang said.

"Not you guys too," Katara sighed as the ground shook violently and smoke started to plume out of the volcano. "Oh no," She said in worry.

"Oh yeah, that baby's gonna blow, and we're gonna die!" Sokka exclaimed earning glares from the villages as Daisuke sighed and she smacked Sokka sharply on the back of his head making him yelp slightly and rub his head.

"Shut it, it is obvious these guys believe Aunt Wu over us, we gotta make her believe that she was wrong, otherwise the volcano will go and destroy this place before you can say hot cakes," Daisuke said.

"Hot cakes," Aang said earning a smack just like Sokka's making him yelp and hold his head and Sokka snickered.

"Well how are we gonna make Aunt Wu think she was wrong?" Katara asked.

"Didn't she use a book for the cloud reading?" Aang asked.

"Hey, that's it, we need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book," Daisuke said.

"By borrow you mean swipe?" Sokka asked her and Daisuke nodded her head at him. Later on Daisuke, Sokka and Katara were standing outside Aunt Wu's building smiling innocently while Aang snuck in through the back window when he and Momo got into the room they both started to search for the cloud reading book. Aang then looked in the mirror and he saw Meng's reflection in it and he gasped and turned to face Meng.

"Oh didn't see you there," Aang said to her.

"You don't like me do you," She said sadly to him.

"Of course I do, but not in the way you like me," Aang said apologetically to her.

"It's okay, it's just hard that you like someone who doesn't like you back," Meng said to him.

"Tell me about it," Aang said.

"She's pretty you know," Meng said making Aang look at her. "The water tribe girl, I've seen the way you look at her, she's sweet and she's a bender, and her hair is so manageable," She said as she pulled down her pigtails but they shot back up.

"Don't worry, you're gonna find a guy who is just perfect for you," Aang said to her and Meng smiled at him and Aang smiled back as he went to leave.

"Don't you need this?" Meng asked her and Aang looked at her in shock.

"How did you?" He asked her.

"I've been stalking you all day…" Meng blushed and Aang blushed brightly.

"Oh really?" He asked and Meng nodded her head embarrassed. "Thanks I guess," He said to her before he climbed out of the window again with the book. A few minutes later Appa was flying through the clouds with Aang and Katara in the saddle with the book. Katara flipped through the pages and stopped on a page.

"Here we go, the symbol for volcanic doom," She said.

"Clouds are made of water and air, so together we may be able to bend them and trick Aunt Wu," Aang explained and Katara nodded as they both then set about bending the clouds into the shape they needed to warn everyone. Meanwhile down below the villagers were all looking up at the clouds that were rapidly shifting while Sokka and Daisuke pulled Aunt Wu to her stage.

"Look up there Aunt Wu, something is happening to the clouds," Sokka said to her as she looked at him and Daisuke quizzically.

"That's very odd, they shouldn't…" She said before she looked up and she gasped in shock as the clouds formed a skull and behind the skull was a plume of smoke coming from the volcano. A few minutes later everyone was gathered around the gang.

"We can still save the village, Sokka has the plan," Aang said to the village.

"Lava is gonna flow down the hill towards the village, but if we dig a large trench the lava should flow towards the river, are there any Earthbender's here?" Sokka asked the town and several people raised their hands. "Okay then, everyone else grab a shovel and start digging," Sokka said and the villagers nodded their heads as everyone ran off to get to work. Soon the entire village was digging a massive trench, the Earthbender's waved their hands and sent the earth in the trench off extending the trench and the others were digging by manual means, the mountain then roared as lava started to flow from it.

"Hurry dig faster!" Sokka shouted to the village who nodded and started to dig faster. Soon though the volcano started to explode and spew ash and the lava flow started to increase.

"Oh boy, everyone get outta here!" Daisuke shouted to them.

"We'll come get you when it's safe!" Aang shouted at them all and the villagers all ran away. Daisuke then looked up at the volcano and she hopped the trench and ran towards the volcano.

"Dai! What're you doing?!" Sokka shouted at her.

"I'm gonna stop this lava, it's basically fiery earth!" She replied before she jumped and sent fire from her feet and rocketed towards the top of the volcano and landed on the edge as she saw the lava bubbling before her. "Okay Dai, you can do this," She said before she coughed slightly. "The gas, I need to get rid of the gas," She thought, she then got on one knee and held her pointer and middle fingers on her right hand at the lava and pulled her left hand from the tips of her fingers before she concentrated and pointed at the sky away from the village and the lava started to slow down and cool.

"Whoa," Aang said in amazement before her saw Daisuke was starting to lose her balance. "Oh no, the gas is overwhelming her," He thought. "Flame!" He shouted at the dragon who looked at him. "Daisuke's in trouble!" and with that the dragon's eyes widened and he flapped his wings and he flew off towards Daisuke just as she collapsed and the lava started to near her and Flame grabbed her with his claws and flew off just before the lava consumed her and Flame flew off towards the village and to safety.

"Thanks boy," Daisuke said before she coughed as Flame landed beside the villagers and he licked her making her chuckle. A villager then ran over to her and looked at her and started to do some tests.

"I'm a doctor, you should be fine as long as you don't bend for a day or two," The doctor said to her and she nodded her head just as she saw Aang jump towards the lava before he took a deep breath and breathed out again and he cooled the lava down to stone and the villagers cheered.

"He did it," Daisuke smiled and the other villagers cheered.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book," Aang said to Aunt Wu later after everyone had returned to the village.

"So you messed with the clouds did you?" She asked him and Aang nodded and this made Aunt Wu laugh. "Very clever," She praised him.

"So I guess this proves that Aunt Wu isn't always right," Daisuke said.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village would not be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right after all," The calm man told her and Sokka glared at him.

"I hate you," He grumbled as Katara pulled him away onto Appa.

"You just told me what I wanted to hear earlier right?" Aang asked Aunt Wu.

"Let me tell you something young Airbender, just as you shaped the clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny," She replied and Aang smiled brightly at her.

"Goodbye everyone," Katara said. "You too Meng," She said to her.

"Goodbye," Meng waved as Appa and Flame took off into the sky. "Floozy," She mumbled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

An Old Friend from the Water Tribe

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Fifteen: An Old Friend from the Water Tribe

The Gaang were walking through a forest with Appa and Flame at the back with Daisuke and Aang at the front followed by Sokka who was looking at the clouds. Daisuke then saw something stuck in the ground, it looked like a sword made of bone. "Hey Aang check this out," She said as she picked up the sword.

"Hey Sokka! Look at this a sword made out of a whales tooth!" The Air nomad called to Sokka who looked at them both and he saw the sword in Daisuke's hand.

"Let me see that thing," He said as he took the sword from her hand. Sokka then thought back to his home when he was younger, where he saw several boats docked with dozens of men carrying supplies towards the boats, Sokka was staring at the boats wishfully.

"Hey did we lose something?" Katara asked curiously snapping Sokka out of his thoughts and he saw Daisuke and Aang rummaging through the bushes.

"Nope, we found something," Aang said stopping his rummaging and Daisuke did so and nodded her head in agreement. Sokka then saw something covered by some fallen leaves and he brushed the leaves away and he picked up a spear and ran his fingers across it.

"It's burnt," He said noticing ash on it, Sokka then saw a scorch mark on a tree. "There was a battle here, Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders!" He shouted making everyone look towards him. Sokka then saw a black mark on the ground. "The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors managed to push them down this hill," He then said as he ran off down the path and jumped over a few large rocks and onto a sandy beach, the others followed after him and stood behind him.

"So what happened next?" Aang asked him.

"I don't know, the trail ends here," Sokka said to him.

"Hang on guys, what is that a boat?" Daisuke asked and everyone looked to see her pointing at a boat partially hidden by rocks.

"It is! And it's one of our tribes!" Sokka shouted running over to it followed by Katara while Daisuke and Aang followed them slowly.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No, but it is from his fleet," Sokka said running his hand across the hull of the boat. "Dad was here," He then said to Katara who smiled at him while Aang and Daisuke shared a look. Meanwhile on Zuko's ship he and Iroh were sitting at a table while Iroh sipped a cup of tea.

"Aah! See Prince Zuko a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being," He said pouring a cup of tea for Zuko but the ship suddenly violently shook and the cup of tea hit Zuko's face. Above deck several Firebenders were poised ready to attack as a large four legged animal with a woman riding it jumped aboard the ship. The Firebenders all fled from the huge beast.

"Look out!" One of the Firebenders shouted ducking the whip that the woman held in her hands.

"Get back, we're hunting a stowaway," The woman said to them as Zuko and Iroh came out onto the deck.

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" The scarred boy shouted at the woman who ignored him as the massive animal started to tear of chunks of metal from the deck with its huge teeth and tossed the pieces away one would have hit Zuko had he not have ducked, the piece of metal hit the floor with a clang and Iroh along with the other Firebenders took a stance ready to attack. The animal then poked its head down and sniffed around the bottom of the ship. A barrel then topple over and a strange looking man fell out of the barrel and he ran out of the hole and tried to escape but the woman and her animal lunged after him. The animal then lashed its very long tongue and it hit the man who gasped and he fell to the ground paralysed. "He's paralysed," Zuko said in shock.

"Only temporarily, the toxins will wear off in an hour, but by that time he'll be in jail and I'll have my money," The woman said.

"How'd you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked her.

"My shirshu has an incredible sense of smell, he can smell a rat a continent away," She replied putting the stowaway on her shirshu's back before climbing back onto it.

"Impressive, very impressive," Iroh said as the girl cracked her whip and her shirshu and took off leaping off the ship and running away. That same night Sokka was sitting in front of a small fire while Aang, Katara, Flame, Appa, Momo and Daisuke slept. Sokka then thought back to the day where the other warriors in the tribe left to fight in the war. Sokka had face paint on and was carrying a large bundle in his arms and he walked towards a boat where a man was talking to another soldier before he saw Sokka and walked up to him.

"Sokka," He said to him.

"I'm going with you dad," Sokka said to his father.

"You're too young to go to war, you know that," His father told him.

"But I'm strong, I'm brave I can fight please dad!" Sokka said to him and his father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Being a man is knowing where you are needed most, and right now that is here with your sister," He told Sokka.

"I don't understand," the young warrior replied.

"One day you will," His father told him before giving him a hug. "I'll miss you and your sister so much," He said.

"Hey Sokka," Sokka looked up to see Daisuke standing there.

"Oh Daisuke, what're you doing up?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking I should train in my bending for a bit, seeing as no one is trying to capture us," She replied and Sokka nodded his head at her.

"Go ahead, just aim it at the ocean, don't want to be burned by accident," He told her and Daisuke nodded as she stood away from Sokka and she threw a punch sending a fireball out to see. Daisuke then followed it up with a series of kicks and punches sending out a fireball each time, she then swung her arm and a wave of fire flew out. Then she spun around on her hands sending a ring of fire out and Sokka ducked as the flame sailed over head. "What did I say!?" He shouted at Daisuke who scratched her head sheepishly and Sokka sweatdropped and he walked away from the fire and went to his sleeping bag.

"Sorry," She apologised to him before she then heard a snap and she looked around. "Who's there!?" She shouted before she heard a shout and Daisuke turned to see a man charge who looked to be from the same tribe as Sokka and Katara at her. Daisuke then took out her hook-swords just as the man swung his whale tooth sword and knocked her swords away before pinning her to the ground.

"Who are you!?" The man shouted at her.

"Bato?" Both of them turned to see Sokka walking up to him before he noticed Daisuke under the man now known as Bato. "Calm down Bato, she's with me," Sokka said to him.

"Sokka?" Bato asked. "What are you doing travelling with a Firebender?" He asked.

"Why did you attack me is the question!" Daisuke snapped.

"I thought you were attacking my boat," Bato said.

"No I wasn't! I was practicing my Firebending," Daisuke informed him and Bato looked at Sokka who nodded his head at him.

"I apologise for that, one can never be too careful," He said as he stood up and pulled Daisuke to her feet.

"It's okay I guess," She said before she picked up her hook-swords and sheathed them.

"A Firebender and a swordsman, what's next?" Bato asked and Daisuke pointed to Flame and Bato's eyes widened. "Now I've seen everything," He said as Katara and Aang woke up and looked at Bato.

"Bato!" Katara exclaimed happily running towards him while Aang raised an eyebrow to this.

"Who and the what now?" He asked scratching his head while Daisuke just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked him.

"Sokka, Katara it's good to see you, and your father and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth kingdom by now," Bato said to them both who nodded sadly as a gust of wind blew through and the three of them shivered. "This is no place for a reunion, let's go inside," He said draping his arms across Sokka and Katara and he led them off before he looked back at Daisuke and Aang and nodded his head to them. The two of them shrugged and they followed after the three of them and Flame and Appa did as well. Soon the group had arrived at an abbey with several women walking around. "When I was wounded your father carried me here to this abbey, the sisters have been taking care of me, Superior," Bato said to an old woman who was walking past. "These are Hakoda's children, they're travelling with the Avatar I found them by my boat," He said pointing at Sokka and Katara and then at Aang.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great pleasure to be in your presence, welcome to our abbey," Mother Superior said to him.

"It's an honour to be…" Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"What smells so good?" He asked.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes," Bato explained pointing to a few vats.

"Perfume, we should pour some on Appa and Flame," Sokka said before covering his nose. "Cause they stank!" He said but no one laughed and Flame snarled at him making him gulp.

"Whoa Flame take it easy, he's just being his usual insensitive self," Daisuke said trying to calm her dragon who growled at her. Bato then led everyone into his tent where there were several pelts laying around as well as a pot over a fire.

"Bato, it looks like home," Katara said happily.

"Everything's here, even the pelts," Sokka added.

"Yeah nothing cosier than dead animal skins," Aang said sarcastically as Momo jumped down to a bear rug and poked it making the jaw snap shut scaring Momo and he jumped into Daisuke's arms.

"No way, stewed sea prunes!" Katara said looking into the pot that was over the fire.

"Help yourselves," Bato said.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these," Sokka said as Daisuke and Aang sniffed the food in their bowls they were handed and gagged and put them to the side.

"So is it true that you and Dad lassoed an artic hippo?" Katara asked him.

"It was your father's idea, but the hippo was the one who did all the pulling," Bato laughed.

"Hey I ride animals too…" Again Aang was cut off by Sokka.

"So tell us about the great blubber fiasco," He said.

"The what?" Daisuke asked.

"Long story, another time," Sokka said and Daisuke frowned before she got up and left the tent in a huff followed by Aang.

"Hey Dai, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh like you don't know, ever since that guy showed up Sokka and Katara have ignored us, they won't even talk to us and if they do it's to shut us up so they can ask about another stupid thing their dad did, it's like we don't exist to them anymore!" Daisuke shouted. Meanwhile in a seedy tavern Zuko and Iroh were walking through it with Zuko pushing everyone out of the way to the woman who was arm wrestling another guy.

"I need to talk to you now," He said to her.

"Little busy kid, what do you want anyway?" She asked as she beat the man and went to take a sip of her drink but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Don't push me woman," He said.

"The name's June, what do you want then?" She asked.

"I need you to find someone for me," Zuko said and June raised an eyebrow at him. A few minutes later the three of them were outside the bar with June getting onto her Shirshu.

"Why should it?" She asked.

"We'll pay your weight in gold," Iroh said making Zuko's eyes widen in shock, and June to smile as she dropped down and walked up to the old man.

"Make it your weight and you have a deal," She said poking Iroh's belly and Iroh chuckled.

"Agreed," He said as Zuko pulled out a ribbon and Katara's necklace.

"I need you to find the girl this belongs to," He said holding up Katara's necklace.

"What did your girlfriend dump you?" June asked him.

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm not even after her, I'm after the bald monk she's travelling with," Zuko said to her.

"Whatever," She replied taking the necklace and giving it to her shirshu who sniffed it and snarled and looked around and sniffed. "Get on you two," June said to Zuko and Iroh who climbed on and the shirshu shot off.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father," Bato told Katara and Sokka and Aang looked away sadly while Daisuke frowned.

"Really when?" Katara asked.

"Any day now, your father said he'd sent it here once he and the others reached the rendezvous point, and when it does we could go and see him," Bato said as Aang walked out of the hut and Daisuke looked at him sadly before she frowned and walked away as well missing the rest of the conversation.

"I can't believe they'd leave me," Aang said in sadness.

"Hey Aang, you alright?" Daisuke asked running up to him, but before he could answered an ostrich horse ran up to them.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe," the messenger said.

"I know him," Aang said as the messenger handed him a scroll.

"Make sure he gets this," He said before he set off again on his ostrich horse. Aang then unrolled the scroll and both he and Daisuke looked at it to see it was a map.

"Hey this is the map to Sokka and Katara's father," Daisuke said as Aang looked at it before he crumbled it up and shoved it into his clothes. "Aang?" She asked the Airbender who just walked off to the abbey and Daisuke followed after him looking at him sadly. "Poor little guy," She thought to herself. The next morning Aang, Daisuke, Sokka and Katara were standing with Bato beside his boat.

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs," Bato explained to them.

"But there isn't any ice here," Sokka said to him.

"I know, that's why you'll be dodging those," Bato said pointing out to sea and several jagged rocks.

"I'm out," Daisuke said walking off to Flame, "Come on boy, let's go relax," She told her dragon who growled but followed after her. Soon both Flame and Daisuke had stopped walking and saw a small river flowing. "Okay boy, time for your bath," Daisuke said to him and Flame snarled at her and looked away from her. "Hey, what's wrong with you boy?" She asked her dragon who laid down on the ground. "You've never acted like this before, you've always liked me bathing you," She said but Flame snarled at her and rolled around in the dirt making Daisuke gasp. "Stop acting like a stubborn brat!" She shouted and Flame roared at her and got in her face. "Don't you use that tone on your mother mister, I'm the boss and if I want you to take a bath you'll take one," Daisuke shouted as she splashed Flame who growled at her and extended his wings and flew off. "Flame! Get back here you brat!" Daisuke shouted at her dragon who just flew off and didn't look back. "Fine go and run, see if I give a damn!" And with that Daisuke stormed off back to the abbey but when she neared it she saw Bato, Sokka and Katara walking away and Aang standing there sadly looking down. "What happened?" She asked.

"I told them I had taken the map, and I hid it from them, Sokka and Katara got mad and went off to find their father with Bato," He explained.

"Bummer, we've lost half our group," Daisuke said.

"Where's Flame?" Aang asked the mahogany haired Firebender.

"He's being a brat and he left, frankly I don't care where he goes," She answered with a frown before she sighed sadly. "Let's just get going, we should head to the North Pole and find you a master," Daisuke said to him and Aang nodded his head sadly. Meanwhile June, Zuko and Iroh were riding June's shirshu through the forest before they arrived in the abbey and June's mount sniffed around the area before pointing its head in a direction.

"We're getting close," June said before she cracked her whip and her animal shot off out of the abbey and through the woods again. In the woods were Sokka, Katara and Bato walking through the forest when they heard a howl from a wolf.

"He sounds so sad," Katara said.

"He's wounded probably," Sokka told her.

"No, I know that sound, he's been separated from the pack, I know that feeling when the other warriors left me behind, they were my family and that was more painful than my wounds," Bato said and Sokka looked at him and he stopped walking making Katara and Bato look at him.

"Sokka?" Katara asked her brother.

"We have to go back, I want to see dad, but, helping Aang and Daisuke is where we are needed most," He said and Katara smiled.

"You're right," She said as Bato walked up to them both.

"Your father would be proud of you, take the map in case you want to meet us, I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point," He said to them.

"Thanks Bato," Sokka said as he took the map from Bato and both of them walked off to find Aang.

"Looks like it's just us guys," Daisuke said as she climbed onto Appa just as Mother Superior ran up to them frantically.

"Avatar you must leave here," She said.

"We get it, no one wants us here anymore," Aang frowned at her.

"It's not that, but some people were looking for you at the abbey," Mother Superior said to them.

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"A woman, an old man and a boy with a scar," Mother Superior said to them both.

"Zuko!" Daisuke exclaimed before she turned to Aang. "We need to head to the abbey," She said to him.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"The woman had a horrible monster, and was using a necklace to track you," Mother Superior explained to them.

"A necklace?" Daisuke asked.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed in worry, Daisuke then jumped off Appa and ran towards the abbey. "Daisuke!" He shouted at her.

"If Zuko is after me, I'm not gonna run from him," Daisuke said and Aang nodded before jumping off Appa and running after his friend. Meanwhile Sokka and Katara were walking towards the abbey when they heard a noise and they turned to see Zuko, June and Iroh on the shirshu looking at them.

"Where are they?" Zuko asked them.

"Who?" Sokka asked him.

"That traitor and the avatar," Zuko told him.

"We split up, they are long gone," Sokka said.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Zuko asked him.

"Pretty dumb, run!" Sokka shouted as he and Katara ran off but the shirshu whipped its tongue at the two of them and paralysed them both.

"We won't find the avatar's scent on them, but maybe your pet can track the person this belongs too," Zuko said pulling out Daisuke's ribbon.

"Hey that's Daisuke's ribbon, where did you get it!?" Sokka shouted at him.

"None of your business," Zuko said.

"Why do you have that ribbon nephew, is it because you have feelings for this girl?" Iroh asked and Zuko blushed heavily.

"Don't be ridiculous uncle!" He shouted as he handed the ribbon to June who grabbed it and gave it to her animal who then sniffed it and snarled as Jun threw Sokka and Katara over her animals back and climbed back on. The shirshu then shot off towards the abbey where the scent was coming from and the group arrived to see Daisuke standing there with Aang on the roof.

"So this is your taste in women Zuko?" Daisuke asked and Zuko frowned at her. "I have to say that…It sucks," She said to him and he frowned at her. "Now!" Daisuke shouted and Aang jumped off the roof top and he used his staff to send a blast of wind towards the shirshu and sent it off balance making all the passengers fall off. Zuko then got up and attacked Aang sending fireballs at him but Aang spun his staff around blocking the fireballs. Aang then sent out blasts of air towards the scarred boy who dodged them and they continued to fight. Meanwhile Daisuke was ducking and dodging the shirshu's tongue and June was cracking her whip each time and her pet lashed at Daisuke who jumped backwards. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta…you know what never mind," She said as the shirshu charged at her making Daisuke roll out of the way but when she did she found herself cornered and nowhere to go against the Shirshu.

"Dai!" Sokka, Katara and Aang shouted in worry as June smirked at Daisuke who then closed her eyes when she suddenly heard a loud roar and gasped as she opened her eyes to see the shirshu looking into the sky before it was barrelled into by Flame and sent flying onto its side. Flame then roared at the shirshu who got to its feet and Flame stood in front of Daisuke who smiled.

"Flame, you came back," She said to him and her dragon nodded his head at her. "Oh boy, I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I was just trying to take care of you," She said hugging her dragon's neck who cooed at her. "Forgive me boy?" She asked and Flame licked her in response making her giggle.

"Oh how sweet, Nyla get them!" June shouted cracking her whip and her shirshu lased its tongue at Flame and hit him in the snout making him snarl at him. "What?" June asked in confusion.

"A dragon's scales are the hardest substance on earth!" Iroh shouted at her.

"Flame take that mangy mutt out!" Daisuke shouted and her dragon roared and charged at Nyla and grabbed him in his jaw and shook Nyla around before throwing him away and he crashed into a room sending rubble down onto Sokka and Katara.

"OW!" Sokka was heard shouting in pain as Nyla stood up and charged at Flame who opened his mouth and breathed fire at Nyla making him squeal in fright.

"Good boy Flame!" Daisuke cheered her dragon on who growled at Nyla and Daisuke noticed three vats of perfume beside Nyla and she got an idea. "Flame, tip over those vats!" She shouted and he dragon snarled and charged at Nyla who charged at the dragon but Flame suddenly dived to the side and pushed over the vats spilling the perfume all over the place and covered Nyla and he roared and started to sniff around but his sense of smell was overwhelmed by the perfumes. Nyla started lashing his tongue out at everything that moved, and that included June and Zuko who both got paralysed.

"Daisuke!" Aang shouted at her making the dragon and Firebender look at him to see he, Katara and Sokka were climbing onto Appa. "Time to get out of here!" He shouted and Daisuke nodded as she climbed onto Flame.

"Let's get going boy," She said kicking her dragon who roared and flapped his wings and flew off followed by Appa, a short while later everyone was flying through the sky.

"So where now?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"We're going to the North Pole to find Aang a teacher," Katara said.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time already," Sokka said.

"But don't you guys want to see your dad?" Aang asked them looking over his shoulder at the siblings.

"Of course we do Aang. But you're our family and right now you need us more," Sokka said to him.

"And we need you," Katara said to him.

"I need you too boy, you're the best in the whole world," Daisuke said rubbing her dragon's head who purred at her.

"Hey Katara look what I found," Aang said to her.

"What?" Katara asked before she gasped as Aang pulled out her necklace. "My necklace, where'd you get it?" She asked him taking the necklace and putting it back around her neck.

"Zuko gave it to me," Aang said.

"Well be sure to give Zuko this in return," Katara said as she kissed Aang on the cheek making him blush and twiddle his thumbs and the others all laughed as they continued to fly through the air.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

A Firebending Master

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Sixteen: A Firebending Master

The sun was setting over a forest as Momo was flying through the trees unknown to him a mysterious figure followed him until he landed on a kiosk as the rest of Team Avatar neared the kiosk as well. "This should tell us what is going on here," Katara said approaching the kiosk as Sokka pulled out a small pouch and shook it upside down and crumbs fell out of it.

"Can you find some food, I'm starving here," He said to his sister.

"Maybe we'll find something to eat here," Daisuke said pointing to a poster as Aang looked at it as well.

"The Fire Day's Festival, Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians…this would be a great place to see some real Firebending," He read off the poster.

"Hey, I'm a Firebender Aang, if you wanted to see some Firebending all you needed to do was ask," Daisuke said to Aang who smiled sheepishly.

"You might want to rethink that, look at this," Sokka said from the other side of the kiosk and he was looking at several posters two of which had Aang and Daisuke on them.

"Hey a poster of us," Aang said as Daisuke pulled both posters off.

"Wanted posters, this is bad," Sokka said to them grimly.

"Hey it say's I'm worth a thousand gold pieces," Aang said reading it.

"I'm nine hundred, but it is boosted to fourteen hundred if Flame is caught with me," Daisuke said looking at her dragon who looked over her shoulder at the poster. "We're famous boy," She said to her dragon who cooed at her.

"We need to get moving," Katara said looking at the two posters.

"I need to learn Firebending at some point, and this is the only time I might be able to see the masters up close," Aang said to her.

"I guess we could check it out," Katara said bowing her head and Aang gave a shout of joy as Sokka looked at his sister in shock.

"Are you serious, you want to walk into a town full of Fire Nation town when they're all fired-up with their….you know fire?" He asked her.

"Don't worry, we'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble we will leave," Daisuke said to him hopping onto Flame.

"Yeah…because we always leave before we get into trouble," Sokka said sarcastically not believing Daisuke as Aang and Katara hopped onto Appa. Later the team had arrived at a hill overlooking the festival as fireworks were launched into the sky. Daisuke hopped off Flame while the others jumped off Appa.

"You guys all stay here, and stay out of sight," Aang said to Appa, Momo and Flame and Momo flew into a bush while Appa hid his head behind the bush but his body could still be seen while Flame rolled his eyes at the two.

"Keep them out of trouble okay boy?" Daisuke asked her dragon who looked at her and nodded his head as he lied down.

"Ready disguises," Aang said as Sokka and Katara put on some black cloaks and then pulled their hoods up, Daisuke undid her ponytail and wrapped a scarf around her lower face while Aang just pulled his orange shawl over his head.

"It's like you're a whole different person," Sokka said sarcastically while Daisuke and Katara giggled at Aang who looked silly.

"Come on, the festival awaits," Aang said as he walked off followed by the others towards the festival. When they arrived at the festival they saw everyone wearing masks.

"We need new disguises," Katara said.

"Where are we gonna find masks though?" Sokka asked.

"Get your authentic masks here!" A man shouted behind them slightly making Sokka's eyes widen slightly.

"That was surprisingly easy," He admitted as the four of them picked four masks, Katara picked a lady with makeup, Aang chose one that was frowning, Sokka chose one that was smiling and had petals while Daisuke chose one that had a large grin and wide eyes on it. Katara then swapped Sokka and Aang's masks around because Aang was smiling and Sokka was frowning. The gang then walked off through the festival.

"Hey there's some food," Aang said.

"Finally, what've you got?" Sokka asked the vendor.

"Flaming Fire Flakes, the best in town," He answered.

"I'll take them," Sokka said taking a bag of them and he stuffed them into his mouth before spitting them out. Hot!" He exclaimed.

"Flaming Fire Flakes, hot who knew?" Katara said sarcastically as Daisuke took a bag of the fire flakes and ate them and her eyes got stars in them and she drooled.

"So good!" She exclaimed scoffing the rest of them down and her friends looked at her in shock and surprise. The gang then walked off with Katara dragging Daisuke away before she could eat all the fire flakes at the vendors stall. They past a puppet show where a puppet of the Fire Lord and an Earthbender general holding a rock was with the Fire Lord puppet burned the other puppet earning cheers from the children watching.

"Aang where are we going?" Katara asked Aang as they walked towards a stage that had a huge crowd gathered.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd gathering over there," Aang said to her.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's an execution," Sokka said grimly as they saw one man standing between four torches and he sent fireballs flying everywhere before he brought them all together and they turned into doves that flew away.

"I gotta learn that trick," Aang said enthusiastically.

"Idiot," Daisuke mumbled under her breath.

"For my next trick I need a volunteer," The magician said.

"Oh me, me, me!" Aang cheered jumping up and down but Sokka smacked him over the head.

"Are you nuts?" He hissed at him.

"Folks we have a volunteer," The magician said and Katara, Sokka and Aang gasped as they saw Daisuke standing on the stage, the magician then tied her to a chair. "The next trick is called Taming the Dragon," He said and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"If only you could tame one," She thought to herself as the magician created a dragon of fire with a rope of fire attached to it.

"Don't worry my dear maiden, I will tame this beast, oh no! It's too strong!" The magician shouted as he spun the dragon around. "I can't hold it!" He shouted as the dragon flew towards Daisuke.

"She's in trouble!" Aang exclaimed.

"We don't need to cause a scene!" Sokka shouted but it was too late as Aang jumped onto the stage and sent a gust of wind at the dragon making it burst into multiple colours but his and Daisuke's masks were blown off.

"You trying to upstage me kid?" The magician asked him as Aang started to do a dance as the crowd booed him.

"Hey he's the Avatar!" One person shouted.

"And she's the Princess of Dragons!" Another shouted at Daisuke who gulped.

"Time to run!" Daisuke shouted as she, Aang, Sokka and Katara ran away from the soldiers that started to chase them through the town. A man wearing a hooded cloak ran up to them.

"I can get you out of here," He said to them all.

"Let's go then!" Aang shouted as the man took out several clay pots and lit the fuses and tossed them at the chasing soldiers and they exploded creating clouds of smoke allowing the group to flee.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang shouted as he breathed into his whistle.

"I hope he can hear that whistle," Sokka shouted at him.

"This way!" The gang's ally shouted to them turning a corner before he ran the other way. "Not that way!" He shouted as the soldiers chased after them. Daisuke hurled a fireball at them making their pursuers halt their pursuit for a moment as the gang turned a corner and ended up in a alley way blocked by several crates as two roars were heard as Appa and Flame were flying overhead.

"Guys down here!" Aang shouted at them as both of the large beasts landed and Appa waved his tail sending gale force winds at the soldiers and sending them flying away the gang then mounted the two of them and they both took off but not before the gangs ally tossed a bomb at the fireworks and they went off in a massive explosion and the man removed his hood.

"Nice touch setting off the Fireworks," Aang said to him.

"I'm familiar with them," The man said.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka shouted at him.

"Was…my name is Chey," He said to the gang as they all landed and made camp. "I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?" The man asked confused.

"Wait, deserter?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Dai?" Sokka asked her.

"Well when Aunt Wu did my fortune she said my sixteenth birthday would be on the day I met a man who had deserted his nation," She answered the others whose eyes all widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked her and Daisuke nodded her head at her. "That's great!" She exclaimed happily hugging Daisuke, "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks Katara," Daisuke said to her friend.

"Well let's go meet him," Aang said.

"No way, we are not going to see some crazy Firebender!" Sokka shouted at Aang as Chey stood up in anger.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you to the festival," He said.

"It couldn't hurt to talk to him," Katara said.

"Why does no one listen to me?" Sokka asked turning around only to come face to face with a spear and several men wearing straw hats and tribal face paint.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted at the gang. The men started to push the group off. "Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" One shouted at Chey.

"You know these guys?" Daisuke asked him.

"Oh yeah, Lin Yee is an old friend, right?" Chey asked the man who looked to be in charge.

"Shut up, keep moving!" Lin Yee shouted at Chey unamused by him. The group walked down a hill where they saw a cottage made of leaves and logs. "Go on he sees you only!" Lin Yee shouted to Chey shoving him forwards.

"Is Jeong Jeong in there, I need to talk to him," Aang said as he tried to walk to the hut but was stopped by a spear.

"You wait there!" Lin Yee shouted as he shoved Chey forwards.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Chey said as he walked towards the hut while Team Avatar waited for him to return. Meanwhile back at the Fire Days Festival Zhao was standing in front of a soldier and he did not look happy.

"So the Avatar and the Princess of Dragons were here and you let them escape?" He asked a guard.

"Yes sir, but there were no fights and thefts were down," The guard answered.

"I don't care about your crime rates, where did they go!?" Zhao shouted at the guard.

"Into the forest, up the river I suspect," The guard said to him.

"Ready the river boats, we're going after them!" Zhao shouted to one of his soldiers who nodded at him. Back at the campsite Chey walked towards the gang who all woke up instantly.

"Can I see him now?" Aang asked.

"He is angry at me for bringing you here, and wants you to leave immediately," Chey said to him.

"What why?" Aang asked him.

"He said you haven't learned Waterbending and Earthbending yet, he saw it in the way you walked," Chey answered him and Aang frowned.

"I'm gonna see him anyway," He said walking into the tent while Daisuke facepalmed.

"Doesn't he see that I'm a Firebender and can teach him?" She thought to herself as she saw Aang storm out of the hut frowning.

"What happened?" Katara asked him.

"As soon as I walked inside he sent a fire ball at me telling me to leave," He replied.

"Okay that's it," Daisuke said as she stood up and walked into the hut where she saw a man with white hair wearing a tattered cloak surrounded by candles.

"I thought I told you to leave me along boy," Jeong Jeong said to her not looking at her.

"First off I'm not a boy, and second why won't you train Aang?" Daisuke asked as Jeong Jeong turned to look at her.

"I won't train him because he has not master the other bending arts," He told her.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Daisuke asked him.

"The Avatar must learn the elements in the cycle they were born, for Avatar Roku he didn't learn Earthbending first he had to learn Airbending, the Waterbending and finally Earthbending," Daisuke's eyes widened in shock.

"So that's why, Aang hasn't learned discipline he'd have after learning the other elements," She said and Jeong Jeong nodded. "But what about me, I'm a Firebender, teach me and then I'll teach him," She suggested to him taking a step forward as the flames on the candles rose up in a wall of fire.

"No! Fire is alive, a rock cannot throw itself but fire breaths and destroys everything around it! I will not teach you because you are too weak! And therefore you are not worthy!" Jeong Jeong shouted as the candles were snuffed out except for one candle.

"You think she is not worthy," A voice called as a figure appeared beside Daisuke making her and Jeong Jeong's eyes widen in shock.

"Avatar Roku, no, no I did not mean that," Jeong Jeong said to the previous Avatar who had appeared before him and beside Daisuke.

"Daisuke makes a good point, it is unlikely for Aang to find another Firebending master once he has mastered the other elements, and she is a prodigy and is worthy to be trained," Roku said to him.

"But, I do not wish he to be trained," Jeong Jeong said.

"What is it with people not wanted girls to be powerful, is it some dumb rule?" Daisuke asked as both men looked at her.

"No, but my last student had no interest in learning self-control and discipline, and once he knew about Firebending he left my teachings," Jeong Jeong said to her.

"Trust me when I say this, Daisuke is not like your former student, she knows the true meaning of Firebending," Roku said to him.

"Show me your fire," Jeong Jeong said as Daisuke held her hand out and her multi-coloured fire appeared in her hands. "You know the true meaning of Firebending, but why should I teach you, what would you use this power for?" He asked her.

"I'd protect my friends, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Appa and my dragon Flame, and I'd train Aang only when the time was right," Daisuke answered him as Jeong Jeong looked down in thought.

"Yes…yes I will train you," He said to her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Thank you, and to you Roku," She said to the previous Avatar.

"Consider it a birthday present," He chuckled before he vanished from sight.

"Come with me," Jeong Jeong said to her as he stood up and left the tent followed by Daisuke where Aang, Katara and Sokka saw them both.

"Dai, so did you convince him to train me?" Aang asked her as Jeong Jeong looked at him and frowned slightly. The next morning Sokka was busy fishing by the river while Katara practiced Waterbending. Aang and Daisuke however were standing in front of Jeong Jeong bandy legged.

"Widen your stance boy," Jeong Jeong told him as Aang did so. "Look at your friend, she has perfect stance and is concentrating on the task at hand," He said pointing to Daisuke who was in a perfect stance.

"But…" Aang started.

"No buts, look at the buffoon he knows how to concentrate on the task at hand," Jeong Jeong said pointing to Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka said offended.

"But what are we doing?" Aang asked him.

"He already told us, we're supposed to feel the heat of the sun Aang," Daisuke said to him.

"Precisely, now breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," Jeong Jeong said to Aang who did so. "Good, now while you do that, Daisuke come, show me what you know," He said to Daisuke who nodded her head and followed after her master while Aang frowned. "Focus on breathing!" Jeong Jeong shouted his back turned to Aang whose jaw dropped and Sokka and Katara snickered at him. Meanwhile with Daisuke and Jeong Jeong they arrived beside the river. "Avatar Roku said you were a prodigy, so show me what you have," He told Daisuke who nodded her head.

"Yes sir," She said as she took a step back and she focused and waved her hands around and lighting formed at her fingertips and she fired at a tree obliterating the top half of it. She then clapped her hands and performed the Expanding Flame Dragon, before she then started to perform the Dragon Flame Wing Slash move and spun around sending fire slashes everywhere and Jeong Jeong had to actually move out of the way of several slashes, Daisuke then stopped before she fell over with swirls in her eyes and Jeong Jeong walked up to her.

"Avatar Roku was correct, you are a prodigy, you have the true makings of a Firebending master, but you lack the basics all Firebenders need," He told her helping her to her feet.

"Basics?" She asked him and he nodded his head at her.

"Yes, first let us work on your stance, show me what you normally do," He told her and Daisuke did so with her fists up like a boxer with one foot behind the other. "No, that won't do, hold your palm up," Jeong Jeong told her and Daisuke did so. "Good, now bring back your other fist to your head like you are ready to strike," He told her and she did so as well. "Very good, you learn quickly, now then we will spar and see how you do," Jeong Jeong said to Daisuke who nodded her head as she got ready as Jeong Jeong launched a fireball at her but she caught it and redirected it towards Jeong Jeong. "Good, keep going," He ordered and Daisuke threw fireballs at Jeong Jeong who blocked them with his own or snuffed them out as Daisuke then sent out a wave of fire from her feet making her teacher weave to the side but Daisuke had already sent a blast to where he was making him block it. "Fast and precise, good work," He complimented her as Daisuke then performed the Expanding Flame Dragon and it flew towards Jeong Jeong but he took a few steps back and he was just out of range. "Remember the true power of Firebending comes from the breath not the muscles, so breath more and the fire will be stronger," He told her and Daisuke nodded as she breathed in as she then performed the Dragon Flame Wing Slash again. When she stopped doing it she then collapsed to her butt and groaned.

"What happened I breathed so why is everything still spinning?" She asked.

"Breathe through your stances, and keep your head level, doing so you will no longer get dizzy where you will be open to a counterattack," Jeong Jeong advised her and Daisuke smiled at him and nodded her head. They then heard a shriek of pain and fear.

"Katara!" Daisuke shouted running off followed by Jeong Jeong and when they arrived at the camp they saw Katara running off with Sokka on top of Aang. "What happened?" She asked.

"What happened!? Aang burned Katara!" Sokka shouted at Aang.

"It was an accident," Aang said sadly as Sokka ran off as well. Jeong Jeong looked at Aang displeased before he walked off and Daisuke growled at Aang.

"Aang!" She shouted making him look at her as he got slapped by her. "You're an idiot, you were too impatient to learn Firebending you didn't realise that you have a master right here ready to train you when you are ready," She said to him making Aang look at her in shock.

"You mean…" He said and Daisuke nodded and smiled at him and he smiled slightly back. "You're right, I was impatient," He said to her.

"Good to know, now as your master my first lesson is to learn the other elements and learn patience," Daisuke smiled at him and Aang nodded his head and bowed to her. Meanwhile with Katara she was sulking by the river due to her burns and she placed her hands into the water before they glowed dimly before she pulled them out and they were healed to her amazement.

"You've healing abilities, the great Waterbenders sometimes have these powers, I always wish I was blessed like you, away from this burning curse," Jeong Jeong said making Katara look at him.

"But you're a master, you've powers I will never know," She said to him.

"Water is healing and life, Fire is only death and destruction, it forces those with the power to wield it to walk the razors edge between humanity and savagery," Jeong Jeong said as a blast of fire hit the water in front of them as Jeong Jeong then got into a defensive stance and blocked the fire as the two of them saw boats heading towards them both. "Go! Get your friends and flee! If you don't you will be destroyed!" Jeong Jeong shouted to Katara who nodded her head and she ran off as the old man created a wall of fire as the ships landed.

"Don't worry men, my old master gave up fighting long ago, isn't that right Master Jeong Jeong?" Zhao said as he stepped off one of the boats and walked through the wall of fire. Katara ran back to the camp where she saw the others packing their stuff onto Appa and Flame.

"Guys!" She called to them.

"Katara?" Daisuke asked when she noticed her friend's hands were healed. "What happened to your hands?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to leave Zhao's men have arrived by the river, they've captured Jeong Jeong," Katara said.

"I need to help him," Aang said running off followed by Daisuke. Meanwhile Zhao and his troops had surrounded Jeong Jeong who just stood there.

"Look at you, you used to be so great, I cannot believe that my once former master has embraced savagery," Zhao scoffed to him.

"You're the one who has embraced savagery Zhao," Jeong Jeong said.

"That is Admiral Zhao to you," Zhao said arrogantly.

"When I failed to teach you the true reason of Firebending I thought I was a failure, but then I trained a new student and she is a true prodigy when it comes to Firebending. One of the greatest I've ever seen. Her potential is astounding and limitless. I have faith she will go far and be unbeatable." Jeong Jeong said to Zhao who tensed up.

"She? Does this she have a dragoon with her?" He asked as Jeong Jeong smirked at him.

"Ah, so you know of her already, yes my new student is the Princess of the Dragons, and she wills change this world for the better," He said as Aang and Daisuke came into view. Jeong Jeong then created a ball of fire around him and when it dissipated he was missing.

"It's a trick, he's run off into the woods, find him," Zhao shouted at his men who all ran off into the trees while Zhao turned to face Aang and Daisuke. "Let's see what my master has taught you," He said to them both.

"You were his student?" Aang asked as both he and Daisuke ducked under a fireball.

"Until I got bored," Zhao answered as he launched another intense fireball at the two of them setting a few trees on fire. "I see he taught you both how to duck and run like cowards!" Zhao shouted at them both as he launched another fireball at Aang.

"Whoa wild shot!" Aang said.

"I'll show you both wild!" Zhao roared with rage launching another fireball at the two of them.

"He has no self-control," Daisuke said as Aang got an idea.

"Stand and fight!" Zhao shouted.

"Oh we were fighting, I thought you were getting warmed up," Aang taunted him.

"I was!" Zhao shouted launching more fireballs at both Daisuke and Aang, Daisuke blocked the fire while Aang jumped onto one of the boats.

"Is that all you got, man they will make anyone an admiral these days," The bald monk said as he ducked a fireball from Zhao that hit one of the boats. "Ahoy, I'm Admiral Zhao!" Aang said mooning Zhao while Daisuke laughed at him before she had to duck a fire blast from Zhao. And she jumped onto another one of the boats.

"I don't know why but I thought you'd be better than Zuko," She then said before she rolled to the side as Zhao sent a fire ball at her as Zhao then jumped onto the boats and started to attack both Daisuke and Aang but all they did was dodge and deflect his attacks before they jumped off the boats and looked at Zhao.

"You lose," Aang said to him.

"What're you talking about, neither of you threw a single blow," Zhao said.

"We didn't need to, you did the work yourself," Daisuke said smugly pointing at the burning ships. "Master Jeong Jeong did say you had no self-control," She said before she and Aang ran off while Zhao just roared in anger making the fires on the ships burn hotter.

"Have fun walking home!" Aang shouted to him.

"Aang, Daisuke come on we need to go," Sokka shouted to them both as they climbed onto Flame and Appa who both then took off into the sky.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"He vanished, they all did," Sokka told him and Daisuke who frowned before she saw something on the ground below her.

"What is that?" She asked before she tapped Flame who flew down to where she was looking and Daisuke saw it was a box and she picked it up as Flame flew back into the sky.

"What's in it?" Aang asked as Daisuke opened the box and gasped.

"Scrolls on Firebending, and a few on lightning bending as well," She answered before she pulled out a piece of paper. "Take care my young student prodigy and continue your training to become a great Firebending master. Never forget why you wanted this power and change the way of Firebending for the better, and consider this a birthday gift from master to pupil," Daisuke read the note and smiled.

"That was nice of Jeong Jeong to give that stuff to you, anything else in there?" Sokka asked as Daisuke pulled out a white lotus Pai Sho tile and looked at it curiously.

"What does this mean?" She thought to herself, just then Momo flew towards her holding a flower and she looked at it and smiled at the lemur. "Is this your birthday present to me?" She asked and the lemur nodded his head at her, "Oh Momo, you're so sweet," She cooed hugging the lemur who chattered.

"Hey what about ours!?" Sokka asked pulling out a sack and tossing it to Daisuke who caught it and she opened it and gasped.

"Flaming Fire Flakes!?" She asked in shock as Sokka, Katara and Aang smiled at her. "Thanks you guys, this is awesome," And with that Daisuke started to eat the fire flakes happily while the other guys laughed at this as the dragon and the bison flew through the air.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

The Northern Air Temple

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Seventeen: The Northern Air Temple

Night had fallen and the gaang were now sitting in front of a campfire along with several other groups of people as they listened to a man telling a story. "And so young travellers. The next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity and laugh at those who are bound to the earth by it," The storyteller said.

"Aren't Airbending stories the greatest?" Aang asked with a smile on his face.

"Is that how things really were back then?" Katara asked excitedly.

"I laugh at gravity all the time," Aang said before he laughed. "Gravity," He said. The man then stopped walking in front of the team and shook his hat making the coins already inside it rattle.

"Jingle, jingle," He said to them as the three benders and one warrior rummaged around in their clothes for some money but Daisuke only pulled out lint.

"Sorry," She said.

"Ah, cheapskates, then whole lot of ya," The storyteller said as he walked off towards an old man and Aang ran up to him.

"Hey great story," He said but the storyteller put the cap in front of her.

"Tell it to the hat boy," He said to Aang as he placed the hat behind his back and he shook the hat making a single coin fall out of it while Aang searched his clothes for some money. Momo however took the coin and put into the hat just as the storyteller turned around.

"Ah thank you very much little bat thing," He said to Momo.

"It means a lot to hear Airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago that your great grandpa met them," Aang said as the storyteller looked at Aang confused.

"What are you prattling on about boy, my great grandpappy saw the air walkers last week," He said pointing at an old man near them and he gave off a throaty laugh and waved at Aang who had a look of utter disbelief and shock on his face. The next morning the team was flying on Appa and Flame through the clouds.

"Hey guys, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple guys. This is where they had the championships of Sky Bison Polo," Aang said to the gang.

"Do you think we will find any Airbenders?" Katara asked Sokka who was whittling a piece of wood into an indecipherable shape.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" He asked his sister.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Katara asked offended.

"No he isn't, you're being an optimist Katara," Daisuke called to her from her dragon.

"Same thing really," Sokka said as he shrugged his shoulders and Katara sighed to herself.

"Hey guys look at this!" Aang shouted drawing everyone's attention to a large temple that looked almost exactly like the Southern Air Temple with several people flying around the temple on gliders.

"Airbenders," Katara said smiling as Aang looked more closely at the people before he frowned.

"No they're not," He said angrily.

"What're you talking about, they're flying aren't they?" Daisuke asked him as the bald Airbending looked at her.

"Gliding maybe, but they aren't Airbending you can tell by the way they move, these people have no spirit," Aang scowled as a boy in an oddly shaped chair flew right past them and nearly hit them. Flame snarled as the boy laughed flying past the dragon again and Flame nearly chased after him.

"Whoa easy boy," Daisuke quickly soothed her dragon who growled lowly.

"I don't know Aang, that kid seems pretty spirited," Sokka said pointing to the kid flying around who smirked at Aang who grinned deviously at him before he picked up his staff and he jumped off Appa and opened his glider and flew off after the boy. Sokka, Katara, Daisuke, Appa and Flame were still flying towards the temple when the other kids on the gliders nearly crashed into the two flying animals several times.

"We need to land," Daisuke said.

"Yeah before it finds us," Sokka said as he took the reins and cracked them making Appa roar before he started to descend.

"Down boy," Daisuke said and Flame nodded before he dived towards the ground fast. "Wahoo!" Daisuke cheered as Flame landed onto the ground followed by Appa. They all then looked up to see Aang and the other boy doing loop-de-loops before Aang started to fly around the temple before he let his glider go and created an air scooter and rode along a wall before he jumped back onto his glider and smirked at the boy who grinned back. The boy then pulled a pin and sent a trail of smoke out and created a picture of Aang's face pouting making the other kids laugh, while Sokka, Katara and Daisuke giggled slightly. Aang and the boy then landed on the ground with the boy pulling a brake on his chair and stopping as some other kids took off the glider from his chair. The boy then wheeled over to Aang.

"Hey nice moves, name's Teo," He introduced himself. "Hey, you're an Airbender aren't you?" He asked Aang.

"Yup," He replied.

"And he's the Avatar," Katara said and Teo's eyes widened in shock.

"The Avatar? Awesome," He said making Aang blush in embarrassment.

"Wow this thing is impressive," Daisuke admitted looking at the wheelchair.

"You think this is good, wait until you see all the other stuff my dad has built," Teo said to her as he led the gaang into the temple, they entered a room and Aang gasped as he saw an ancient mural on the wall destroyed by pipes.

"My dad designed this whole place, everything is run by hot air," Teo said. "Even our gliders," He said.

"This is unbelievable," Aang said.

"I know great right," Teo said.

"No, just unbelievable," Aang said walking away.

"He came here a long time ago when the monks where once here, he's just shocked seeing everything now is so different," Katara said.'

"So better," Sokka said as he was whacked over the head by Daisuke making him yelp. "Will you stop that?!" He asked but Daisuke had already walked off to Aang who was looking at a murky pool of water with a sky bison statue.

"This is supposed to be a history of people," Aang said sadly as Daisuke placed her hand on his head making him looked at her to see her smile.

"I'm sure some parts are still intact," She said and Katara nodded in agreement and Aang smiled at them both. A few minutes later the team along with Teo were in a room that had no roof and several statues of monks meditating.

"Well at least this place is intact," Aang said in relief.

"Look out!" A voice called out making everyone's eyes widen in shock as a wall was smashed through and a statue was destroyed in the process. The dust then cleared up to show six men standing there.

"What the doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!" The man who was wearing an apron covered in oil and grease stains, his hair was also pointy on the sides leaving him bald in the centre and his eyebrows had signs of being singed off and were just now growing back, he also had a bushy beard as well. Aang growled at the man.

"Do you know what you've just done, you've destroyed something sacred!" Aang shouted at him. "For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink," The man said waving his hand around.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang shouted as he airbent the crane that had been used to smash the wall up over the edge. "This is a sacred place! You can't treat it this way! I've seen it when the monks were here! I know what it's supposed to be like!" He then shouted at the man.

"The monks, but you're twelve," He said scratching his head.

"Dad, he's the Avatar, he came here a hundred years ago," Teo said to his father.

"Who said you could be here anyway?" Daisuke asked him. "What're you doing here?" She frowned standing beside Aang who nodded his head.

"Doing here?" Teo's father mumbled. "Well a long time ago, but not a century ago, my people became refugees after a terrible flood," He said walking behind Teo's wheelchair. "My son Teo was injured and lost his mother, I needed someplace to rebuild and I stumbled upon this place. I couldn't believe it, paintings of flying people but no one was here, and then I came upon these light-weight flying machines. And they gave me an idea, to build a new life for my son in the air! Then people will be on equal ground, so to speak, we're simply improving on what is already here," He said as Katara and Sokka shed a tear while Daisuke and Aang had neutral faces. "After all isn't that what nature does?" He asked.

"Yeah, but nature knows when to stop," Aang said to him.

"Well yes, but progress has a way of getting the best of us, oh look at the time, the pulley system needs to be oiled before sunset," Teo's father said.

"But how do you know what time it is?" Sokka asked him.

"Look at the candle over there, it will tell us," He replied pointing to a candle as four pops were heard.

"Spark powder in the candle," Sokka said amazed.

"Four flashes, so it's four hours past midday, or as I like to call it four o'candle," Teo's father said and Sokka laughed while Daisuke giggled slightly. "If you like that, you should see my finger-safe knife sharpener, only took me three times to get it right," He said holding up his hand that had three wooden fingers on it, he then pulled the fingers off and tossed them to Sokka and Daisuke.

"Aah!" They both shouted horrified.

"Follow me you two, I want to show you something," Teo's father said to them leading them away.

"Hey Aang I want to show you something," Teo said as he then led Katara and Aang away to another part of the temple.

"Man these lanterns are terrible," Sokka said as he, Daisuke and Teo's father held lanterns the glowed dimly as the three of them walked down a tunnel.

"Yeah, you're right Sokka, why don't we use my fire, it is brighter than these things," Daisuke said as she held her hand up and setting it alight using her bending.

"Put that fire out! Do you want to blow us and the temple sky high!?" Teo's father shouted making Daisuke and Sokka gasp and the shock made Daisuke lose focus and the fire snuffed itself out.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"Follow me, and I will show you," He answered her and both Sokka and Daisuke shared a look before they followed him down the tunnel, soon they arrived at a wooden door. "Hold your noses," He said and the three of them held their noses as Teo's father opened a slit in the door.

"Okay you bought us here to see an empty room?" Sokka nasally asked him.

"Wrong, it is filled to the brim of natural gas," He replied.

"Natural gas?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, came across it my first time here, unfortunately I was using a torch at the time, I nearly blew myself and this temple sky high, thought my eyebrows would never come back, and time to time we get gas leaks, so they're nearly impossible to find," Teo's father informed her.

"So this is a powder keg waiting to go off?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, until I find out how to find something I cannot see, smell, hear, touch or taste," Teo's father answered him.

"This is bad," Daisuke said and Sokka nodded his head at her. Meanwhile with Teo, Katara and Aang they were watching the other refugees gliding around the temple.

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you. Something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly," Teo said to Katara who looked at the glider Teo handed her before she put it down.

"I changed my mind, I don't think I have that something," She said nervously.

"You're crazy, everyone has it," Teo said to her.

"Spirit," Aang said.

"Pardon?" Teo asked him.

"That something you're talking about is spirit," Aang replied.

"Oh…I guess it is," Teo said thoughtfully to Aang. "You ready?" He then asked Katara.

"No!" She said before she jumped off the ledge anyway and she screamed as she fell downwards before she straightened up and her screams turned into laughs. "I'm doing it! I'm flying!" She cheered as Aang and Momo took off after Katara.

"Keep your mouth shut, that way you don't swallow bugs!" Aang called to her as Momo ate a bug.

"Teo was right about the air, all I had to do was trust it, and let it carry me," Katara said to him.

"Even though Teo is not an Airbender, he does have the spirit of one!" Aang said back as he landed beside Teo. "I've thought about it, and I've decided that if you want to see what is inside the sanctuary, I'll help you," He said to him.

"Great!" He replied happily.

"How do I land this thing!?" Katara shouted drawing Aang and Teo's attention to her. "What happens if I land on a-ack-ack-bleck, bug that was a bug, ack," Katara gagged as she flew past the two of them followed by Momo. Back with Teo's father, Sokka and Katara the three of them were in a room with Teo's dad drawing some blueprints while Sokka and Daisuke walked around as Sokka bumped into a shelf and sent books, scrolls, a hardboiled egg and a hot air balloon model.

"Didn't he say not to touch anything?" Daisuke asked him.

"Sorry," Sokka said.

"That egg was last week's lunch, and that's an old project," Teo's father said as Sokka sniffed and gagged.

"Week old egg smell," He said as Teo's father and Daisuke looked at him.

"Hurry find that egg!" They both exclaimed getting onto their hands and knees as they started to look under the tables and shelves.

"How can something so small you can't even see make such a big stink?" Sokka asked holding his nose.

"That's it!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka asked her.

"The eggs, we fill that room with a whole lot of rotting eggs," Daisuke answered.

"And the smell of the eggs will mix with the gas…" Teo's father said.

"Then if there's a leak…" Sokka said getting the idea.

"Follow your nose and plug the hole," Daisuke said.

"You're a genius!" The three exclaimed simultaneously as a bell started to ring on the desk.

"Something's wrong, I have to go," Teo's father said before he ran out of the room and both Daisuke and Sokka followed after him, soon they arrived at the sanctuary of the temple to see the door open. Daisuke and Sokka looked inside and gasped.

"I can explain," Teo's father said to Aang who glared at him.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation! What is there to explain!?" He shouted at him.

"You're making weapons for the bad guys, why?" Daisuke asked Teo's father in shock.

"Explain this all now!" Teo shouted at his father who was hesitant before he relented.

"It was about a year after we came here, you were too young to remember Teo, the Fire Nation found our settlement, they were going to burn it to the ground! Destroy us all! I begged them I pleaded with them to spare us all, they asked me what I could offer them, and I offered them….my services," He explained.

"But why help them, why not build the weapons but turn them on the Fire Nation?" Daisuke asked him.

"We are too few in numbers, and I had to do what was best for my son, and the other families here," He responded.

"You're not gonna give them any more weapons," Aang said to him.

"I do that, and this whole temple will be in danger," Teo's father said as he walked back to his office followed by the others.

"When will they be here?" Aang asked him.

"Soon, very soon," He replied as a candle popped once.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used to murder people," Teo said.

"I need to think," His father replied as a bell then rang. "You need to leave, now!" He exclaimed.

"We're not leaving," Teo said.

"Then hide!" His father shouted at everyone who nodded as they all hid, Teo's father then pulled a rope that opened a trapdoor and a man wearing Fire Nation clothes came up through the door.

"You should know not to keep me waiting, give me what you owe us and I will be on my way," He said to Teo's father who looked down at the ground. "Is there a problem?" He asked making Teo's father look up at him.

"No right this way," He said as he led the War Minister to the door of the room but Aang airbent it shut.

"Deals off!" He shouted jumping in the way.

"The Avatar," The War Minister said as Daisuke came into view drawing her hook-swords. "And the Princess of the Dragons too," He said.

"You heard Aang, the deal is off, now scram!" Daisuke shouted as some steam came out of her mouth.

"Don't get involved you two," Teo's father warned them both.

"If I don't get what I came here for, this temple shall burn like it did a century ago," The War Minster said.

"Still no deal!" Daisuke roared sending fire at the War Minister making him back up.

"Then this temples destruction shall be on your head," He said as he left the room through the trapdoor. Later the gaang and Teo were standing on a bridge.

"This is bad," Teo said.

"Really bad, what do we do?" Katara asked. "Aang, how can we fight them all?" She then asked him.

"Yeah, I doubt me, you, Katara, Sokka, Appa and Flame can hold them off, let alone win," Daisuke said.

"I'll tell you how, we have something that the Fire Nation doesn't have, air power that is how we will win, and we will win!" Aang shouted.

"I want to help," the group all turned to see Teo's father standing in the doorway.

"Good, we will need it," Aang said to him making him smile at him. Later everyone along with the other refugees were gathered in Teo's father's office.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka and Daisuke, they're geniuses," He praised them both.

"Thanks, now then the problem with this thing was the hot air had nowhere to go, once the thing got airborne it kept flying, so the question is how to keep a lid on hot air?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"If only we knew," She heard Katara mumbled making Aang and Teo snicker.

"A lid is actually the best idea, you use a lid on the hot air and the war balloon is yours to control," Sokka said.

"That's pretty smart," Katara admitted.

"Okay we've four type of bombs, fire, smoke, slime," Daisuke counted off.

"Stink, never underestimate the power of stink," Teo's father said smiling.

"Okay guys, battle stations!" Daisuke said and everyone nodded their heads. Soon everyone was outside with their gliders while Daisuke was on Flame ready for any sign of the Fire Nation.

"They're coming!" A girl shouted looking through a telescope.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Sokka isn't here with the balloon," Katara said.

"We'll have to go without him!" Daisuke shouted. "Flame go!" She shouted and her dragon roared loudly and started to run towards the edge and jump off before flapping his wings and taking flight followed by the gliders, Aang, Appa and Katara. The Fire Nation soldiers were advancing towards the air temple with several tundra tanks with them when one of the soldiers looked up and gulped.

"Dragon!" They shouted making everyone look up to see Flame flying towards them and blow a stream of fire at the tanks making the soldiers who were outside the tanks run in fear, bombs started falling covering the guards in slime or obscuring their view with smoke and fire bombs also dropped down from the gliders at the soldiers sending some running for cover while the tundra tanks fired fireballs at them all. Flame then rammed into a tundra tank and sent it rolling back down the hill but it suddenly righted itself and continued on its course. Aang then sent a gust of wind towards the tanks sending them flying but again they flipped over and continued.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara exclaimed from her seat on Appa as Teo flew beside her.

"I heard my dad tinkering on the design of them, it has something to do with water in the counterbalance system," He informed the Waterbender who gasped.

"Water? Can you get me close?" She asked and Teo nodded his head at her as Katara jumped onto the glider and Teo carried her down to where Aang was fending off fire blasts from the tanks. Katara then froze the water inside the tanks while Aang defended her from fireballs, Appa then landed and slapped his tail sending gale force winds at the tanks as Aang and Katara climbed back onto the bison who then flew away.

"Where's the balloon?" Daisuke asked Aang and Katara who shrugged before they gasped and pointed to the war balloon heading to the battle but the Fire Nation didn't attack them. "They're not being attacked?" Daisuke said confused.

"The insignia, they must think that the balloon is on their side," Katara said as bombs started to drop on the tanks. Now they don't," Katara quickly added before she sniffed the air. "You smell that?" She asked.

"Rotten eggs?" Aang asked.

"That's it!" Daisuke shouted as she looked down at a crevice and sniffed. "The gas is coming from there!" She shouted in realisation.

"Gas?" Aang asked but Daisuke didn't answer instead she jumped down into the snow and looked at the approaching tundra tanks and soldiers.

"Time to light this candle," She thought as she started to bend the gas towards the soldiers who all looked at her confused before some coughed at the smell of rotten eggs. "Boom," She then said snapping her fingers sending a small spark at the soldiers, she then felt lightheaded and fell to her knees feeling sick to her stomach. Flame saw this and he dived towards his mother and grabbed her just as the spark made contact with the gas and a massive explosion was heard and a massive fireball appeared. Flame then landed beside Katara who ran up to Daisuke.

"You'll be fine, but don't do that again ever," She told Daisuke who smiled sheepishly and chuckled making Katara roll her eyes but smile nonetheless at her friend.

"Whoa!" Sokka exclaimed from the balloon.

"Incredible, she bent the natural gas and set it alight and created her own improvised bomb," Teo's father said amazed.

"That's it, I got an idea," Sokka said as he started to push the engine over the side of the balloon.

"What're you doing!? That is the fuel source," Teo's father said.

"And the only bomb we got," Sokka replied as he threw the engine over the side and it flew down the crevice before a massive explosion occurred destroying a good portion of the cliff face. The soldiers then looked at one another before they all turned and walked away from the temple.

"They're retreating, we did it!" Katara cheered as everyone else cheered.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Sokka shouted as he and Teo's father in the war balloon were seen heading towards the ground.

"Sokka!" Aang shouted as he jumped off after the two of them on his glider and flew towards the balloon before it crashed into the ground, he then grabbed the both and flew off just before the balloon crashed landed into the ground. Later on everyone was in the temple courtyard with Team Avatar packing everything onto Appa. "You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. I realized, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other." Aang said to Teo and his father along with the other refugees.

"That means a lot coming from you," Teo thanked him.

"Time to go," Daisuke said to the others.

"Wait, one more thing," Teo's father said to the team making them look at him. "I have few things I'd like to give you, Miss Daisuke," He said to Daisuke as he pulled out a necklace that had the Air Nation insignia on the medallion of it, Daisuke and the gaang all gasped.

"It's beautiful," She said to him as Aang smiled.

"Keep it Daisuke, as my way of saying thank you for helping to save the Northern Air Temple," He said to her.

"Thank you Aang," She smiled at him as Teo's father then handed her a large saddle.

"This should make riding your dragon easier, especially on your bottom," He said and Daisuke grabbed it and smiled at him as she looked at Flame who lowered his head allowing Daisuke to strap the saddle to him. Teo's father then handed Daisuke a large satchel as he then said.

"This satchel is full of metal canisters filled with natural gas, all you have to do it light the fuse and toss it and boom!" Daisuke took the bag and smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks, I am sure these will come in very handy," She said before she climbed onto her new saddle and gave a noticeable sigh of relief. "Man this is comfy," She said and the others all nodded.

"Appa yip yip!" Aang said and his bison took to the sky followed by Daisuke and Flame.

"Next stop, the North Pole!" Katara exclaimed.

"Race ya!" Daisuke said as Flame took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Aang shouted cracking the reins on Appa.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

A Waterbending Master

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Eighteen: A Waterbending Master

The gang were flying over a vast ocean of water with Appa flying low to the water with Flame just slightly above him. Sokka was hanging his arm lazily over the saddle of Appa before he yawned. "I'm not one to complain…but can't Appa fly any higher?" He asked grumpily as Appa's paws dipped into the water for a moment before the bison rose higher slightly.

"I have an idea, why don't we all ride on your back, and you fly us to the North Pole!" Aang said irritably to Sokka as Katara glanced at the two of them. "Cause if you don't like Appa's flying, hop ship to Flame, I'm sure he'd like to carry your annoying backside the rest of the way," He then said pointing at Daisuke and Flame who both looked at him then at one another.

"Oh sure, why not, climb on everyone Sokka's ready for take-off," Sokka said as he turned around and shook his butt, Momo chirped as he leapt onto his back making Sokka shoot an annoyed look at the lemur.

"Whoa, everyone calm down, we're just a little tired and such, we have been flying for two days straight," Katara said trying to defuse the tension as she heard chattering and turned to see Daisuke huddled in a blanket and her teeth chattering. "Dai, you okay?" She asked.

"Oh….j-ju-just freaking te-terrific," Daisuke replied before a cold breeze hit her and she shivered. "How your people live in the North Pole bewilders me," She said as Katara gave her a sympathetic look before she tossed her friend and spare coat like Katara and Sokka's.

"Put that on Dai, it'll keep you warm," She advised and Daisuke nodded as she quickly pulled on the coat.

"Ah…better," She said happily as her dragon cooed happily making her smile at him. Suddenly a large ice spike rose up in front of Flame making him roar in surprise. "Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed as she instinctively launched a fireball at the ice shattering it as Appa also dodged out of the way of an ice spike that was aimed at him. Sokka and Katara were screaming and holding onto the saddle for dear life while Aang steered his bison out of the way of ice spikes. Flame meanwhile was being attacked by massive ice spikes forcing him to fly fast and hard to avoid the spikes and to keep Daisuke from falling off him into the icy water below. A large ice spike rose up in front of Flame again and he avoided it but he wasn't fast enough as some ice attached to his leg and froze instantly, the ice shattered but Flame was sent spiralling to the water as Daisuke held on for dear life. Flame then crashed into the water sending a huge amount of it skywards, the water around Flame suddenly froze up as several Water Tribe boats appeared and surrounded Daisuke and Flame. Daisuke then jumped onto the ice and got ready for a fight as she set her hands ablaze making the Waterbenders hostile.

"What are you doing in our waters Firebender?" One of the Waterbenders asked Daisuke as Appa landed carefully on the ice and Aang jumped down.

"Easy guys, she's with me, I'm the Avatar," He said to the Waterbenders who all looked at one another. Meanwhile in a harbour occupied by the Fire nation Zhao was looking over a map in a guarded tent.

"He's heading north, the Northern Water Tribe, the Avatar needs to learn Waterbending, he's gone to find a teacher," He said.

"Then what're we waiting for, let's go and get him," A soldier said impatiently.

"Patience Captain Li, this isn't some small Earth Kingdom village we can just walk into, there is a reason that the Water Tribe has survived a century of war, the frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force," Zhao said to the captain. Back with the Gaang Appa was swimming in the water escorted by the Waterbenders while Flame flew just above them. Soon they saw a massive wall of ice.

"Look there it is!" Aang said excitedly.

"The Northern Water Tribe!" Katara said happily.

"We're finally here," Sokka said amazed.

"Oh joy," Daisuke grumbled as a portion of the ice wall was lowered and Appa swam into it while Flame flew over the wall, Waterbenders then used their bending to allow the others into the city as several civilians ran over to the canal to see what was going on and Aang waved to them all.

"I can't believe how many Waterbenders are here," Katara said.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem," Aang told her as Sokka saw a girl with white hair on a boat float past them and he jumped onto Appa's tail to look at her.

"This place is beautiful," Katara said.

"Yeah…she is," Sokka said dreamily. Back on Zuko's ship night had fallen and Iroh along with the crew members had gathered on the deck for music night, some were dancing, others were playing instruments and Iroh was singing.

"Winter, Spring ... Summer and Fall ... Winter, Spring ... Summer and Fall ... four seasons ... four loves ... four seasons ... four loves." He sang as the music stopped as Zhao and two soldiers climbed onto the ship, the only sound heard was a high pitched note from the lute as everyone looked at Zhao in surprise. Back with the Gaang at the Northern Water Tribe they were all sitting at a long table as the chief of the Northern Water tribe was hosting a feast for them.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought someone very special, someone who the world thought lost for many years now, the Avatar!" The chief said as the crowd applauded and cheered. "And also even though one of the Avatar's companions is a Firebender she is still to be treated as an honoured guest as long as she cause no harm," He added.

"I will if no one jumps me first," Daisuke grumbled under her breath.

"And also my daughter Yue is now of marrying age," The chief said indicating to the girl that Sokka had seen earlier.

"Thank you father, may the Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during this troubled times," Yue said.

"Now Master Pakku and his students shall perform," Yue's father said as an old man along with a few others started to put on a Waterbending display which had Aang and Katara looking on in awe. Yue approached Sokka who looked at her and smiled.

"Hi there, Sokka Southern Water tribe," He said to her and Yue smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Yue said as there was an awkward silence between them both.

"So…you're a princess huh?" Sokka asked and Yue nodded and smiled. "You know back in my tribe I was sort of a prince," Sokka said making Daisuke scoff.

"Of what may I ask?" She asked him.

"Do you mind, I am trying to have a conversation," Sokka snapped at her.

"Oh forgive me prince Sokka," Daisuke said to him sarcastically.

"So while I'm here I was wondering if you and I could do an activity together," Sokka said awkwardly.

"An activity?" Yue asked confused.

"Smooth…" Daisuke said amused at her friends attempt at courting. Meanwhile out in the courtyard Aang and Yue's father walked towards Pakku.

"Master Pakku meet your newest student, the Avatar," Aang bowed to Pakku who looked at him.

"Just because you're destined to save the world doesn't mean you'll be getting special treatment from me," he said to Aang.

"My friend and I can't wait to start training, after we've relaxed for a while," Aang replied.

"If you want to relax, find a tropical island, I will meet you both at sunrise," Pakku said to him before he walked off. The next morning Aang and Katara were running up a set of steps towards the courtyard where Pakku had told them to meet them.

"I've waited for this moment my whole life," Katara said excitedly.

"Good morning Master Pakku," Aang said as he and Katara entered the courtyard where they saw Pakku bending a stream of water before he dropped it.

"No please come in an interrupt me, it was not like I was doing anything important," Pakku said to Aang.

"Sorry, oh this is Katara, the friend I was telling you about," Aang said as Pakku looked at him and then at Katara.

"I'm sorry, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl, in our tribe it is forbidden for women to learn Waterbending," He said as Katara's expression turned to one of anger.

"What do you mean you won't teach me!?" She shouted in anger at Pakku. "I didn't travel all over the world just to be told no," She said.

"No," Pakku said.

"But there must be other women Waterbenders in your tribe," Katara said.

"Here the female Waterbenders learn the art of healing under Yugoda, she'd be more than happy to take you, despite your bad attitude," Pakku said to her.

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara shouted at him as Aang frowned.

"If you won't train Katara, then I won't learn from you!" He shouted at Pakku.

"Well good luck learning on your own then," He replied turning to walk away.

"Aang you can't risk your training for me, you have to learn from this guy, even if he is a big jerk," Katara said to Aang before she walked away.

"Now then why don't we get started," Aang heard Pakku said before he got hit by a blast of water from him sending him flying. Meanwhile in another place of the city Sokka was running through the streets until he saw Princess Yue and he called out to her.

"Princess Yue, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Your dad sure knows how to throw a party," He said to her as Yue smiled at him.

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself," She said to him.

"Well it wasn't much fun after you had left, but I am hoping that we can hang out again sometime," Sokka said as both he and Yue blushed brightly.

"Do you mean an activity?" Yue asked Sokka.

"Yes ... at a place ... for some time," He replied blushing heavily and Yue laughed.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you at that bridge tonight," She said pointing at a nearby bridge.

"Great! I'll see yo-!" Sokka was cut off as he slipped and fell into the water before he poked his head out as Yue laughed.

"Sorry," She apologised to him.

"It's okay, it was worth it," Sokka said as Yue walked away. "I'll see you tonight," He called out.

"So you and the princess?" A voice asked and Sokka saw Daisuke with Flame walking up to him.

"Oh hey Daisuke, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"Just walking around and checking out this place, and then I see you and Yue getting all cosy," Daisuke smiled at the warrior who pouted at her.

"Yeah, I'm seeing her tonight," He answered her.

"I heard that, so do you need help getting out of the water?" Daisuke asked offering her hand to him.

"Sure," He said as he grabbed her hand and Daisuke with some effort pulled her friend up out of the water. "I gotta go, I have to get ready," and with that Sokka ran off leaving Daisuke and Flame who looked at his mother confused.

"You'll learn when you're old enough boy, not now though," She said petting his snout as Flame licked her making her giggle. Back at the Fire Nation base Zhao was sitting across a table from the Pirate captain and the long haired pirate that Team Avatar had encountered before.

"I'm very impressed, you all look highly qualified for the mission I have in mind for you," Zhao said to the captain as he pushed a chest towards him, the captain then opened it to reveal a dim glow from inside it, the long haired pirate took a piece of the gold that was inside the chest and he bit it.

"That's some tasty gold," He said.

"What do you want us to do?" The pirate captain asked Zhao.

"I take it that you are acquainted with Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked the captain who looked at him confused. Later that night back at Zuko's ship the crew of the ship were disembarking the ship.

"Good luck!" One of them called as Iroh walked through the ship to Zuko's chambers and he poked his head through the door.

"The crew wanted to wish you safe travels," He said to his nephew who was lying on his bed.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Zuko snapped bitterly.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh suggested to his nephew who didn't reply to him, "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy," He then said as he shut the door and he walked off and left the ship. Once he had left however the pirates rowed up to the ship and started to lift some barrels on-board.

"Careful with that blasting jelly, you want to blow us up along with the ship?" One of the pirates whispered to another pirate. Zuko however heard the noise from his bed and he sat up and looked around.

"Uncle? Uncle is that you?!" He called as he left his room and walked around the ship, the pirates the lit the fuse to the blasting jelly and ran off the ship just as Zuko turned a corner to see the fuse about to go into the barrel. He gasped in shock as he ran away hoping to escape the ship, the fuse entered the barrel and a massive explosion rocked the ship setting it ablaze. Iroh then ran up to the ship with concern in his eyes.

"Zuko!" He shouted looking at the raging inferno. "Zuko…." He said sadly. Back at the Northern Water Tribe Sokka ran up to the bridge where Yue was looking over the bridge and waiting for him.

"Princess Yue, hey there, I crafted something for you," He said as he showed her a roughly carved creature.

"It's a bear," Yue said as Sokka looked at her and then at the carving.

"No it's a fish, see the tail?" He asked turning the carving around to show Yue the fish tail on the back of it.

"Oh sorry, I've made a mistake asking you out here, I have to go," Yue said as she ran off leaving Sokka stumped he then looked down at the carving and he threw it off into the water. He then walked back to the house where he and the others were all staying. When he got inside he saw Katara, Aang and Daisuke in there with Appa and Flame outside.

"How was your warrior training?" Katara asked him but Sokka just kicked his bag.

"Was it that bad?" Aang asked him.

"No it's Yue, once minute she likes me and the next minute she hates my guts, and tells me to leave her alone, I just don't get it!" Sokka exclaimed as he sat on the floor. "So how's Waterbending training going?" He asked changing the topic and this time Katara frowned.

"Master poop head won't teach Katara because she is a girl, saying that it is forbidden for women to learn Waterbending for anything but healing," Aang said.

"Are you serious?" Daisuke asked and Aang and Katara nodded their heads at her and she frowned. "Great another guy who believes in the idea of women being weaker than men," She said.

"If this is such a big problem, why don't you just teach her?" Sokka asked Aang.

"That's it, why didn't I think of that before, at night you can train me in the stuff that Pakku teaches you during the day," Katara said to Aang. "That way Pakku doesn't have to train me, and I get to learn Waterbending, everyone's happy," She said.

"I'm not happy," Sokka grumbled.

"But you're never happy," Daisuke said to him and Sokka grumbled again as Katara and Aang left the room. "Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well?" She then asked Sokka who looked at his friend and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I don't know, maybe because nearly everything concerning us never goes well," He suggested as Katara and Aang walked back into the house. "That was fast," Sokka said to them both.

"Pakku caught us, and now he won't teach Aang anymore," Katara informed him and Daisuke who looked at them both in shock. The next morning the team were standing before Pakku, Chief Arnook and Yue.

"What do you want me to do? Force Pakku to train the Avatar?" Arnook asked them all.

"Well yes," Katara said.

"Well I am sure that he would consider it, if you swallowed your pride and apologised to him," Arnook said looking at Pakku who nodded his head slightly.

"Fine," Katara huffed as Pakku smirked slightly.

"I'm waiting little girl," He said as Katara growled subconsciously cracking the ice.

"No! No way am I apologising to a sour old ma like you!' She shouted as two pots of water cracked. "I'll be outside if your man enough to fight me," She said to Pakku causing Yue to gasp before Katara walked away.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that," Aang said.

"No I think she did mean that," Sokka said to him.

"Gee ya think?" Daisuke asked him before she left the building as well and ran up to Katara. "Hey Katara, what you said in there, nice work," She praised her friend who smiled at her.

"Thanks, it's time someone showed him that girls can be just as powerful benders as men can be," She said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Katara are you crazy, you can't win this fight!" Sokka shouted running over to her.

"I don't think she cares," Daisuke told him.

"Katara you don't have to do this for me, I can find another teacher," Aang said to her.

"I'm not doing this for you Aang, someone needs to put that guy in his place, and it might as well be me," Katara said as Pakku walked out of the building. "Finally decided to show up huh?" Katara asked but Pakku just walked right on past her. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Go back to the healing huts and the other women where you belong," Pakku said but Katara growled and sent a water whip at the back of his head and hit him making him stop walking. He then turned to look at Katara and frowned. "Fine, you want to learn how to fight so badly, then watch closely!" Pakku exclaimed as he sent two streams of water from the pool behind him directly at Katara before he turned them into a circle that surrounded himself and Katara. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," He said as Katara bent the water away hitting Sokka in the process. Pakku rose up a wall of ice for defence, Katara ran up the ice wall and landed on a post. Pakku melted the ice wall and sent the water at Katara, however she froze her feet to the ground and diverted the water away from her.

"You can't put me down!" She said as some of the crowd cheered her on.

"Go Katara!" Aang cheered as Katara smiled at him before she then charged at Pakku who created a wall of ice, Katara however liquefied it, she the attempted to land blows but Pakku dodged each one before he the created a water whip and tossed her into a pool earning the approval of some of the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. Katara emerged from the pool breathing heavily, she created a small ice pillar where she sent ice discs at Pakku who breaks up most of them but one came very close to hitting him. Katara then sent a large stream of water at him but Pakku generated it into a larger stream of water and sent it full force right back at her sending her back several feet, Katara then sent two snow pillars down at Pakku who turned them into a mist of snow.

"I'm impressed, you're a talented Waterbender," He said as the mist cleared.

"But you still won't teach me?" Katara asked him.

"No," Pakku answered her as Katara sent a huge wave of ice at him, Pakku simply created a pillar of ice, he then liquefied the ice and charged straight to Katara who sent a powerful blast of water at him but he dodged the attack and managed to freeze it and slide towards Katara and he knocked her down before he created several ice shards and trapped her in them. "This is why women should be fighters, they are too weak," He said as he turned to walk away.

"What was that!?" Daisuke shouted at him making him stop and turn to face her. "Katara is ten times the Waterbender you are, she nearly had you the whole match, you just got lucky," She said to him.

"Be that as it may, I am still the victor," He told her as Daisuke frowned and withdrew her Hook-swords making Pakku look at her. "You're really going to fight me now, after I just beat your friend?" He asked.

"That was Waterbending, let's see if you can beat me when I'm using these," Daisuke said before she charged straight at Pakku who frowned but nonetheless sent a stream of water at her, Daisuke however rolled to the side and charged right at Pakku who was caught off guard by her speed and before he could react Daisuke used her hook swords to trip him up and she laid them across his neck. "Who is weak now?" She asked before she walked off and sheathed her swords and everyone around her was speechless. Pakku sat up as he noticed a necklace on the ground and he picked it up.

"Hey that's my necklace!" Katara shouted at him.

"No it's mine, I carved this sixty years ago, for the love of my life Kanna," Pakku said.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked him unfreezing the ice. Meanwhile aboard a Fire Nation ship that was heading north along with hundreds of other ships just like it Iroh was walking down a hallway before he stopped walking beside a soldier.

"Everything is going according to plan, Zhao doesn't suspect a thing," He said to the soldier as he removed his face place to reveal it was Zuko he was talking to Zuko's face had cuts and bruises due to his ship blowing up as well.

"You didn't need to do this Uncle," he said.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away without some backup," Iroh told him.

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko said as they both heard a door opening.

"Someone is coming, stay out of sight until we get to the North Pole, then the Avatar and The Princess of the Dragons will be yours," Iroh advised his nephew who put back on the face plate and walked off. Back at the North Pole Pakku was still looking at the necklace.

"I carved this when we got engaged, I thought we would have a long and happy life together, I loved her," He said sadly.

"But she didn't love you did she, it was an arranged marriage wasn't it, she would let your tribes stupid customs control her life, that's why she left, it must have taken a lot of courage," Katara said as Yue ran off crying.

"Go get her," Aang told Sokka who nodded his head as he ran after Yue, later that night he managed to catch up with her on a bridge.

"What're you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was worried about you, and I just wanted to say I think you are beautiful and that I never would've thought someone like you would notice me, I mean you're a princess and I'm a peasant," Sokka answered her.

"You don't understand Sokka, I do like you, I really do, but I can't be with you and not for the reason you think, I'm engaged," Yue told him as she showed him a necklace and Sokka gasped in shock. "I'm sorry," She said before running off. The next morning with Pakku and Aang, Aang was performing a move while Pakku watched him.

"Good, maybe you'll get it down when you're my age," He said and Aang frowned at him. Katara then suddenly ran up to them both.

"Hey Katara," Aang said to her and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Pakku asked making Katara look at him. "It's past sunrise, you're late," He said smiling.

"Good to see you here," Aang said to her.

"You too," Katara replied. Meanwhile back with Zhao and his fleet.

"My fleet is ready, set a course for the Northern Water Tribe," Zhao said as his entire fleet of ships fired up their engines as they prepared to sail to the Northern Water Tribe.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

The Siege of the North Part One

I don't own Digmon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Nineteen: The Siege of the North Part One

The next morning Katara was standing across from another Waterbender as Pakku watched along with Daisuke and Momo on the sidelines and Momo was holding a sign with a picture of Katara's face on it grinning. The boy Katara was facing was shaking in his boots while Katara had a look of determination on her face. The boy bent a globule of water in front of him and froze it before sending it towards Katara who quickly and effortlessly melted the ice and sent a massive wave of water towards her opponent and froze it leaving the boy suspended in the air. Pakku sighed and shook his head. "Nice try Pupil Sangok, maybe in a few more years you'll be able to fight a sea sponge," He said displeased melting the ice and Sangok dropped to the ground dazed, Pakku then turned back to look at his other pupils who were all covered in water and snow. "Does anyone want a rematch with Katara?" He asked and the pupils all shook their heads quickly. "Katara, you have advanced farther than any other student I have taught," Pakku said to her and Katara smiled brightly at him. "You have proven with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything. However pure talent isn't enough," Pakku said irritated as he looked at Aang who was playing in the snow. "Pupil Aang!" He shouted making Aang look at him in shock.

"Yes Master Pakku?" He asked.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figured since you've found time to play in the snow you have already mastered Waterbending," Pakku said sarcastically to him.

"Well I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out!" Aang said enthusiastically as he bend the snow around him to form a snowman.

"Oh so snowmen are going to win the war is that what you're saying?" Daisuke asked with a sweet smile making Aang gulp and the snow fell off him.

"No ma'am, so who am I facing?" Aang asked and was hit by a water blast from Katara which sent him sliding across the ice and he looked up to the sky with swirls in his eyes as Katara and Daisuke laughed while Pakku chuckled slightly.

"Katara one, Aang zero," Daisuke said giggling as Momo waved around the sign chattering and cooing making the two girls laugh louder while Aang sat up and pouted. Meanwhile in another part of the city where Sokka and Yue who were walking across a bridge well Sokka was balancing on top of the bridges wall.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Yue asked Sokka who laughed.

"Are you kidding, I grew up in a block of ice, it ain't exactly a cultural hub," He said which made Yue laugh and put her hand on his shoulder making him smile at her but as soon as Yue saw the smile she got upset.

"Sokka, this is wrong," She said.

"What's wrong, we're taking a walk, what's wrong with that?" He asked her jumping of the wall.

"But I'm engaged it just feels…" Yue said but Sokka cut her off.

"Hey I know what you need, to see Flame and Appa," He said.

"Who and who?" Yue asked as Sokka grabbed her hand and led her towards the stables where they saw Flame eating on some meat and Appa eating some hay.

"Meet Flame and Appa, me and them go way back," Sokka said. "So want to see the whole city from the sky?" He asked and Yue nodded. "Aright then," He said as he walked towards Flame who looked at him. "Easy boy, I'm just taking Yue for a flight, think you could do a favour for your best friend?" Sokka asked Flame who roared at him making Sokka hide behind Yue's back. "Okay so Flame and I aren't the best of friends, in fact I'm not even sure he likes me," He said to Yue as Flame went back to gorging on his meat. "But I'm sure Appa will give us a lift," Sokka said as he ran over to Appa pulling Yue along with him as they both climbed into the saddle.

"So how does this work?" Yue asked him.

"You holding on tight?" He asked and Yue nodded her head as Sokka smiled as he then coolly said. "Yip yip," And with that Appa took off into the air.

"Oh my goodness," Yue gasped as she looked down at the city below. "Wow, I can't believe you do this every day," She said.

"Yeah, we basically live up here," Sokka said to her.

"Is it always this cold?" Yue asked him.

"Not if you're with someone," Sokka said happily.

"It's beautiful up here," Yue said as she looked at Sokka blushing.

"Yeah," Sokka said as both of them leaned in towards each other but Sokka's eyes widened at the last minute and he pulled his lips away from Yue's and looked away. "Yeah, good times, good times," He said as snow and black soot fell from the sky. "Hey look," Sokka said as he and Yue looked at the snow and soot fall down onto the city below. Daisuke and Momo looked up at the soot as Momo opened his mouth and caught a sooty snowflake before he spat it out.

"This doesn't look good," Daisuke said as everyone else in the city looked at the sooty snow.

"Soot," Sokka said as he, Yue and Appa had landed outside the city.

"What?" Yue asked him.

"I've seen this before, it is soot mixed with snow, and it can only mean one thing, the Fire Nation is on its way, and from the looks of this soot, I'd say that there is hundreds of them. Meanwhile on the lead Fire Nation ship heading towards the North Pole.

"This will truly be one for the history books General Iroh, centuries from now the world will study the great Admiral Zhao, the one who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe culture," Zhao said to Iroh who was standing beside him.

"Be careful what you wish for Zhao, the history books are not always kind to its subjects," Iroh warned Zhao tersely.

"I suppose you are speaking from experience, don't worry this won't end like your failure at Ba Sing Se," Zhao said to him.

"For your sake I hope not," Iroh said before he walked away. He then walked down to the bowels of the ship where a Fire Nation soldier was standing. "We're almost there, you have a plan right?" He asked as the soldier removed his face plate to reveal Zuko.

"I'm working on it," Zuko whispered to him before he put his face plate back on and walked off. Back at the Northern Water Tribe two men were banging a drum as the tribe all ran towards the town hall. Sokka was pulling Yue along before she stopped running.

"Yue come on!" Sokka shouted at her.

"I can't see you anymore, not at all," She said to him.

"What? We're friends," Sokka protested to her.

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much, it's confusing to be around you, I'm marrying someone else!" She exclaimed.

"What? But you don't even love him!" Sokka shouted at her.

"But I do love my people," Yue said as she ran up to the great hall leaving a depressed Sokka looking at her retreating form. Inside the palace everyone was gathered around Chief Arnook who was standing in front of everyone with Pakku, Yue and another man sitting behind him.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." He said as Sokka stood up from his spot.

"Count me in," He said.

"Sokka?" Katara asked in shock as she, Aang and Daisuke looked at him.

"Be warned many of you will not return, come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task," Arnook said to as several men walked towards him and he painted three lines onto their foreheads before the men turned away sadly as Sokka walked up and got his mark, he then walked and looked at Yue for a few moments before he walked off and Yue turned away and cried. A few minutes later Aang and Daisuke were outside the city sitting on a mound of snow as Arnook came over to them.

"The stillness before battle, it is unbearable…such a quiet dread," he said to them both.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people, but I am going to make a difference now," Aang said in determination as he stood up holding his staff in his hand.

"Same here, no way am I missing out on this," Daisuke said as she stood beside Aang who smiled at her. Later the two of them along with Katara, Sokka and every other Water Tribe warrior were standing on the wall of the city waiting for the Fire Nation to attack, Flame and Appa were also on the wall when Aang saw something and he squinted before his eyes widened as he saw a fireball heading towards the wall of the city, seconds later it collided sending everyone on the wall to the ground, another sailed past and destroyed a bridge in the city.

"Yip Yip!" Aang shouted jumping onto Appa who took off into the sky towards the Fire Nation fleet as another fireball was launched and it hit the wall.

"Flame! Let's go boy!" Daisuke shouted jumping onto her dragon who nodded before he jumped off the wall and flapped his wings and took flight after Appa and Aang.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he pulled himself up from under a pile of snow. He then saw his sister bend the snow off her. The two of them both looked to see several more fireballs get launched towards the city, several hit the wall and damaged it but it still stood. On one of the Fire Nation ships the trebuchet fired another massive fireball towards Aang who used his staff to send it flying harmlessly to the cliff side away from the city.

"Flame, mama needs a big fire from you boy," Daisuke said and Flame nodded his head as he flew towards one ship dodging fireballs. "When I say so boy fire," Daisuke said as she stood up and focused. "Now!" She shouted and her dragon blew a fireball at the ship just as Daisuke conjured up lighting towards the ship and the fire and lightning combined and they smashed a massive hole in the ship and it started to take on water. "Good boy, now for the others,' Daisuke said as she looked over at a ship to see Aang fighting the crew on board the ship which he dispatched easily with his Airbending, then one very large and muscular man charged at him with two sledgehammers attached by chains, Aang ducked and dodged them before he leaned against a metal post and the chains wrapped around him. As the man advanced on him Appa landed behind him and swatted him into the water, snapping the chains in the process.

"Appa! Thanks for the rescue," Aang said to him bison as a giant ice spike rose through the metal deck and both Aang and Daisuke saw Waterbenders bending the water below the ship into ice and lifting the ship into the air out of the water. Aang then climbed back onto Appa who took off from the deck and flew towards Flame and Daisuke.

"Nice work," Daisuke praised Aang who smiled at her before they both gasped as they saw the whole Fire Nation armada heading towards the city.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aang said.

"Oh man, there must be hundreds of them," Daisuke said as Flame cooed gently to his mother. Meanwhile back in the city Arnook was looking over Sokka and the other warriors who were all preparing for the top secret mission.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire nation Navy, and for that you will need one of these uniforms," Arnook said as a young man came into view wearing one of the uniforms that will be used. Sokka looked at the uniform and he laughed making everyone look at him.

"What's your problem?" The man wearing the uniform asked him angrily.

"Fire Nation uniforms don't look like that," Sokka said.

"Yes they do, these are actual uniforms captured from actual Fire Nation soldiers," The man said angrily.

"Yeah from when, a hundred years ago?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Eighty-five," Arnook answered him as Sokka walked over to the man in the outdated uniform.

"Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined," Sokka said as he pulled on one of the spike before he let it go and it went back to normal.

"How can we trust this guy, such bold talk for a new recruit," The man said growling at Sokka who glared at him in return.

"Sokka is from our sister tribe Hahn. He is a capable warrior and I value his input, now what we need to do is to find out who the commanding officer is," Arnook said.

"His name is Zhao. Middle aged, big sideburns and a bigger temper," Sokka told him making everyone look at him.

"Sokka I want you to tell Hahn everything you know, and Hahn I want you to show Sokka your respect, I'd expect nothing more from my future son in law," Arnook said as Sokka's mouth went agape as the other warriors walked off leaving him and Hahn.

"Princess Yue is marrying you?" Sokka asked him.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"Nothing, congratulations," Sokka grumbled. Meanwhile back in the city Pakku and several other Waterbenders saw several fireballs heading towards the city.

"Stop those fireballs!" He shouted as he and the other Waterbenders bent pillars of water up to catch the fireballs before they froze the water trapping the fireballs. On the lead ship of the Fire Nation fleet Zhao and Iroh were in the war room of the ship.

"It is almost twilight Admiral, as your military consultant I implore you to cease the attack, the Water Tribe draws their power from the moon, and it is almost full, I advise you to cease your attack until daybreak," Iroh told Zhao.

"Oh I'm well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution for that, but for now daybreak it is," He replied as the lead ship dropped its anchor followed by the rest of the remaining fleet.

"They've stopped their attack," Yue said to Katara as they both saw Appa and Flame flying back to them.

"Aang, Daisuke!" Katara shouted as both Appa and Flame landed on the ground exhausted and Aang and Daisuke hit the ground also exhausted.

"We can't do it," Aang said.

"There's too many of them," Daisuke said dimly.

"What?" Katara asked them.

"We must have taken out dozens of ships, but they are still coming, we can't fight them all," Aang answered her.

"But you have too, you're the Avatar," Yue said to him pleadingly.

"But we're just two kids against an armada," Daisuke told her as she leaned against her dragon who nuzzled her making her smile at him. Meanwhile as night fell Zuko was busy prepping a small boat, he then wound up some rope as Iroh walked into the room.

"If you're fishing for an octopus nephew, make sure to have a tightly woven net, because if not it will squeeze through the smallest hole," He said to Zuko.

"I don't need your wisdom right now uncle," He snapped at Iroh.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because….ever since I lost my son," Iroh said tearing up.

"Uncle, you don't need to say it," Zuko said.

"I think of you as my own," Iroh said as Zuko looked at his uncle with a softer expression.

"I know you do Uncle, we'll see each other again, as soon as I have the Avatar," He said hugging his uncle before he got into the boat and he started to lower it down to the water.

"Remember your breath of fire, it can save your life," Iroh said to him over the side.

"I know Uncle," Zuko said.

"Keep your hood up, keep your ears warm," Iroh said.

"I'll be fine!" Zuko called back as the boat hit the water and Zuko started to row towards the city.

"You know Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue has a lot of perks don't you think?" Hahn asked Sokka smugly as the two of them were sharpening their axes on grindstones.

"Perks?" Sokka asked him.

"Oh come on, Yue is nice and all, but the points I'll win with the chief is better," Hahn said as Sokka growled.

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka exclaimed at him.

"Whoa, what's your problem, why do you care, you're just a rube from the Southern Tribe who will never understand the complexities of our tribe, no offence," Hahn said smugly as Sokka growled and tackled Hahn to the ground.

"You're just a soulless worm that cares about no one but himself, no offence!" Sokka shouted at him as the two warriors pulled at each other's ponytails.

"Enough!" Arnook shouted separating the two of them. "Sokka, you're off the mission!" He shouted as Sokka's eyes widened before he growled and looked away.

"Fall in men, I've got a plan to take care of this Admiral Cho," Hahn said walking off.

"It's Admiral Zhao!" Sokka shouted before he stormed off. Meanwhile Yue, Katara, Aang and Daisuke were looking up at the moon.

"Legends say the moon was the very first Waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the water and they learned how to do it themselves," Yue said.

"I've always noticed that my Waterbending is stronger at night," Katara said.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean, together they work together to keep balance," Yue explained.

"The spirits, that's it, I need to find them," Aang said.

"How're you gonna do that?" Yue asked him.

"The Avatar is the bridge between both worlds, maybe if you find the spirits they'll give you the wisdom to end this battle," Katara said.

"That of they'll unleash a super cool spirit move to wipe at the Fire Nation," Aang said as Daisuke frowned and smacked Aang over the head. "Or wisdom, wisdom is good too," He said and Daisuke nodded at him.

"Small problem, when you went to the spirit world last time that was by accident, how the hell are you going to get into the Spirit World this time?" Daisuke asked Aang who scratched his head in thought.

"I might have an idea, follow me," Yue said to them as she walked away and the other three looked at her before they shrugged and followed Yue through the city, the group were silent until Yue stopped by a round wooden door.

"So is the way into the Spirit World?" Aang asked.

"No, but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole," Yue said as she opened the door to reveal a small oasis in front of a waterfall.

"Whoa," Daisuke said in awe. "It's warm here!" She exclaimed happily removing her coat.

"But how?" Katara asked.

"It's the centre of all the spiritual energy in our land," Yue explained as she and Katara removed their coats. Aang meanwhile was looking into the pond of water that had a black fish and a white fish swimming around in a circle.

"You're right Yue, I do feel… tranquil," Aang said as he got into a meditation position.

"Sokka, is something wrong?" Arnook asked as Sokka sharpened his boomerang.

"What, oh nothing is wrong, except that weasel Hahn is out there on a top secret mission, while I'm stuck here sharpening my boomerang," Sokka said.

"Listen I took you off the mission for selfish reasons, I want you to guard my daughter Princess Yue," Arnook told him and Sokka looked at him.

"Oh…that doesn't sound too hard," He said coolly. Arnook then left and Sokka's face fell and he groaned. Meanwhile back at the oasis Aang was meditating trying to enter the spirit world while Yue, Daisuke and Katara watched him.

"What's he doing?" Yue asked.

"Trying to enter the Spirit World," Katara answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Yue asked.

"How about shutting up! I can hear everything you saying, spirits above!" Aang shouted as he went back to meditating leaving the three girls shocked at his outburst. Aang then looked down at the two koi fish that were swimming around, then he saw them become the symbol for Yin and Yang. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos glowed brightly.

"What's happened?" Yue asked surprised.

"He's crossed over to the Spirit World, he'll be fine as long as we don't move his body," Katara answered her.

"Maybe we should get some help," Yue said.

"Nah, I think we can protect him," Katara said.

"Well aren't you two all grown up," A voice said making Katara and Daisuke's eyes go wide as they looked to see Zuko standing there.

"No," Katara said in fear.

"Oh yes, now hand over the Avatar, and I won't hurt you," Zuko said to the girls.

"Katara, you and Yue get some help, I'll take care of this guy," Daisuke said jumping in front of her friends.

"No, I'm helping you out, time to show this guy how much stronger I've gotten," Katara said as Daisuke sighed and nodded her head and Yue ran off. Zuko then launched fireballs at the two of them but Katara raised a wall of water up blocking the attack. Daisuke then launched her own fireballs at Zuko who growled before he used his hands to block the attacks from Daisuke. He then sent more fireballs towards Katara who conjured up more water shields to deflect the fireballs, she then bent some water from the pool and sent it at Zuko sending him backwards a few steps.

"So you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you two," He said as he continued his assault against Daisuke and Katara, Katara blocked the fireballs sent towards her and sent a stream of water at Zuko and sent him back a considerable distance as Katara started to wave her hands wildly and the water started to circle Zuko before it froze trapping him inside.

"You little peasant, you've found a master haven't you!?" Zuko shouted as the sphere of ice glowed orange from the heat coming from Zuko inside the sphere. The ice then melted and Zuko launched steams of fire at Katara but Daisuke got in the way and protected her friend as she split the fire down the middle before she sent her own fire blast at Zuko making him stumble backwards and Katara send a massive amount of water at him sending him off the ground and she rose Zuko into the air before she froze the water suspending him in ice.

"Good work," Daisuke said as she walked over to check on Aang as the sun started to rise and it shone down on the oasis and Zuko looked up and breathed from his nose and melted the ice holding him. Zuko then landed and sent a fireball at Katara hitting her in the back sending her flying as Daisuke turned at the last second and was hit sending her flying but she got back to her feet quickly but gasped when she saw Aang's body was missing.

"Daisuke! What happened here?" Sokka was heard asking as he and Yue ran into the oasis.

"Zuko was here, and he took Aang," Daisuke informed him sadly.

"Where'd they go?" Sokka asked as Momo cooed on the edge of the pond. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team Zuko had climbed up the wall and was now carrying Aang's body through the frozen tundra as a blizzard started to blow.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

The Siege of the North Pole Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty: The Siege of the North Pole Part Two

"I can't believe we lost him," Katara said sadly to Sokka, Yue and Daisuke who were all standing in the spirit oasis.

"Hey Katara, it's not our fault. We did everything we could against Zuko he just caught us off guard," Daisuke said comfortingly to Katara who had tears in her eyes.

"She's right, and now we have to do everything we can to get him back," Sokka said to his sister. "We'll find him, Aang is going to be fine," He said.

"Okay," Katara said to her brother as she, Sokka and Yue mounted Appa. Daisuke looked back at the city as she saw several fireballs crash into the city in various areas. "Daisuke are you coming?" Katara asked her.

"I'll stay here and help the Water Tribe defend the city against the Fire Nation, something is telling me that something big is about to happen," The Firebender answered her before she ran out of the oasis to join in the fighting.

"Stay safe," Sokka said as he cracked the reins on Appa. "Yip Yip," He said and Appa roared before he took off and flew above the tundra where footprints were visible indicating that someone had been trudging along in the snow. A few miles away were Zuko still carrying Aang's body through the snow as the blizzard started to increase in ferocity. Meanwhile with Aang in the Spirit World he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a wooden platform in an unknown area of the Spirit World as a white bird flew above him.

"The Spirit World, I made it, now I have to find out about the Ocean and Moon spirits," Aang said to himself as he walked off when he suddenly heard the sound of someone chanting. He headed towards the sound where he saw a baboon spirit sitting under a wooden entranceway. "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you. I just really need to find the Moon and Ocean spirits," Aang said to the baboon spirit.

"Go away," The spirit said to him before he then opened one eye and looked at Aang. "You're still here?" It asked Aang.

"Yes, I need-," Aang said as the baboon spirit closed his eyes again.

"Ohm," He said loudly trying to trying to distract himself as a firefly flew past his head. "That thing, perhaps it will help you, chase it," He told Aang who chased after the firefly who opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," He said before he went back to meditating. Aang jumped onto a boulder as he tried to catch the firefly but it just avoided his grasp. Aang then jumped up again and this time he caught the firefly and smiled at his accomplishment before he landed onto a tree branch that instantly shrivelled up and caused Aang to fall into a puddle of water and the firefly escaped.

"Hey come back!" he called to the firefly as he looked down into the puddle where he saw his reflection morph into Avatar Roku. "Roku," he gasped.

"Hello Aang," Roku replied smiling making Aang smile back at him. Meanwhile back in the real world Zuko was carrying Aang still as he then placed his foot down and he heard a crack and he looked down to see the ice beneath him start to splinter and crack. Zuko ran through the snow as the crack in the ice started to widen and chase after him, the crack stopped as the ground beneath Zuko gave out and collapsed throwing Zuko and Aang's body through the tundra. Zuko looked up where he saw a cave.

"Shelter," He said as he dragged Aang's body into the cave and tied it up.

"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack, I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits," Aang said to Roku who popped out of the reflection and now stood in front of Aang.

"The Ocean and Moon spirits are ancient spirits. They crossed over from this world to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit that has been around that long to remember," Roku explained.

"Who?" Aang asked him as Roku's expression turned to a serious one.

"His name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face." He warned Aang who nodded his head at the previous Avatar. Meanwhile back with Appa, Katara, Sokka and Yue they had just flown over where the ice had cracked and were nearing the cave where Zuko was breathing small blasts of fire to keep warm.

"I finally have you, but I can't do anything about it thanks to this blizzard," He said as he looked out of the cave. "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a Firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am," He said as he looked back at Aang's body.

"I hope I don't have to remind you of our time limit, if we don't conquer the Water Tribe by the time the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable," Iroh warned Zhao who smirked at him.

"Don't worry, I have the situation under control, I intend to remove the moon as a factor," He said.

"Remove the moon, how?" Iroh asked him horrified as a commotion was heard and Hahn appeared in the doorway and pointed his spear at Zhao.

"Admiral Choi, prepare to meet your fate!" And with that Hahn charged at Zhao who sidestepped and tossed him over into the water with a splash and Iroh shook his head disappointed.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret, the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form," Zhao continued.

"What?" Iroh asked him.

"I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library. Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so," Zhao explained to Iroh who frowned at him.

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with," He said.

"Oh I know you're frightened of spirits General Iroh, I've heard rumours of your adventure into the spirit world, the ocean and moon spirits gave up their immortality to live among us, and now they will face the consequences," Zhao told Iroh. Meanwhile back in the spirit world with Aang he was now standing in front of a cave under an old tree that looked like it had been there for eternity. He took a deep breath and kept his face emotionless before he then walked into the cave.

"Hello, I'm looking for Koh," He said as a few roots actually move behind Aang who kept an emotionless face as a massive centipede like creature circled around him as a white clown like face looked at Aang.

"Welcome," The creature said creepily to Aang who bowed in respect.

"Thank you," he said as the centipede circled around him.

"If it isn't my old friend the Avatar, it's been a long time," Koh said to Aang.

"You know me?" He asked the spirit who chuckled.

"How could I forget," Koh said as his face disappeared only to be replaced by a more middle aged one moustached man with thick eyebrows. "You! One of your past lives tried to slay me nearly nine hundred years ago!" Koh shouted angrily at Aang who kept an emotionless face.

"Why did he, I mean I try to kill you?" Aang asked Koh whose face morphed to one of a beautiful looking woman whose expression was sad and scared.

"Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved. But of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now, you've come to me ... with a new face." Koh said as he circled around Koh.

"I need to find the moon and ocean," Aang said.

"Tui and La, those are their names. They are push and pull and that has been their relationship for eternity since time began." Koh explained.

"Please help me find them, a whole culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help," Aang pleaded with Koh who looked at him.

"Oh I am afraid that it is the other way around, it is they who will need your help because someone is going to kill them!" Koh exclaimed at Aang.

"Then tell me who they are so I can help them," Aang said to Koh who chuckled.

"You've already met them, actually. Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang," He said as Aang's eyes widened as Koh turned his back to him.

"The koi fish!" He shouted as Koh turned back to face Aang who had an emotionless face. "I must be going," Aang said before he walked off.

"We will meet again," Koh said scuttling back into the shadows as Aang ran out of the cave and ran into Roku.

"The spirits are in trouble, I need to go back," He said to Roku.

"An old friend is here to help you," He said as Aang turned around to see Hei Bai.

"Hei Bai!" He shouted happily as he jumped onto the panda who ran off through the spirit world. Both of them then arrived at where Aang entered the spirit world as Aang jumped off Hei Bai.

"This is where came in, but how do I get out?" He wondered as Hei Bai reared up and fired a bright blue beam of energy at Aang making him vanish back to the real world as the Baboon Spirit appeared.

"Good riddance," As he said that Hei Bai transformed into his other form and roared sending the baboon flying. Back in the Water Tribe the Waterbenders were fighting the Fire Nation tanks that were slowly advancing through the city. As this happened the moon started to rise and the Waterbenders all attacked the power of their bending increased greatly allowing them to send the Fire Nation ground forces backwards with blasts of water and for them to destroy the tundra tanks easily. Pakku was facing off against dozens on Fire Nation soldiers when a roar was heard and Flame with Daisuke riding him landed in front of the Waterbending master.

"Need some help?" Daisuke asked him.

"It would be appreciated," Pakku told her and she nodded as Flame blew a massive stream of fire towards the soldiers making them back up as Pakku then bent a massive amount of water at the soldiers and rose them into the air before he froze them in ice leaving them hanging above the ground.

"Look out!" Daisuke shouted to him as Pakku looked to see several Firebenders perched on the walls surrounding him, Daisuke and Flame. Pakku smirked however as he bent a pillar of water under him and he rose high into the air and started to attack the Firebenders. Daisuke smiled before she then saw Zhao riding a rhino flanked by several soldiers. "Zhao? What's he doing here, and where is he going?" She thought as she saw Zhao and the soldiers set off through the city.

"We'll follow this map to a very special location, and when we do, it's time to go fishing," Zhao said smirking unknown to him Daisuke was following him on her dragon who was flying high above the city.

"He's heading for the Spirit Oasis, but why?" Daisuke asked before she gasped. "The Koi fish, Flame faster boy," She said and Flame grunted before he flew faster after Zhao. Meanwhile with Zuko and Aang in the cave Zuko heard Aang moan slightly before he opened his eyes and looked at Zuko.

"Welcome back," Zuko said to him.

"It's good to be back," And with that Aang blew a gust of air at Zuko knocking him back into the wall of the cave and by doing this he propelled himself out of the cave, he then started to wiggle like a worm only for Zuko to grab him.

"That's not going to work," he told Aang as Appa flew overhead.

"Appa!" Aang called making Zuko look at the bison land and Katara jump down.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked her throwing Aang to the ground.

"Trust me Zuko, this isn't going to be much of a match," Katara said as she bent Zuko into the air before slamming him down into the ground knocking him out as Sokka ran over to Aang.

"This is some quality rope," he said cutting the rope and freeing Aang who looked at Zuko momentarily.

"I hate doing the right thing sometimes," He mumbled as he dragged Zuko towards Appa.

"Aang what're you doing?" Sokka asked him.

"If we leave him here he'll die, I can't do that to a person, just tie him up," Aang told Sokka who grumbled but complied as Appa took off and headed back towards the city. Where Zhao had arrived at the oasis and he put the moon spirit fish into a sack and held it up out of the water as the moon went blood red as did everything else and the Waterbenders all lost their bending powers.

"No," Daisuke whispered as Flame landed in front of the palace and Daisuke jumped off and ran towards the oasis to stop Zhao. Back on Appa Yue held her head and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked her.

"I feel faint," She answered him.

"I feel it too, the Moon spirit is in trouble," Aang said holding his head.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life," Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked her.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white and I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon." Yue explained.

"I am…a legend now! For generations the Fire Nation will talk about Zhao. He who darkened the moon, they will call me Zhao the conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible," Zhao said holding the sack which held the Moon Spirit in his hand as Momo landed on his head. "Get off!" He shouted trying to swat Momo away as Appa landed and Sokka, Katara and Aang jumped down. "Don't even try it," Zhao said as he held his fist against the bag threatening to kill the Moon spirit.

"Zhao don't!" Aang said dropping his staff.

"It is my destiny to destroy the moon and crush the Water Tribe," Zhao said.

"Destroying the moon won't just destroy the Water Tribe, it'll affect everyone even you. Without the Moon spirit everything will be thrown out of balance. You have no idea on what kind of chaos you'll unleash," Aang said to Zhao.

"He is right Zhao," A voice said as everyone turned to see Iroh standing there.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised with your treachery," Zhao said calmly.

"I am no traitor Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash on you ten-fold, let it go now!" Iroh shouted at Zhao angrily.

"Zhao!" A voice shouted as everyone turned to see Daisuke run into the oasis.

"The Princess of the Dragons, how nice to see you again," Zhao said smugly at her.

"I'm warning you Zhao, let the spirit go right now! If you don't whatever Iroh plans on unleashing at you I'll deliver it to you a hundred-fold, let the spirit go now!" She shouted at Iroh who growled at her before he relented and let the spirit free back into the water and the moon returned to normal. Zhao then roared as he sent a wave of fire at the moon spirit and the moon vanished making everyone look at the sky shocked as Daisuke roared and sent a barrage of fire at Zhao making him jump back as Daisuke took out the Firebender's that had accompanied Zhao and she glared at him as Zhao ran out of the oasis Daisuke hot on his heels. "Get back here you monster!" She was heard shouting before she fired another blast at Zhao.

"It's over," Yue said sadly as Aang closed his eyes and his tattoos started to glow.

"No, it's not over," He said opening his eyes to show they were glowing as well before he walked into the pond and looked at the ocean spirit whose eyes glowed as well before Aang sunk into the water which started to glow brightly and move out of the oasis before the water all formed into a giant amphibious like creature with Aang in the centre of it controlling it. Aang then walked off through the city towards the ocean laying waste to all the Fire Nation soldiers along the way. Daisuke and Zhao were in another part of the city with Daisuke sending fire blasts at Zhao making him block and go on the defensive. Zhao roared as he sent a blast of fire from his foot hitting Daisuke making her fall to the ground and Zhao went to finish Daisuke off when a fireball suddenly came in from the side making both of them look to see Zuko standing there.

"You're alive?" Zhao asked him.

"You tried to kill me!" Zuko shouted before he attacked Zhao.

"Wow the Fire Nation is really messed up, first they kill all the Airbenders and now they try to kill each other," Daisuke said.

"The Airbenders did not deserve to live in this world, in Fire Lord Sozin's world!" Zhao shouted at her.

"And so that justifies mass genocide?" Daisuke asked him before she resumed her attack on Zhao with Zuko fighting beside her and together they overwhelmed Zhao sending him over the ledge and he landed on a rooftop before falling down onto a bridge where both of them jumped down in front of Zhao and attacked him again knocking him on his back. He looked at the sky and gasped.

"It can't be!" He shouted making Daisuke look to see that the moon had reappeared in the sky. Suddenly the three Firebenders saw a massive hand of water rise up from under the bridge. Zuko then tackled Daisuke out of the way as the hand grabbed Zhao and started to pull him into the water below.

"Take my hand!" Zuko shouted at Zhao jumping onto the ledge of the bridge and extending his hand to Zhao who reached for Zuko's hand but at the last second he pulled it back and was pulled into the water.

"There was nothing you could have done, the Ocean spirit had to protect the Water Tribe from that mad man," Daisuke said to Zuko who looked at her and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right," He said as Daisuke smiled at him and she kissed him on the cheek. "That's for helping me fight him," She said to him before she stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips to which he returned as they then broke the kiss. "And that is saving me," She said to him making Zuko smile at her.

"You're welcome," And with that Zuko ran off just as Flame landed on the bridge and looked at his mother.

"Hey boy, let's go find the others," Daisuke said to her dragon and climbed onto him who then took off and went off to find the rest of the gaang. When they both arrived they saw Katara talking with Pakku.

"I've decided to head to the Southern Water Tribe, a few healers and Waterbenders want to join me, it's time we rebuild our sister tribe," Pakku said to Katara.

"But what about Aang, he still needs a teacher," Katara said to him.

"Well then, I guess he better get used to calling you master Katara," Pakku smiled at her making her smile as well.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave, young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come," Arnook sighed sadly to Sokka.

"You must be very proud," Sokka said to him.

"So proud and sad," He replied as Flame landed.

"Hey Dai, where'd you get off too, did you take care of Zhao?" Sokka asked her.

"I did, but I had help," She replied as she saw Aang and Katara hug as Momo landed on Daisuke's head and chattered at her. "I missed you too boy," She said as Appa hovered beside the gang who all looked out over the city. Meanwhile outside the city were Iroh and Zuko on a raft.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko, why are you not trying to capture the Avatar?" Iroh asked him.

"I'm tired Uncle," he said.

"Then get some rest, a man needs his sleep," Iroh told him and Zuko lied down on the raft and closed his eyes as the raft sailed away through the water. Meanwhile in the Fire Nation the Fire Lord was sitting behind a wall of flames and looked at a teenage girl who was bowing before him.

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure, I have a task for you," The Fire Lord said as the girl looked up at the Fire Lord.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

The Avatar State

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty One: The Avatar State

On a Water Tribe boat sailing through the water was Team Avatar all asleep and exhausted after the Fire Nation attack on the Northern Water Tribe. Aang was tossing and turning in his sleep and he started to sweat. He opened his eyes to find himself back at the Southern Air Temple and in front of him was himself but his tattoos and eyes were glowing as he rose into the air, Aang looked back to see Sokka, Katara and Daisuke holding onto a boulder for dear life as the Avatar State Aang sent a gust of wind at Aang and blew him away. Aang rolled across the ground to only find himself now in the temple where he met Roku. The doors opened and Aang in the Avatar State appeared again and breathed fire at him and split the ground making Aang fall down and hit the ground hard. When he sat up he saw himself standing in the middle of the giant creature that was made when he and the Ocean Spirit fused together, Avatar State Aang swiped his hand and a bright flash of light occurred and Aang woke up with a start. He then got up and left the room.

"Aang?" Katara asked sitting up before she followed him out to the deck of the ship. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him concerned.

"Nah, just a nightmare. I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside myself watching everything I did, it was scary, I was scary," Aang said as Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and he bowed his head. Daybreak soon came and Team Avatar along with Appa, Momo and Flame who had now grown to the size of Appa were now standing in front of Pakku and several other Waterbenders.

"Katara I wish for you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis, it is said to have magical properties," Pakku said as he handed an amulet filled with water and she placed it around her neck. "And also this, to remind you of me," Pakku said handing her a white lotus Pai Sho tile.

"Thank you Master Pakku," She said to him as Aang stepped forwards.

"For you Aang, these Waterbending scrolls will help you master Waterbending, but they are no replacement for a real master," Pakku said handing a small wooden box to Aang who smiled at him. Pakku then turned to Daisuke. "Daisuke for your help in defeating the Fire Nation, and saving our home you are now honorary members of the Water Tribe," Pakku said as he took out a silver choker with a red ruby in it and placed it around Daisuke's neck. "Thank you," He said to her making Daisuke smile at him. "And also for your dragon Flame," Pakku said as he handed her a choker that was as big as her head. Daisuke looked at her dragon who grumbled and lowered his head and Daisuke strapped on the choker making her dragon nuzzle her.

"You like it boy?" She asked and her response was a lick from Flame making her giggle.

"And Sokka my boy," Pakku said placing his hand on Sokka's shoulder making him slump slightly. "Take care," He said as the team mounted Appa and Flame. "Fly to the Earth Kingdom base east of here, General Fong will give you an escort to Omashu, there you can start your training under King Bumi," Pakku said to them.

"Appa yip yip," Aang said as Appa roared and took off into the sky.

"Flame let's fly," Daisuke said and Flame roared before he flapped his wings and flew away also.

"Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!" Katara shouted back to Pakku. Meanwhile in a village far away was Iroh and Zuko. Iroh was laying down on a table as he was getting a massage and he sighed happily.

"Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks without food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pick out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh said as he looked at Zuko who was standing by a window. "Ah I see. It's the anniversary isn't it?" He asked Zuko.

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back, I want the Avatar, I want my honour, I want my throne, I want my father to not think I'm worthless," Zuko said in a brooding tone.

"I sure he doesn't think, why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh asked but Zuko stormed off. "I think I said that wrong," He said. Not far from the village that Iroh and Zuko were staying was a Fire Nation cruiser sailing through the water as several soldiers bowed when a carriage came onto the deck. The carriage then stopped as a girl with black hair and wearing the same clothes that Zuko wears walked down the line of soldiers.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord, and have brought shame on all of us. You might have mixed feelings about attacking members of the Royal Family. I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed." She said to the soldiers who all ran off as the captain of the cruiser ran up to her.

"Princess Azula, I'm afraid the tides won't allow us to come into port until nightfall," The captain told her making Azula look at him.

"Sorry captain, but I don't know much about tides, so answer me something," She told the captain.

"Yes Princess?" He asked.

"Do the tides control this ship?" Azula asked.

"Uh…beg pardon?" The captain asked.

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in before nightfall," Azula said as she glared at the captain. "Do the tides control this ship?" She asked again.

"No Princess," The captain said nervously.

"Well, maybe you should worry less about the tides that have already decided to kill you, and worry about me who is still thinking about it," Azula said angrily to the captain who gulped.

"I'll bring us in now princess," He said before he walked off and Azula glared at him suspiciously. Back with Team Avatar Appa and Flame were flying high through the sky when Sokka stood up in the saddle.

"There it is!" He shouted pointing to a base surrounded by a tall earthen wall. As the bison and dragon descended everyone saw dozens of Earth Kingdom Soldiers along with General Fong who was wearing a green cloak over some armour.

"Welcome Avatar Aang!" General Fong greeted as the team all dismounted. "I am General Fong and welcome, to all you great heroes! Appa, Momo, Flame, brave Sokka, the might Katara…" he said.

"Might Katara, I like that," Katara said pleased.

"And also Daisuke the Beautiful Dragon Princess," General Fong said to Daisuke who smiled and leaned over to Katara.

"Beautiful Dragon Princess…I like it," She said and Katara nodded her head as the Earthbender's in the base Earthbent fireworks into the sky that went off.

"Not bad, not bad," Sokka praised watching the display. A few minutes later the team was sitting in front of General Fong who was seated at his desk looking at a map.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out the entire Fire Nation invasion fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it's like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility," The General said stroking his beard.

"I try not to think about it," Aang said sadly bowing his head.

"Aang, you are ready to fight the Fire Lord right now," General Fong said making the Gaang's eyes widened in shock.

"What! No I'm not!" Aang shouted waving his hands around.

"Aang still needs to master all four of the Elements," Katara said to the general.

"Yeah, that's why we came here in the first place, we were hoping you'd escort us to Omashu so Aang can start to learn Earthbending under King Bumi," Sokka said.

"Why bother mastering the elements, he has access to great power that can destroy hundreds of battle ships in minutes, he could destroy the Fire Lord right now," Fong said.

"To be honest General, Aang can only do that stuff in the Avatar State," Daisuke told him.

"You see it's this special state where-," Aang said.

"I'm well aware of it," Fong said sharply. "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to unleash unbelievable power, without you we would be slaughtered before we even reached the shore of the Fire Nation. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon we could cut right through to the heart of the Fire Nation," He said looking at his map.

"Are you on something!?" Daisuke shouted getting to her feet. "Aang can barely control the Avatar state once he's in it, he can't even go into it on his own," She shouted at Fong.

"So it's decided then, I'll help you figure out how to get in and out of the Avatar State, then you will face your destiny," Fong said.

"No! Nothing's decided! We already have a plan Aang is pursuing his destiny his way!" Katara shouted at Fong.

"Well while you lot take time to master the four elements, the war will go on. May I show you something?" Fong asked as he led Aang to a window and pointed to a building. "That is the infirmary, and those soldiers down there are the lucky ones." He said as Aang saw soldiers wounded and injured walking slowly. "They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives, people are dying Aang! You could end it now, think about it," Fong said to Aang who looked away from him. Back on the Fire Nation cruiser which was now docked Azula was training and she moved her hands around in a circular motion before she fire a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Almost perfect," An old woman sitting down beside the carriage said to Azula.

"Yes, only one hair out of place," The second old woman said who was obviously her twin. Azula frowned as she looked at her loose strand of hair.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula exclaimed as she fired another bold of lightning into the sky. "From what I have heard that Princess of the Dragons is able to create lightning flawlessly, I will not be outdone by a traitor," He said firing another bolt of lightning which awoke Iroh from his nap and he looked at the sky curiously.

"Odd, there is no storm clouds gathering, so why would there be lightning?" He thought to himself. Soon night had fallen and Aang was now standing in front of General Fong.

"What is it Aang?" He asked him as Aang sighed heavily. "Have you come to talk about our discussion?" He asked.

"I'm in, I'll fight the Fire Lord," Aang said reluctantly. Later that night Aang had made his way back to the house where the team was staying. "I told the General I'd help him," Aang said as he sat on his bed.

"You did what!?" Daisuke and Katara shouted at him both sitting up in their beds.

"Aang are you nuts?" Katara asked him.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible!" Sokka exclaimed eyes going wide.

"There is a right way to do this. Practice, study and discipline!" Daisuke shouted.

"Or just glow it up and destroy the Fire Lord," Sokka said casually.

"Daisuke, Katara, I'm just being realistic, I don't have to do this the right way," Aang said and Daisuke growled and smacked him over the head.

"You're an idiot Aang, if you and Sokka want to go and glow it up and throw away all the stuff we've already done together fine by me," Daisuke said as she left the house followed by Katara. The next morning the team were sitting in front of a soldier who put a white cube into a cup of tea.

"This is a rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant, when taken by a soldier it increases their strength and speed ten-fold, for you it may trigger the Avatar state," The soldier said to Aang who took the tea.

"Ten-fold huh?" He asked drinking the tea as his eyebrows twitched.

"Uh oh," Daisuke said as Aang jumped on his Air Scooter and started to zoom around the table.

"Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State! Am I talking too loud!?" Shouted Aang as he continued to zoom around.

"Man, he can talk the Fire Lord to death if this doesn't work" Sokka said.

"Usually I am a patient person, but I'm about to lose it!" Daisuke exclaimed as Aang crashed into a pillar and hit the ground. "Maybe you can scare him?" She suggested to Sokka who grinned wickedly. A few minutes later Aang had his eyes covered by Katara with Sokka's back facing the two of them. Katara removed her hands and Sokka faced Aang his head now replaced by Momo's who screeched at Aang who yelped in fright and looked at his hands.

"Still not glowing," He said as Daisuke winked at Flame who then roared behind Aang making him shoot into the air in fright, he then crashed into the ground and looked at his hands again. "Nope," He said making Daisuke facepalm and sigh as Fong shook his head slightly. A while later everyone was in a dimly lit room where an old man was standing in front of a large bowl while Aang was wearing a Water Tribe cloak, an Earth Kingdom hat with leaves sticking out of it and also part of a Fire Nation soldier outfit.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from the bending nations, now I shall join them as one." The man said as he picked up a jug of water and poured it into the bowl. "Water," He said as he then picked up a bowl of dirt and dumped it into the bowl, "Earth," He then picked up a torch and threw it into the bowl. "Fire," and lastly he used a bellow to blow a gust of air into the bowl. "And Air," and with that he threw the contents of the bowl at Aang who got covered in mud.

"This is just mud," He said.

"Well do you feel any different?" The old man asked as Aang held his finger up before he sneezed and covered Fong, Katara, Sokka, Daisuke and Momo in mud.

"We have to find a way," Fong said as he removed the mud from his face. Meanwhile back with Zuko and Iroh both were in a small house where Iroh was looking at a seashell.

"Look at these magnificent shells," Iroh said looking at a conch. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come," He said.

"We don't need any more worthless things, need I remind you that we need to carry everything ourselves now?" Zuko asked his uncle as a voice rang out from the corner of the room.

"Hello brother, uncle," Both turned to look at Azula who had a shell in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her.

"In my country we exchange greetings before asking questions, have you really become uncivilised after all these years Zuzu?" Azula said to Zuko who growled.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted angrily at his sister.

"To what do we owe the honour?" Iroh asked Azula who looked at him.

"Must be a family thing, always wanting to get to the point," She said as she broke the seashell she held in her hand with her fingers making Iroh angry. "I bring a message from home. Father's changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumours of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula said pausing briefly letting Zuko and Iroh take in what she said. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." She said only to be met with silence. "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news." She said as Zuko walked away.

"I'm sure your brother just needs some time," Iroh said to her.

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" Azula snapped at him. "I still haven't received a thank you, I'm not a messenger," She said to Zuko.

"Father regrets…he wants me back?" Zuko asked.

"I see you need some time to think on this, I'll come and call on you tomorrow," And with that Azula left the house. Back at the Earth Kingdom Base Aang was watching the setting sun when Daisuke walked up to him.

"Hey Aang, can we talk?" She asked him.

"Sure," He smiled at her making the Firebender smile back.

"You know me and Katara are just worried about you right?" She asked him making him frown slightly and nod. "When you found Gyatso's skeleton amongst those Firebenders, we saw you get upset and it was like you weren't even you anymore," She said and Aang looked at her. "I'm not saying that the Avatar State is a bad thing, but you have to understand for me, Katara and Sokka to see you go through all that pain and anger while you're in the Avatar State….it is scary," She told him.

"I still need to do this," Aang told her.

"Say what?" She asked him.

"You don't get it, people have already died in this war, and I am already a century late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war, I have to do it," Aang told her.

"Fine! Keep trying to get into the Avatar State, but don't think me and Katara will be there tomorrow!" Daisuke shouted before she stormed off.

"We're going home, after three long years. It's unbelievable," Zuko said as he started to pack his belongings.

"It _is _unbelievable. I have never known my brother to be forgivable," Iroh said scratching his beard.

"Didn't you hear what Azula said? Father's realised how important family is to him! He cares about me!" Zuko shouted at him.

"I care about you! I'm just saying that in our family everything is not what is seems to be," Iroh said to Zuko who growled at him and stormed off leaving Iroh with a sad expression on his face. The next morning Zuko was walking down a flight of stairs towards the harbour where he saw Azula's ship.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" Zuko turned to see Iroh running down the stairs after him.

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!" He called to his uncle.

"Family stays together," Iroh told Zuko placing his hand on his shoulder as Zuko smiled at him.

"We're finally going home," Zuko said as Iroh looked at Azula's ship in suspicion. He then followed Zuko down the stairs towards the ship.

"Brother, Uncle welcome," Azula greeted them. "I'm glad you've decided to come," She said as the captain turned to her.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" He asked her.

"Set our course for home captain," Azula said sweetly to him.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation, we're taking the prisoners home," The captain said before his eyes widened in shock at his mistake and Azula looked at him furiously. "Your Highness…I" The captain said nervously as Iroh started to attack the Fire Nation soldiers that lined the dock sending blasts of fire at them. Zuko threw the captain over the side into the water and he stomped up the ramp to the ship.

"You lied to me!" He shouted at his sister.

"Like I haven't done that before," She said smugly to Zuko who growled at her. Back with Katara and Daisuke they were in the teams bedroom when the whole room shook awakening Momo from his nap on a pillow.

"What are they doing now?" Daisuke asked as she ran out of the room followed by Katara.

"Maybe we should make sure Aang is okay," Katara said and Daisuke nodded her head. They then ran down a set of stairs while Sokka ran down the other flight of stairs.

"What is going on?!" Daisuke asked him frantically.

"The General has gone mad! He is trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka told her as the three of them looked down to see the soldiers and Fong attacking Aang who was doing his best to avoid their attacks.

"Okay that tears it!" Daisuke shouted as she whistled and a roar was heard as Flame came flying down into the base and he roared at the soldiers who were riding ostrich-horses. Sokka then threw his boomerang and he knocked a soldier off his mount and he ran down and climbed onto it.

"Good…bird…horsey thing," Sokka said to it. Daisuke and Katara meanwhile were back to back as the soldiers attacked them both and Katara used her bending to create water whips to attack the soldiers. Daisuke however used her Hook-swords to fight the other soldiers that came towards her and Katara. She rolled over one soldiers back and using her Hook-swords grabbed his leg and tripped him over just as dozens of coins made of earth rose up and surrounded Katara and Daisuke as Fong looked at them.

"You might be able to escape me Avatar, but they can't," He said to Aang as Katara sent a water whip at Fong who Earthbent some dust up turning the water into mud. Both Daisuke and Katara then gasped in shock as they twisted around and sunk to their knees.

"We're stuck," Daisuke said trying to pull herself free as she then sent a fireball at Fong who lifted a wall of earth up too block the attack and she and Katara sank down to their waists.

"Don't hurt them!" Aang shouted at Fong.

"You could help them, if you were in the Avatar State," Fong said to Aang.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Aang said tears forming in his eyes.

"Aang! Help!" Katara shouted at him frantically.

"I don't see glowing!" Fong told him.

"Flame!" Daisuke shouted as her dragon turned to see her and Katara sinking into the earth and he roared as he charged at Fong as soldiers got in the way but Flame didn't care as he swiped them away with his claws and threw Ostrich-horses away with his jaws before he breathed a massive stream of fire at Fong who managed to raise a wall of earth in time and the fire was stopped. Fong then clenched his fist and both Katara and Daisuke sunk under the earth.

"No!" Sokka shouted as Aang ran to where Katara and Daisuke had sank beneath the earth. He lowered his head when his tattoos suddenly glowed brightly and he turned on Fong with an expression of anger.

"It worked! It worked!" Fong shouted triumphantly but Aang blew him away with a massive gust of air and his expression turned from pride to one of fear. Aang then started to rise into the air.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh shouted to Zuko as he dispatched the last Fire Nation soldier throwing him into the water but Zuko didn't listen as he continued to attack Azula who dodged each attack from her brother.

"You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not catching the Avatar, why would he welcome you back home, except to lock you up so you can no longer embarrass him," Azula said as Zuko growled at his sister and attacked her again with fire daggers in his hands but Azula acutely dodged each attack even managing to scratch him on the temple making him growl in frustration. Zuko then charged at Azula who sent him back with a blast of blue fire and sent him down to the deck. Zuko looked up to see his sister start to generate lightning and was about to fire it at Zuko but Iroh grabbed her fingertips and redirected the lightning at a far-off Cliffside. Iroh then kicked Azula off the boat and he and Zuko ran off the ship and away from Azula. The two of them kept running for a long time before they stopped by a river and sat down beside it.

"I think we're are safe for now," Iroh said as Zuko took out a small knife and unsheathed it and looked and the inscription on the blade. He then cut of his ponytail and Iroh did the same when Zuko handed him the knife and both of them dropped their hair into the water and they flowed downstream.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me?!" Fong shouted to Aang who had risen into the air on a pillar of air. "Your friends are alright, it was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State! And it worked!" Fong shouted maniacally as Daisuke and Katara resurfaced and gasped for air as Aang glared at Fong and he slammed down to the ground sending a massive blast of air in every direction sending all the soldiers flying and destroying all the buildings in the base. Aang stood on the ground as winds raged around him and Daisuke looked up into the sky and she saw Roku on his dragon fly towards Aang and carry his spirit away.

"It is time you learned," Roku told Aang. "The Avatar State is a defence mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and memories of all your past lives. In this state you are at your most powerful and most vulnerable." He told Aang.

"What?" Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle shall be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist," Roku informed Aang before he vanished and Aang returned to his body and he came out of the Avatar state.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed running up to him as did Daisuke.

"I'm sorry you guys, I should have never tried to enter the Avatar State, I hope you never have to see me like that again," Aang said.

"Are you kidding? That was almost perfect, now we just need to find a way for you to control it," Fong said but he heard a snarl come from behind him and he turned to see Flame growling at him. "Easy now, Daisuke call of your dragon," Fong pleaded with Daisuke who frowned and stormed over to Fong and grabbed him and Flame opened his mouth and Daisuke held Fong in her dragons mouth.

"Listen well Fong. You try something like that again and my dragon is going to have a new chew toy!" She shouted at Fong before throwing him away and Sokka hit him over the head with his club.

"Anyone else want some?" Sokka asked the soldiers who all shook their heads.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier asked them all.

"I think we can manage by ourselves," Katara said as she, Sokka and Aang climbed aboard Appa while Daisuke mounted Flame and both of them took flight away from the base.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Cave of Lovers

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Two: Cave of Lovers

After flying away from the Earth nation based and the deranged General Fong, the gaang had decided to take a break at a small lake. Sokka was naked except his underwear and was floating on a large leaf in the water with Momo on his stomach, Daisuke was wearing an orange bikini and was swimming through the water while Flame and Appa rested on the shore. Aang and Katara meanwhile were practicing their Waterbending. "You two are going to be done soon right?" Sokka asked them both his hair covering his face. "We have a lot of ground to cover if we are going to make it to Omashu today," He told them.

"Really, like you're ready to go naked guy," Daisuke said smugly poking her head out of the water to look at Sokka who looked at her through his hair.

"I can be ready in two minutes tops, seriously whenever," He said and Daisuke shook her head and giggled.

"So you were showing me the octopus form?" Aang said to Katara.

"Right, let's see you stance," She said to him as Aang took a stance and Katara looked at him carefully and after a few minutes she walked over to him and stood behind him.

"You're arms are too far apart. See, if you move your arms closer together you can protect your centre, got it?" She said adjusting his stance and Aang blushed.

"Oh yeah thanks," He said bashfully.

"Okay let's see what you got," Katara said as she walked away and assumed a fighting stance. Aang then bent a large amount of water into eight tentacles and started to move around as Katara sent icicles towards him rapidly. Aang then wrapped a tentacle around Katara's leg and gripped it and pulled it out from under her making her splash into the water with a surprised yelp. She then sat up and looked at Aang. "You make a great octopus Pupil Aang," She said proudly as Aang was encased in a globule of water and danced playfully making the team laugh. Flame then opened his eyes and perked his head up drawing everyone's attention.

"Flame?" Daisuke asked as everyone then heard music playing. They all then saw three strangely dressed nomads playing instruments and signing.

"Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken-hearted," One of them sang as Sokka fell off his leaf as the nomads stopped playing and looked at the gang. "Hey, river people!" The one who was singing said as he pointed at them.

"We aren't river people, we're just people," Aang said to him.

"Aren't we all brother," The nomad said to him.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked them.

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily. We're nomads going wherever the wind takes us," Chong said as he strummed his guitar.

"You guys are nomads, I'm a nomad too," Aang said.

"You are, so am I," Chong said making Aang stare at him blankly.

"Uh I know, you just said that you were," He informed Chong

"Oh….nice underwear," He complimented Sokka whose eyes bulged out as he had just realised he was naked in front of complete strangers, he then reached up to Momo who was on his head and he put the lemur in front of his underwear and he slid away from everyone. Meanwhile in a forested area far from the team Zuko who was now wearing green clothing and had short black hair and he stormed out of the bushes.

"I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." He said as he looked into the sky. "This is impossible!" He shouted as he looked at Iroh who was crouching. "Uncle, what're you doing?" He asked his Uncle as he walked over to see his uncle was looking at a white flower.

"You are looking at the rare white dragon bush, its leaves make a tea it is heartbreaking…that or it is the white jade, which is poisonous," Iroh said scratching his head.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing," Zuko grumbled as he stormed off.

"Delectable tea? Or a deadly poison?" Iroh asked himself cautiously before he shrugged.

"Sokka you should hear some of these guys stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang said to Sokka back with the gaang who had walked up to Appa whose fur was braided and Aang had a wreath of flowers on his head.

"Well not everywhere," Chong said as he strummed his guitar. "But let me tell you something little Arrowhead but where we haven't been, we've heard about it through songs and stories," He told Aang.

"He said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler," Aang said to Sokka who rolled his eyes as did Daisuke who was leaning against Flame.

"On the way there is this waterfall that creates a beautiful rainbow," One of the nomads said dreamily.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket, but since Katara is busy getting her hair braided I guess I'll have to be it," Sokka said earning a glare from Katara while Lily braided her hair. "We need to get to Omashu, no side-tracking, no worms and definitely no rainbows," He said to the nomads.

"Sounds like someone has got a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going," Chong said.

"You got to focus less on 'where' and more on the 'going'," Lily said.

"O. Ma. Shu!" Daisuke and Sokka said impatiently.

"Sokka's right, we need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn Earthbending," Katara said.

"Sounds like you're heading to Omashu," Chong said as Daisuke and Sokka facepalmed annoyed. "You know there is story about a secret pass through the mountains," He said.

"Is this real, or some made up junk when you were stoned outta your minds?" Daisuke asked them as Sokka nodded his head agreeing with Daisuke.

"Oh it's a real legend. And it is as old as Earthbending itself." Chong said as he started to sing. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!" Chong said as he stopped singing before he spoke. "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes ... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" He said as he started to sing and play his guitar again.

"Yeah thanks…but I think we will stick to flying, we've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine," Sokka said as he started to climb onto Appa.

"Yeah, Appa hates going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable," Aang said patting Appa on his head making the bison purr.

"Launch!" A Fire Nation soldier ordered as Flame and Appa flew through the sky avoiding fireballs.

"AHHH!" The gaang shouted.

"This wasn't a good idea!" Daisuke shouted as Flame dodged a fireball. Eventually the team landed covered in soot and they walked past the nomads. "Secret lover cave, here we come," Daisuke said. Back with Zuko and Iroh, Zuko walked into the clearing carrying a long stick and on the end was a tiny little sardine wiggling around.

"One fish is all I caught," He grumbled.

"Zuko you remember that flower I thought was tea?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Oh spirits…you didn't do what I think you did," Zuko said.

"I did. And it wasn't," Iroh turned to face Zuko his face covered in a rash making Zuko drop the stick and yelp in shock. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing," He said scratching himself with a branch full of berries. "But look, these are bacui berries said to cure the poison of the white jade, that or they are maka'ole berries that cause blindness," Iroh said as Zuko grabbed the branch and tossed it.

"We're not taking any more chances, we need help," Zuko said as his uncle scratched vigorously.

"But where are we gonna find help? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation," Iroh informed his nephew who scratched his head.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us we'll be killed," He said.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us we will be handed over to Azula," Iroh said as they both looked at one another and nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is," Zuko said walking off followed by Iroh who continued to scratch himself.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked Chong who led the way for the team.

"Actually it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about them so they created a labyrinth," Chong informed him.

"Labyrinth?" Daisuke and Sokka asked simultaneously.

"Oh. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," Chong told them.

"All we need to do is trust in love….that is according to the curse," Lily said.

"Curse?" Sokka whined.

"Hey-hey we are here," Chong said as the group came upon a dark tunnel. "The curse says that whoever trusts in love will make it through here. Otherwise you'll be trapped in here forever," He said.

"And die," Lily said.

"Oh yeah that too. Hey I just remembered the song," Chong said strumming his guitar. "And die," He sang ominously.

"Hey someone's making a big campfire," Everyone turned to see a giant plume of smoke in the distance,

"That's not a campfire Moku," Katara said.

"It's the Fire Nation, they're tracking us," Sokka said.

"So all you need to do is trust in love?" Aang asked.

"That's correct Master Arrowhead," Chong said as Aang looked at Katara whose hair was swaying in the breeze.

"We can make it," Aang smiled.

"Everyone in the tunnel!" Daisuke shouted to the group who all ran into the cave just as the Fire Nation arrived and one soldier went to follow them.

"Stop!" The commander shouted. "Haven't you heard the song it is too dangerous, just trap them in there and the cave will do the rest," He said and several tundra tanks fired claws into the cave and pulled down several large boulders and the group all looked back to see the entrance get blocked off. Appa then ran towards the cave in and desperately pawed at the walls.

"Don't worry Appa we'll be fine….if someone turns the lights on!" Aang shouted in the darkness.

"Hold your horses," Daisuke said as she held her hand up and set it on fire illuminating the group. "That's better," She said.

"I'll say," Sokka said as Chong took out a torch and held it over Daisuke's flame and ignited it. "How long do those last?" Sokka asked him.

"About two hours apiece," Chong answered. "And we have five of these,"

"That means we have ten hours," Lily said lighting the other four torches.

"Not if you light them all at the same time," Sokka said as he took the torches and snuffed them out.

"Oh, right," Lily said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna draw a map of this place, so we can know where we've been," Sokka said as Daisuke, Katara and Aang shared a look. Meanwhile in a hospital where Zuko and Iroh and a woman was treating Iroh's rash.

"You two must not be from around here, we know better than to touch the White Jade, much less to make it into tea and drink it," The woman said as Iroh went to scratch but she smacked his hand away.

"Whoops," Iroh chuckled as his rash had now spread further and his cheeks were swollen.

"So where are you travelling from?" The woman asked as Zuko jumped off the bench he was sitting on.

"Yes, we're travellers," He nervously said to the women.

"Do you have names?" She asked him.

"Names? Of course we have names. I'm….uh Lee and this is my uncle Mushi," Zuko said as Iroh shot him an angry look before he smirked.

"Yes, my nephew is named after his father so we just call him junior," He said as Zuko grumbled as the woman started to lather lotion onto Iroh's rash.

"Mushi and Junior, my name is Song," She introduced herself. "You know you two look like you could use a good meal," She said looking at Zuko.

"Sorry, but we have to get going," He told her.

"Oh that's too bad, my mom always makes too much roast duck," Song said.

"Where do you live, exactly?" Iroh asked Song excitedly.

"Sokka this is the fifth cave in you've led us to," Katara told her brother who was looking at his hand drawn map confused.

"I don't get it, we already came through this way," He said.

"We don't need a map, we just need love, the little airhead knows it," Chong said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also," Aang told him.

"There is only one explanation for this," Sokka said as he walked away from the group. "The tunnels are changing," He said making everyone else's eyes widen in shock. Night soon fell and back with Zuko and Iroh they were both sitting at a table with Soong as an elderly woman obviously her mother put down a plate of roast duck.

"My daughter tells me you are refugees, we were once refuges ourselves," She told them.

"When I was a little girl the Fire Nation raided our farming village, they took the men away and that was the last time that I saw my father," Song sadly said.

"I haven't seen my father in many years," Zuko told her putting down his bowl of noodles.

"Is he fighting in the war?" Song asked him.

"Yeah," Zuko replied before he looked away dismayed.

"The walls are changing, it's the curse! I know we shouldn't have come down here," Chong said.

"Right, if we only listened to you," Daisuke said in a sarcasm laced tone.

"Quiet, everyone listen," Katara said holding her hand up and everyone listened to the sound of something approaching them. Suddenly a four legged winged animal flew towards the group making everyone duck as it landed and snarled at the group.

"A Wolfbat!" Moku shouted as the Wolfbat jumped at the group again and took flight. Sokka swing the torch he held around but in the frenzy some cinders hit Appa's foot making the bison roar in pain before he started to stomp around the cave scaring the Wolfbat off and he smashed into the walls of the tunnel and large chunks of rubble started to fall down onto the group. Aang quickly airbent Sokka and the nomads away out of danger while Flame grabbed Daisuke in his jaws and ran to the side followed by Momo and Aang ran towards Katara and tackled her out of the way as the tunnel was blocked leaving the three groups on their own. Sokka looked up at the cave in and ran to it before he started to furiously dig at the cave in.

"It's no use, but hey you still got us," Chong said to him.

"Nooooooo!" Sokka shouted as he continued to dig only for rocks to land on him.

"Flame are you alright?" Daisuke asked her dragon setting her hand on fire again where she saw Flame looking at her and he purred at her making her smile. "That's good," She said as Momo landed on Flame's head and chattered. "Good to see you too Momo," She smiled. "Well time to find our way out of this," She said before walking off followed by the two animals. Back with Sokka and the nomads who were all playing their instruments or dance while Sokka sulked.

"Oh, don't let the cave-in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka!" Chong sang and Sokka scowled at him.

"So do you guys have any ideas on how we're getting out of here?" Daisuke asked Flame and Momo who both looked at her and shook their heads and she sighed. "Worth a shot," She mumbled before she noticed the fire on her hand blowing away from her. "Hold on…that's it!" She exclaimed making Flame and Momo look at her before she then sent a blast of fire forwards and the fire went down the tunnel and actually turned a corner slightly. "There must be a breeze from where the fire is going, we follow the fire we get out of here," Daisuke said smiling and she walked off occasionally sending fireballs out seeing where they went. Meanwhile with Katara and Aang they had just one torch and were walking down a tunnel.

"Hey Aang look!" Katara exclaimed pointing towards a large door.

"We found the exit," Aang said as both of them ran towards the door and pushed it but it wouldn't budge when they heard Appa grunting and they turned to see Appa charging at the door and both of them moved just in time as the bison knocked the door open. "Oh no, this isn't the exit, it's a tomb," Aang said sadly as he looked to see two coffins inside the room. "It must be the two lovers from the story that is who is buried here probably," Aang stated looking at the coffins while Katara leaned over.

"These pictures tell their story," Katara said as she started to look at the pictures. "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages, the villages were enemies, so they could not be together…but their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned Earthbending from the Badgermoles; they became the first Earthbenders. They built elaborate tunnels, so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be forever in the labyrinth. But, one day, the man didn't come - he'd died in the war between the two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her Earthbending power - she could have destroyed them all ... but, instead, she declared the war over both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love." She read. "Love is brightest in the dark," She then read another inscription on the coffins.

"Oh great your plans have led us to another dead end," Moku said to Sokka who was looking at his map.

"At least I am thinking of ideas!" Sokka shouted in reply.

"Wait, we're thinking of ideas? Because I have had an idea for like an hour now," Chong said.

"Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" Sokka shouted at him.

"Well if we need to trust in love, let's play a love song," Chong said as the nomads began to play music making Sokka groan.

"I think we're getting close to the exit guys," Daisuke said to both Flame and Momo who both looked and nodded their heads as Daisuke sent another fireball forwards and it flew down the cave but as it did it illuminated the cave allowing the three of them to see several Wolfbats in front of them. "Oh nuts," Daisuke mumbled setting her hands on fire as Flame growled at the Wolfbats who all screeched and they charged at the trio. Flame roared as he breathed a massive stream of fire at them making some of them flee. Daisuke then threw fireballs at the Wolfbats hoping to scare them off and she did so for a few of them but they continued to attack. "Flame when I say give a big fire breath for mama got it?" Daisuke asked her dragon who nodded his head. "Okay," Daisuke said before she took a deep breath. "Now!" She shouted breathing a massive stream of fire as did Flame and the two fire streams combined into a raging inferno which made all the Wolfbats fly away in fear.

"Wahoo!" Daisuke cheered as Flame roared and Momo chattered as the cave then rumbled and the trio looked around. "Not another cave in," Daisuke whined as a wall blew out and something approached them and Daisuke looked to see it was a large animal that was as large as Appa that was a cross between a mole and a badger as it started to sniff Daisuke while Flame snarled. "Easy boy, I think he is friendly," Daisuke told her dragon who grumbled slightly. "Hi there, we're stuck in this cave, do you think you can lead us out of here please?" She asked the Badgermole who sniffed her again before it licked her making her laugh. She then felt a pillar of earth rise and place her on the head of the Badgermole who then turned around and lumbered off followed by Momo and Flame.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Aang asked.

"I have a crazy idea, you know how the legend says to believe in love right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah?" Aang asked her.

"Well what if we kissed?" She asked him blushing.

"Us kissing? That's crazy," Aang said.

"Oh well sorry for having such a bad idea," Katara snapped angrily.

"No that's not what I mean, I meant to say that if I had a choice between kissing and dying I'd choose to kiss you, that's a compliment!" Aang exclaimed as Katara stormed off. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself as Appa grumbled.

"Thank you for the duck, it was excellent," Iroh complimented Song's mother.

"You're welcome, it pleases me to see someone eat with such gusto," She said.

"Much practice," Iroh said patting his stomach as Zuko walked off. "Junior, aren't you going to thank them?" He asked as Zuko turned and bowed.

"Thank you," He said to them as he walked off followed by Iroh on the way Zuko saw an ostrich horse tied to a post and he walked towards it and undid the rope and led it away.

"Zuko, what're you doing? These people have showed us such kindness," Iroh said to him.

"They're about to show us a bit more kindness, well?" He asked his uncle who sighed and climbed onto the animal followed by Zuko as the animal set off.

"We're gonna lose our light aren't we?" Aang asked Katara who was holding the torch that was barely lit.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" She asked sadly before she walked over to Aang and held his hand silently making the Airbender smile at her as they both leaned in as the torch finally went out and the cavern was lit by green crystals on the roof making both of them look up in surprise. Back with Sokka and the nomads they were walking along while the nomads continued to play love songs. Suddenly several Wolfbats flew past them fast as if they were running from something,

"What were they running from?" Sokka asked as a rumbling was heard and a wall blew out as two Badgermoles emerged and walked towards the group as Sokka tripped and his hand landed on the guitar making it play a note and the two Badgermoles looked at Sokka intrigued.

"Hey I think they're music lovers," Chong said as Sokka started to play the guitar.

"Badgermoles coming towards me! Come on guys help me out!" Sokka sang as the monks started to play music as well.

"The big, bad Badgermoles who Earthbend the tunnels, hate the Wolfbats, but love the sounds!" Chong sang. Meanwhile with Aang and Katara they looked up at the crystals and hugged each other happily before they followed the trail and came out of the cave only to see Momo, Daisuke and Flame already there.

"Hey guys," Daisuke called to them.

"Dai! How'd you get out of the cave?" Aang asked her.

"I let a Badgermole lead the way," She answered.

"Well we let love lead the way," Aang said blushing.

"Oh so are you two a couple now?" Daisuke teased making them both blush heavier as a massive crash was heard and they all turned to see Sokka riding another Badgermole.

"Sokka!" They all exclaimed as Sokka jumped off the Badgermole followed by the nomads.

"Hey guys, how'd you get out of the cave?" He asked them.

"Badgermole, and these two let love lead the way," Daisuke answered him before she noticed something. "Why is your forehead red?" She asked him as Chong leaned in.

"No one panic to what I tell you, I think he is the Avatar," He said as Sokka facepalmed making the red mark bigger as the rest of Team Avatar sweatdropped.

"Well we better get going, Omashu awaits," Daisuke said and the others nodded and the nomads walked off. Later the team were walking up a mountain following Sokka.

"Well the journey has been long and annoying, but now I present to you our destination, the Earth Kingdom city of O-," Sokka stopped abruptly. "Oh no," He said as everyone saw Omashu had been captured by the Fire Nation with a massive Fire Nation symbol draped over the front gate.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Return to Omashu

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Three: Return to Omashu

"I can't believe this, I know that war has spread far…but Omashu always seemed untouchable," Aang said in shock as he looked at Omashu that had a Fire Nation flag waving proudly in the breeze and pillars of grey smoke rising from several parts of the city.

"Same here," Daisuke said worried.

"Up until now it was." Sokka said. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left," He said crossing his arms as Katara approached Aang.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on," She said to him

"No, I'm going to find Bumi," Aang said as he walked off.

"Aang stop, we don't know if Bumi is still…" Sokka started.

"What! If he's still what?" Aang asked angrily.

"A-around," Sokka said unsurely averting his gaze.

"Look Sokka, you and Katara can leave, but me and Aang are going to find Bumi, and it isn't because we're looking for a teacher," Daisuke said.

"She's right, it's about finding our friend," Aang told the siblings who both looked at each other before they nodded their heads and then turned to Daisuke and Aang.

"Alright, let's go find Bumi," Katara said and the gaang set off. A few minutes later under Omashu's gate Aang was prying loose a grate.

"A secret passage, why didn't we use this last time?" Sokka asked the gaang just as Aang opened the grate and sewage gushed out of it.

"That answer your question?" Aang asked him.

"Gross," Sokka said disgusted.

"Everyone inside, Appa go find someplace safe," Aang told his bison who roared and flew off.

"Flame you do the same boy, stay safe," Daisuke said as she took a hooded red cloak off of Flame's saddle and she then petted her dragon on the snout and he cooed at her before he flew off after Appa. The team then entered the sewer and Aang used his Airbending to divert the sewage away from him and Daisuke while Katara Waterbent the sewage away but unfortunately it all hit Sokka who gagged and struggled to stay upright as he got drenched in the foul substance. They all then emerged from a manhole cover and climbed out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Katara said as Sokka emerged covered in slime.

"You were saying," Daisuke said to her put on her cloak and scarf and let her hair down while Katara sent some nearby water at Sokka washing the slime off and Aang sent a gust of wind to dry Sokka off who shouted in surprise. He then screamed as he felt something on his cheeks and he pulled at what appeared to be octopi.

"They won't come off!" He shouted pulling at them as Aang tackled him into a wall and covered his mouth.

"Shush! Stop making so much noise! It's just a purple pentapus," He said cheerfully to Sokka who was looking at the pentapi on his face in fear, Aang then rubbed the head on one of them and pulled it off easily and Sokka did the same to the second one as guards approached them. Aang removed the third one before the team noticed the guards and Daisuke, Sokka and Katara hid Aang from view while the Airbender put on an orange hat that covered his arrow.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" One of the guards asked them all.

"Sorry, we were just on the way home," Katara told them as they all walked off from the guards.

"Wait! What's wrong with your friend?" The same guard asked noticed the spots from the Pentapi on Sokka's neck and everyone looked at him.

"Oh he has Pentapox sir, it' highly contagious," Katara said as the guard approached.

"Oh it's so awful I am dying!" Sokka exaggerated.

"And deadly," Daisuke said.

"Hey I heard of Pentapox! Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" A guard asked another.

"We better wash our hands," One of the three guards said as Sokka coughed on them. "And burn our clothes!" he exclaimed as the three guards ran away in fear.

"That was close," Daisuke said.

"Thank you sewer friends," Aang said to the Pentapi as he put them back into the sewer. Meanwhile on a Fire Nation ship Azula was standing between the two old women.

"When tracking your brother and uncle, travelling with the royal procession may no longer be an option the one of the left said to her.

"May no longer be wise," The woman on the right said.

"If you are to keep the element of surprise," They both said to Azula.

"You're right, to catch my prey I must be nimble, agile. I need a small elite team, it is time I visit some old friends," Azula said agreeing with the two old women. Meanwhile back in Omashu twilight had arrived and the gaang were sneaking through the city.

"Where would Bumi be held?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he could not Earthbend, someplace that is made of metal," Aang said.

"Well let's go and find Bumi and fast," Daisuke said and everyone nodded as they all walked off as they continued to search for Bumi.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place," A young woman with black hair and an emotionless expression on her face said as she walked with a few Fire Nation Soldiers along with a woman and man who were obviously her parents and her mother was carrying a baby boy as well.

"Mai, your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it," Her mother said to her. As the group walked through the city above them where several Earthbenders who were standing beside several boulders.

"Targets are approaching," One of them said looking through a telescope.

"Take them out," The man who was wearing Earth Nation military armour said and the other two nodded their heads and they waited the group below them to reach them.

"I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation, but this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens," Mai said dully. Above the boulders were sent rolling down by the Earthbenders towards the group and Aang, Katara, Sokka and Daisuke looked up to see the boulders falling down towards Mai and her family. Aang quickly sent a blast of air at the boulders and pulverised them turning them to dust and a few bits of the rubble hit the ground in front of the group below who all looked up at the gaang.

"The resistance!" Mai's mother shouted pointing at Aang and Mai smiled slightly before she spread her arms towards Aang and tiny arrows shot out from her sleeves at Aang and he jumped into the air and the arrows impaled the wall behind him.

"Run," Sokka said as everyone did so as two Fire Nation soldiers started to climb ladders leading up to the gaang but Daisuke kicked one ladder down while Katara sent a water whip at the second guard making him fall down to the ground as Mai climbed the ladder and threw more arrows at Katara who rose an ice shield blocking them and she ran off. Mai jumped over the icy wall in pursuit of Katara and when Katara ran past an archway Aang jumped out and sent a blast of air at the scaffolding sending it crashing down and halting Mai's advance. Mai threw a shuriken towards Aang who spun his staff and the star embedded itself in the wood of the staff. Mai then threw more arrows at the gaang but the ground beneath them opened up and they disappeared and the hole shut quickly. Mai sighed deeply before she walked off. Meanwhile with Team Avatar they were on a rectangle of earth that descended through the ground as green sewage water dripped out of some pipes. Aang and Sokka were rubbing their heads while Daisuke and Katara had disoriented looks on their faces.

Meanwhile in another part of the Earth Kingdom was Azula who was walking through what appeared to be a circus and she stopped in front of a girl who had long brown hair done up in a ponytail wearing pink and red and was balancing on her head. "Ty Lee could that possibly be you?" She asked the girl who looked up at her and smiled.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she flipped up from her stance into a graceful twirl before she bowed to Azula. "It's so good to see you!" She said jumping up and hugging Azula.

"Please don't let me distract you from whatever it was you were doing," The Princess said raising an eyebrow. "Tell me what the daughter of a nobleman is doing here? Certainly our fathers didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in…places like this," Azula said as she turned to look at three men trying to move a platypus bear, the bear groaned and stood on its hind legs to reveal it laid an egg. "I have a proposition for you, you remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?" Azula asked Ty Lee who was no lying on her stomach with one of her legs stretched out over her head.

"Oh yeah, he was funny," Ty Lee giggled.

"I would be honoured if you would join me," Azula said to her.

"I'd love to…but…uh." Ty Lee said nervously. "But the truth is, I'm really happy here, my aura has never been pinker," She said smiling.

"I'll take you word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love for me," Azula said walking away before she stopped. "But before I leave I would like to watch you perform," She said to Ty Lee who gulped.

"Oh….of course," She said hesitantly. Back in Omashu underground Team Avatar were standing in front of the three soldiers from earlier that tried to take out Mai and her family.

"So is King Bumi with you guys, is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked.

"Of course not, the day of the invasion we were prepared to fight for our freedom, but before we had a chance King Bumi surrendered," One of the soldiers told them making Aang's eyes widen in shock. "On the day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do, he looked me in the eye and said he would do nothing," The soldier explained. "It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for," The soldier said.

"There's another way you know, you can leave the city without fighting you're wasting all your energy fighting the Fire Nation, you could all escape without fighting. I mean you're all outnumbered and you can't win, it's better to live to fight another day," Daisuke said to him.

"You don't understand, they have taken our homes and we have to fight them at any cost!" The soldier replied.

"I don't know Yung, living to fight another day sounds good to me," One soldier said to her.

"Yeah I'm with the girl," Another one said as Yung looked around at all the citizens of Omashu hiding underground in the sewers.

"Alright, but there is thousands of people here, how are we going to get them all out?" He asked.

"Suckers!" Sokka exclaimed as everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "You're all about to come down with a bad case of Pentapox," He said to them smiling. A few minutes later several buckets of pentapi were gathered and Sokka along with the civilians of Omashu were placing the pentapi onto their faces, shoulders, arms and legs and then taking them off to reveal them covered in spots. "The marks only make you look sick, to fool the guards you gotta sell it," Sokka told the civilians as an old man holding a cane walked past covered in spots as he moaned and groaned and held his back in pain. "See that's what I'm talking about," Sokka said to a civilian as the old man turned and smiled.

"Years of practice," he said as he tapped his wooden leg.

"Alright everyone sick formation," Sokka said.

"Daisuke, Aang aren't you coming?" Katara asked them.

"Nah, not until we find Bumi," Aang answered her as Momo landed on his shoulder. "I'll feed you later buddy," He told the lemur before he and Daisuke used their bending to leap from rooftop to rooftop in search of King Bumi. Meanwhile Sokka, Katara and all the citizens of Omashu walked towards the gates of Omashu where two guards were patrolling. They then heard the sounds of moaning and they turned to see everyone covered in spots and groaning.

"Plague! Plague!" One soldier shouted before the guards ran off and another guard started to ring the gong alerting the guards to the problem at hand.

"What is going on down there?" Mai's father asked.

"I ran into some kids yesterday who had Pentapox, it must have spread," A guard said to him.

"Pentapox?" Mai's father asked stroking his beard. "I'm sure I've heard of that," He said.

"Oh this is horrible," Mai's mother said.

"What should we do?" The guard asked.

"Drive them out of the city, but don't touch them. We have to rid the city of this disease," Mai's father told him.

"Fire Flakes dad?" Mai asked handing a bowl of fire flakes to her father.

"Oh how awful," Mai's mother said as her husband comforted her. Meanwhile Aang and Daisuke ran through the streets both of them nimbly climbed onto a house and looked down where they saw a familiar white goat-gorilla sadly pushing a turnstile.

"Flopsie!" Daisuke called jumping down as did Aang and Flopsie looked at both of them and he tried to reach his friends but the chain around his neck stopped him and he sadly ceased his attempts. "Oh you poor thing," Daisuke said as she walked over to the chain and Aang bent the water from the nearby bowl and froe it over the chain and Daisuke swung her Hook-sword and broke the chain. Flopsie then hugged both Daisuke and Aang and licked them both.

"Good to see you Flopsie, you gotta help us find Bumi," Aang said as he climbed onto Flopsie's back as did Daisuke. "Yip Yip," Aang said but Flopsie didn't move a muscle. "I don't think that works on you, let's go," Aang said and Flopsie took off at great speed through the city of Omashu. Meanwhile back at the circus Azula was sitting in a high box with two guards by her side as two dragon costumes danced around.

"We are honoured to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our circus," The ringmaster said as Azula had a neutral expression on her face. "Uh…let us know if there is anything to make the show more enjoyable,"

"I will," Azula said as she looked up at a very high wire to see Ty Lee balancing on it wearing a very colourful outfit. "Incredible, do you think she will fall?" Azula asked the ringmaster.

"Of course not," He replied.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you were to remove the net?" Azula asked as the ringmaster looked at her concerned.

"Uh….you see…..the performers…" He said concerned.

"You're right, that's been done. Well set the net on fire," Azula said.

"Yes….princess," The ringmaster said nervously as he left the box and set the net on fire and Ty Lee looked down at the net in fear at the flames consuming the net.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. What kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked.

"Our circus has the most exotic animals in the land," The ringmaster answered.

"Release them all!" Azula said and the ringmaster gulped before he relented and he gave the signal to release all the animals. Later on outside of Omashu were all the citizens sitting around dozens of campfires.

"We looked everywhere, no sign of Bumi," Aang said depressed as Katara hugged him and Sokka hugged Flopsie while Flame nuzzled his mother.

"We've got a problem, we've just did a headcount, and we have an extra," Yung told them pointing to Momo who had a baby clinging to his back and the lemur struggled to escape. Everyone looked at the baby and Momo in shock.

"So the resistance kidnapped my son, just like their King Bumi, everything so clever and so tricky," The Governor said as his wife sobbed and Mai slowly handed her a tissue.

"What shall we do sir?" A guard asked him. Meanwhile back at the campsite the governor's son was waddling around before he picked up Sokka's club and started to chew on it but Sokka snatched it out of his hands.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" He said and the baby cried and Daisuke smacked him over the head and frowned at him. "Oh all right," Sokka grumbled and handed the club back to the baby who stopped crying and started to play with the club and Daisuke picked him up in her arms.

"Oh you're so cute, yes you are," She said in baby talk and kissed the baby on his cheek and Flame growled slightly while Momo chattered at him.

"He's cute now, but when he grows older he will join the Fire Nation army, he'll be a killer then," Yung said.

"Does this look like the face of a killer to you?" Daisuke asked as Yung looked at the baby who was biting down on Sokka's club. Just as she said that a hawk with a cylinder on its back landed.

"A messenger hawk," Yung said as Aang took the message out of the cylinder and read it.

"It's from the Fire Nation Governor, he thinks we kidnapped his son, so he wants to make a trade, his son for King Bumi," Aang said shocked. The next morning Aang walked towards Appa, Flame, Sokka, Katara and Daisuke who had the baby in her arms.

"You do realise that we're walking into a trap," Sokka told him.

"I don't think so, the Governor probably wants his son back as much as we want Bumi back," Daisuke told him looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. Meanwhile back in Omashu a royal palanquin is being carried up the stairs towards the Governor's house where Mai is standing there waiting. The palanquin is dropped and Azula steps out of it followed by Ty Lee and the two of them walked towards Mai who bowed to them.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me," She said smiling slightly and she and Azula laughed.

"It's great to see you again Mai," Azula said placing her hands on Mai's shoulders, Ty Lee then hugged Mai tightly.

"I thought you ran to join the circus, you said it was your calling," Mai said uncomfortably patting Ty Lee on the back.

"Well Azula shouted a little louder," Ty Lee answered her.

"I have a mission, and I need you both," Azula said placing her hands on both her friend's shoulders.

"I apologise, you've come to Omashu at a bad time," The Governor told Azula. "At noon we're making a trade to the resistance to get Tom-Tom back," He said.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things!" Azula told him. "You stay here Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honour of my father, the city of New Ozai." She told the governor.

"Yes princess," He said. At noon on some wooden scaffolding underneath a large statue of Ozai was Team Avatar with Tom-Tom on Sokka's shoulders, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula then walked towards them as a crane lowered holding a metal cage holding Bumi inside his face the only thing left uncovered.

"Hi everybody," He said chuckling and snorting.

"You have my brother?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to trade," Aang told her.

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me, we're trading a two year old infant for a king, a powerful Earthbending King it hardly seems fair don't you think?" Azula spoke up making Mai look at her and then at her little brother.

"You're right, the deals off!" Mai said as the crane lifted Bumi back up.

"Whoa! See you all later!" Bumi shouted.

"Bumi!" Daisuke shouted as she ran forwards and Azula sent a blue stream of fire at her but she jumped up and sent fire from her hands and feet and shot off towards Bumi her scarf and cloak falling off in the process as Daisuke then used her hook-swords to grab onto the metal cage as it continued to rise into the air.

"The Princess of the Dragons, my lucky day," Azula said smugly before running to a pulley and blasting the rope holding it down and she shot up towards the top of the construction scaffolding.

"Daisuke, what're you doing here?" Bumi asked her as Daisuke got to the top of the cage.

"Hold on, I'm getting you outta here," She answered as she created a small flame on her finger and used it like a blowtorch to burn the chain. Meanwhile back on the ground Mai and Ty Lee charged at Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"We gotta get the baby outta here!" Katara shouted as Aang blew his bison whistle.

"Way ahead of ya," He then said as the three of them then ran off but Ty Lee's fist came up and punched Sokka's foot making him trip and slide towards the edge of the scaffolding but they stopped just in time. Ty Lee then jumped out of the hole and headed towards Sokka but Aang sent a gust of wind at her sending her flying back. This gave Sokka time to get back up and slide down a ladder with Tom-Tom on his back.

"Daisuke stop for a minute!" Bumi shouted at her as Azula burst through the scaffolding and sent a powerful burst of fire towards Daisuke from her foot but Daisuke blocked it with her own fire blast. "Hold on just a minute!" Bumi shouted just as Daisuke hit the melted part of the chain with her Hook-sword and shattered it and both Bumi and Daisuke fell down through the wooden scaffolding in between the two opposing teams and landed on a mail chute and shot down it at great speed. Azula looked on in shock as she jumped onto another chute and followed after Bumi and Daisuke.

"Good to see you Bumi!" Daisuke shouted at him smiling.

"Daisuke, I need to talk to you!" He shouted at her. Both of them then heard the sound of something approaching and both of them looked to see Azula on a cart riding down on the left of them both.

"So you're the famous Princess of the Dragons that betrayed her nation," Azula said to Daisuke who sighed.

"I'm not a traitor if I was never part of the Fire nation to begin with," She said to her as Daisuke then launched a fireball at Azula who ducked down in her cart in shock at the multi-coloured fire. "Surprised, I know the true meaning of Firebending, unlike you, the reason your fire is different is because it is as cold as you are," She said to Azula who frowned as the two chutes converged and Azula snarled at Daisuke in anger at her remarks and she sent a buzz saw of blue fire at Daisuke and Bumi but a wall of earth came up and the fire destroyed that as Azula came through and Daisuke looked at Bumi. "You can Earthbend?!" She asked shocked.

"They didn't cover my face," Bumi told her as Azula sent more fire at Daisuke and she blocked it with her own fire and the two of them battled on the chute. Meanwhile back with Aang and Katara, Mai fired arrows and daggers at Katara who raised a shield of ice to block them before sending water whips at her and Mai dodged them before Katara then froze some water on Mai's arm trapping it. Ty Lee then jumped behind Katara and delivered some quick jabs to Katara's arms making her gasp in shock as she lost control of her bending and she tried to bend the water again but it only moved a little.

"How are you gonna beat me without your bending," Mai taunted her as she went to throw a knife at Katara but a boomerang knocked it out of her hand.

"I seem to manage," Sokka who was now riding Appa said to her and the bison landed and sent a massive gust of wind from his tail and blew Ty Lee and Mai away. Back with Daisuke, Azula and Bumi Daisuke sent a blast of fire at Azula who ducked and sent her own towards Daisuke who blocked it again. Azula then sent a vertical buzz saw of fire towards Daisuke while she created two horizontal buzz saws of fire and sent them towards Azula one cut through Azula's attack while the other one destroyed her cart and Bumi raised a wall of earth stopping her from pursuing them.

"Princess of Dragons just wait, I will have you soon," She said as Bumi bent a pillar of earth that stopped him and Daisuke and Bumi stood atop the pillar while Daisuke looked at him.

"I don't get it, why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded, why didn't you fight back?" She asked him.

"Daisuke listen to me, in battle there are things called jing, they are how you direct your energy in battle, positive jing is for attacking, negative jing if for retreating and the third one, I know you could figure that one out seeing how smart you are," Bumi said to Daisuke who raised an eyebrow.

"Is it neutral jing, when you do nothing? And how many jing are there?" She asked.

"Technically there are eight-five but let's stick with the third one and you're correct it is called neutral jing, and it is the key to Earthbending it is about listening and waiting for the right moment to strike," Bumi told her.

"That's the same for all bending right?" She asked and Bumi nodded.

"Yes, although most benders use the positive jing nowadays," He said.

"So you're not a coward when you surrendered the day of the invasion, you were just waiting for the right time to take Omashu back," Daisuke said in realisation.

"Yes, and it is why I cannot leave now to train Aang, tell him that his teacher will be one who waits and listens before striking," Bumi said as Momo and Flame came into view.

"Hey guys," Daisuke greeted the two of them.

"Farewell Daisuke, I'll see you when the time is right," Bumi said as he laid down and Earthbent his way back up the mail chute laughing like a mad man. In another part of the city Azula was sitting in the royal palanquin with Mai and Ty Lee walking beside her.

"So were tracking down your brother and uncle right?" Ty Lee asked Azula.

"Yes, but it is not just Zuko and Iroh anymore we have two new targets, the Avatar and the Princess of the Dragons," Azula said.

"I've heard of the Princess of the Dragons, they say she's a Firebending prodigy like you," Mai said.

"And that she is the most beautiful people you will ever meet," Ty Lee added as Azula growled.

"No matter the rumours I will defeat her one way or another," She said. Later that night at the Governor's house the governor and his wife were comforting each other as Daisuke climbed down from the roof behind them and sat Tom-Tom down and pushed him slightly towards his parents before she climbed back onto the roof just before the boy's parents turned around.

"Tom-Tom," His mother said scooping him up and hugging him tightly and Daisuke smiled down at them before she ran off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

The Swamp

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Four: The Swamp

"Spare some coins for weary travellers," Iroh said enthusiastically in a village surrounded by rice paddies as he and Zuko sat against a wall with Iroh holding his hat out and talking to a man who threw a few copper pieces into the hat.

"This is humiliating, we're royalty. These people should be giving us what we want!" Zuko said angrily crossing his arms.

"They will if you ask nicely," Iroh told him as a peasant woman walked past dramatically. "Spare change for a hungry old man?" He asked her who looked at him and pulled out a coin and tossed it into the hat.

"There you are," She said to him.

"The coin is appreciated but not as much as your smile," Iroh complimented her and the woman giggled before she walked away. Zuko then facepalmed and grumbled under his breath as a man with dual broadswords on his back walked towards them both.

"How about some entertainment for a gold piece?" The man said taking out a gold piece with a flourish.

"We're not performers," Zuko told him angrily.

"Not professional ones," Iroh said getting to his feet. "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty!" He then sang and the man got an annoyed look on his face.

"What is this, I said entertainment," He said and Zuko glared at him as the man took out his two swords. "Dance," he said slicing the ground under Iroh's feet making the old man hop up and down to avoid the swords.

"They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!" Iroh sang as the man laughed.

"Nothing like a fat old man dancing for his dinner, there you go," He said tossing the gold coin to Iroh who caught it and sat down.

"Such a nice man," Iroh said and Zuko growled looking at the man walking away in anger and humiliation. Meanwhile far from them high above a swamp was Team Avatar on Flame and Appa, Sokka is sharpening his machete and Katara is looking at a scroll while Daisuke is taking a nap on her dragon while Aang is staring down at the swamp seemingly in a trance and Appa started to descend slowly.

"Hey Aang you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked looking at Aang and noticing his trance like state. "Aang!" He shouted snapping Aang out of his trance. "Why are we going down?" Sokka asked again.

"What? I didn't even notice," Aang said.

"Do you notice now?" Sokka asked as Katara moved to the front of the saddle.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the two of them.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but I think the swamp is calling out to me," Aang explained still slightly dazed.

"Is it telling you where we can find something to eat?" Sokka asked holding his stomach.

"Always thinking with your stomach aren't you?" Daisuke asked him.

"No, I think it wants us to land," Aang said.

"But I don't see anywhere to land," Daisuke said looking down at the swamp.

"I don't know from what you said what Bumi wanted me to know, if I wanted to Earthbend I would have to wait and listen and now I am actually hearing the earth, you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked the others.

"Yes," Sokka said looking over the side of the swamp.

"These is something ominous about that place," Katara said as Momo hid in Appa's saddle and both Appa and Flame roared.

"See even Appa, Momo and Flame are nervous about that place," Sokka told Aang.

"Alright since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye swamp, Yip Yip," Aang said and Appa flew away from the swamp followed by Flame. Suddenly everyone heard a noise and they all looked behind them to see a massive tornado head towards them.

"Throw in an extra yip! We gotta get outta here!" Sokka shouted urgently to Aang as the tornado headed towards both Appa and Flame.

"You need to fly faster boy," Daisuke told her dragon who nodded and he started to fly faster followed by Appa and the tornado picked up speed heading towards the gaang. Soon it was almost on the two flying animals and the winds made Sokka nearly fly off the saddle if Katara had not grabbed her brothers hand and hold onto him and Aang created a sphere of air around Appa and Sokka fell back onto the saddle unharmed, Daisuke was holding onto Flame's saddle for dear life as the dragon tried to outrun the tornado. Daisuke then lost her grip and went flying off her dragon.

"Daisuke!" Everyone shouted before they all ended up flying off of Appa as well and the tornado threw them all away while Flame, Momo and Appa were thrown another way. Aang landed on the ground softly while Sokka and Katara hit the ground hard and Daisuke landed on a tree branch above them.

"Where'd Appa, Flame and Momo go?" Aang asked jumping to the top of a tree and looking around. "Appa, Flame Momo!" He called out but he couldn't see any sign of them. Back down below Katara and Sokka had just got back to their feet.

"Sokka! You've got an elbow leech!" Katara shouted pointing at her brother.

"Where!?" He shouted.

"Where do you think?" Katara asked him sarcastically as Daisuke climbed down from the tree she had landed in as Aang jumped back down as well.

"Why do things keep attaching to me!?" Sokka shouted ripping the leech of his elbow.

"I take it you couldn't find them?" Katara asked Aang.

"No and that tornado…it just disappeared," He said confused. Meanwhile in another part of the swamp Appa was suspended over the swamp caught in a mass of vines as was Flame and Momo jumped out of the saddle and started to chew on the vines ensnaring the two other larger animals. The vines then snapped and both Flame and Appa crashed into the muddy water before they got up and took flight and Appa got caught again and he roared while Momo berated him and Flame rolled his eyes and walked along the swamp floor.

"We gotta hurry up," Sokka said as he swung his machete and cut through some vines.

"Sokka you should be nicer to this place," Daisuke told him.

"These are just plants Daisuke, you want me to say please and thank you every time I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka asked cutting through some vines.

"Maybe you should listen to her, something about this place feels alive," Aang said.

"There are plenty of things that are alive in here, and if we don't want to be there dinner we need to find Flame, Appa and Momo as fast as we can," Sokka said. Meanwhile back with Appa, Flame and Momo Appa was trudging along the ground following Flame and Momo flew above them as they came across a downed tree and Appa roared and collapsed to the ground unwilling to continue on. Momo then took out the bison whistle and blew on it making Appa roar at him. Momo blew the whistle again and Appa this time squashed Momo with his tail.

"Appa! Momo! Flame!" Katara shouted.

"There is no way that they can hear us, and no way that we can see them, we should stop for the night," Sokka said and everyone nodded as a large bubble of swamp gas came towards them.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Nothing just swamp gas," Sokka as the gas reached the gaang and made them all gag and cover their noses. Then a loud scream was hear making all four of them huddle together in fright as they all looked at a small white bird that was the source of the scream. "I think we should build a fire," Sokka said his voice cracking and sweating slightly. A few minutes later the team were sitting around a fire.

"Anyone get the feeling we're being watched?" Katara asked.

"Please we're all alone out here," Sokka said as a fly flew around him and he swung his machete at it and it turned into a ball of light and flew away illuminating several pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Except them," Daisuke said as the four of them all huddled together.

"Except for them," Sokka agreed. Later that night the team still huddled together were all asleep and the fire was starting to die out and several vines snaked their way towards the group and slowly wrapped around their legs and then their whole bodies. They all then awoke screaming as they were all pulled away from each other. Sokka used his machete and stuck it into the ground and stopping him from being pulled away before he then cut the vines holding him and he ran off pursued by more vines. Katara meanwhile used a water whip to cut the vines and she ran off into the mist. Aang created an air bubble and the vines attached to the bubble and Aang jumped off before the vines could catch him again and he used his Airbending to propel himself far away into the swamp. Daisuke was getting dragged by the vines and she growled before she grabbed one of her hook-blades and cut the vines and ran off and the vines chased her but she sent a blast of fire at the pursuing vines and set them on fire before she then ran off before they could chase her again.

"Guys?" Daisuke asked looking around when she stopped running.

"What do you think made that track Tho?" A tall and skinny man asked looking down at Appa's footprint.

"Don't know Due, Some'in with six legs. Pretty big'uns too, and he's got a friend some'in with four legs, same size," Tho told Due.

"Leaves a nice, wide trail to folla," Due said looking at the footprints to reveal a large trail of them.

"You know what's at the end of that trail?" Tho asked.

"Dinner," Due said grinning.

"Aang, Daisuke, Sokka!" Katara shouted through the swamp for her friends. She then saw in front of her another Water Tribe woman with her back facing her with the same robe as Katara and the same hairstyle as her. Mom? Mom!" Katara called happily running towards the woman. "I can't believe," Katara said putting her hand on the woman's shoulder but when she blinked she saw that it was a tree stump and she gasped and fell to her knees and she cried.

"Aang! Katara! Daisuke! Where are you?" Sokka asked slicing through the vines of the swamp. "Get off me you stupid swamp! You think you're so tough!" He shouted as he tripped and fell face first into the water and he pulled his face out of the mud and then gasped when he saw Yue standing in a beam of light. "Yue? No this is just a trick of the light," Sokka said.

"Sokka I miss you," Yue said to him.

"Yue wait! Don't go," Sokka said as Yue vanished.

"Katara! Appa!" Aang shouted as he jumped through the swamp and landed on a branch when he heard giggling. He turned to see a young girl wearing a fancy dress with a flying pig. Who are you?" Aang asked but the girl and pig ran off. "Hey wait!" He shouted jumping after them both. Meanwhile Tho and Due along with a few other people who were from their tribe were all in canoes sailing up the river following the trail that Appa and Flame had left Tho licked his lips as they came upon Flame, Momo and Appa who all looked at the strange people.

"Look at that Tho. Is that a little hairy fella ridin' that thing?" Due asked.

"No, that's what they call a "lemoo". Saw one at a traveling show once. Real smart they say," Tho told him.

"Bet he tastes a lot like possum chicken," Due said licking his lips.

"You think everything tastes like possum chicken," Tho said.

"C'mon now, fellas Just a little closer. Nice and easy. Nothing to worry about. We just fixin' to eat ya." Due said and Flame and Appa looked at each other before they ran off the other way.

"Why'd you say that!?" Tho shouted at Due.

"I didn't reckon they'd understand me," Due replied.

"Come on!" Tho shouted as Due started to waterbend and the canoe shot off after Flame and Appa the other two canoes following suit.

"Flame! Aang! Sokka! Katara! Appa! Momo! Where are you guys!?" Daisuke shouted walking through the swamp when she heard a twig snap and she turned around to see a boy with plum coloured wearing a grey outfit and a small blue and white creature that she had never seen before standing on a rock platform on the swamp water. "Who are you?" She asked them and they both looked at her with a sad expression.

"Why did you disappear?" The boy asked her making her blink.

"I miss you Dai," The blue creature said.

"How do you know me, I've never seen you before in my life!" Daisuke exclaimed before gasping as the two figures vanished revealing them to just be an illusion. "What is going on, who were those guys, and how'd they know who I am? I don't like this swamp, it's giving me the creeps," Daisuke said before walking off and as she passed a tree she heard a noise and turned to the left and saw Aang and Katara fly through the trees and hit her and then the three of them flew through some moss and crashed into Sokka and finally came to a stop in the swamp water below.

"Where have you been!?" Sokka asked the others getting to his feet. "I've been looking everywhere for you," He said.

"Same here," Katara said.

"I was chasing some girl," Aang said.

"What girl?" Daisuke asked him.

"I don't know, but she wore a fancy dress," He replied as Sokka snorted.

"There must be a fancy tea party around here and we didn't get any invites," He said.

"I thought I saw mom," Katara said sadly.

"And I saw two guys who said they knew me but I can't remember them," Daisuke explained.

"The swamp is just messing with our heads, we're hungry and tired. I thought I saw Yue but I think about her all the time you saw mom Katara someone you miss a lot," Sokka said.

"What about us?" Daisuke asked Sokka.

"Yeah, me and Daisuke don't know the people we saw, but they all led us here to the middle of the swamp," Aang said as he turned and looked a large tree not far from the gaang. "It's the heart of the swamp, I knew something was calling to me, I knew it," Aang said.

"It's just a tree." Sokka said as he raised his arms above his head. "It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here," As Sokka finished his tirade a massive monster made of seaweed emerged from the swamp and the gaang huddled together and screamed before they all separated as the monster attacked them. Sokka is the first to be grabbed by the monster but Aang slices the arm off with Airbending and Sokka falls into the water.

"Daisuke a little fire would be helpful!" Sokka shouted at her.

"Are you nuts? I'll set the whole swamp on fire if I bend in a confined place," Daisuke told him before she was grabbed by the monster and Katara hit the arm with some Waterbending but it didn't have the desired effect and the monster threw Daisuke into Katara and both girls hit the floor with a thud. Aang jumped at the monster but he was flicked away but the vines. Sokka meanwhile was hacking at the vines that had ensnared him not moments ago but he didn't notice the vines being reattached to the monster and Sokka was once again grabbed and pulled into the monster's chest. Daisuke then looked at her satchel and pulled out three canisters and she lit the fuses and threw them at the monster and they were absorbed into the vines before they violently exploded expelling Sokka from the monster and Aang caught him and sending the vines all over the place and when the smoke cleared a man was seen standing in the centre of the vines covered in soot.

"Why'd you call me here if you were just going to kill us?" Aang asked as he jumped at the man and grabbed him.

"Wait, I didn't call you here," The man said.

"I heard a voice call to me telling me to land," Aang said.

"He's the avatar, things like that happen," Sokka told him.

"The Avatar, come with me," The man said walking off and the others followed him.

"So who are you?" Daisuke asked him.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it, like this fella with his big knife," The man answered bending a vine out of the way.

"See nothing mystical about this place, just a guy defending his home," Sokka said sheathing his machete.

"Oh the swamp is mystical alright, it is sacred, I reached enlightenment right here under this banyan-grove tree," The man told the gaang sitting on the tree. "I heard it calling to me, like you did," He told them.

"Right, the tree looks real chatty," Sokka said.

"See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, take root, and spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world." The man said.

"The whole world, I understand the swamp, but the world?" Aang asked.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." The man explained.

"But what about our visions?" Katara asked him.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, people we knew, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." He told the group.

"But what about my vision, I have never known that girl before, so it must be someone I'll meet?" Aang asked and the man nodded.

"Sorry to break up the lesson, we need to find Appa, Momo and Flame still," Sokka said.

"I think I know how, everything is connected," Aang said placing his hand on the root of the tree and his tattoos glowed slightly before he gasped. "We have to hurry!" He shouted to his friends and they all ran off.

"Set my lines by the river bed! Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead! Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them catgators fed." Tho sang as he held a sack that held Momo inside it and Flame and Appa were held inside a net being dragged by the three canoes. The boats then stopped as a massive pillar of water came up and destroyed one of the canoes.

"Flame, Appa!" Aang shouted as he sent an air blast at another boat destroying it.

"We're under attack!" Due shouted as he bent a puddle of water up at Aang and Katara who both bent the water back and the three of them were in a stalemate.

"You guys are Waterbenders," Katara said.

"You too, that means we're kin," Due said and he stopped bending the water as did Katara and Aang as Daisuke, Sokka and the man came into view. "Hey there Huu! How you been?" He asked.

"You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual." Huu answered him. Later that night the gaang and the swamp Waterbenders were all sitting around a fire. Due grabbed a fish and headed over to the fire.

"So how do you like that possum chicken?" Due asked Sokka.

"Tastes like Arctic hen, so why were you guys interested in eating Appa and Flame? You got plenty of those things walking around," Sokka said pointing to a catgator behind him.

"You want me to eat old Slim, he's part of the family," Due said tossing a fish to the catgator.

"Nice Slim," Sokka said tossing a bug to the catgator but it bounced off its head and it snarled at Sokka who cowered slightly.

"Slim don't eat bugs, that's people food," Due laughed at Sokka.

"Where'd you say you were from?" Tho asked.

"The South Pole, and no it doesn't have a swamp, it's all snow and ice," Katara answered him.

"No wonder you left," Tho said.

"I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka said.

"What about the visions we all had?" Daisuke asked him.

"I told you, we were hungry, I am eating a giant bug!" Sokka exclaimed holding up a massive bug before he bit into it and swallowed it before he gagged slightly.

"What about me finding, Appa, Flame and Momo?" Aang asked.

"That's Avatar stuff that doesn't count. The only thing I can't figure out is the tornado that sucked us down," Sokka said.

"I can't do anything like that, I just bend the vines," Huu told him.

"Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." Sokka said as the small white bird landed on a branch and screamed again before a vine smacked the bird away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Avatar Day

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Five: Avatar Day

Team Avatar was sleeping in a small clearing in a forest all except for Momo who saw a bug land on a web that had been set up by a spider on Sokka's open mouth. Momo jumped at it and plunged his paw down Sokka's mouth awaking the warrior who then spat out the spider and web from his mouth. "What're you doing in my mouth?" He angrily asked the lemur who was now on his stomach eating the bug merrily. "Momo you have got to learn to respect my boundaries," He told the lemur who suddenly jumped onto his head seemingly ignoring Sokka and Momo stood up tall his ears standing up and he started to chatter which made Katara wake up. Aang and Daisuke however were still asleep on Appa and Flame but they awoke when the ground shook and several rhinos burst into the clearing surrounding the gaang.

"Give up! You're surrounded," a man sitting on a rhino overlooking the camp shouted to them. One of the riders who carried a bow and arrow shot two flaming arrows at Sokka's sleeping bag pinning it to the ground but Sokka crawled away before the third arrow hit him.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sokka said crawling towards Appa, Katara also headed towards Appa before she turned to see the rider who held a lance imbed it in the tree stump that had the teams supplies on it.

"My scrolls!" She shouted.

"My staff!" Aang shouted shocked.

"My swords!" Daisuke exclaimed jumping off Flame and running to retrieve her Hook-swords. One of the riders sent fireballs towards her and Daisuke dodged them before she leapt over the man and blew a raspberry at him before she grabbed her swords and when the rhino turned on her Flame charged and hit it in the side like a battering ram and the force sent both rider and mount flying. Katara used her bending to freeze the lance to the stump allowing her to grab her scrolls and run back to Appa. Aang ran towards hi staff as another member of the attackers swung his chains around a tree and pulled it down in an attempt to impede Aang but the Airbender just jumped over the tree and another man threw one of his hand grenades towards Aang as he reached his staff but Aang simply swung his staff and hit the grenade into the forest where it exploded, Aang then jumped onto Appa's head and cracked the reins.

"Yip Yip!" He shouted and Appa took off followed by Flame.

"Wait my boomerang!" Sokka shouted looking over the side of the saddle.

"There's no time!" Katara shouted grabbing his arm.

"Oh I see how it is, so there is time to save your scrolls, Aang's staff and Dai's swords but not enough to save my boomerang," Sokka said.

"That's right," Katara cheerfully answered and Sokka slumped.

"Oh," He said in defeat as both Flame and Appa flew over the horizon. Later on as the sun rose both of them landed outside a small wooden house.

"Sorry about your boomerang Sokka," Aang said to him.

"I feel like I've lost part of my identity, imagine if you lost your arrow, or Katara lost her hair loopies," Sokka said before he walked over to the stall where his sister gave him comforting hug.

"Here's your produce ponytail guy," The merchant said handing Sokka a basket.

"I used to be Boomerang Guy," Sokka said sadly as Daisuke, Aang and Katara looked at Sokka with sympathy as Katara paid the merchant for the supplies.

"Hey Water Tribe money," He said looking at the coins.

"I hope that's okay," Katara said.

"As long as it's money," The merchant said as he started to close up his shop. "Have a nice Avatar Day," He said walking off.

"Avatar Day?" Aang asked interested.

"You guys are going to the festival right?" The merchant asked before he walked off and waved as he headed towards the nearby town. The gaang all looked at one another before they shrugged their shoulders and they headed towards the town and were now standing at the front of a crowd.

"There's a holiday for the Avatar, who knew?" Aang asked.

"Hey there's Kyoshi," Katara said as a massive effigy of Avatar Kyoshi was pushed into the town centre.

"And here comes Avatar Roku," Daisuke said.

"Having a huge festival in your honour is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated," Aang said.

"And it is nice to appreciate their deep fried food," Sokka said taking a bite of some food.

"Aang look," Katara said as a large effigy of Aang was brought in.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen," Aang said in awe as a man grabbed a torch.

"A torch, now that's a prop, it's bright, dangerous and smells manly," Sokka said.

"What's he doing?" Daisuke asked as the man who held the torch gave a shout as he jumped through the effigy of Kyoshi and set it on fire and the fire rapidly spread.

"Down with the Avatar, down with the Avatar," The crowd chanted as the man set the effigy of Roku on fire and Team Avatar watched with dropped jaws and shocked expressions. Meanwhile far from the village was a small clearing with a cave where Iroh was seen sitting and Zuko walked into the clearing and he dropped two barrels of food making Iroh look at his nephew confused.

"Where did you get all of this?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter where they came from," Zuko snapped angrily to him and Iroh took a cupcake and bit into it.

"Mmmm," He said as some jam dripped onto his chin. "Mmmm," He said in delight as he continued to eat the cupcake. Back at the village the crowd was cheering as the effigies of Roku and Kyoshi burned and the man with the torch then threw it at Aang's effigy and hit it in the eye and it started to burn as Aang had a look of pain on his face. Katara then ran to the front and extinguished the flames by bending the water from two pots nearby.

"Hey that party pooper is ruining Avatar Day!" A villager shouted pointing at Katara and Aang frowned as he airbent himself up onto his still smoking effigy.

"That party pooper is my friend," Aang said as he removed his hat that covered his arrow and the crowd gasped.

"It's the Avatar himself!" A man said pointing at Aang shocked.

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers," A villager said scared.

"No, I'm not I-," Aang said raising his hand making the crowd all flew in fear and Aang looked at his hand and hid it behind his back as the mayor of the village crawled back and got to his feet.

"I suggest you leave! You are not welcome here Avatar!" He shouted at Aang.

"Why not? Aang helps people," Katara said as Aang landed beside her.

"It's true, I'm on your side," He said.

"I find that hard to swallow," The mayor said calmly to him. "Considering what you did to us in a past life! It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great!" The mayor shouted at Aang.

"You think Aang killed someone, that's crazy," Daisuke said shocked.

"We used to be a great society before you killed out leader," A man who was obviously a drunk slurred as everyone else looked at him disgusted.

"Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would, and it isn't fair for you all to question his honour," Katara said disapprovingly to the villagers.

"Let's show her what we think of the Avatar's honour," Another villager said before he turned around and shook his butt and blew a raspberry at the gaang and the villagers cheered at his actions.

"Give me a chance to clear my name," Aang said to the mayor.

"To do that, you must stand trial," He told Aang.

"I'll gladly stand trial!" Aang said confidently.

"You must apply to all our traditions, that includes paying bail," The mayor informed him.

"No problem," Aang said and a few minutes later his hands and head was stuck in a wooden panel and Daisuke sweatdropped, Sokka had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face while Katara had here hands over her face. "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang asked them apologetically.

"So some people hate you Aang, there's a whole nation of Firebenders that hate you more, now we need to bust you out," Sokka said.

"I can't," Aang said.

"Sure you can you just need a little…." Sokka said waving his arms around making Daisuke and Katara facepalm. "Swish, swish, swish…Airbending Slice and bam! You're home free," He said.

"I think what Mr Swishy here is trying to say is that you can't save the world while you are stuck in here," Daisuke told him.

"I can't let people think I am a killer either," Aang said. "I need you guys to prove my innocence," He told his friends.

"But how, the crime happened like over three hundred years ago," Sokka said.

"And here I was thinking you were a master detective," Daisuke said cunningly.

"Yeah he is, back home he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky," Katara said getting the idea.

"Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured out it was Old Man Jarko wearing polar leopard boots." Sokka said as Katara held her forehead annoyed by her brother's monologue. "See, a real eight hundred-pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks." Sokka then said as Daisuke and Aang made fun of him from behind his back making Katara cover her mouth to avoid laughing, "Okay, I guess I am pretty good." Sokka said.

"So you'll help me out?" Aang asked him.

"Sure, but to do so I'll need some new props," Sokka said to him and a few minutes later Sokka was wearing a hat with a monocle. "Ready," He said as Katara giggled. "What?" He asked as he extended his monocle to look at her.

"This is the crime scene." The mayor said to Sokka, Katara and Daisuke as Sokka looked around with his monocle as the mayor then pointed down at a footprint. "And this is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi," Sokka squatted down to look at the foot closely. "It was at sunset, 370 years ago today, that she emerged from the temple, and struck down Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it," The mayor told them before he walked off and Daisuke looked at the statue and frowned slightly.

"Well we know that Chin had a big ego," She said and Katara nodded as Sokka examined the statue from every angle and when he reached the bottom he shot off towards the temple and looked at it.

"The statue and the temple were made from the same stone. And we know the statue was built after Chin died," Sokka said running over to the girls.

"That means if they were built at the same time that..." Daisuke was cut off by Sokka.

"Shush I want to solve it, which means Kyoshi never stepped foot in the temple," He said.

"There's a huge hole in the mayor's story, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence," Katara said sadly.

"You're right," Sokka said as he blew bubbles from a dragon shaped pipe. "We gotta go to Kyoshi Island," He said.

"Where'd you get that?" Daisuke asked him but Sokka just blew more bubbles from his pipe. Later that day both Appa and Flame were flying back towards Kyoshi Island where all the village saw and they all ran out to meet the gaang and they clapped as the team jumped off their rides.

"Where's Aangy?" Koko asked.

"He couldn't be here Koko," Katara told her and Koko along with the rest of the village sighed in disappointment.

"I wanted to see Aangy," Koko said nagging as the villagers all walked off but not before looking at Flame in awe at the dragon.

"Oyaji! Aang's in jail, the town of Chin said that he killed their leader in a past life, and that it was Kyoshi," Daisuke said to him.

"Kyoshi! That's crazy talk! I'll take you to her shrine, maybe there is something there that can clear her name," Oyaji said to them as he led the team off.

"So where's Suki, is she around?" Sokka asked trying to be casual while Katara and Daisuke looked at him and they both smiled at him.

"No she and the others warriors went off to fight in the war, you lot had a huge impact on her, she wants to help change the world," Oyaji said.

"Oh, that's okay I guess," Sokka said slightly depressed as the group entered the shrine.

"This temple was converted into a shrine to Kyoshi. The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono." Oyaji said pointing to a green kimono.

"She had style I'll give her that," Daisuke said looking at the kimono.

"That she did, please refrain from touching anything here though," Oyaji told the team.

"And these fans were her weapons I take it," Katara said picking up one.

"Please refrain from touching those as well," Oyaji said sternly.

"These are her boots? Her feet must have been enormous," Sokka said looking down at the boots.

"The biggest of any Avatar," Oyaji said proudly.

"Big feet, that's it back at the village where the statue is, the footprint is tiny, and that means," Katara said.

"Hey! Hat, pipe these mean nothing to you?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Go ahead then," Katara said annoyed.

"It means that Kyoshi could not have made that footprint, and that there is now nothing linking her to the crime scene," Sokka said.

"What's the deal with the painting?" Daisuke asked pointing at a very large painting hanging on the side of the wall that depicted Kyoshi and some villagers.

"This is the Birth of Kyoshi, it was painted at sunrise on this day three hundred and seventy years ago when the island was founded," Oyaji told her.

"Wait! Three hundred and seventy years today? Are you sure?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Of course seeing as it is Kyoshi Day on the island, yes I am sure," Oyaji answered him.

"It can't have been sunrise, the ceremony took place at sunset look at the shadows," Katara said.

"What about them?" Oyaji asked.

"They're pointing east. So the sun must have been in the west," Daisuke said looking at the painting.

"So what?" Oyaji asked them as Sokka shoved both Daisuke and Katara aside.

"If Kyoshi was in the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi!" Sokka said waving his pipe around dramatically as Daisuke grabbed the pipe and whacked Sokka over the head with it making him fall to the floor with a bump forming on his head pushing his hat up.

"Well we better get to Chin village before they find something else to charge Aang with," Daisuke said as Katara nodded her head as they dragged Sokka out of the shrine and back towards Appa and Flame. That night Katara, Daisuke and Sokka were confronting the mayor of Chin villager while Aang listened intently from behind the bars of his cells.

"Honourable Mayor we've prepared a strong case for the Avatar, we have some strong evidence," Daisuke told him.

"Evidence? Bah that's not how our court system works," The mayor told her.

"What're you talking about, how does you court system work?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, how can I defend myself?" Aang asked.

"Simple, I say what happened, and then the Avatar will say what happened, then I decide who is right, that is why we call it justice because it is just us," The mayor said laughing manically as he left the prison leaving Team Avatar who looked at him with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Okay….this sucks," Daisuke said and the others all nodded agreeing with her statement. The next morning in the amphitheatre the whole village had gathered and Daisuke, Sokka and Katara sat in the front row and Aang and the mayor stood before all of them.

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar showed up and killed him, and that's how it happened," The mayor said emotionally to the crowd.

"The accused will now present his argument," A guard said.

"You can do it Aang, just remember the evidence," Sokka said quietly to Aang who gulped and nodded his head.

"Right, evidence." He said nervously. "Ladies and gentlemen ... I'm about to tell you what really happened. And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one is…uhh…" Aang said drawing a blank.

"The footprint," Sokka whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah. You see ... I have very large feet. Furthermore ... your temple matches your statue. But ... I was in a painting at sunset. So, there you have it, I'm not guilty." Aang said smiling and Daisuke facepalmed.

"I knew I should been his lawyer or something," She grumbled. Meanwhile back with Iroh and Zuko, Iroh was sitting in the cave when he heard his nephew approach and he turned to see Zuko drop several bags of various items.

"Looks like you've done some serious shopping, but where'd you get the money?" Iroh asked picking up a gold teapot.

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked lazily sitting against a tree.

"To be honest with you the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honour in poverty," Iroh said putting the teapot down and walking over to Zuko and he sat beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no honour for me without the Avatar," Zuko said and Iroh sighed.

"Zuko…even if you did capture the Avatar, it would not help our situation, not now anyway," He said.

"Then there is no hope," Zuko said sadly.

"No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength," Iroh said wisely to his nephew who looked at him and abruptly walked away from him,

"Mayor Tong, I want to present one last testimony," Katara said to the mayor.

"What did I say before? It's before me and the accused this is mockery of Chin law," The mayor said.

"Well seeing as you're accusing Avatar Kyoshi, maybe you'd like to hear her testimony," Daisuke said as everyone looked to see Aang wearing Kyoshi's kimono and his face was painted like hers was.

"Nothing's happening," Aang said.

"Give it a minute," Katara said when suddenly as she said that Aang's eyes glowed and a tornado of earth surrounded him making everyone cover their eyes and when they looked again they saw Avatar Kyoshi standing there in Aang's place.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror, a horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent, all but Ba Sing Se was under his control, one day he came to the neck of the peninsula that we all lived, he demanded our immediate surrender, I warned him that I would not sit by and let him conquer my home, he would not back down." Kyoshi told everyone. "So on that day I made a decision, I split my home from the mainland and on that day Chin stood there like a fool and he fell to his death and also Kyoshi Island was born," And with her message sent a tornado of earth engulfed her and Aang now stood where Kyoshi once was and he shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You sort of confessed," Sokka told him.

"And I find you guilty! Bring out the Wheel of Punishment!" The mayor shouted and the crowd cheered as a roulette style wheel came out with several pictures.

"The accused will now spin the wheel," The guard said.

"I said I'd face punishment, and I meant it," Aang said as he gave the wheel a good spin.

"Come on Torture Machine!" A villager shouted.

"Eaten by bears!" Another villager exclaimed.

"Razor Pit!" Another villager shouted hopefully.

"Community Service, please land on Community Service!" Katara pleaded as the wheel continued to spin around.

"Uncle I've thought about what you told me," Zuko said to Iroh who was looking over some supplies.

"You did? Good, good," Iroh said.

"I've learned there is absolutely nothing left to gain by travelling together with you, I need to find my own way," Zuko told him walking off.

"Very well Nephew, but think on what you are doing, what would a certain Firebender say about what you are doing?" Iroh asked and Zuko stopped walking for a brief second and he frowned slightly.

"I don't know, nor do I care what she thinks," He said before he climbed onto the ostrich-horse and rode off leaving Iroh all alone. Meanwhile back with the gaang the wheel finally stopped on a picture.

"Looks like it is boiled in oil," The guard said in a monotone voice and the crowd cheered loudly as Daisuke, Aang, Sokka and Katara had a look of shock on their faces when suddenly a bomb rolled into the temple and exploded making the whole amphitheatre shake and everyone looked to see the rhino riders arrive.

"I am Mongke of the Rough Rhinos, and we claim this town in the name of the Fire Lord. Now show me your leader so that I may de-throne," Mongke said as he swung his Guan Do around and he cut the statue of Chin's leg and it fell down and shattered into rubble.

"That's him!" One of the villagers shouted pointing at the mayor who hid behind the wheel.

"You Avatar! Do something!" He then shouted at Aang.

"Gee I'd love to help you, but I am supposed to be boiled in oil," Aang said to him and the mayor turned the wheel to a picture of a sweeping man.

"There community service, now serve the community and get rid of those rhinos," The mayor said to Aang pointing at the rhinos and Aang smiled as he jumped out of his outfit and headed towards one of the riders who readied his weapon and charged at Aang who took the fans of Avatar Kyoshi and he jumped out of the way of the charging rhino and sent the rider off by Airbending with the fans and he went flying off the rhino who growled.

"Hey ugly!" The rhino turned around to see Daisuke with a red cloak in her hand. "Toro, toro," She said waving the red cloak and the rhino charged at Daisuke. When the rhino was about to hit her Daisuke moved to the side and behind Daisuke was Flame who punched the rhino in the face sending it flying backwards "Ole," Daisuke said smiling as Flame licked her and she giggled.

"Rough Rhinos to the town," Mongke said as the archer of the group fired arrows at the town and set some houses ablaze as the townspeople ran for cover. Mongke then used his Firebending to set another house on fire. The bomber of the team tossed a few grenades into a wagon full of hay and it exploded while the member of the rough rhinos with the ball and chain destroyed another house by pulling down its support beams. He then tried to hit Katara with hiss ball and chain but she Waterbent it right back at him and it wrapped around him and Katara hit the rhino with a water whip and the rhino ran off. Sokka ran down a flight of stairs and saw the archer knocking an arrow into his bow and Sokka used the monocle on his hat to blind him and he fired the arrow and hit Sokka's hat and the arrow hit the grenadiers satchel full of bombs and the grenadier tried to throw it away from him but as he did the bombs went off sent him and his mount into a wall and his helmet rolled past Sokka and a bag landed next to the warrior and his boomerang fell out.

"Boomerang! You always do come back!" Sokka smiled picking up his weapon before he tossed his dragon shaped pipe at the archer and extinguished the flaming arrow that was knocked and Katara cut the saddle and hit the rhino which ran off and the archer's foot was stuck in the saddle and he was dragged away. Meanwhile with Mongke he was glaring at Daisuke who had her hook-swords out ready to fight. Mongke then threw a fireball at Daisuke who ducked it and she swung her swords at him but he ducked and Daisuke rolled across the ground as Mongke then charged at her with fire coming from his hands and Daisuke took out a few canisters from her satchel and she lit the fuses and tossed them just as Mongke came at her and they exploded in a massive ball of fire and Mongke was thrown off his saddle and hit the ground as his rhino ran off. That evening fireworks were being launched into the sky.

"From now on we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day in honour of the day Avatar Aang, saved us from the rough rhino invasion," The Mayor said as Daisuke, Katara, Sokka and Aang each held a bowl and they grinned happily before they looked at the bowl and raised an eyebrow at it.

"What is this?" Sokka asked.

"Our festival food, un-fried dough, may we eat it to remind us of the day the Avatar was not boiled in oil," The mayor said as Daisuke took a bite of the dough cookie and half of it hung out of her mouth.

"Happy Avatar day everyone!" Katara said.

"This is by far the worst town we have been to," Sokka said.

"Agreed, let's never come here again," Daisuke said agreeing with him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

The Blind Bandit

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Six: The Blind Bandit

"It's pricey….but I really do like it," Sokka said as he was looking at a green bag with a brown leather strap sitting on a pedestal in a shop. Aang, Momo, Flame and Appa and Katara looked at him and the two humans sighed slightly.

"Then you should get it Sokka, after all you deserve something nice," Aang told his friend.

"I do don't I?" Sokka asked and Daisuke gave him a bored expression. "But no it's too expensive. I shouldn't," He said.

"Then don't buy it then," Katara said to her brother before she walked away in boredom followed by Aang, Flame, Appa and Momo while Sokka looked at the bag a bit more before he too walked away. He then ran back to the bag.

"You know what, I'm gonna get it," He said pleased with himself.

"Where's Daisuke?" Aang asked looking around for the Firebender.

"She said she saw something, and wanted to check it out," Katara answered as Sokka caught up to them with his new bag around his shoulder. Momo than chattered and sat up on Flame's head and the dragon sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked.

"He's been like this for days, he's not sick I know that much," Katara said.

"Maybe he's lonely," Aang suggested. "I mean for our entire journey we have not seen one dragon, except Flame," Flame sighed again and sulked.

"Hey guys," Everyone turned to see Daisuke carrying a sack run up to them.

"Hey Dai, do you know what's up with you dragon?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, he's lonely….fortunately I know how to help him," Daisuke said walking up to Flame who looked at her. "Close your eyes boy, mama's got a present for you," She said and Flame shut his eyes tightly and everyone else saw Daisuke take something out of the sack. "Okay boy open up," She said and Flame opened his eyes to see Daisuke with a toy dragon.

"A toy dragon?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, since we haven't found any real dragons I thought this would keep Flame company," Daisuke explained.

"Oh that's sweet Dai," Katara said.

"Yeah, you really do care about Flame," Aang said smiling brightly and Daisuke smiled back.

"Why would Flame need a toy dragon?" Sokka asked flatly making everyone glare at him.

"It's not just a toy, listen," Daisuke said squeezing the toy and it squeaked and Flame cooed happily as he nuzzled Daisuke making her smile at him. "Hold on boy, let me put it on the saddle," She said as she strapped the toy dragon to the saddle and Flame licked her.

"What's this?" Aang asked drawing everyone's attention as he picked up a flyer and looked at it. "Master Yu's Earthbending School," He said turning the flyer over. "And there's a coupon for a free first lesson," He then said.

"This Master Yu guy may be the teacher you are looking for," Katara said to him.

"Maybe, couldn't hurt to check it out," Aang said shrugging his shoulders. A few minutes later Aang was in Earthbending garb along with several other students at the Earthbending school and an old man who was obviously Master Yu walked down the two rows of students one row had boulders in front of them while Aang's row did not.

"Take your stances!" Yu ordered and all the students but Aang did so. "Now, throw your boulder like you are punching through someone's head," Yu instructed and the students with the boulders did so and threw them at Aang's row and Aang was hit in the gut and thrown into a teapot shaped vase and covered in sand. Yu then walked over to him. "Are you ready to commit to more lessons, if you pay for a year in advance I will bump you up to the next belt," Yu told Aang who groaned.

"Couldn't hurt huh?" Daisuke asked smirking at Aang who was still cleaning sand out of his ear as the gaang left the school.

"No comment," Aang mumbled as two boys walked past them.

"I think The Boulder's gonna win the belt at Earth Rumble Six," one of the boys said.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best Earthbender's in the world to get a chance," the other boy said to him.

"What's Earth Rumble Six and where is it?" Aang asked the boys.

"It's on the island of Noneya, Noneya business!" One of the students said before both of them laughed and walked off and Daisuke glared at them.

"I got this," She said before she ran after the boys. "Hey strong guys wait up!" She said sweetly to them.

"What was I thinking? Why would I need a new bag?" Sokka asked looking at his bag. "Why didn't you stop me buying it?" He asked Katara and Aang who looked at him as Daisuke skipped back to them.

"You ready for some Earthbending action? Because we're gonna to Earth Rumble Six," Daisuke said.

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Katara asked surprised and Daisuke giggled and she pouted cutely.

"A girl like me has her ways," She said cutely. With the two boys they had their underpants over their heads and were tied up gagged and naked with blushed of embarrassment on their faces. When nightfall came the gaang were in a large rectangular arena with an oval shaped arena surrounding it and they walked to a huge row of empty seats.

"Front row seats, wonder why no one's sitting here," Aang wondered as he, Daisuke, Sokka and Katara sat down just as a massive boulder crashed the stands right beside team Avatar who all jumped to their feet.

"That's why!" Sokka exclaimed shocked.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host Xin Fu!" A man with shoulder length black hair shouted and the crowd cheered.

"This is gonna just be a bunch of guys throwing rocks at each other isn't it?" Katara asked.

"That's what I paid for," Sokka said happily.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win," Xin Fu said as he jumped onto a podium overlooking the arena. "Round one: The Boulder vs The Big Bad Hippo!" He then announced as a muscular man with green shorts raised his arms to the crowd who roared in approval while the Hippo roared.

"Listen up Hippo! You may be big but you're not bad, The Boulder is gonna win this in a landslide!" The Boulder shouted pointing at the Hippo.

"Hippo…mad!" The Hippo shouted as he stormed his foot on the ground making Momo hide in Sokka's new bag. The Boulder then threw three rocks at the Hippo who did not move and the Hippo caught a rock in his mouth and chewed on it before he spat it out and the Hippo then started to jump around the arena making it tilt and The Boulder nearly lost his balance.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu announced as The Boulder nearly fell out of the arena but he saved himself as he bent a small platform over the side, he then threw the platform at the Hippo's back making him turn around to face The Boulder who bent the arena beneath the Hippo and sent him flying to the floor below.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu announced.

"The Boulder's got some moves," Daisuke admitted.

"Maybe he's the teacher you've been looking for?" Katara asked Aang who looked at her.

"I'm not sure, Bumi said my teacher would listen to the earth, he's just listening to his big muscles," Aang said. "What do you think Sokka?" Aang asked him but Sokka was cheering loudly.

"Next match The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu announced as a man waving a Fire Nation flag made his way to the arena on a bridge made of earth that crumbled once he stepped onto the arena and the crowd booed him.

"Please rise for Fire Nation national anthem," Fire Nation Man said in a pseudo Russian accent. "Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee!" He sang and the crowds boos intensified.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted throwing a rock at the Fire Nation Man's head and he hit him dead on and the Fire Nation Man got angry at the crowd as The Boulder hurled a boulder at Fire Nation Man and threw him out of the arena and he crashed into The Hippo and the crowd cheered again with Sokka cheering loudest, soon several more Earthbenders came to challenge The Boulder who easily defeated them all and threw them into the pile of fallen opponents on the floor.

"And now the moment you have been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu announced as a short girl with black hair walked into the arena with two women by her side and the girl was carrying a mostly green belt and wearing a green cape.

"She can't be really blind can she?" Katara asked looking at the young girl.

"I think she really is blind, this isn't gonna be good," Daisuke said.

"She is….going down!" Sokka cheered.

"The Boulder feels conflicted on fighting a little blind girl," The Boulder said.

"Sounds like you're scared Boulder," The Blind Bandit taunted him.

"Okay, The Boulder's feelings of confliction are over, The Boulder is going to bury you in a rock- alanche!" The Boulder said.

"Whenever you're ready the Pebble!" The Blind Bandit said before she laughed and Aang's eyes widened as he thought back to his vision of the girl in the swamp who laughed in the same way.

"It's on!" The Boulder shouted as he took a step forward and the Blind Bandit spread her arms and send a small shockwave towards the Boulder's feet as he stepped again and he made a perfect split as Sokka gasped with a look of pain on his face and The Boulder whimpered in pain as The Blind Bandit created a pillar of earth behind him and sent him flying over the side of the arena crashing into the ground.

"Your winner and still champion, The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu announced.

"She waited and listened for the right time to strike," Daisuke said.

"Wait! Say that again?" Aang asked her.

"I said she waited and listened for the right time to strike," She repeated before her eyes widened and she looked at Aang. "I think we found your master," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head. "Now all we need to do is for you to talk to her," She mumbled to herself.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu said holding up a bag of gold but everyone was silent. "What? No one dares to face her?" He asked.

"I will!" Aang was heard saying as he walked up to the arena.

"Oi vey, he's dead," Daisuke groaned.

"Go Aang avenge The Boulder!" Sokka shouted to the Airbender but Daisuke just slapped him on the back of the head. Back with Aang and the Blind Bandit the champion sent a boulder towards Aang who jumped over it and landed gently behind her.

"You're light on your feet, what's your name the Fancy Dancer?" She taunted sending a pillar of Earth at Aang again and he jumped over again.

"Please listen!" Aang said.

"There you are!" The Blind Bandit exclaimed as she sent a boulder at Aang who jumped back and airbent at the boulder sending it to the right of him and the gust of wind also knocked The Blind Bandit out of the arena and everyone was shocked at this while Sokka cheered followed by the rest of the crowd and Xin Fu held the belt and the bag of gold which Sokka took happily. Aang however ran towards the Blind Bandit but she walked through a wall before she closed the entrance stopping Aang from following her.

"Nice work champ," Sokka said to Aang as the gaang left the arena. "This belt goes with my bag perfectly," He then said looking at the belt.

"Oh joy," Katara said sarcastically.

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit the Earthbending School is a good place to start," Daisuke said and everyone nodded. The next day they headed towards the school where they saw the two boys from the day before.

"Oh great you again," One of them said looking at the team but Daisuke glared at him and he backed up slightly.

"Didn't think so, now you're gonna tell us where we can find the Blind Bandit, and if you lie to us, you'll wish you were never born, got it?" Daisuke said to them both and they nodded their heads.

"We don't know who the Blind Bandit is, she is a mystery, always arriving for a fight and then she vanishes." One of the boys said and Daisuke frowned and moved her hand to one of her hook-swords. "I swear it on my mother's grave! We don't know anything else, no one knows her name or where she lives," The boy said in fear.

"What about a young girl and a flying boar?" Aang asked.

"A flying boar, that's the symbol of the Beifong Family, the richest family in town perhaps the world, but they don't have a daughter," The second boy said before the two boys ran off.

"A flying boar is good enough for me," Aang said.

"Let's go," Katara said as the four of them ran off. A few minutes later they arrived at a gate that had a flying boar engraved into it and the gaang entered what appeared to be courtyard before the ground shot up and unceremoniously dropped them all over the courtyard with Sokka landing on his butt, Daisuke landing on top of him and Aang and Katara landing in the bushes. Aang looked up to see The Blind Bandit standing there now wearing a fancy dress.

"What do you want Twinkle Toes?" She asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly," Sokka said.

"Says the warrior whose belt matches his bag," Daisuke told him and Sokka pouted slightly.

"How did you find me?" The Blind Bandit asked Aang again.

"Long story short, a crazy old king told Aang he had to find an Earthbending master that waited and listened before attacking, and then he had a crazy vision in a magic swamp and saw you, and he believes you're the teacher he needs…did I mention he's the Avatar?" Daisuke asked her and the Blind Bandit looked at her.

"Not interested, now get out of here or I'll call the guards," She said.

"Look, we all have to do our part to win the war, and yours is to help Aang learn Earthbending," Sokka said to her.

"Guards! Guards! Help!" The Blind Bandit shouted and the gaang scattered as two guards ran up to her.

"Toph, what are you doing out here alone, you know your father doesn't want you wandering around without supervision," One of the guards said to her as the guards escorted her inside and Aang looked down at Toph from the rooftop as Daisuke also looked at her from behind a tree.

"So how is Toph's training coming along," An elegantly dressed man asked Master Yu as they both sipped from a teacup each.

"Very good Mr Beifong, I am keeping her at beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only," Master Yu told him.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor," A servant told Mr Beifong.

"And just who is able to pop in unannounced?" He asked the servant.

"Uh…the Avatar sir," The servant answered and Toph's eyes widened in shock before she frowned. Several minutes later Team Avatar was sitting across from Toph, her parents and Master Yu with Daisuke sitting across from Toph in the dining room for dinner of Roast Duck, tea and soup. A servant brought some tea to Toph but her father noticed.

"Blow on it, it's too hot for her," He said.

"Allow me," Aang said as he sent a mini-tornado to Toph's teacup and cooled down the tea and everyone clapped.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honour for you to visit us," Toph's mother said to him.

"In your opinion how long do you think the war will end?" Toph's father asked him.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord before summer, but to do that I need an Earthbending teacher," Aang answered him.

"Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land, I am sure he will be happy to teach you," Toph's father said and Master Yu nodded his head. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little,"

"Well if that's the case she can probably teach someone else if she's good enough," Daisuke said before she yelped as Toph sent a small rock at her foot from her side of the table and everyone looked at her and Daisuke glared at Toph who was acting all innocent.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Yu told her and the other members of Team Avatar.

"And sadly because of her blindness, I am afraid she will never become a true master," Toph's father said sadly.

"Oh I'm sure she is better than you think," Daisuke said as Toph frowned and she moved her foot back and Daisuke yelped as he face landed in her soup and everyone stopped eating and looked at her in shock and she frowned at Toph before she shot a low powered lightning bolt under the table at Toph making her jump slightly and he hair to stand on end and she growled.

"What's your problem!?" Toph shouted at her angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She angrily replied back before she stormed off out of the room and house.

"Should we move to the dining room for desert?" Toph's mother asked and everyone agreed.

"That little stubborn, spoiled brat, how can she sit there and lie about her talents?" Daisuke grumbled leaning against Flame who cooed at her. She then saw Toph walk up to her and she stood up and got into a stance.

"Easy there Sparky, I'm sorry about what happened at dinner, so how about we call a truce?" Toph asked Daisuke who looked at her before she nodded and she and Toph walked towards the bridge that was in the garden going over a small stream. "Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing," Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I see with Earthbending," Toph said walking over the bridge with Daisuke following her. "It's like seeing with my feet, I feel the vibrations in the earth and I can see where everything is," She explained. "I can see you, that tree and even those ants," She said and Daisuke's eyes widened in awe.

"Whoa, that's incredible," She said.

"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I'm helpless," Toph said sadly.

"That's why you became the Blind Bandit right?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Why do you stay here if you're not happy?" Daisuke asked.

"They're my parents, what am I supposed to do?" Toph asked.

"You can come with us," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you guys get to live your lives how you want, no one telling you what to do, no rules, no boundaries, but it's not my life…." Toph said before he eyes widened. "We're being ambushed!" She then exclaimed as Daisuke looked around before she grabbed Toph and pulled her away as they tried to escape but they were caught by Earthbending and soon they were both thrown in metal cages and The Hippo stomped on the metal prisons as Xin Fu walked over to them.

"You owe me some money," He said to them both. Half an hour later both Toph and Daisuke were suspended above the arena with Xin Fu and The Boulder below them.

"You think you're so tough! Let me out of her so I can wipe that grin off your face," Toph said and Xin Fu turned around to look at her.

"I'm not smiling," Xin Fu said dryly,

"Toph!" Everyone turned to see Aang, Katara, Sokka, Yu and Toph's father enter the arena.

"Here's your money," Sokka said tossing the bag of gold to Xin Fu who looked at it and he waved his hand and Toph's cage was sent down but not Daisuke's.

"What about Daisuke?" Aang asked as Toph made her way to her father who grabbed her hand.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay handsomely for the Princess of the Dragons, now leave my arena," Xin Fu said showing a poster of Daisuke.

"You weasel," Daisuke said glaring at him as all the Earth Rumble fighters climbed into the arena.

"Toph we need your help, we need an Earthbender," Katara said to her.

"My daughter is blind, tiny, helpless and frail, she can't help," Toph's father said to them.

"Yes I can," Toph said letting go of her father's hand and she walked back to the arena and she made an earth wall behind Xin Fu and his fighters. "Let her go, I beat you all before, and I will beat you again," She said.

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment!" The Boulder shouted at Toph as the wrestlers all charged towards Toph.

"There mine," Toph said to Aang, Katara and Sokka who watched in awe as Toph shook the ring up and sent the wrestlers back and created a small cloud of dust and Toph then entered the dust cloud to her father's concern. Toph stood in the middle of the dust cloud and stomped her foot and she sensed Fire Nation man approaching her before he stomped and sent a boulder at her and she dodged it before she Earthbent him into the air and he hit the ground before he was hit again and thrown out of the arena.

"Come on, come on," Daisuke grumbled as she tried to break the lock to her prison but it was no use, she sighed before she got an idea and focused before she held her finger out and a small jet of fire appeared and she started to cut through the metal prison slowly but surely. Meanwhile down below with Toph she dispatched several more of the wrestlers easily sending them all flying out of the arena and her father was shocked.

"Your daughter is amazing," Yu said to him, now Toph stood across from the Hippo and The Boulder who both charged at her and another one of the wrestlers attacked Toph from behind but she sensed him and she turned the arena around sending the three men on a collision course and they all crashed into each other before Toph sent them out of the arena. The dust then cleared and now it was Toph and Xin Fu against each other.

"Give up Blind Bandit, there is no way you can beat me, I taught you everything you know," Xin Fu said to Toph who was silent before she smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Xin Fu asked as he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see Daisuke standing there and she pointed up at her cage which had the front of it melted away and Xin Fu looked at Daisuke and she punched him in the face before Toph sent an earth pillar at him and sent Xin Fu flying out of the arena.

"You daughter is the greatest Earthbender I have ever seen," Yu said to Toph's father and later everyone was back at the Beifong estate.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an Earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Toph said to her father.

"Of course not Toph, in fact it has revealed something to me, that I have given you too much freedom, from now on you will be cared and guarded for around the clock," Her father said.

"But Dad," Toph said.

"We're doing this for you own good Toph," her mother said to her.

"Escort the Avatar and his friends out, they're no longer welcome here," Toph's father said.

"I'm sorry Toph," Daisuke said to her.

"I'm sorry too Daisuke, goodbye," Toph said shedding a tear. Later on the gaang were busy packing up their stuff onto Flame and Appa and were about to leave.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find a teacher for you, there are lots of Earthbenders out there," Katara said.

"None like her," Aang said sadly. Flame then perked up making everyone look at the dragon to see Toph now wearing green and yellow running up to them panting.

"Toph?" Everyone asked.

"My dad changed his mind, he said I'm free to challenge the world," She said as Daisuke looked at her skeptically but she remained silent.

"Well let's get going before he changes his mind again," Sokka said.

"Okay, and one more thing Twinkle Toes," Toph said to Aang making him look at her before he was thrown into a tree by Toph who smiled. "I'll take that belt back now," She said holding her hand up and Sokka dropped the belt to her but it hit her head and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry," He apologised as Toph got back up.

"Hey Toph, want to fly on a dragon?" Daisuke asked and Toph looked in her general direction.

"Alright then," The young blind Earthbender said walking over to Flame and Daisuke helped her up.

"Hold on tight," Daisuke told her as Flame took off followed by Appa and Team Avatar flew through the sky. Meanwhile far away in another part of the Earth Kingdom riding an ostrich horse was Zuko wearing a straw hat with his swords on his back and he stopped for a second as he looked down at Daisuke's orange ribbon that he still had on him.

"Why do I keep thinking of her? I'm mean sure she's talented, smart, and beautiful, but it's not like I like her or anything, right? But that kiss we shared there was something special that I've never felt before," He thought to himself before he set off again through the night.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

The Chase

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Chase

It was now sunset and the gaang along with their newest member Toph were setting up their camp. Toph was wiggling her toes as she felt the ground. "You guys sure picked a great campsite, the grass is so soft," She said.

"That's not the grass, Appa is shedding his fur," Sokka told her displeased.

"Oh gross," Katara said disgusted as she lifted her foot up.

"It's not gross Katara, its spring time," Daisuke said to her friend.

"Yep, she's right, spring is a time for rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat," Aang told her happily.

"Ah the beauty of spring," Katara sarcastically said as Appa who had been grooming himself sneezed loudly covering everyone in his fur.

"Stop! Appa, stop! Ugh!" Katara said as she coughed and spat out some fur from her mouth.

"It's not that bad Katara," Sokka said his back turned to his sister before he turned around to reveal him wearing a wig made of Appa's fur. "It makes a good wig," He said.

"And a great beard," Aang said smiling wearing a beard of Appa's fur as both he and Sokka looked at each other and they laughed as Daisuke appeared behind them covered in fur and roared making both of them shout in fright.

"And a great monster costume," Daisuke giggled.

"At least we have one more girl in the group, because you three are disgusting," Katara mumbled.

"Do you guys have a razor, because I got some hairy pits," Toph said walking up to Daisuke, Aang and Sokka and she sifted her arms up to reveal she had stuffed them with fur and all four of them laughed, Aang then sneezed and the force of the sneeze sent him into Appa sending the fur off everyone and Aang got some fur on his back and the four of them still laughed and even Katara giggled. Later that night the gaang were all setting up the camp for the night with Aang setting up the tent, Sokka was gathering wood for the fire, Katara was busy stirring some water in a pot while Daisuke looked over to see Toph lazily leaning against a rock and she walked over to her.

"Hey Toph, do you need some help unpacking your stuff?" She asked Toph who looked forwards in her direction.

"No, and even if I did I can do it myself, I'm not a baby and I'm not helpless," Toph said and Daisuke sighed slightly.

"I was just trying to help," She said as Toph frowned slightly at the Firebender.

"Why do you even care? Ever since you and I met you've always been looking out for me," She said to Daisuke who looked at her and smiled.

"Because that's a big sisters job, to look out for their little sister," And with that she walked back towards Flame while Toph's eyes were wide in shock before she created a tent made of earth around her. Soon night had fallen and everyone was asleep and Toph who was in her tent made of earth woke up startled as she moved her hand around on the ground sensing vibrations, she then ran out of the tent towards the others.

"Something's coming towards us!" She said waking everyone up.

"What is it?" Aang asked her.

"It feels like an avalanche, but it's not an avalanche," Toph said bending down and touching the ground.

"Your powers of perception are frightening," Sokka sarcastically said.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked as Daisuke mounted Flame.

"Better safe than sorry, hurry up guys," She said pulling Toph onto Flame and the others all climbed onto Appa and the two animals took flight and everyone saw a cloud of smoke following them.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"I got no idea," Sokka said looking back at the cloud of smoke which was coming from a train-tank racing speedily across the ground. Later that night Appa and Flame flew through the air with the moon shining brightly and Appa yawned with dark rings forming around his eyes while Flame shook his head slightly, Sokka was trying to sleep in the saddle while Daisuke felt Toph fall asleep into her back and she smiled at the young Earthbender. Soon Appa and Flame landed down on the ground and Toph jumped off Flame and smiled happily.

"Ah, land! Sweet land!" Toph said lying down on the ground before she stood up. "See you guys in the morning," She said to the others.

"Wait Top, can you help us unload?" Katara asked.

"Really, you want me to unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?" Toph asked sarcastically as Sokka smelled his sleeping bag and his face went red and he turned away disgusted before he passed out and Aang shook him trying to wake him back up.

"Well yes, that and everything else, you're part of the team now, and-," Katara said to her.

"Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff! I'm carrying my own weight," Toph said turning away from Katara as Daisuke looked at both girls in worry while Aang and Sokka watched on.

"That's not the point! Ever since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful," Katara said angrily as she stormed towards Toph.

"What!? Look here sugar queen," Toph said pointing at Katara. "I gave up everything that I had to train Aang Earthbending. So don't you dare talk to me about being selfish!" She shouted at Katara angrily before she sat down and she created another earth tent.

"Sugar queen!?" Katara asked as Toph Earthbent the door of her tent up. "Did you just slam the door in my face, you are so infuriating!" She shouted kicking the tent.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked.

"I'm watching the show, and enjoying it," Sokka said.

"Katara calm down," Daisuke said walking over to her.

"Calm? I am completely calm!" Katara shouted turning to face Daisuke her eyes bloodshot and a crazy expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure you are," Daisuke said rolling her eyes as she walked back and went to sleep and everyone followed her example except Katara who was looking up at the stars.

"There stars are beautiful tonight, too bad you can't see them Toph!" Katara said looking at Toph's tent and a fissure headed towards her and catapulted Katara into the air and she landed on Sokka who woke up.

"How's a guy supposed to sleep with all this shouting, and this earth quaking?" He asked shoving Katara off of him.

"That thing is back!" Toph shouted reopening her tent.

"Are you serious, how far is it?" Sokka asked. "Maybe we can sleep before we need to run," Sokka said.

"Not gonna happen," Aang said noticing the large plume of smoke heading towards them all.

"Hurry up," Daisuke said as she climbed back onto Flame and Toph Earthbent herself behind the Firebender and Flame took off followed by Appa.

"What is that thing, seriously?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but we have to lose it, follow me!" Daisuke shouted as Flame took off and Appa followed the dragon and soon the gaang all landed on a mountain and Sokka collapsed on the dirt.

"Forget setting camp up, let's just find the softest dirt and sleep," He grumbled.

"That's fine with me, because Toph doesn't want to help anyway," Katara snapped.

"Oh does the baby still need someone to tuck her in at night?" Toph rebutted.

"Guys cut it out, something is after us, we don't know what it is, or who it is," Daisuke said.

"It could be Zuko, we haven't seen him since the North Pole," Aang said.

"Who is Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Just some angry guy with a ponytail, that is after Daisuke and Aang," Sokka said.

"What's wrong with ponytails? Ponytail," Katara mocked him.

"This is a warrior's wolf-tail," Sokka pointed to his wolf-tail.

"Well it tells the other warriors you are fun and perky," Katara said.

"Anyway, whoever is chasing us couldn't have possibly followed us here, so shush," Sokka said as Momo chattered and ran around. "No Momo, shush," Sokka said pushing the lemur away but Momo continued to chatter excitedly and stood on a rock and perked his ears up making everyone look at him. "No! Don't tell me!" Sokka groaned.

"That's not possible, there is no way they could have tracked us," Aang said.

"I can feel it with my own feet," Toph told him as Aang and Daisuke ran to the edge of the cliff where they saw a rocky path leading up to them and the tank-train was heading up it.

"Let's get out of here," Katara nervously said.

"Maybe we should face them, they could be friendly," Aang suggested.

"Aang you're a great guy, but that optimism is gonna get us killed one day, or right now," Daisuke said to him. The tank-train slowed to a stop and a door on the side opened up and three animals that were crosses between a mongoose and a lizard emerged with Ty Lee, Mai and Azula riding them.

"It's those girls from Omashu," Katara said.

"We can take them, it's four on three," Toph said.

"There's five of us though," Daisuke said.

"Oh I didn't count Sokka, you know no bending and all," Toph admitted.

"Hey, I can still fight!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Okay, three on four plus Sokka," Toph said and Sokka went red in the face and grumbled. Toph meanwhile made three pillars of earth to hinder the girls but their mounts climbed over them.

"We found out who they are, run," Sokka said putting his boomerang away and he ran to Appa followed by Aang and Katara. Toph created a wall of earth to stop the three attackers but Azula moved her hands around and generated lightning and fired it at the wall and blew it up and the three mongoose-lizards still came after the gaang.

"Flame take Toph and go!' Daisuke shouted as she picked up Toph and put on Flame and she slapped her dragon who took off.

"Daisuke!" Toph shouted as Daisuke turned to face Azula who smirked. Daisuke breathed and she raised her arms and created a wall of fire and sent it towards the three girls but Azula fired a blue fireball at the wall and dispersed the flames.

"Come on!" Daisuke exclaimed as she waved her hands around and she fired a lightning bolt towards Azula, Mai and Ty Lee and she destroyed the path leading towards her, Daisuke then ran off towards the side of the cliff and Azula fired a blue fireball at her and hit the ground behind her sending her over the side. "Not good!" She shouted falling down but something caught her arm and she looked up to see Toph had caught her luckily.

"Where would you be without me?" The blind Earthbender asked smirking and Daisuke smiled as she climbed onto Flame behind Toph and the dragon caught up to Appa. "Don't do that again, got it Sparky?" Toph asked and Daisuke laughed.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara said.

"What do we do now?" Toph asked as the sun started to rise.

"Oh no! The sun is rising, we've been up all night with no sleep!" Sokka complained.

"Sokka, we'll be fine," Aang calmly told him.

"How can you be so sure, I've never not slept before! What if something happens when I am asleep, and it usually does!" Sokka shouted.

"Those three girls are following us somehow, we can't land for now, let's keep flying," Aang said.

"We can't fly forever," Daisuke said as Flame yawned.

"What's our plan?" Aang asked as he yawned.

"Too tired to think," Toph groaned.

"We all just need some sleep," Katara said.

"Yes…sleep," Sokka said happily as he fell asleep as did everyone else when suddenly the wind started to blow violently and everyone woke up.

"What's going on!?" Toph frantically asked.

"Flame and Appa fell asleep, wake up boy!" Daisuke shouted at her dragon who opened his eye before both widened at the gravity of the situation and he and Appa woke up and started to fly again but they ended up crashing into the ground beside a river.

"Appa and Flame are exhausted," Aang said as Flame roared gently to Daisuke who patted him.

"We have had to have put distance between us and them, so let's get some sleep," Sokka said falling to the ground.

"Well we would have had gotten sleep sooner, if Toph didn't have such issues," Katara said and Toph opened her eyes in shock.

"What!?" She shouted storming over to Katara.

"Hold on Toph, everyone is tired, let's get some rest," Daisuke said to her.

"No I want to hear what Katara has to say, you think I have issues?" Toph asked.

"I'm just saying if you helped out in the camp before, we would have gotten everything done sooner, and we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara shouted at Toph.

"Hey! Stop blaming Toph for everything, I don't see you blaming anyone else! Why are you picking on Toph!?" Daisuke shouted getting in Katara's face angrily. "Just because Toph doesn't meet your oh so high damn standards doesn't mean you can pick on her sugar queen!"

"This doesn't involve you Sparky!" The Waterbending shouted as a wall of earth rose between the two of them.

"Only I call her that!" Toph shouted at Katara. "You want to know who to blame, it's sheddy over here, the reason those three are following us is because he is leaving a trail everywhere we go!" She shouted pulling some of Appa's fur off and it blew away in the wind.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!" Aang shouted at Toph.

"I'm out of here," Toph said walking off.

"Toph, wait I didn't mean that," Aang said walking in front of Toph but she Earthbent him out of the way and walked off and Daisuke got in front of her as well and Toph looked up at her and Daisuke sighed and moved to the sighed and let Toph past.

"What did I just do?" Aang asked regretfully.

"Let's see you yelled at Toph and took Katara's side, and Katara was being a right cow," Daisuke said.

"You're so helpful," Aang sweatdropped.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked.

"We need to find Toph and apologise," Sokka said.

"Not when there is a tank full of dangerous chicks following us," Daisuke told him.

"I have a plan," Aang said to everyone who looked at him and a few minutes later Appa was in the water and Aang and Katara were Waterbending spouts of water onto him and Sokka and Daisuke scrubbed him with a brush. Later on Appa shook his fur sending water all over the place and drenching the gaang. "Toph was right, that fur was making a trail right to us," Aang said.

"Can the big guy fly?" Daisuke asked.

"He'll be fine if we leave everything here," Aang told her and Daisuke nodded as she climbed onto Flame.

"While you guys lose Azula, Mai and Ty Lee I'll go and find Toph, maybe I can convince her to come back," She said as Flame took off and flew off one way.

"I'll use this fur to try and lead the tank off course," Aang said picking up a satchel and stuffing it with Appa's fur before he took off in another direction with his glider and Sokka and Katara climbed onto Appa who took off and accidently brushed against the treetops and snapped the topmost limbs sending them to the ground. Meanwhile with Toph she was walking slowly down a path by herself when she suddenly stopped and turned towards a rock and sent a fissure towards it and she heard a grunt and she walked towards it and Iroh was on the ground rubbing his backside.

"Oh, that hurt my tailbone," He grimaced in pain. Meanwhile with Sokka and Katara they were both flying on Appa who was struggling to stay above the treetops, Momo then chattered and flew around.

"Momo, what is it?" Sokka asked as he turned around and he gasped. "Katara!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara turned around to see Mai and Ty Lee following them.

"How did they find us?" Katara asked in shock as Appa started to brush against the treetops.

"Come on Appa, go faster!" Sokka shouted at Appa who groaned.

"He's too tired," Katara said.

"Come on! Come on! Just a little further Appa, we need to make it across the river!" Sokka shouted as Appa groaned again as he continued to descend and he just barely managed to make it to the other side of the nearby river. "You did it Appa!" Sokka cheered happily.

"Great work!" Katara said happily as she and Sokka hugged before Sokka gasped in shock as Mai and Ty Lee's mongoose lizards run across the water and Ty Lee and Mai jumped off their mounts and attacked Sokka and Katara. Katara water whipped at Ty Lee who somersaulted out of the way and went to Chi-block Katara but she rolled out of the way and sent sharp discs of water at Ty Lee who dodged the attacks as she leapt over to Sokka and started to chi block the warrior first his right arm, then his left, then his right leg, and then she tried to hit his head but she hurt her hand.

"Nice try, but no," Sokka said off balance as Mai three daggers and arrows at Katara and pinned her to a tree.

"I always thought beating you guys would be fun, but I guess victory is always boring," Mai sighed as a roar was heard and both Mai and Ty Lee turned to see Appa swing his tail and blow Ty Lee and Mai downriver along with the two mongoose lizards. Meanwhile with Daisuke and Flame they were flying in search of Toph when they saw a lone man riding an ostrich-horse and the man looked up to reveal Zuko.

"Zuko, Flame land in front of him," Daisuke told her dragon who nodded and he landed in front of Zuko and growled. "Where's your uncle? I thought you two travelled together," She said to Zuko who looked away from her.

"We're no longer travelling together, I have to find my own way, and it is not with him," He told her and Daisuke sighed.

"You know apart from me, your uncle is the only one who loves you, so are you sure your place is not with him?" She asked as Flame started to snarl and sniff the air. "Flame?" Daisuke asked as her dragon sniffed some footprints and beside the footprints was Appa's fur. "No, Azula must have gone after Aang, come on boy," Daisuke said as Flame took off and Zuko looked at Daisuke and he kicked the sides of his ostrich horse that ran off in pursuit of the dragon and Daisuke looked over the side and smiled at Zuko.

"Here is your tea," Iroh said handing a cup of tea to Toph who took it and sipped it. "You seem a little too young to be traveling alone," He told Toph.

"You seem too old," Toph said and Iroh chuckled.

"Perhaps I am," He said looking at Toph and his expression softened. "I know you are thinking that because you are blind you cannot help yourself," Iroh told her.

"You wouldn't let me pour my own tea," Toph said to him.

"I did that because I wanted to do so, and nothing else," Iroh told her.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself," Toph said.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you," Iroh told her and Toph smiled at him and she laughed slightly.

"You know something, you remind me of someone I know, she wanted to help me not because I was blind but because she cared for me, like a sister, I've always wanted a sister," Toph said smiling and Iroh smiled at her.

"I see, there is nothing more important than family," Iroh said as Toph stood up and started to walk away.

"Thank you for the tea. Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too," She said turning to face Iroh who looked at her and he sipped some of his tea as Toph walked off. Meanwhile in an abandoned town Aang was sitting on the ground and he squinted as she saw Azula walk towards him.

"I've finally found you Avatar, are you ready to meet your end?" Azula asked Aang who yawned slightly and he stood up.

"Whenever you're ready," He told her and Azula smirked as she sent a blue fireball at Aang who ducked under it and Azula continued to attack him and Aang spun his staff around blocking the fire and he duck and ran away from Azula who waved her hand and she sent a blue stream of fire at Aang making him look back and he yelped and jumped to the side as the fire flew past him. Azula then ran across the roof of a house and jumped down at Aang ready to strike at him but Aang back flipped and sent a gust of wind at her blowing Azula back, Aang then ran off and he turned a corner and Azula followed after him up a flight of stairs but she gasped and stopped teetering on a ledge to see Aang on his air scooter and he waved at her. Aang then jumped onto the thin ledges and ran past Azula knocking her to the first floor. Azula grumbled as she chased after Aang who was jumping over rooftops before he landed and he fell through the wooden floor.

"Rotten wood, the old Avatar luck working true to form," He grumbled as Azula appeared and went to generated lightning at Aang but suddenly Katara appeared and water whipped Azula's hand away and then sent a jet of water at her sending her flying backwards. "Katara!" Aang exclaimed happily as his friend freed him from the wood, Azula stood up and charged at both of them but a machete appeared and she was forced to duck and she turned to see Sokka charge at her and swing his machete at her again. Azula jumped backwards and frowned at the three of them when she suddenly tripped and Toph was seen standing behind her.

"Thought you could use some help," The blind Earthbender said to them.

"Thanks," Katara happily said. Azula growled and jumped up and ran off seeing as she was outnumbered but a jet of fire flew at her and she blocked it to see Daisuke and Zuko standing there.

"You!" Azula exclaimed at Daisuke.

"You remember me, I thought you were dumb as you were ugly," The redheaded Firebender said smirking and Zuko sniggered slightly and Azula growled as she attacked both of them but they dodged and sent their own fire at Azula and she blocked as well and the three Firebenders fought sending fire everywhere and the rest of the gaang watched on.

"Is Zuko helping Daisuke?" Sokka asked shocked.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day," Aang admitted.

"Are those two a couple or something?" Toph asked and the other three sputtered and looked at her. "Just asking," She said shrugging.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Daisuke shouted ad Zuko nodded as they both jumped in the air and delivered a blast of fire from their feet towards Azula and she jumped backwards. She looked up to see Daisuke and Zuko conjure flames together and they threw their fists forwards sending dual fire blasts at her and sent her flying into a wall the rest of the gaang ran up to them and they all backed Azula into a corner.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour," Azula coolly said raising her hands up in surrender as everyone took stances and Daisuke briefly looked at Toph and smiled and Azula smirked as she stepped forward and sent a blast of fire at Daisuke and hit her in the chest and she yelled in pain and she was sent backwards skidding across the ground.

"No!" Zuko shouted as he fired at Azula, Toph, Katara and Aang doing the same bending their respective elements at Azula while Sokka tossed his boomerang and a small explosion occurred and Azula was obscured by smoke and when it cleared she was gone and most of the buildings were on fire. Everyone then looked back to see Daisuke out cold and Zuko over her body pulling his hair in frustration and he growled angrily at himself.

"Zuko, I can help, let me," Katara told him and he looked away but nodded his head and Katara nodded briefly before she bent some water out of her water-skin and she covered her hands in it and held the glowing water over Daisuke's chest and she healed her friend's injury.

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"My nephew and I can look after your friend until she is better," A voice called and everyone turned to see Iroh walking up to them with Flame who saw Daisuke and he ran over to her and nuzzled into his mother cooing gently.

"When she's better tell her to head to the nearest canyon or quarry, that's where we'll be for the next few days," Toph said. "Time to teach you Earthbending Twinkle Toes," Toph said punching Aang in the arm making him rub his arm.

"Take care of her, oh and Zuko you hurt her we hurt you got it?" Katara asked Zuko who nodded his head as he brushed the hair off Daisuke's face as the other members of Team Avatar walked away and climbed onto Appa who then took off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

Bitter Work

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Eight: Bitter Work

"Today's the day!" Aang said happily as he jumped off of Appa and landed near Sokka who was sleeping in his sleeping bag. "Can you believe it, after all this time of searching for a teacher, I'm finally going to start to learn Earthbending!" Aang said as Momo chattered and landed on Sokka. "And this place, it's perfect, don't you think Sokka? Sokka?" Aang asked Sokka who grumbled and he looked up at Aang with tired eyes. "Oh you're still sleeping huh?" Aang asked and Sokka grumbled again before he put his head back down. "Sorry," Aang whispered as the ground shook and Aang looked at Toph's earth tent which exploded sending rock everywhere.

"Good morning, Earthbending student," Toph said standing up and stretching as she walked towards Aang.

"Good morning Sifu Toph," Aang said as Katara rubbed her eyes and looked at Aang.

"Hey, you never call me Sifu Katara," She said slightly disappointed.

"Oh well, if you think I should," Aang said as Sokka sat up and grumbled at him.

"Sorry snoozles, we'll do our Earthbending as quietly as we can," Toph said smiling as she stomped her foot and a crack appeared and shot towards Sokka and a pillar of earth shot up from under him and threw Sokka into the air and he screamed before he crashed back down onto the ground and he stood up still in his sleeping bag and he grumbled hopping between Toph and Aang before he hopped off still grumbling.

"So what move are you teaching me first?" Aang asked Toph excitedly. "Rock-a-lanche? The Trembler, or maybe I can make a whirlpool of land," He said as Toph put her hand on his chest.

"Let's just start with the basics, move a rock," Toph said making a pushing gesture.

"Sounds good, sounds good," Aang said clapping his hands happily. The two of them moved over to another part of the canyon that the gaang were in with Katara watching them.

"The key to Earthbending is your stance. You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself," Toph instructed Aang.

"Like a rock, got it," Aang said as Toph got into a stance.

"Good, now the motion to move a rock is a simple one, watch," Toph said as she sent a boulder that was in front of her into the wall of the canyon. "Now you try," She told Aang who nodded.

"Got it," Aang said as he walked up to his boulder and did the motion but he blew himself away from the boulder and into Appa.

"Rock beats Airbender," Sokka laughed as Aang shook his head. Meanwhile back at the abandoned town that the gaang had been the previous day in a half ruined house overlooking the village was Daisuke with her chest heavily bandaged and her eyes opened and she gasped and sat up and winced.

"Ow!" She exclaimed holding her shoulder.

"Finally awake are you?" A voice asked and Daisuke looked to see Iroh sitting across from her.

"Iroh…what're you doing here?" She asked the old man who chuckled as Daisuke rubbed her shoulder and his face turned serious.

"Azula did that to you, when your guard was down momentarily," He told her.

"Figures she couldn't beat me without cheating," Daisuke scoffed as Iroh handed her a cup of tea and she downed it in one gulp but instantly her eyes widened and she coughed slightly and Iroh chuckled.

"My nephew made it, he has been worried about you, as has your dragon, both have watched over you waiting for you to come round," He told Daisuke who looked at him and then out the nearby window and saw Zuko leaning against Flame and the two looked to be in conversation.

"Well, I better go and thank him," Daisuke said slowly making it to her feet before she left the house and walked over to Zuko and Flame.

"So Daisuke found you in Avatar Roku's temple and raised you from birth?" Zuko asked and Flame nodded his head. "Interesting," The scarred boy said and Flame nodded. "She ever kissed you?" Zuko asked and Flame grunted and Zuko smirked. "Ha, she's kissed me twice, I'm two ahead of you," He said before he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm competing with you," He mumbled and Daisuke laughed making both Zuko and Flame look at her and Flame roared slightly as he ran towards Daisuke and nuzzled her and licked her.

"Down boy," She said petting her dragon before she looked at Zuko. "Hey," She greeted and Zuko smiled at her and he stood and walked towards her.

"Glad to see Azula didn't hurt you too bad," He said neutrally and Daisuke nodded her head at him as Iroh walked out of the house. "Uncle, it's only a matter of time until I run into Azula, I need to learn more advanced Firebending techniques if I'm gonna stand against her, I know what you're gonna say, she's my sister and I should try to make peace with her," Zuko said and Daisuke scoffed.

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down," Iroh told him and Zuko nodded his head. "It is time we resumed your training," He said to Zuko who nodded his head. Back at the canyon Toph and Katara were standing beside the boulder that Aang failed to move.

"I don't understand, he did it exactly how you did it," Katara said to Toph.

"Maybe there is another way…what if I came at it from another angle?" Aang asked and Toph bopped him on the head.

"No. That's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an Airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickety-trick that's going to move that rock. You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this…" Toph said before she jumped at the boulder and yelled as she headbutted the boulder and shattered it into pebbles.

"Whoa!" Aang gasped in shock as Toph walked off and Katara stopped her.

"I've been training Aang for a while now. He really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction," She advised Toph who looked in her direction and she smiled.

"A gentle nudge huh?" She asked and Aang shivered at how sickly sweet her voice sounded.

"I'm not gonna like this," He thought to himself.

"Keep your knees high Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted moments later at the top of her lungs to Aang who was now carrying a large rock on his back struggling to hold it up, Toph stomped her foot sending pillars of earth up under Aang's feet and he struggled to keep balance before he collapsed. Next Toph dug through solid earth with her hands and Aang rubbed his hands and attempted to do the say but he hit his hand and he yelped in pain.

"Rock-like!" Toph exclaimed as she held Sokka's club and the warrior tried to get it back but Toph pushed away and Sokka grumbled before he stalked off. Toph then handed the club to Aang who was now blindfolded, Toph then brought up pillars of earth and Aang tried to hit them before he turned and hit one pillar and Toph nodded her head in approval. Then Aang was now balancing on two pillars of earth with Toph standing between them and looking at Aang. "Rock-like!" She shouted as she kicked a pillar and Aang maintained his balance and Toph rose up on a pillar and nodded and Aang smiled. In another part of the canyon by some trees and vegetation was a small little animal scurrying along.

"You're awfully cute, but unfortunately you're made of meat. Just a bit closer..." Sokka said who was standing in a tree above the small animal before he jumped down but he sunk into a crack up to his waist. "Gotcha!" He shouted but he sunk further into the crack before he looked at the animal. "You are one lucky little meat creature," He said to the animal who cocked its head to the side.

"Lightning is a pure form of Firebending, without aggression. It is not fuelled by rage or emotion the way other Firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind my nephew," Iroh said as he poured some tea and handed a cup to Zuko while Daisuke sat beside him.

"So that's why, we're drinking tea, to calm the mind," Zuko said as Iroh drank his tea.

"Oh yeah good points…uh…I mean yes," Iroh responded nodding. A few minutes later all three Firebenders were outside the house when Daisuke looked at something.

"Hey Iroh, I can make lightning but I've never known how it's done," She said to Iroh who looked at her.

"Well Daisuke, there is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning, observe," Iroh said as he waved his arms around and lightning sparked from his fingertips and he fired a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko remember though, you don't command the lightning you just guide it, so you might want to take it slow and breathe first," Daisuke advised him and Zuko nodded at her before he did the same motion Iroh did but when he threw his hand forward an explosion occurred and sent him back onto the ground and Iroh shook his head disappointed while Daisuke felt sorry for Zuko. Back at the canyon Aang and Toph were standing beneath a cliff where a massive boulder was positioned teetering on the edge.

"This time we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance! I'm going to roll that boulder down at you. If you have the attitude of an Earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock. Like this!" Toph said getting into a stance and Aang copied her.

"Toph, I'm sorry but is this the only way to teach Aang Earthbending?" Katara asked her.

"I'm glad you said something Katara, there is another way," Toph said as she blindfolded Aang. "Now you have to sense the vibrations to stop the boulder, thanks Katara," Toph said as Aang frowned.

"Yeah thanks Katara," He said sarcastically to Katara who chuckled nervously as Toph made her way to the top of the cliff and she pushed the boulder down towards Aang who stood there as the boulder rumbled as it rolled towards him Katara covered her eyes as did Momo but at the last moment Aang jumped out of the way and the boulder flew past him and crashed into the other side of the canyon and Toph ran down towards him with a frown on her face. "I panicked, I don't know what to say," Aang told Toph.

"There isn't anything to say, you had a perfect stance, and perfect form. But when it came down to it you didn't have the guts!" Toph shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry," Aang said.

"Yeah, you _are_ sorry! If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you can at least give it the pleasure of smashing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an Earthbender?" Toph asked Aang who looked down at the ground.

"I guess not," He said.

"Aang, don't worry, you can come and try Earthbending later, you still have Waterbending to practice," Katara said as she led Aang away.

"Yeah, go and splash around in a puddle as much as you want," Toph said walking away as well. Back with Zuko, Iroh and Daisuke Zuko attempted yet again to create lightning but he still only got an explosion in his face sending him down to the ground again.

"Why can't I do it!?" He asked. "Instead of lightning it keeps blowing up in my face….like everything has always done," He then said sadly.

"Zuko its okay," Daisuke told him reassuringly but Zuko looked away from her as Iroh shook his head.

"I was afraid of this, you will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside of you," He told Zuko who looked at him.

"What turmoil?" He asked.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you ever want your anger to go away," Iroh told him.

"But I don't feel any shame at all, I'm as proud as ever," Zuko told him.

"Zuko…pride isn't the opposite of shame, it is the source," Daisuke said.

"She is right Prince Zuko, true humility is the only antidote to shame," Iroh told his nephew.

"Well my life has been nothing but humbling lately," Zuko said.

"I have another idea, I will teach you both a move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself," Iroh said grinning and Zuko and Daisuke smiled and nodded.

"You probably think I deserve this, don't you? Look, I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things. Big things eat smaller things, nothing personal. But this time it didn't work out that way. I admit it ... you're cute. Okay, you convinced me, if I get out of this alive, it's a karmically correct, vegetarian existence for me. No meat. Even though meat is so tasty," Sokka said back in the canyon still trapped in the hole with the cub chewing on his wolf-tail. Then the cub jumped off and ran off leaving Sokka alone, then the cub came back with an apple in his mouth. "Hey look at that, my karma is paying off," the warrior said as the cub pushed the apple towards Sokka but it stopped inches from him. "It is okay I got it," Sokka said as he struggled and he managed to toss his boomerang pathetically and it landed on the ground in front of him. "Now come back boomerang," He said to this boomerang. In another part of the canyon in a pond Aang and Katara were bending a blob of water between them both.

"You know this block is only temporary right?" Katara asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang said to her.

"You do realize that's the problem, don't you? If you face this issue instead of avoiding it–," Katara told Aang.

"I know, I know, I know, I know! I get it, all right? I need to face it head on like a rock, but I just can't do it. I don't know why I can't, but I can't," Aang said frustrated with himself.

"Aang come on, if fire and water are opposites then what is the opposite of air?" Katara asked Aang.

"I guess it is earth," Aang said to her.

"That's why it's so difficult for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite. But you'll figure it out. I know you will. Think fast!" Katara shouted as she tossed a piece of grass at Aang who sliced it in half with Waterbending and Katara smiled. "Excellent. You have the reflexes of a Waterbending master," She told Aang.

"Thanks Katara, Sifu Katara," He said bowing to her and Katara bowed back to him. Meanwhile back with the others Iroh held a stick and he drew the Firebending insignia into the dirt in front of Zuko and Daisuke.

"Fire is the element of power, the people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want," Iroh explained as he then drew the Earthbending insignia beside it. "Earth is the element of substance, people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong they are persistent and enduring," He said as he then drew the Airbending insignia beneath the Earthbending insignia. "Air is the element of freedom, the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humour!" Iroh said grinning while Zuko and Daisuke shared a look between each other. "Anyway, Water is the element of change, the people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything," Iroh finished as he drew the Waterbending insignia under the Firebending one.

"Why are you telling us this?" Zuko asked him.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale," Iroh said as he separated the four insignias. "However understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole," He then said as he drew a circle around the four insignias.

"This sounds like Avatar stuff you're talking about," Zuko grumbled but Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head making him yelp slightly and Iroh chuckled.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the Waterbenders," He told Zuko and Daisuke who both nodded at him. Back at the Gaang's campsite Aang had his eyes shut and he was meditating and Toph walked up before she sat on a rock behind Aang and she held Aang's staff as well

"Aang, I found these nuts in your bag," She said holding up a small sack. "I figured you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it," She said to Aang.

"I don't mind, in fact I'm happy to share all I have," He told her.

"You know, I'm really glad you feel that way. Because I also have this great new nutcracker," Toph said with a wide smile as she started to crack the nuts with Aang's staff and Aang looked behind him and gasped.

"Toph don't…that's a delicate instrument….it was made by the monks," He said as Toph kept cracking nuts.

"It's not the only delicate instrument around here," Toph said as she walked off and hit Aang's staff against the rocks and Aang went back to meditating.

"Ohm," He said as Katara walked up to him.

"Hey Aang have you seen…" She asked but Aang turned around to glare at her.

"Trying to meditate here!" He said frustrated.

"It's Sokka, I haven't seen him all day and it's almost sundown," Katara told Aang.

"We'd better split up if we want to find him," He told Katara before both of them ran off.

"Okay, karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff, if I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm, okay?" Sokka said as the cub licked him. "That's all I got. It's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy. But I'm willing to be Sokka, the veggies and straight talk fellow. Deal?" He asked as Aang ran up to him. "Aang, thank goodness! Have you got any meat?" Sokka asked.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked as he pulled Sokka but he shouted in pain.

"Ow, stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!" Sokka told Aang.

"Maybe I can Airbend you out," Aang said as he sent a gust of wind at Sokka down the hole he was stuck in but all that it did was blow Sokka's hair up and the apple and boomerang crashed onto his head.

"I don't think Airbending is going to work, Aang you need to Earthbend me out of here," Sokka told Aang who looked away from him. "Or you could go and get Toph," He said.

"I can't do either, it would just be uncomfortable getting Toph," Aang told him.

"Uncomfortable, well I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," Sokka said sarcastically to Aang.

"Thanks, Sokka. This whole Earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position," Aang said sitting down beside Sokka who looked at him.

"Awkward position, well I know the feeling," He said.

"If I try I fail, but if I don't try I won't learn anything, I am stuck between a rock and a hard place," Aang said.

"How about that," Sokka said as the cub walked towards them both. "Aang this is my new friend, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Foo Foo Cuddlypoops Aang," Sokka said introducing both of them to each other.

"Oh what a cute Sabre-Tooth Moose-Lion cub," Aang said picking up the cub.

"Really, he looks nothing like a Sabre-Tooth Moose-Lion," said Sokka looking at the cub in Aang's hands.

"It's hard to tell until they grow their giant teeth and horns, what happened little guy, did you lose your mama?" The Airbender asked as a roar was heard and both Sokka and Aang turned to see a massive Sabre-Tooth Moose-Lion growling at them.

"Okay so how do we learn your technique that Azula doesn't know?" Daisuke asked Iroh as she rubbed her shoulder slightly.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A Waterbender lets their defence become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning," Iroh explained.

"You can teach us to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked.

"That'll be better to do than dodging Azula's lightning," Daisuke said and Iroh nodded his head to both of them.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips," Iroh said moving his hand to his fingers. "Then up your arm to your shoulder," He said moving his hand to his shoulder. "Then down to your stomach, the stomach is the bodies source of energy, it is called the sea of chi, only in my case it is a vast ocean," Iroh then laughed at his joke while Daisuke giggled slightly. "From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm," He told both of them before he walked towards Zuko and poked him where his heart was. "The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly," He said and Zuko and Daisuke gulped slightly. "You both may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for your pathways flow, like this," Iroh told them both as all three of them started to go through the motions of Iroh's technique. "Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked them both.

"I think so," Daisuke said and Zuko nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Come on, you've got to feel the flow," Iroh said waving his arms like a wave as Daisuke and Zuko continued doing the motions. "That's it, you got it," Iroh said to them both.

"I'm ready to try it," Zuko said.

"What're you nuts? Lightning is very dangerous," Iroh warned him.

"I thought that was the point of this whole thing, you teaching us to protect ourselves," Zuko said as Daisuke face palmed and Iroh's eyes widened.

"Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you, if you are lucky then you will not ever need to use this technique," He told Daisuke and Zuko and Zuko looked into the distance and saw storm clouds gathering.

"Then I'll find my own lightning," He said mounting his ostrich-horse and rode off and soon he was standing on a cliff as thunder roared and lightning cracked. "You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it, and now I can give it back!" Zuko shouted at the clouds before he shouted at the top of his lungs "Come on, strike me! You've never held back before!" but no lightning struck him and he shed tears before he roared in anger. He then heard a noise and Saw Flame landed and Daisuke jumped off of him as the clouds cleared up.

"Zuko…" Daisuke said before she just hugged him comfortingly. "Don't worry, everything will be okay, and Azula isn't going to get me again with a sneak attack, I'm going to be ready for her," She said to Zuko who smiled and nodded at her. Daisuke nodded before she walked towards Flame before Zuko spoke up again.

"I'm glad you're alright Dai," Zuko said and Daisuke smiled before she walked back towards him and she kissed him on the lips briefly making Zuko go bright red and he watched Daisuke climb onto Flame who then took off.

"Aang do something!" Sokka shouted at Aang who was holding the Sabre-Tooth Moose-Lion cub.

"Hey there, we found your cub, see we're friendly," Aang said to the mother of the cub who growled at him before he charged at Sokka but Aang sent the Moose-Lion over the two of them with Airbending.

"Aang, this is really bad, hurry up and Earthbend me out of here, there is no other way!" Sokka shouted as the Moose-Lion charged towards Aang who jumped out of the way onto a rock and the Moose-lion then turned on Sokka.

"Oh no! Over here you giant furball!" Aang shouted as he blew a raspberry at the moose-lion who then charged at Sokka but Aang held it off again.

"Please don't leave me again," Sokka said.

"I won't," Aang told him determined. The Moose-lion charged at Aang again and this time Aang sent it flying back with an air blast and the Moose-lion walked off, then the sound of clapping was heard and both Sokka and Aang looked to see Toph standing there.

"What're you doing here?" Sokka asked her.

"Just watching the show," Toph answered.

"You were there all along, why didn't you help, Sokka could have been hurt, why didn't you help us escape?" Aang asked her.

"It didn't occur to me," Toph said as she dropped a nut and went to break it with Aang's staff but her caught it and pulled it away from her.

"Enough! I want my staff back," He told her as Toph jumped down to him from the rock she was standing on.

"Do it," She said to Aang.

"What?" He asked.

"Earthbend Twinkle Toes, you stood your ground against a mad beast and even better you stood your ground against me, you got the stuff now Earthbend," Toph said as Aang looked at a nearby rock and he stomped his foot and the boulder flew off into the wall. "You're now an Earthbender," Toph said proudly.

"Well isn't this touching, now then hurry up and get me out of here!" Sokka shouted.

"No problem Sokka," Aang said to him.

"Actually, I'll do it, you're still new to this so you might crush him," Toph told him.

"Yeah, no crushing please," Sokka said as Toph stomped her foot and sent Sokka out of the earth and Toph pulled him completely out of the hole. Night soon fell as the trio returned to the camp.

"You found him!" Katara said as she embraced her brother.

"The whole time, I was in that hole, not knowing if I was going to live or die. It makes a man to think about what's really important. I realize–," Sokka said.

"Hey Katara look at this," Aang said interrupting Sokka as he Earthbent a rock across the canyon.

"You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?" Katara asked Toph quietly.

"Yeah, it worked wonders," She replied as a roar was heard and everyone looked to see Flame land and Daisuke jumped down.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Daisuke asked them all.

"Dai! Flame! I can Earthbend, the key is being completely rooted. Physically and mentally unmovable!" Aang said to her as Flame flicked him with his tail and Aang fell on his face and everyone laughed hysterically including Aang.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	29. Chapter 29

The Library

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Library

"Why are we all the way out here?" Sokka asked the Gaang as they all stood in a large barren land covered in holes.

"You're asking us, ask Airhead over there," Daisuke said pointing to Aang who was sitting on the ground with a thin wooden flute in his hands.

"What's out here?" Katara asked looking at the holes.

"A lot actually, there's hundreds of..." Toph said before Aang shushed her.

"I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise, just watch this," He told her as he played a note on the flute and a groundhog popped out of a hole and mimicked the note. "Yeah!" He the exclaimed playing another note and another groundhog popped up and mimicked the note. "I'm putting an orchestra together," He said smiling.

"An orchestra? well la di da," Sokka said in annoyance and as he said this three groundhogs popped out and sang descending notes and Momo jumped in after them but he poked his head out of another hole, Aang then played four more notes and four groundhogs popped up and mimicked the notes as Momo tried to catch each one. Sokka then plugged the flute with his finger as Aang went to play another not. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans," He said.

"We did make plans, we're all taking mini-vacations," Toph said.

"This is no time for vacations," Sokka told her.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can, I train everyday with Katara and Toph. I've been training my arrow off!" Aang told him.

"What about Firebending?" Sokka asked him with a scowl.

"Daisuke still needs time to heal from Azula's sneak attack," Katara told her brother.

"I'll teach Aang once I am healed, it's hard to teach when you're bandaged up," Daisuke told Sokka.

"Yeah don't you know anything about bending?" Toph asked him before she smirked and said "Oh wait…"

"He doesn't," Daisuke and Toph said in sync and they both laughed and Sokka pouted at them.

"Even if Aang does learn all the elements in time, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation," He said. "Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?" He asked sarcastically as he knocked on an imaginary door. "Hello, Fire Lord anyone home? I don't think so, we need some intelligence," He said to the others as Aang played a note and a groundhog popped out under Sokka.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we will look for Sokka's intelligence," Katara finished mockingly and Aang laughed before he took out a map.

"Okay Katara, it's your turn where do you want to go?" He asked as Katara looked at the map.

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing," She said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring. And I usually don't use the word "pristine" It's one of nature's wonders," Aang said smiling. Soon though everyone was standing in front of a small ice spring and were disappointed. "Must have changed ownership since I came here," Aang sheepishly said as he chuckled.

"Gee, ya think," Daisuke muttered as the team all walked through the oasis and past five men covered in dust coloured outfits while one spat at Sokka's feet making him look up at the man angrily but the man just chuckled as Katara pulled him inside the bar which was filled with weary travellers.

"One mango please," A man asked the bartender who took out two swords and he used them to slice a bowl from a large chunk of ice. He cut down some mangos from the overhanging fruit and diced them up. He chopped up a piece of fruit and poured a jug of milk into the bowl, still using the swords. He then three a decorative umbrella and straw into the bowl and served it to the man who tossed him a coin.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those frozen beverages," Sokka said as he walked towards the bartender but as he did so the man bumped into Aang and spilled his drink all over him.

"Don't worry, I clean up easily," The Airbender said as he blew the juice off of him.

"You're a living relic," The man said.

"I try," Aang replied.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me. Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the air temples do you hail from?" The professor asked Aang.

"The Southern temple," He answered.

"Oh excellent, now what was the main agricultural product of your people?" Professor Zei asked him.

"Do fruit pies count?" Aang asked nervously.

"Oh truly extraordinary, this is going into the journal," Professor Zei said as he took out a book and started writing in it. A few minutes later the gaang and the professor were gathered around a small table in the bar with everyone with their own juice.

"So Professor you seem like a well-travelled guy. Do you have a more current map?" Daisuke asked him as she sipped on her juice she had bought.

"Yeah, ours are outdated," Sokka said.

"Certainly," The Professor said handing a map to Sokka who unrolled it and examined it.

"What! No Fire Nation, doesn't anyone have a map of that place?" He asked.

"The Fire Nation would be dumb if they just handed maps out with a location of their front door," Daisuke told him as Toph put her foot on the table showing her dirt covered soles.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert professor," Aang said looking at the map.

"All in vain I am afraid, I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan Shi Tong's Library." Professor Zei said raising his fist slightly.

"You spent your life searching for some guy's library?" Toph asked him.

"This library is more valuable than gold little girl. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless." Zei answered her.

"Sounds like good times," Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his "foxy" knowledge seekers," Zei said missing the sarcasm in Toph's voice.

"Oh he has attractive assistants?" Sokka asked.

"I think he meant fox's," Katara said to her brother.

"You're both right, handsome little creatures," Zei said taking out a piece of paper and showed the gaang a drawing of Wan Shi Tong's Library. "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves," Zei explained.

"If this place has books from all over the world they must have a map of the Fire Nation right?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know, but if any place has a map of the Fire Nation it is in that library," Zei answered.

"Aang, it's my turn to pick my mini vacation, and I want to spend it at the library!" Sokka exclaimed pointing at the picture.

"What about me and Daisuke, when do we pick our mini vacations?" Toph asked.

"You have to be here longer before you qualify for vacation time," Sokka waved her off but Daisuke slapped him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, I've been here since day one just like you have," She told him.

"Of course there is the matter of finding the library, I have ventured out there many times, and nearly died each time, I am afraid the desert is impossible to cross," Zei said.

"Professor, how'd you like to see our Sky bison and dragon?" Sokka asked.

"A sky bison, and a dragon, here?!" Zei asked happily. Outside the bar Flame was snarling at Sandbenders as Appa roared at them. "Sandbenders! Go! Away from the bison and dragon!" Zei shouted running up to the Sandbenders who all looked at Zei before they left on gliders by creating tornadoes of sand. Later Flame and Appa were flying through the air over the vast desert with Sokka looking out of his telescope on Appa while Daisuke did the same on Flame. "Tell me sky bison, are you the last of your breed?" Zei asked Appa laying on his head and the bison roared. "Oh splendid, if only I spoke your tongue, the stories this beast could tell," Zei said before he looked at Flame. "What about you great dragon, are you the last of your kind?" He asked and Flame grumbled slightly. "Ah fascinating," Zei said as Momo chattered. "Shush chatty monkey," He told Momo.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this, it's huge," Aang said looking at the drawing.

"Some say it does not exist though," Zei informed everyone.

"You couldn't tell us this earlier!?" Toph shouted from Flame to the professor who chuckled sheepishly as everyone sweatdropped. A few more minutes later Toph looked to the right and smirked. "There it is!" She exclaimed and Daisuke turned to see nothing but desert and she glared at Toph. "That's what you'll say once you see it, because I can't," She said waving her hand in front of her eyes and Daisuke smiled and shook her head.

"Very cute Toph," She told the young girl who smiled, Daisuke then looked at the ground where she saw something and she looked at it with her telescope. "What's that?" She asked herself.

"Daisuke?" Aang asked her as he saw Daisuke point at a tower in the desert.

"Is that the library?" Zei asked as Sokka looked through his telescope at the tower.

"No, it couldn't be, it's too small," He then said making the Professor sigh depressed.

"Then why is a fox running up the side of the tower?" Daisuke asked him smugly before she cracked the reins of her dragon. "Let's go boy," She said and Flame roared and flew down and Appa followed the dragon's lead, both then landed as the saw the fox enter the tower through the lone window.

"It's one of the knowledge seekers, we must be close to the library!" Professor Zei said hopefully as Sokka held up the drawing and his expression turned grim.

"No, this is the library, it's completely buried," He said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"The library is buried!?" Professor Zei exclaimed dramatically as he ran to the tower and fell to his knees. "My life's work is now filled with sand," He said as he pulled out a small shovel. "Oh well, time to start excavating," and with that he started to shovel the sand away. Toph then walked up to the spire and placed her hand on it.

"Actually that won't be necessary, the inside is completely intact, and it's massive," She said in awe.

"That foxy thing went through the window, I say we go after it," Sokka said.

"I say you guys go I without me, I've held books before, and let me tell ya they don't exactly do it for me, but let me know if they've got something I can read," Toph told the gaang as Appa growled.

"Don't worry boy, I won't let you go underground ever again, you can stay with Toph," Aang told his bison as Sokka threw his boomerang into the window with a rope connected to it and he started to climb up the rope.

"Same for you Flame, keep them safe," Daisuke told her dragon who nodded as Appa growled at Toph.

"What's up?" Toph awkwardly asked the bison. Meanwhile the gaang and the professor climbed down the rope and dropped down into the inside of the library.

"Oh it's breathtaking. The spirit spared no expense in designing this place, just look at these buttresses," Zei said pointing to a buttress and Daisuke, Aang and Sokka snickered. "What's funny?" He asked them.

"Nothing, we just like architecture," Aang told him.

"As do I," Zei said smiling as he looked at an owl mosaic between two pillars. "My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol…" He said as he saw Katara, Daisuke, Aang and Sokka look at him confused. "I mean…nice owl," He said, then they all heard a sound of something approaching and they all hid behind pillars as a massive owl walked over the bridge and he looked at the rope before he turned his heard around.

"I know you are there," He said as Zei smiled and walked out from behind the pillar to the owl.

"Hello, I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University," He said to the owl who looked at him.

"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become the stuffed head of anthropology," The owl told Zei looking at three stuffed animal heads and Zei griped his neck and groaned.

"Are you the spirit in charge here?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things," Wan Shi Tong answered. "And you are all obviously humans, which by the way, are no longer welcome here," He said.

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked him.

"Hm! Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that Firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy. So ... who are you trying to destroy?" Wan Shi Tong asked Sokka who was now sweating heavily.

"What….no…no destroying, we're not into that stuff," He answered as the owl spirit blinked his eyes.

"Then why have you come here?" He asked.

"We came here for knowledge's sake, we're even here with the Avatar. He'll vouch for us, right?" Daisuke asked Aang who looked at her.

"Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word," Aang said as everyone bowed to him.

"Very well, I will allow you to peruse my vast collection on one condition." Wan Shi Tong said as the team looked at him worried. "To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge," He told them as Zei walked up to him.

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library," He said holding out a large tome.

"First edition, very nice," Wan Shi Tong said taking the book.

"I have an authentic Waterbending scroll," Katara said holding out her scroll.

"These illustrations are quite stylish," Wan Shi Tong said as he took the scroll from Katara.

"Umm…" Aang said before he took out his wanted poster and smiled. "Hah,"

"I guess this counts," Wan Shi Tong sighed taking the poster from Aang as Daisuke took out one of her scrolls on Firebending.

"I have a scroll on Firebending," She said and the owl looked at her quizzically.

"Ah, a rare scroll indeed," He then said taking the scroll from Daisuke as Sokka walked up to the owl.

"Oh great spirit, I present to you this!" He exclaimed showing him a knot making everyone look at him. "What's it's a special knot, that counts," He said.

"You're not a bright one," Wan Shi Tong said as he took the knot from Sokka. "Enjoy the library," And with that the owl left the group alone.

"Bright enough to fool you," Sokka mumbled.

"So you like flying?" Toph asked Appa as she, the bison and Flame waited outside the library for the others. Appa purred gently. "Course, I'm more comfortable on the ground where I can see. Well, I don't _see_ the way you do. I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet. But this sand is so loose and shifty, everything looks fuzzy," She said picking up some sand. "Not that there is anything wrong with fuzzy," She told Appa who growled while Flame yawned. Back with the team in the library everyone was looking at books.

"Hey check out these weird lion turtle things," Aang said showing an illustration to the others.

"I've seen weirder," Sokka said.

"Aang did you know you were left handed?" Katara asked him.

"I always knew I was special," Aang replied as Zei took another book of the shelf and he added it to his pile of books, Sokka however was looking at a burnt piece of parchment with an inscription on it.

"The Darkest day in Fire Nation history, it's got a date on the top but it doesn't say anything else," He said as he looked to see if anyone was watching him and when he was sure no one was he pried the case open with his sword and he took the parchment and ran off.

"Sokka? Where are you going?" Daisuke asked him.

"I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising," He answered her as the she and the others followed Sokka. "The information on the Fire Nation should be right here," Sokka said as they came to a room full of ash.

"Firebenders, they burnt everything that has anything to do with the Fire Nation," Katara said grimly.

"That is so unfair, just when I think I'm ahead of the Fire Nation I find out they already beat me to it," Sokka said frustrated as something whimpered and everyone turned to see one of the knowledge seekers standing there. "What do you want?" Sokka asked the fox who turned and started to walk off.

"He wants us to follow him," Zei said.

"Now we're following a mystical fox?" Daisuke asked confused as the others all followed the fox. The team then found themselves in a planetarium.

"This room is a mechanical marvel, it's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving," Professor Zei said.

"This is beautiful and all, but how does this help?" Sokka asked.

"Why don't you enter the date on the parchment you took into those dials over there?" Daisuke suggested.

"Shush! Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl," Sokka mock whispered to her as the fox whimpered and Sokka looked at the parchment and then turned the four dials before he then pulled the lever and the planetarium started to move before it stopped with the entire room dark.

"Where's the sun?" Katara asked.

"Great, your first time using this thing and you busted it," Aang said.

"It's not busted, the sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse! It literally is the darkest day in Fire Nation history, something awful happened on that day. I don't know what, but I do know why. Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse," Sokka said in realisation.

"That makes sense. I mean, think what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the Waterbenders. This is huge," Katara said.

"Well yeah, but it sucks for me, that means my bending will be useless on the next solar eclipse," Daisuke said.

"Yeah but still, we've gotta get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Mortals are so predictable, and such terrible liars, you betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes." Wan Shi Tong said as he entered the room and Sokka gulped.

"You don't get it, the Fire Nation are evil, they've done nothing but cause pain and suffering for the last one hundred years, we need this information," Daisuke told him.

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or weakness or battle strategies," Wan Shi Tong told her.

"Please, we only did this to protect those we love," Aang told the owl.

"And now I shall protect what I love," The owl said flapping his wings and the library shook and sand poured into the room.

"He's sinking the library!" Katara shouted.

"Time to get out of here," Daisuke shouted.

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave," Wan Shi Tong said as he pecked at the group who ran off and he missed as they ran out of the room and the owl followed after them. Outside though Appa and Flame growled and stood up.

"I told you I don't want to snuggle," Toph told them as she heard Flame and Appa move away from the library. "Library sinking? Library sinking!" Toph shouted as she stood up and she buried her fists into the spire and solidified the sand beneath her.

"We need to get back to the surface!" Aang shouted as he and the group ran through the library.

"No we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna to happen," Sokka said.

"We'll find out later," Katara told him.

"No we won't! If we leave now we will never find the information anywhere else, Aang follow me back to the planetarium, I need cover," Sokka told Aang who nodded at him.

"But…" Katara asked as Wan Shi Tong came in between them.

"Go!" Sokka shouted as he and Aang ran off while Wan Shi Tong followed Katara, Daisuke and Zei.

"Be careful!" Katara shouted at her brother. Meanwhile outside the library Toph struggled to hold it up while Flame and Appa grunted nervously.

"What now!?" Toph shouted as three sand sailors approached and circled the two animals. "Who's there?!" She shouted as a Sandbender jumped off one of the sailors and blasted sand at Appa and Flame who took off and flew above the desert while the Sandbenders circled Appa. Flame dove down and breathed fire at the Sandbenders making them run for cover while Appa slammed his tail at a sand sailor and destroyed it.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang asked Sokka as the two of them made their way into the planetarium again.

"We have to find out the date of the next eclipse, we don't have to look at every date, just the ones before Sozin's comet because after that…." Sokka trailed off as he went about setting the dials up and he pulled the lever, and then this continued several times before Sokka pulled the lever once more.

"Come on eclipse," Aang said as the planetarium stopped.

"There it is, the next eclipse, and it's only a few months away," Sokka said to Aang and both of them ran out of the planetarium. Meanwhile the Sandbenders outside threw weighted ropes at Appa and hardened the sand beneath them to bring him down. Flame roared as he flew down and landed and he swatted Sandbenders away with his tail and he slashed some with his claws, he then breathed fire at another sand sail leaving only one left.

"Take that thing down!" One Sandbender shouted as he bent sand into Flame's eyes making him roar in pain.

"Flame," Daisuke gasped as she stopped running when she heard the roar from Flame and she looked to see she was near the window everyone came in from and she ran towards it but Wan Shi Tong appeared in front of her.

"Don't try to attack me, I have studied all Firebending styles, nothing you try will work," He told Daisuke who smirked.

"What about this!" She exclaimed as she waved her arms around and fired a lightning bolt at the owl and made him dodged it allowing Daisuke to propel herself out of the library with her Firebending and she landed outside to see the Sandbenders dragging Appa away. "APPA!" She shouted as Appa roared in distress and Daisuke threw a fireball at a Sandbender and hit him in the head burning his turban off his face and leaving some of his skin burned. Flame then whimpered and Daisuke ran up to her dragon to see sand in his eyes and he struggled to open them. "It is okay boy, I'm here, you did your best," She reassured her dragon as Toph gave a grunt of effort as she struggled to hold the library up.

"I'm sorry Appa," She said sadly as Katara, Aang and Sokka climbed out of the tower and Toph let it go and it fell into the sand.

"We did it, there is a solar eclipse coming, that's when we can win the war," Sokka said hugging Katara.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked looking around as he saw Daisuke and Toph look away and he gasped and a tear fell down his cheek.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. Chapter 30

Stuck in the Desert

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty: Stuck in the Desert

"How could you let them take Appa?! Why didn't you stop them!? Either of you!?" Aang shouted enraged at Daisuke and Toph.

"How could I? The library was sinking, and Daisuke only got out here when they were dragging him off," Toph said to Aang defensively.

"You could have come and get us, I could have saved him!" Aang said still enraged.

"I can hardly see anything out here, the Sandbenders snuck up at me, Flame tried to help but he got blinded," Toph said as Katara rinsed the sand out of the dragon's eyes.

"All I'm hearing is excuses!" Aang shouted at Toph who looked in his direction before he turned on Flame. "Why didn't you do more you dumb dragon!?" He shouted and Flame snarled at him. "You never liked Appa in the first place! You wanted him out of the way admit it!" He accused and Flame roared and bared his fangs at the Airbender.

"Don't go blaming Flame for someone else stealing Appa, it was the Sandbenders we saw at the oasis," Daisuke told Aang.

"I don't care who stole him! Flame should have stopped it from happening! He's been nothing but trouble ever since you found him! You should have left him at the temple where you found him," Aang said coldly and Daisuke gasped before she clenched her fist and she slapped Aang on the cheek.

"Fine then, we're leaving, maybe we'll find Appa on the way…and when we do I'll think about coming back and telling you!" Daisuke shouted before she climbed onto Flame who took off and flew away from the gaang.

"Nice going Aang," Sokka said as he walked off and lead Toph off as well. "You think if we dig that giant bird out, he'll give us a ride?" He asked Toph who shrugged.

"I'm going after Appa," Aang said coldly before he took off with his glider.

"Aang wait!" Katara called to him but he didn't turn back and Katara sighed as she walked off after Sokka and Toph. Meanwhile in another part of the Earth kingdom was Zuko and Iroh and they were riding their ostrich horse.

"I think we should make camp," Zuko suggested to his uncle who looked at him.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Iroh agreed as the ostrich horse came to a stop and both of them dismounted when the ostrich horse perked his head up alarmed. "What now?" Iroh asked annoyed and he got his answer seconds later as the Rough Rhinos burst into the clearing and Zuko took a Firebending stance.

"Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise," Iroh said.

"If you're surprised that we are here, than the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps," Mongke said.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked his uncle surprised.

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist, and also I hear they are a talented singing group," Iroh answered him.

"We're not here to perform, we're here to round up fugitives!" Mongke shouted at Iroh and Zuko.

"Wouldn't you like some tea, I'd love some. What about you Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man, am I right?" He asked one of the warriors.

"Enough stalling, round them up," Mongke ordered as the dark skinned warrior threw his ball and chain towards Iroh who kicked it away and it wrapped around the leg of a nearby rhino and Iroh tumbled forwards dodging two fire blasts and he slapped the rhino and it ran off and took the dark skinned warrior with it, Iroh waved goodbye to the man as the archer shot an arrow at Zuko who knocked it to the side and he sent a fire blast at the bow and he burned a hole through it and the archer looked at it in surprise. Mongke then attacked Iroh who blocked each one and this allowed Zuko to jump onto the rhino Mongke was sitting on and he did two spinning kicks of fire and sent Mongke flying off his rhino. Iroh then jumped onto the ostrich horse and headed towards Zuko who jumped onto it and the animal ran off while another one of the rhinos chased it and the rider tossed a grenade in front of the ostrich and it exploded but the animal ran through it.

"Nice to see old friends," Iroh said.

"Too bad you don't have any friends that don't want to kill us," Zuko said as Iroh looked at his nephew.

"Hm…friends that don't want to kill us?" He said pondering the answer while Zuko sighed, meanwhile back in the desert Toph, Katara and Sokka were walking through the desert dehydrated and exhausted. Sokka grabbed Momo and tried to use his wings for shade but Toph bumped into him.

"Can't your watch where you're-," He cut off when he noticed who he was talking to.

"No," Toph said.

"Right sorry," Sokka replied.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together," Katara said as she tried to encourage them.

"I think if I sweat anymore, sticking together won't be the problem," Sokka said to his sister as he and Toph were stuck together and the warrior tried to pry them apart as Toph then simply pushed him off and he fell into the sand.

"Katara can I have some water?" Toph asked her.

"Okay, but we have to try to conserve it," The Waterbender answered as she bent through balls of water towards Sokka, Toph and Momo and they swallowed them.

"We're drinking you're bending water?" Sokka asked smacking his lips together. "You used this against the swamp guy!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm sorry, it's all we've got," Katara said sadly.

"Not anymore look!" Sokka exclaimed pointing to a cactus and he ran towards it and he cut it with his machete.

"Sokka wait! We shouldn't be drinking from strange plants," Katara warned as she pulled Katara along towards Sokka.

"There's water inside these things," He said as he drank some before he offered it to a sceptic looking Katara.

"I don't know," She said.

"Suit yourself, it is very thirst quenching though," Sokka said drinking the rest of the cactus juice, his eyes went wide as his pupils dilated and he shook his head. Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!" He said and Katara took the cup he had made and spilled the juice out of it.

"You've had enough I think, come one we need to find Aang and Daisuke," She said as she heard a noise and saw Momo flying in circles at speeds before he dived to the ground and hit it hard.

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked looking at the blind girl.

"Can I have some of that cactus?" Toph asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Katara said pulling her away as Sokka stared into the sky and Katara came back and dragged him off too.

"How'd we get all the way out here in the middle of the ocean?" He asked in awe while Katara sighed.

"Appa!" Aang shouted as he flew through the air before he landed on a dune. "Appa!" He called again before he blew his whistle before it dawned on him he would not find Appa out here. "No, NO!" He shouted angrily tears flowing from his eyes and his slammed his staff into the air creating a cloud of dust in the shape of a mushroom cloud.

"What is that?" Katara asked looking at the cloud.

"What is what?" Toph asked.

"It's a giant mushroom, maybe it is friendly," Sokka said still hallucinating.

"Let's keep moving, I hope Aang is okay," Katara said pulling Toph along.

"Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend," Sokka said waving his hands around. Meanwhile back at the oasis Xin Fu and Yu were standing in front of a man.

"Yeah, a little barefoot blind girl and her friends passed through here a few days ago," The man told them.

"Did they give you any indication where they were heading?" Yu asked.

"Maybe, if you could give me some incentive," The man said waving his fingers around.

"You suggesting I break your finger?" Xin Fu asked him.

"They went off into the desert, but it's unlikely they survived," The man quickly said.

"It's okay, she's wanted dead or alive," Xin Fu said.

"No, I am pretty sure that her father wanted her alive," Yu told him.

"Hey look, Fire Nation wanted posters," Xin Fu said walking up to a board ignoring Yu.

"So?" Yu asked him as Xin Fu looked to see Zuko and Iroh walk into the bar.

"So, look who is here," He told Yu pointing towards Zuko and Iroh. Meanwhile back in the desert it was now twilight and Katara, Toph and Sokka were walking through the desert as Aang landed behind them kicking up some sand and when it cleared Aang was still there sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now but ... we need to focus on getting out of here," Katara said to him.

"What's the point? We won't survive without Appa, we all know it," Aang told her hopelessly.

"Come on, Aang. We can do this if we work together. Right Toph?" Katara asked the Earthbender.

"For all I know, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding, I got nothing," She answered. "If only some bald monk didn't insult our only ride out of here," She then snapped and Aang looked at her.

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"Hard at hearing?" Toph asked him and Aang growled at her.

"Both of you calm down, I wish Daisuke didn't leave us, but it was her choice," Katara said trying to defuse the tension. "Sokka any ideas on how to reach Ba Sing Se?" She asked her brother hopefully.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" He asked looking up as Katara also looked up to see buzzard wasps flying above them, they all then suddenly flew off quickly as something flew above the gaang before it landed kicking up a large amount of dust and everyone coughed and when the dust cleared they saw Flame standing there with Daisuke sitting in her saddle.

"Daisuke, what're you doing here, why'd you come back?" Katara asked confused and the Firebender smiled lightly.

"I couldn't abandon my friends, no matter what happens, Aang I'm sorry about not doing more for Appa, if only I got there faster I could've stopped them, but now…" Daisuke said to him.

"It's fine….thanks….for coming back and all," He said awkwardly and Daisuke nodded.

"So what're we gonna do now? It's almost dark," She then said to Katara who looked around.

"Let's keep going for a few more minutes," She responded as everyone walked off with Flame and Daisuke at the back of the group while Sokka had a big grin on his face and was pulling Momo by the tail who was lazily flying the other way and both Daisuke and Flame looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay guys, I think we should stop now," Katara said after a few more minutes of walking and everyone collapsed on a large dune.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it, everyone can have a little drink," Katara said as she bent the water out of her water skin and Momo jumped at it making it fall to the ground.

"Momo no! You've doomed us all!" Sokka cried dramatically.

"No he hasn't you idiot," Daisuke told him as Katara bent the water up from the sand and back into her water skin and put a little but into everyone's mouths.

"Oh right bending," Sokka said.

"What happened to him?" Daisuke asked.

"He drank some cactus juice," Toph answered and Daisuke facepalmed.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to not drink from strange plants?" She asked him but he just laughed at something.

"Sokka hand me those scrolls you took from the library," And as soon as Katara said that Sokka got up and held his bag defensively.

"I didn't steal anything!" He shouted before he turned on Momo. "It was you! You ratted me out!" He shouted and Momo held his head in shame.

"Sokka I was there," Katara said taking the scrolls from him.

"None of those will help us find Appa, so why bother?" Aang asked sadly.

"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us." Katara explained as she opened a map of the stars, "That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day," She said as everyone was resting after a long day. "Try to get some sleep for now, we'll start again later in a few hours," She said.

"I don't see how these people will help us, they look like filthy wanderers," Zuko said to Iroh as the two of them both now sat at a table at the bar in the oasis.

"So do we," Iroh told him before he saw something that made him smile. "Ah, I think we've found our friend," He said pointing to a man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You bought us here to gamble on Pai Sho!?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"This is not a gamble," Iroh told his nephew as he walked towards the Pai Sho table. "May I have this game?" He asked the man.

"The guest has the first move," He said to Iroh who placed his lotus tile on the board. "I see you favour the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," He then said as he cupped his hands to Iroh.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh said copying the gesture.

"Then let us play," the man said putting down a Pai Sho tile and Iroh did the same until they had made a lotus tile on the board. "Welcome brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," He told Iroh.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asked frustrated.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game," Iroh told him as he flipped a Pai Sho tile in his hand. Suddenly Xin Fu stormed towards them.

"I've had enough of you two geezers yapping, it's over you two fugitives are coming with me!" He shouted at Zuko and Iroh.

"I knew it, you two are wanted criminals, with a big bounty on your heads," The man said.

"I thought you said he'd help!?" Zuko hissed to Iroh.

"He is, just watch," His uncle told him.

"You really think you're going to walk out of here with them and collect all that gold?" The man asked them.

"Gold?" A man in the bar asked as all the other people looked up at Xin Fu and Yu.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Yu tried to caution Xin Fu but he turned to Zuko and Iroh but two men blocked his path but her Earthbent some rock at them with a reverse roundhouse kick and sent them flying as Yu Earthbent another man into the ground and buried him up to his neck. While this happened the man escorted Zuko and Iroh out of the bar just as a man was thrown through the window, when the fighting stopped both Xin Fu and Yu realised that their targets had escaped during the fight. Meanwhile back in the desert Katara woke up and she started to wake the others.

"Come on, wake up we need to get moving," She said to Sokka who groggily opened his eyes, Katara then turned to Aang.

"I'm up, I couldn't sleep," He said sadly.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much," Toph whined. Aang then looked into the sky when he saw something drift through the night sky.

"Appa!" He shouted.

"Appa, why would Yue need him? She's the moon, she flies by herself," Sokka said holding Momo tightly as everyone looked to see not Appa but a cloud.

"It's only a cloud," Aang said depressed.

"Wait a cloud? Aang take my water skin, you can bend the water into it," Katara said to him and Aang snatched the water skin from her and he took off towards the cloud and passed it twice before he flew down and he threw it at Katara who looked into it. "There's hardly any in here," She said.

"I'm sorry okay! It's a desert cloud! At least I am trying! What are any of you doing! What are you doing!?" Aang shouted at Katara.

"I'm trying to keep everyone together, let's go, we need to head this way," She told him holding up her chart and she started walking off followed by Toph who hit something and she yelped and fell over.

"Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And who buried a boat out here!?" She asked rubbing her right foot pointing at the rock she hit.

"A boat?" Daisuke asked her.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph told her as Katara dug up some sand to reveal a wooden object, Aang then aggressively raised his staff and swung it creating a gust of wind and blew all the sand off to reveal a boat of some kind.

"It's one of the gliders the Sandbenders use! And look! It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!" Katara said happily as Sokka laughed as he buried Momo in the sand. Meanwhile back with Zuko and Iroh they had followed the man to a flower store and were now inside it.

"My name is Fung and it is an honour to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets," Fung said to Iroh bowing to him.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help ?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"You must forgive my nephew he is not an initiate," Iroh said to Fung who walked towards a door with a peephole in it and he knocked twice and the peephole opened.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" a man asked as he opened the peephole.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted it's mysteries," Iroh replied and the door opened and he and Fung walked inside but as Zuko went to enter the door slammed in his face and he pouted, Iroh then opened the peephole and looked at him. "I'm afraid it's members only, wait out here," He told Zuko who leaned against a wall and he sniffed a flower and raised an eyebrow at it. Back with the gaang Daisuke and Flame were flying through the air while Aang blew the glider along and Katara looked at the compass.

"The compass isn't pointing north according to my charts," She said.

"Take it easy little lady, I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here," Sokka said dreamily as Katara shot him an annoyed look.

"Hey guys! Look a rock! That's what the compass is pointing to, it has to be the magnetic centre of this desert," Daisuke said from above the glider on her dragon.

"A rock!? Yes let's go!" Toph said ecstatically.

"Maybe we can find some water!" Katara said.

"Maybe we can find some Sandbenders," Aang said darkly as he continued to blow wind into the sail of the glider. When the team finally made it to the top of the rock the sun had already started to rise.

"Finally solid ground," Toph said as she laid on her back and created a rock angel as the group went to investigate the cave that was at the top of the rock.

"I think my head is starting to clear from the cactus juice," Sokka said.

"Hey is this honey?" Daisuke asked as she scooped some yellow gunk off the wall and she licked it and her eyes widened and she spat it out. "Gross," She gagged before she groaned. "I feel sick,"

"Sokka had spent the whole day hallucinating on cactus juice, and now you eat some guck off the wall!?" Katara asked her annoyed.

"We have a natural curiosity," Both Daisuke and Sokka said in sync before they grinned at each other.

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something," Toph said.

"Yeah, she's right. Look at the shape," Aang said.

"There's something buzzing in here…and it's coming right towards us!" Toph shouted as everyone looked up to see a whole hive of buzzard wasps flew past them and Aang blasted one with an air current sending it flying, another one then landed on a rock and Toph then sent it into the air. Another one flies past her and Daisuke and Toph bends a rock up and it flies up and crashes next to Daisuke almost hitting her.

"Watch it! That almost hit me!" Daisuke shouted to her.

"I can't tell where they are in the air sorry," Toph said to her as another flew past.

"I got it," Daisuke said taking out a hook sword and started to swing it wildly.

"Daisuke! Stop nothing is there!" Katara shouted as Daisuke blinked and saw her friend was right.

"Whoa, that gunk is trippy stuff," She said as a buzzard wasp snatched Momo and flew off away from the benders and other buzzard wasps.

"Momo!" Aang shouted. "I'm not losing anyone else out here!" He said as he ran to the edge of the rock full of anger and he took off after the buzzard wasp and chased it, he then kicked the wasp in the air and it let go of Momo who fell to the ground before he regained himself and he flew beside Aang who looked at the buzzard wasp that was escaping but Aang dove towards the ground fast and he slammed his glider down and sent a blade of wind at the buzzard wasp and cut it in half. Aang held a dark glare before he walked off followed by Momo who was shocked at the sudden display of power.

"Flame, little help!" Daisuke shouted at her dragon who nodded and he breathed fire at one of the wasps and incinerated it as Sokka, Katara and Toph made their way down the rock.

"On your left," Katara said to Toph who launched rocks at the buzzard wasp and hit it dead centre in the chest and it shrieked as it fell down to the ground. Several more buzzard wasps were flying in front of the gaang until pillars of sand rose up into the air and made them retreat and when the sand cleared the Sandbenders were standing there as Aang landed in front of his friends and Flame and Daisuke landed beside him and Flame snarled and growled as he saw them.

"What are you doing in our land with a Sandbender glider? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe," the leader of the Sandbenders said.

"We found the glider abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar," Katara said gesturing towards Aang and the leader's eyes widened. "Our bison was stolen and we need to get to Ba Sing Se," Katara said as a man who had a burn on his face stepped forward.

"You dare accuse our people of theft when you ride in a stolen sand glider?" He aggressively said to Katara as Daisuke looked at his burn and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Silence Ghashiun, no one accused our people of anything, if what they say is true we must offer them hospitality," The leader said.

"Too late for that," Daisuke said drawing everyone's attention to her. "Remember me you thief?" She asked Ghashiun.

"Daisuke?" Katara asked.

"I remember this guy, he is the one who was dragging Appa away from the library when I arrived, I burnt your turban off and left a burn right where you've got a burn, and from the looks of it, its recent meaning you didn't receive until yesterday or the day before it," Daisuke said.

"She's lying," Ghashiun said pointing at Daisuke while Flame snarled and roared at him.

"Yes you are, I never forget a voice, and you're the one who said to take care of the dumb lizard while you captured Appa," Toph said as Aang stormed forward and brandished his staff threateningly at the Sandbenders.

"You stole Appa, where is he!? What did you do to him!?" He demanded.

"They're lying," Ghashiun said and Aang growled as he destroyed a sand glider with his Airbending.

"Where is my bison!?" He asked enraged. "Tell me!" He roared destroying another glider.

"What did you do," The leader asked Ghashiun.

"It wasn't me," He denied.

"You said to muzzle Appa, and then you ordered to come back for Flame when we were sleeping, said you'd sell him to the Fire Lord," Toph said.

"You did what!?" Daisuke and Aang shouted as Flame roared and he blew fire at another glider while Aang entered the Avatar State and he destroyed the last gliders with a swing of his staff.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!" Ghashiun shouted.

"TELL ME WHERE APPA IS NOW!" Aang shouted with the voices of all the Avatars. "OR ELSE!" He roared.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" Ghashiun said frightened as Aang rose into the air.

"Run!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed Toph and pulled her away from Aang.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Just run!" Sokka shouted at her as Aang rose high into the air now surrounded by fast winds that formed a sphere around him kicking sand up everywhere Flame and Daisuke stayed put as did Katara before the Waterbending gently grabbed Aang's arm making him look down at her to see her sad expression and she pulled him down into a hug as the raging winds subsided and Aang's rage gave way to pure sadness and grief.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Serpent's Pass

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty One: Serpent's Pass

After leaving the desert due to the Sandbenders aiding them Team Avatar were now on their way to Ba Sing Se, but now they had stopped to rest in a waterfall pond. Toph had her feet in the water sitting beside Sokka who was looking at a map. Daisuke was swimming around the water whilel Flame rested by the on the shore when Daisuke saw Aang dive under the water and froze himself in an ice cube for amusement. "Waterbending bomb!" Katara shouted excitedly as she jumped into the water and sent a massive wave of water towards Sokka and Toph, Sokka tried to cover his maps but he got soaked as Daisuke and Aang landed on the shore with Aang being broken out of his ice prison.

"Sure, five-thousand year old maps, just splash some water on them," Sokka said holding up a drenched map.

"Sorry," Katara said wringing her hair dry before she bent the water out of the maps.

"So what's our route?" Daisuke asked Sokka drying her hair with a towel.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here." Sokka said pointing to a spot on the map. "And we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here," He pointed to another spot on the map. "It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass," He explained pointing at a small sliver of land on the map.

"Is this the only way?" Toph asked him.

"Well it's not like Appa's here to fly us there," Sokka said to her.

"Shush up about Appa, try to be sensitive," Katara scolded her brother looking at Aang who was sitting on the ground.

"Katara it is okay. I know I was upset before about Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse," He said.

"Oh…well okay. I'm glad you're doing better," Katara said surprised.

"It's settled then, off to Ba Sing Se, and no more distractions," Sokka said.

"Hello fellow refugees," A voice called and the gaang all looked to see two men and a heavily pregnant woman walk up to them. A few minutes later everyone was talking to the refugees.

"So you're heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked them.

"Yes, my name is Tahn we are hoping to make it there before my wife Yin gives birth," Tahn told them.

"Great, we can go through the Serpent's Pass together," Katara said but the three refugees gasped.

"The Serpent's Pass, but only the truly desperate take that route!" Yin told them as the gaang all glared at Sokka who gulped.

"Well we are desperate," He told them.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se," Tahn said to them.

"Deadly route or peaceful ferry ride?" Daisuke asked scratching her head looking at the team, soon they had arrived at Full Moon Bay, two Earthbenders lowered a wall of earth and everyone including Flame walked inside and everyone saw hundreds of refugees.

"I can't believe how many lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation," Katara said shocked.

"We're all looking for a new life, safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se," Tahn told her as a ferry departed and on board were Zuko and Iroh.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…" Iroh said before he put on a floral hat. "As a tourist!" He said happily and Zuko facepalmed.

"Look around Uncle, we're not tourists, we're refugees," Zuko told his uncle as he sipped some food and he spat it out. "Ugh, I hate eating rotting food, sleeping in the dirt, I'm tired of living like this!" He said angrily.

"Aren't we all?" A voice called out and Zuko and Iroh turned to see Jet with a burn now on his throat appear flanked by Longshot and Smellerbee. "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot," He introduced them.

"Hey," Smellerbee said as Longshot nodded his head.

"Hello," Zuko told him looking at them briefly.

"Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet asked them.

"What sort of king does he eat like?" Iroh asked him.

"The fat happy kind," Jet said as Iroh drooled at hearing this. "You want to help us "liberate" some food?" He then asked Zuko.

"You mean steal," Zuko said and Jet nodded his head and Zuko looked down at his food before he threw it away. "I'm in," Jet smirked when Zuko said this.

"I told you already ... no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" A fat old and ugly woman who was standing in a ticket booth said to the Cabbage Merchant and a platypus bear emerged and destroyed the cabbages.

"My Cabbages!" The merchant exclaimed as he was carried away by guards.

Next!" The ticket lady shouted as Aang walked up to her.

"Five tickets to Ba Sing Se please," He said nervously.

"Where are your passports?" The lady asked.

"Um…no one said we needed passports," Aang told her.

"Don't you know who he is? He's the Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed but the woman scoffed.

"Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day and, by the way, not a very impressive costume." She told Aang pointing to the side to show several imposters of Aang. "Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?" The lady asked as she pointed at Momo and the Platypus Bear snapped it's jaws making Momo squawk and fly into Daisuke's arms while Flame snarled at the bear making it back off in fear.

"That won't be necessary," Aang said.

"Next!" She shouted.

"I'll handle this," Toph said walking past Aang and she handed her passport to the women. "My name is Toph Beifong, and I'll need five tickets," The woman gasped as she saw the flying boar.

"The gold seal of the flying boar, it is my honour to help anyone of the Beifong Family," She said bowing slightly.

"It _is_ your pleasure. As you can see, I am blind and these three imbeciles are my valets," Toph said pointing behind her to Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"And the girl beside you?" the ticket lady asked.

"Is my big sister," Toph said nonchalantly making Daisuke smile down at her.

"And the lemur and the lizard?" She asked.

"The lemur is my Seeing Eye lemur, and the dragon is my bodyguard," Toph answered as Momo landed on her shoulder and Flame positioned himself around Toph protectively.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official ... I guess it's worth five tickets," She said as she stamped five tickets and handed them to Toph.

"Thank you very much," The blind Earthbender said to her before she and the gaang walked off.

"Ha! We scammed that lady good," Sokka said.

"Tickets and passports please," A guard said grabbing Sokka making him look at her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you! I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar," She told him.

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked.

"You mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember this," The guard said as she kissed Sokka on the cheek who smiled brightly.

"Suki!" He exclaimed hugging Suki tightly.

"Sokka, it's great to see you," She replied happily, later on the wall of the bay overlooking the ferries coming and going Team Avatar and Suki were catching up with each other.

"You look different without the makeup, and the new outfit," Daisuke said to her.

"That crabby old hag makes all the guards wear them, and look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?" Suki asked Sokka who flexed his muscles.

"I grab a tree branch and do some chin touches now and then," He admitted to Suki who giggled.

"So what happened to the other Kyoshi Warriors are they around?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since," Suki explained as Momo jumped up next to her. "Hi Momo, good to see you," She said scratching Momo behind his ears making him purr. "And I saw the dragon beside you guys, where'd you find a guy like that?" She asked interested looking at Flame curled up beside Daisuke.

"I found him as an egg and raised him since then, he's a good boy," The Firebender said petting her dragon who cooed and licked her making her giggle.

"Okay, but where is Appa, should you just be flying on him to Ba Sing Se?" Suki asked and all of Team Avatar looked at each other sadly.

"Appa is missing, we're hoping to find him in Ba Sing Se," Katara explained to Suki looking to Aang who looked out to sea with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, how are you holding up Aang?" Suki then asked Aang.

"I'd be fine if everyone would stop worrying about me," He grumbled under his breath.

"Avatar Aang!" A voice called out down below and everyone looked to see Yin her husband and the other refugee with her. "Someone stole our possessions, our passports everything," Yin explained.

"I'll talk to the lady to you," Aang reassured her and seconds later Aang had a stamp hit him in the forehead.

"NEXT!" The ticket lady shouted and Aang grumbled as he walked back to the group.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass," He told Yin and her family who smiled gratefully at him.

"I can't believe we had to give up our tickets," Sokka complained as the gaang left the bay.

"I can't believe you're still whining about it," Katara told her brother.

"I'm coming too," Suki called to them now wearing her Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked her.

"I'd thought you'd have wanted me to come," Suki said to Sokka.

"It's not that…" Sokka trailed off.

"What?" Suki asked him.

"Nothing, welcome aboard," Sokka said to her and she smiled at him and later everyone was outside at the start of the Serpent's Pass. "This is the Serpent's Pass, I thought it would have been more wind-y, you know, like a serpent. Huh, I guess they misnamed it," Sokka mumbled.

"Look at this writing, how awful," Yin said looking at a wooden post with carvings on it.

"What's it say?" Toph asked.

"It say's abandon hope," Katara said grimly.

"But how could we abandon hope? That's all we have," Yin said sadly.

"We don't" Daisuke voiced up making everyone look at her. "The one who put that there is a coward, hope is what keeps you moving when everything is against you, if you give up hope now there's no point on continuing," She said.

"Hope isn't going to help us get across this pass Daisuke, nor will it help us find Appa. We need to stay focused on the task at hand," Aang told her.

"Whatever Airhead, lead on," She replied and the group of travellers all set off.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumour has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is," Suki informed everyone as they walked past a Fire Nation cruiser. The rock beneath Tahn suddenly gave out and he nearly fell but Toph saved him by Earthbending some rock beneath him.

"I'm okay!" He exclaimed as the rock that gave out fell into the water and the Fire Ship fired at the group.

"They've seen us! Run!" Sokka shouted as Daisuke shot lightning at the fiery projectile obliterating it. The ship then fired again and this time the projectile hit the mountain above Suki and Sokka pushed her out of the way and saw the rubble heading towards him but Toph bent part of the mountain out of the way so the rubble would move over Sokka. "Suki come on! It's dangerous!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed Suki and both ran off.

""Thanks for saving my life, Toph." Hey, no problem, Sokka," Toph said pretending to be Sokka momentarily. Night soon fell and everyone was setting up camp for tonight.

"Suki, you shouldn't sleep there. Who knows how stable this ledge is, it could give away at any moment!" Sokka shouted at Suki whose sleeping bag was at the edge of the cliff and Sokka moved it.

"Sokka, stop worrying, I'm completely fine," Suki told him.

"You're right, you're right, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself! Wait! Oh, never mind, I thought I saw a spider, but, you're fine," Sokka said before he got into his own sleeping bag. Back on the ferry heading for Ba Sing Se, Jet, Zuko, Smellerbee and Longshot snuck into the food storage area. Jet took out two new hook-swords and used them to swipe some food hanging on hooks while Zuko used his swords to pile bowls on top of each other before he tied them up and Jet nodded at him.

"A guard's coming," Smellerbee told them as Longshot fired an arrow down to the deck below with a rope attached to it and this allowed everyone to slide down the rope before Longshot pulled the rope down before the guard noticed it. Back with the group in the Serpent's Pass Aang was sitting on the ledge and Katara sat beside him.

"You know, it is okay to miss Appa," She told him but Aang stayed silent, "What's going on with you? In the desert, all you cared about was finding Appa and now it's like you don't care about him at all," Katara said to him.

"You saw what I did out there. I was so angry about losing Appa that I couldn't control myself. I hated feeling like that," Aang told her.

"But now you're not letting yourself feel anything. I know sometimes it hurts more to hope and it hurts more to care. But you have to promise me that you won't stop caring," Katara said before she held her arms out to Aang, "Come on, you need a hug," She said to him.

"Thank you for your concern Katara," Aang said as he stood up and bowed to her before he walked off and Katara showed visible concern. In another part of the pass Sokka was looking up at the moon and Suki sat beside him.

"It's a beautiful moon," Suki told him.

"That it is," Sokka agreed with her.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help me, but I can take care of myself," Suki said to him.

"I know you can," Sokka replied.

"Then why are you being so overprotective?" Suki asked him.

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about. Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again," Sokka told her looking at the moon.

"I lost someone I care about. He didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart and brave and funny…" Suki told him.

"Who is this guy, is he taller than me?" Sokka asked jealously.

"No, he's about your height," Suki said smiling.

"Is he better looking than me?" Sokka asked.

"It is you silly," Suki told him.

"Oh," Sokka said blushing as the two of them prepared to kiss but Sokka pulled back at the last second. "I can't" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Suki said.

"You shouldn't be," And with that Sokka walked away. Back on the ferry Jet handed food to the other refugees before he, Longshot, Smellerbee, Zuko and Iroh sat together.

"So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man," Iroh said.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man, I'm a girl!" Smellerbee shouted before she got up and walked off.

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh called out to her as Longshot walked up to Smellerbee and made a slight gesture to her.

"I know, you're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks, Longshot," She said to him and the archer nodded his head to her.

"I hear they eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se, I can't wait to set my eyes on that massive wall," Jet said.

"It is a magnificent sight," Iroh said.

"You've been there before?" Jet asked him.

"Yes, when I was a very different man," Iroh said solemnly.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance," Jet said.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh told him looking at Zuko who avoided his gaze. Back at the pass the group had come to a section that was underwater and was impossible to cross.

"Everyone single file, Aang help me!" Katara told the Airbender who nodded.

"Flame, fly over to the other side," Daisuke told him and he nodded before he took flight and everyone else was in an air bubble as they went under the water and started to cross, Momo saw a fish and he jumped out of the bubble but he immediately returned when a shadow passed him by.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked as the shadow past them again and this time it burst the bubble and Toph rose the earth from under them to the surface and it turned out the shadow was a large serpent.

"I think I know why they call it the Serpent's Pass! Suki you know about giant sea monsters make it go away," Sokka said to her.

"Just because I live close to the Unagi doesn't mean I am an expert," Suki told him and Sokka grabbed Momo.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you," Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Daisuke exclaimed as Aang sent the serpent back with a blast of air.

"I'll distract it, Katara get everyone across," he told her before he took off on his glider and flew towards the serpent while Katara created an ice trail and everyone crossed except for Toph.

"Toph, come on, it's just ice!" Sokka shouted to her and Toph put her foot on the ice.

"Actually, I think I'll stay on my little island where I can see," After she said this the serpent destroyed half the island. "Okay! I'm coming!" Toph exclaimed as she slowly walked across the ice.

"Keep going, just follow the sound of my voice," Sokka said.

"It's hard to ignore," Toph said to him.

"Keep it up, you're doing great," Sokka said but the serpent smashed the ice sending Toph into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" She shouted as Daisuke jumped into the water and swam towards Toph who went under and Daisuke dived after her and pulled her back up to the surface.

"Don't worry Toph, I got ya," She told Toph who wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thanks for saving me Dai," She thanked her.

"I told you before, that's what big sisters are supposed to do, protect their little sisters," Daisuke said smiling as Flame flew down and he picked them up with his tail and flew them back to land.

"You're the greatest sister, I never had," Toph whispered and Daisuke blushed before she hugged Toph as they made their way back to land with the others. Flame then flew off towards the serpent and breathed fire at it making it shriek and retreat beneath the waves and both Aang and the dragon flew back to the group and everyone then walked off and soon they came upon the great wall of Ba Sing Se.

"There's the wall, now it's nothing but clear sailing to Ba Sing Se," Sokka said as Yin suddenly groaned. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"The baby's coming!" Yin told him.

"What now!? Can't you hold it in or something!?" Sokka asked her panicked.

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home," Katara told him.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real ... human ... thing!" Sokka shouted at her.

"It's called a baby and I helped her deliver plenty of those, too. Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent, a big one." Katara said and Toph made a tent. Daisuke, Suki, come with me," She told the two of them and they followed her into the tent. Back on the ferry Zuko was looking over the side when he heard Jet speak up.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were. You're an outcast, like me. And we outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will," He told Zuko.

"Well, I've learned being on your own isn't the best idea some times," Zuko told him as he looked at the burn on Jet's neck. "How'd you get your scar?" He asked.

"One day not long ago, I ran into the Avatar and his friends," Jet explained and Zuko's eyes widened slightly. "Two of them didn't trust me, a boy who was the brother of the Waterbender, and a mahogany haired girl with a baby dragon," He said and Zuko listened intently. "When it was discovered on what I was planning on doing they stopped me, and the girl revealed herself to be a Firebender and she gave me this burn,"

"Was the girls name Daisuke?" Zuko asked and Jet nodded. "Then you did something to deserve that from her," He said.

"What would you know!? The Fire Nation is evil! They've killed thousands of people, ruined families, brought nothing pain and sorrow, and Daisuke is no different!" Jet exclaimed and Zuko glared at him and growled.

"Watch what you say. I've run into Daisuke on multiple occasions, and from what I've seen she is nothing like the rest of the Fire Nation, and you will do well to leave her alone. You're luck she spared you," And with that Zuko walked off leaving Jet fuming at him. Back with the gaang crying was heard from inside the earth tent.

"So you want to see the baby girl, or you gonna pass out like an old lady again?" Toph asked smirking at Sokka who was holding his head.

"No, I'm good," Sokka said as the two of them walked into the tent.

"Aang you gotta see this," Katara said to him and Aang followed her inside the tent and saw the new baby girl in Yin's arms.

"She sounds healthy," Toph said.

"She's all squishy looking," Sokka said.

"What're you gonna call her?" Daisuke asked Tahn and Yin.

"I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me ... hopeful again," Aang voiced up shedding a few tears.

"That's a perfect name. Hope," Tahn said and Yin smiled down at Hope.

"I thought I was trying to be strong. But really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it's reminded me how I feel about Appa ... and how I feel about you," Aang said to Katara outside the tent and the Waterbender shed a few tears and embraced Aang still watery eyed. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Daisuke and Flame then walked up to them. "I promise you guys, I'll find Appa as fast as I can," he told them all.

"Hey, I'm coming too," Daisuke said mounting Flame who nodded his head to Aang.

"Thank you," Aang said to her and the dragon.

"Sokka it's been great seeing you again," Suki said to Sokka.

"What? You're leaving?" He asked her surprised.

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely. But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi Warriors," Suki told him sadly.

"So you came here to protect me?" Sokka asked her.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking ... and saying things ... and I just got carried away and before I knew it -," Suki started before Sokka kissed her.

"You talk too much," He told her when they broke the kiss as Aang, Momo, Flame and Daisuke took flight and headed towards Ba Sing Se and they landed on the outer wall of the great city before Aang gasped and Daisuke's eyes widened as they both saw a drill heading towards the city with the Fire Nation symbol on it.

"Sorry Aang, looks like Appa is gonna have to wait," Daisuke told him grimly.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	32. Chapter 32

The Drill

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Two: The Drill

The Fire Nation drill was lumbering along towards the wall of Ba Sing Se, and its intent was clear; to penetrate the impenetrable city, sections of the drill then extended forwards driving spike into the ground to support it. Then a tower rose into the sky and inside the tower was Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and a man who looked like the commander of the drill. "This drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power. Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city. The Earth Kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us," The man said to Azula while Ty Lee looked through a periscope.

"What about those muscle-y guys down there?" She asked as the War Minister hit the periscope shocking Ty Lee.

"Please, this machines metal shell is impervious to all Earthbending attacks," He told her.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Minister Qin, but just to be on the safe side…," Azula said to him before she looked sharply at Mai and Ty Lee, "Mai and Ty Lee, take the Earthbenders out!" She told them.

"Finally, something to do," Mai said relieved as she twirled a knife around her finger, she then stood up and walked away followed by Ty Lee. Meanwhile with Sokka, Katara, Toph and the refugees were heading towards the city before they saw Aang, Daisuke and Flame heading towards them.

"Daisuke, Aang? What're you doing here? I thought you'd be searching for Appa," Katara said to them surprised.

"We would be, but we stopped when we saw something big," Aang explained.

"And we mean big," Daisuke said and soon Aang and Toph were Earthbending everyone up the wall while Flame and Daisuke flew straight up.

"So what's so big, that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked as everyone saw the drill.

"That," Aang told him.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe. No one is!" Yin said in despair when the group had finally reached the top of the wall.

"What're you all doing here? Civilians are not allowed on the outer wall," A guard told them all.

"I'm the Avatar, take me to whoever's in charge," Aang told the guard. Soon Team Avatar was standing in front of the General under a roof supported by large arches.

"It is an honour to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar, but your help is not needed," The General told Aang happily.

"Not needed?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Yes not needed," The General said calmly. "I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded," He explained.

"What about General Iroh, the Dragon of The West, he got in didn't he?" Daisuke asked him.

"Technically yes….but he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the "impenetrable city". They don't call it Na Sing Se," The General said calmly before he laughed. "That means penetrable city," He said seriously.

"Thanks for the tour, but we still got a drill problem," Toph told him.

"Not for long, I have sent my best team of Earthbenders. The Terra Team," The General said confidently.

"That's a good name, catchy," Sokka admitted, meanwhile down below was the Terra Team.

"Ready attack!" The leader of the team ordered and the Earthbenders overthrew one Tundra Tank, they then Earthbent spikes at the drill but it separated in segments reducing the pillars to rubble. The Earthbenders then Earthbent shields of earth up to block daggers from Mai as she and Ty Lee slid down the drill. Ty Lee defeated the Earthbenders with her acrobatics and jabbed them all with her Chi Blocking.

"We're doomed!" The General shouted flailing his arms around in panic.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Sokka shouted slapping the general in the face several times.

"You're right I'm sorry," The General said.

"Maybe now you'd like the Avatar's help," Toph suggested to him.

"Yes please," The General said humbly bowing to Aang. Soon the gaang were looking down at the drill.

"How do we stop that thing though?" Daisuke asked before everyone looked at Sokka.

"Why're you looking at me?!" He asked.

"You're the idea guy," Katara said to him.

"So I'm the only guy supposed to be coming up with the ideas? That's a lot of pressure," Sokka said complaining.

"You're also the complainer of the group," Daisuke told him.

"That part I don't mind," Sokka said to her. Meanwhile not far from the wall was Zuko and Iroh while a ticket lady looked at their tickets.

"So, Mr. Lee and Mr. ummm ... Mushy, is it?" She asked them.

"It is pronounced Mushi," Iroh told her.

"You telling me how to do my job?" The ticket lady asked him.

"Uh, no, no. But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating," Iroh said to her.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raorr! Welcome to Ba Sing Se," The ticket lady said stamping their tickets as Iroh smiled and handed the ticket to Zuko who stanched it from him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see or hear anything," He said shuddering slightly in disgust.

"Don't be that way nephew, you'd do the same if it was a certain redhead," Iroh said smirking and Zuko blushed and coughed before he walked off.

"Jet come on, let it go, so Lee refused your offer to join us, what's the big deal?" Smellerbee asked him.

"He defended Daisuke, that damn Firebending monster, how long before she stabs the Avatar and her friends in the back?" Jet asked his fellow freedom fighter.

"You don't know if she will, or if she won't, besides I thought we were going straight now?" Smellerbee asked him.

"We are, but first we have to convince Lee to join us, he'd make a good freedom fighter, what do you say Longshot?" Jet asked the archer who looked at him silently. "I can respect that," He said back on the wall of Ba Sing Se, Katara was healing a member of the Terra Team.

"What's wrong with him? I don't see any injuries," The General said.

"His chi is blocked, who did this to you?" Katara asked the man who groaned.

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't Earthbend anymore and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away," He answered her.

"Ty Lee," Daisuke said in realisation.

"She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside," Katara added as Sokka jumped up and down and waved his hand around. "What?" Katara asked her brother.

"What you just said! That's how we're going to take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all those big Earthbenders!" He answered.

"By hitting its pressure points," Toph said.

"We'll take it down from the inside," Aang said determined.

"What do you know, Sokka came up with a decent plan," Daisuke said making the warrior pout at her grin. Later the team were all taking cover in one of the abandoned trenches left by the defeated Terra Team as the drill approached them.

"Once I whip up some cover you won't be able to see well, so stay close to me," Toph told them before she stomped her foot onto the ground and sent a mass cloud of dust and debris up covering the team. "Run!" She shouted and everyone ran towards the drill.

"Hey look at that dust cloud, it's so poofy," Ty Lee said looking through the periscope at the dust. "Poof," She said.

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure it's nothing," The War Minister said to Azula who gave him a doubtful look. Back in the cloud of dust Toph made a hole in the ground.

"Everyone in the hole!" She then shouted and everyone jumped into the hole.

"It's so dark in here," Sokka said.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing," Aang said.

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Sorry," both Sokka and Aang said as a hole was opened up above them and Sokka poked his head out of the hole to see an opening in the drill.

"There!" He pointed to the opening as Aang jumped onto a bar hanging in the open and he wraps his legs around it and he hoists Katara and Sokka into the drill.

"Toph come on," Daisuke said as she tried to drag the blind Earthbender forward.

"I can't bend in that metal monster, I'll stay here and try to stop it from the outside," She told Daisuke who looked at her before she nodded.

"Alright, Flame stay here and keep her safe," She told her dragon who nodded at his mother and Daisuke ran to Aang and he hoisted her into the drill, Toph then Earthbent a pillar of earth into the drill but she was being pushed back by the drill and Flame tried to help her stay put. Meanwhile inside the drill Sokka was leading the gaang through a tunnel of valves and pipes.

"I need some plans of this place, something to show me what the inside looks like," Sokka said.

"How're you gonna find something like that?" Aang asked Sokka who took out his machete and he unexpectedly cut off a steam valve.

"Are you nuts? Someone is going to hear us," Daisuke said to him.

"That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks…" Sokka explained.

"They come to fix it," Katara said before she smiled at Aang who smiled back at her. A few minutes later an engineer wearing a mask walked down the misty corridor before he looked at the broken steam valve. "Hi," Katara said suddenly as she froze the mist around the engineer freezing him in a thin layer of ice. Sokka then appeared and he took out the blueprints from the engineer's belt.

"This will work, thanks," And with that the gaang ran off leaving the man frozen. "It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse," Sokka said a while later as the team studied the plans, everyone then looked at each other and nodded before they all ran off. Meanwhile back with Zuko and Iroh they were sitting on a bench waiting for the train to take them into Ba Sing Se when Jet walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked him.

"I just want to talk," Jet said to him and Zuko growled before he reluctantly followed after Jet.

"Hottest tea in Ba Sing Se, get your tea here!" A man shouted passing Iroh.

"Oh, Jasmine please!" The old man said happily as the man passed him some tea and he drank it before he spat it out. "Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! Disgraceful," He gagged.

"Look I already said no to your offer before, what more do you want?" Zuko asked Jet angrily.

"Lee, hear me out," Jet pleaded with him and Zuko looked and him. "We made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees, and if we run into Daisuke we can take her out once and for all and free the world of another monster," As those words left his lips he found Zuko grab his shirt and pull him close to his face.

"I warned you before didn't I? Don't mess with Daisuke unless you want more scars like the one you already have," The scarred fugitive said as he noticed Jet's eyes widened in realisation and shock before he glared at Zuko and walked off who turned to see Iroh now sipping on hot tea. He then walked over to his uncle and he smacked the cup of tea out of his uncle's hands.

"Hey!" Iroh said shocked.

"What're you doing Firebending your tea? For a wise old man, that was a stupid thing to do," Zuko said through gritted teeth to Iroh who sobbed.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but it's so sad," He said crying and Zuko facepalmed. Back in the drill the gaang were now standing in front of one of the support pillars.

"Wow, that's thicker than I thought, we're gonna have our work cut out for us," Sokka said.

"We? Daisuke, Aang and I are the ones that are going to do all the work," Katara said to her brother.

"Look, I'm the plan guy. You three are thee chop-chop, Waterbender and Firebender guys, together we are Team Avatar," Sokka said striking a heroic pose.

"Team Avatar, that's a stupid name," Katara said and Sokka grumbled.

"How about the Gaang?" Daisuke suggested making everyone look at the Firebender who blushed slightly. "I thought since he said a name for the team I'd throw out a suggestion," She mumbled and Katara and Aang looked at her and then at each other.

"I like it," Aang said.

"It's settled then, let's do this Gaang," Sokka said.

"It sounds better when Daisuke says it," Aang said shrugging his shoulders and this made Sokka fall anime style on the ground and the other three laughed.

"Now then, let's get to slicing and dicing," Daisuke said holding her hand out and creating a blowtorch of flame from her hand and she started to cut through the massive steel girder sending sparks everywhere.

"Good work Daisuke, we're-," Sokka said before the three benders glared at him. "I mean, you're almost there," He corrected and Daisuke continued to cut through the steel and suddenly it dropped an inch from its original position.

"At this rate, we won't cause enough damage to the drill until it reaches Ba Sing Se's wall," Katara said as Daisuke panted from exhaustion. Suddenly the drill creaked and groaned.

"Did you hear that?" Daisuke asked.

"It worked we did it!" Sokka cheered.

"Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" Qin was heard over the loudspeakers and the whole drill echoed with the cheers of the crew.

"Not good," Aang said.

"Come on brace, budge," Sokka said as he pushed against the brace.

"This is bad, really bad," Katara said worried.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!" Aang said.

"Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through. Toph has always said that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike," Daisuke said her eyes widened in realisation before she looked at Sokka. "Sokka, take a fighting stance," The warrior then did so as Daisuke walked over to him. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance," She said before he hit Sokka a few times making him nearly lose his balance. "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow," Daisuke then pushed Sokka gently making him fall to the ground. "His own weight becomes his downfall, literally,"

"So we just need to weaken the braces, not cut all the way through," Katara said.

"Then Aang will go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow," Daisuke said.

"And bang! It all comes crashing down!" Sokka exclaimed getting back to his feet.

"Everyone inside that wall, the whole world is counting on us," Aang said.

"The whole world except the Fire Nation that is," Sokka corrected him smirking as the other three glared at him before they sighed and went off to weaken the other braces, this time Aang and Katara Waterbent a cut through the brace.

"That should be enough, we need to go to the next one," Daisuke said and everyone ran off. In the command tower, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee and the War minister were standing in there when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"War Minister, and engineer was ambushed, his blueprints were stolen," It said.

"Sir a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage, sir!" A second voice called making Qin worry.

"Let's go ladies," Azula said to Mai and Ty Lee and they ran off. Outside the drill Toph was still struggling to hold the drill back while Flame grumbled at her.

"Not yet Flame, come on big sis, hurry up," Toph said struggling. Back inside the drill Daisuke had just finished cutting through another brace.

"Nice work Gaang, now all Aang has to do is duck!" Sokka shouted as a blue fireball flew towards Aang who saw it and yelped.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and everyone saw Mai, Ty Lee and Azula standing there.

"You were right Azula, it is the Avatar…and friends," Ty Lee said flirtatiously looking at Sokka.

"Hi," He said waving.

"Oh great, it's the circus freak, the emo and the cold hearted snake," Daisuke said making the Gaang snicker and the three girls glare at her.

"I see you're still alive after our last encounter," Azula said.

"If by encounter you mean sneak attack then yeah I'm fine, and I am a lot stronger than you now," Daisuke said to the princess.

"I'd beg to differ, I am a Firebending prodigy, you are nothing but a traitor," Azula said frowning.

"Then come on then, give me your best shot," Daisuke taunted her and Azula smirked as she made circular motions with her arms and lightning sparked to life from her fingertips and she fired it at Daisuke who took a stance and she caught the lightning and she sent it right back at Azula making everyone gasp as the lightning made contact with the girder Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were standing on and created a small explosion as the Gaang ran off.

"You guys get going, I know what I have to do," Aang said in an intersection of the drill.

"Here take this, you need the water more than I do," Katara said as she handed her water skin to Aang who took it and ran off and Daisuke followed him.

"I'm helping you out Aang, Azula is more than likely to come after you," She told Aang who nodded and both of them headed towards the top of the drill.

"After them, the Avatar and the traitor are mine," Azula told Mai and Ty Lee who chased after Sokka and Katara who were now beside a hatch.

"Slurry pipeline? What does that mean?" Katara asked looking at a sign beside the hatch as Sokka opened it.

"It is rock and water mixed together. It means our way out!" He shouted jumping into it and Katara followed him. Not soon after they had jumped inside Mai and Ty Lee arrived at the hatch and Mai looked inside.

"Yuck," Mai said.

"C'mon! You heard Azula. We have to follow them!" Ty Lee said to her.

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me. I am not going in that wall sludge juice," Mai said before she shuddered in disgust. Ty Lee then jumped down the hatch and slid down the slurry after Sokka and Katara who both fell out the back of the drill covered in slurry. Katara then Waterbent the slurry back trapping Ty Lee in the slurry.

"Try blocking my chi now you circus freak," Katara said hatefully and tauntingly to her as Ty Lee struggled to escape.

"Katara, keep that up. The pressure will build up in the drill. Then when Aang delivers the final blow, it'll be ready to pop!" Sokka said to his sister. Meanwhile at the top of the drill Daisuke and Aang along with Momo who had somehow found his way to the top of the drill ran across the top of tree.

"This looks like a good spot, guys," Aang said as boulders came falling down and hit the drill and nearly hit the three of them. "General Sung, tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!" Aang shouted up at the General at the top of the wall.

"Men, whatever you do, don't stop shooting rocks down there!" The General frantically shouted and the soldiers kept throwing boulders down at the drill making Daisuke and Aang dodge the rocks. Aang then started to cut the metal with the water from Katara's water skin.

"Good technique, little sister! Keep it up! Don't forget to breathe!" Sokka told his sister as she continued to hold the slurry back.

"You know, I'm just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day! You're like a chattering hog-monkey!" Katara said irritated.

"Just bend the slurry woman!" Sokka screamed at his sister who sighed and she bent up slurry at Sokka sending him down to the ground.

"You guys need help?" They both heard Toph asked them as she walked towards them.

"Toph, help me plug this drain," Katara said and Toph complied and together they pushed Ty Lee and the slurry further back up the drain. Back up at the drill Aang had finally cut through the metal deep enough to deliver the final blow.

"What I wouldn't give to be a Metalbender," Aang said as Momo screeched as a blue fireball flew towards the trio but Daisuke kicked it away.

"Momo get out of here! Aang hurry up and pop this pimple!" Daisuke shouted as she fired a fireball at Azula who deflected it and the two Firebenders commenced their rematch. Azula sent an arc of blue fire at Daisuke who swung her arm and cut the arc in half with fire of her own, she then sent a blast of fire from her foot at Azula who back flipped away from the fire, before she stood on her hands and spun her legs around sending a ring of blue fire at Daisuke who jumped backwards before she performed her Expanding Flame Dragon and sent it right towards Azula and she grunted as she crossed her arms and was hit by the dragon and sent flying across the drill. Slurry stared to shoot out of the drill and covered the whole drill in slurry making Daisuke and Azula slip and slide as they tried to keep balanced. Azula then ran towards Daisuke before she slipped and crashed into Daisuke and both girls went flying off the drill at opposite ends, Azula grinded her heels into the drill while Flame appeared in the sky and he flew down and grabbed Daisuke.

"Thanks boy, I owe ya one," She said relieved to her dragon as both of them saw Aang put a wedge of stone into the x shaped hole. The Airbender the ran up the side of the wall and he came crashing down and he hit the wedge and created a rippled effect and sent the braces inside the drill crashing down and pipes burst releasing a torrent of slurry throughout the drill.

"Here it comes," Toph said as she Earthbent a platform of earth elevating her, Sokka and Katara into the air and the slurry gushed out slamming Ty Lee into the pillar of earth as the drill fell apart with slurry gushing everywhere and the drill on the inside of the city stopped moving. Ty Lee sat up in the slurry as Azula slid down the drill and landed beside her as Mai opened a hatch and looked at her two friends and dryly said.

"We lost," meanwhile at the train station Jet was storming towards the train with Longshot and Smellerbee following him.

"Jet calm down, so the old guy had some hot deal, big deal," Smellerbee said to him.

"He heated it himself, those two are Firebenders," Jet said darkly as Iroh and Zuko boarded the train with Jet eying them. Zuko and Iroh then sat next to Yin and her family as Iroh noticed Hope.

"What a handsome baby," Iroh said.

"Thank you," Yin said as the train set off to Ba Sing Se. Meanwhile as the sun started to set the Gaang were back on top of the wall still covered in slurry.

"Great work Gaang," Daisuke said to everyone.

'I still think Team Avatar is a better name," Sokka said pouting.

"Sokka, let it go…" Katara sighed before she walked out.

"Alright, what about the Aang Gang?" Sokka asked.

"Dream on," Daisuke told him.

"Fearsome Fivesome?" Sokka asked.

"You're nuts," Toph said as she walked off followed by Aang.

"Hey wait up!" Sokka called as he ran to catch up to the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

City of Walls and Secrets

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Three: City of Walls and Secrets

After destroying the Fire Nation drill that was used in an attempt to penetrate the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, The Gaang were now all in a stone train that was heading along a track towards Ba Sing Se. "Look, the Inner Wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece," Katara said excitedly as she, Sokka, Toph and Aang rode the train.

"Don't jinx us!" Sokka exclaimed to his sister, "We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!" He exasperated.

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice?" Toph asked Sokka somewhat jokingly.

"I'm just saying, weird stuff happens to us," He replied and sure to his word a man who was sucking on a corn plant sat in between Toph and Sokka startling them both. Katara and Aang meanwhile were looking out the window with Aang's eyes closed sadly.

"We'll find Appa, don't worry," Katara comforted him.

"But it is such a big city," Aang said doubtfully.

"Appa is a giant bison, where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka asked him optimistically. The gaang then heard gasps as Flame and Daisuke flew past the train and towards the city. A few minutes later the train stopped and the station and the gaang disembarked as Daisuke and Flame landed on the ground in front of them. "Okay, that's a big city," Sokka said shocked by the immense size of the city.

"Back in the city, great," Toph said sarcastically.

"What's the problem Toph?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah, this place looks amazing," Sokka said.

"It's just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days," Toph told them both, Aang meanwhile was looking out over the city as he looked at his bison whistle before he blew it.

"I'm here for ya buddy, I'm going to find you," He said as Katara walked up to him. "He's here, I know it," He told her confidently and she nodded at him. A train then departed and as it did on the other side of the tracks was a woman with long black hair and a creepy smile on her face, she then walked towards the gaang still with that smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Daisuke and Toph! Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" Joo Dee said excitedly.

"Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King, immediately," Sokka said to her.

"Great! Let's begin out tour, and then I will show your house while you are here. I think you'll like it!" Joo Dee said before she walked off.

"Oi Vey," Daisuke mumbled as Sokka walked up to Joo Dee.

"Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the War, it's important," Sokka said frustrated to Joo Dee who looked at him with that creepy smile on her face.

"You are in Ba Sing Se now, everyone is safe here," She said to him and all of the Gaang looked at each other confused by her statement. Later the Gaang and Joo Dee were in a carriage being pulled by an ostrich horse while Flame walked behind them. "This is the Lower Ring," Joo Dee told everyone.

"What's the wall for?" Katara asked pointing to a large wall.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls! There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order," Joo Dee explained. "This is where all of our new arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people that work with their hands. It is so quaint and lively," as she said the carriage passed a few men brandishing knives glistening in the sunlight. "You do want to watch your step though," Joo Dee said nervously.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked nervously.

"This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live," Aang said as he looked out the window. In another part of the Lower Ring Iroh and Zuko were walking along while Iroh also carried a pot that had a flow in it.

"I just want to make our new home a bit more lively, in case someone brings home a certain redhead," Iroh said smiling cheekily and Zuko blushed.

"Uncle, I haven't seen her since that time Azula attacked us, she could be anyway, I doubt she'd come to Ba Sing Se, this place is a prison," he told his uncle.

"Zuko, don't be so down all the time. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon!" Iroh told his nephew happily as they walked off.

"Look at them, Firebenders living under everyone's nose," Jet said glaring angrily at Zuko and Iroh.

"Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he's a Firebender. And what if he is, are we supposed to attack them ? I thought we were starting over here, changing our ways," Smellerbee said to Jet as she and Longshot walked out of an alley and stood beside Jet.

"We are. When I get the evidence I need, I'll report them to the police and let them handle it," Jet told her as he walked off. "Okay?" Smellerbee and Longshot looked at each other before they walked after Jet. Meanwhile in another part of Ba Sing See the gaang was still on their tour of the city.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants, and the university," Joo Dee explained.

"Yeah, we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the Earth King to hear!" Sokka exclaimed leaning towards Joo Dee.

"Isn't history fascinating?" Joo Dee asked excited. "Oh look the town hall," She said as the carriage stopped moving and Joo Dee left the carriage.

"Is that woman deaf? She seems to hear every other word I say," Sokka said frustrated.

"It's called being handled, get used to it," Toph told him and everyone looked sadly at Sokka. Meanwhile back in the Lower Ring of the city in a small tea shop was Zuko and Iroh who were now wearing aprons.

"I look ridiculous," Zuko grumbled.

"Does this come in a larger size?" Iroh asked struggling to tie the strings of his apron.

"We have some spare string in the back. Have some tea while you wait," The owner of the tea shop said as he poured some tea into two cups and handed them to Zuko and Iroh who drank his instantly only to spit it out in revolt.

"Ugh! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice," He said.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is," Zuko said to him.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?! We'll have to make some major changes around here," Iroh said angrily as he took the teapot and he threw the contents out of the window almost hitting Jet who was spying on them through the window.

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here!" Joo Dee said to the gaang as they rode past the palace.

"What's on the other side of the wall?" Daisuke asked.

"And who're the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asked noticing three men wearing dark green robes standing in the shadows.

"Inside is the Royal Palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions!" Joo Dee said.

"Great, can we see the king now?" Aang asked bored and annoyed.

"Oh no, one does not pop in on the Earth King," Joo Dee told him as the carriage pulled up to a house that had a large window in the side of it. "Here we are! Your new home," Joo Dee said as everyone exited the carriage and Flame poked his head through the window of the house, everyone then entered the house and a messenger ran up to Joo Dee and handed her a scroll before leaving. "Even more good news, your request to see the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month, much quicker than usual," She said.

"A month?" Sokka asked.

"Six to eight weeks actually," Joo Dee answered with a grin. "And isn't this house nice, I think you'll enjoy it here,"

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long. Can't we see the Earth King _any_ sooner?" Daisuke asked her.

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world!" Daisuke growled with an angered expression on her face, "But he will see you as soon as time permits," Joo Dee told her.

"If we're going to be here a month, we should spend some time looking for Appa," Aang said.

"I will be happy to escort you to wherever you need to go," Joo Dee said.

"We don't need a babysitter," Toph said as she walked off but Joo Dee blocked her way.

"I won't get in your way," She said. "And to leave you alone would make you a bad host, where shall we start?" Joo Dee asked and everyone glared at her. Later on the gaang and Joo Dee were inside a pet store where Momo was eating some bird feed and fending off several birds at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there _were_ any," The pet store owner said.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing, where would they go ?" Aang asked the man.

"Where's the black market? Who runs it? Come on, you know!" Sokka said pointing to the man accusingly but Joo Dee shook her head in the background and Daisuke noticed this.

"That would be illegal. You'll have to leave now; your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets," The man told them looking to see Momo being attacked by birds. Next the gaang all went to the university and were talking to a student.

"Hmm ... I've never seen any Sandbenders or nomads around here. You should ask Professor Zei, he teaches the class on desert cultures," The student told them.

"_Right_. And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked him.

"Uh," The student said as Joo Dee shook her head again and Daisuke growled looking at her. "I don't know. I'm not a political science student ... I've got to get to class," The student said running off.

"I'm sorry no one has seen your bison, why don't you go get some rest ? Someone will be over with dinner, later," Joo Dee said as she then left in the carriage and the gaang entered the house.

"This place is nuts," Daisuke said. "Whenever we asked someone a question that stupid woman was there shaking her head, what is this a dictatorship?" She asked falling onto a pillow and Flame cooed at her through the window.

"Well what do we do now, one does not just pop in on the Earth King," Toph said mimicking Joo Dee.

"Just wait I guess," Katara said, meanwhile back in the Lower Ring Jet was spying on Iroh and Zuko's apartment.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"We've worked in a tea shop all day, I am sick of tea," Zuko replied.

"Sick of tea? How can you be sick of tea?" Iroh asked as he looked under the counter. "Have you seen the spark rocks to heat up the water?" he asked.

"They're not there, you're going to have to Firebend old man," Jet whispered looking at the spark rocks in his hand, he then saw Iroh leave the apartment. "Where are you going?" He asked himself.

"I borrowed our neighbours, such nice people," Iroh said and Jet growled before he slipped and he fell to the ground below. Meanwhile back in the Gaang's house Katara walked towards the door and she picked up some mail and she gasped when she looked at one scroll.

"Hey guys, I know how we're going to meet the Earth king, it says here he is hosting a party for his pet bear," Katara said.

"Platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"No it just says bear," Katara said.

"Gopher bear?" Daisuke asked and Katara shook her head.

"Skunk bear?" Sokka asked.

"Armadillo Bear?" Toph asked.

"No….just bear," Katara said.

"This place….is weird," Daisuke said and Flame growled in agreement.

"The palace will be packed, and we can sneak right in," Katara said.

"It won't work, well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away. You've got no manners!" Toph told everyone taking a pastry out of a bowl and eating it.

"Excuse me? _I've_ got no manners?! You're not exactly "lady fancy fingers!" Katara told her as Toph burped loudly and tossed the half eaten pastry away.

"I learned proper society behaviour and _chose_ to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late," She said.

"You can teach us, I'm already learning the elements how hard can it be?" Aang asked.

"I doubt you and Sokka could learn manners in time, Daisuke and Katara yes, you two no," Toph said and Sokka and Aang frowned.

"Count me out, no way am I dressing up all fancy for some bear's party, I'm going to look for Appa some more, hopefully people will talk more now that crazy lady isn't here," Daisuke said as she left the house and walked off and Flame followed her. Later that day it was now dusk and Aang and Sokka were sitting in the main room of their house.

"Earth!" Aang exclaimed holding his fist out.

"Fire!" Sokka exclaimed wiggling his fingers, Sokka then grumbled angrily in defeat while Aang cheered happily in triumph. Katara and Toph then entered the room wearing makeup, and exquisite Earth Kingdom dresses and they both held a fan each and they giggled as Aang blushed heavily.

"Whoa, you look beautiful," He said as Katara went to reply but Toph stopped her.

"Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society," She said.

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate," Katara told them as she and Toph then left the house. Meanwhile back in the lower ring Jet was still spying on the tea shop where Iroh and Zuko worked.

"Jet we need to talk," Smellerbee said to him.

"What ? Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been ? I could use some help with surveillance here!" Jet told them looking at them.

"We've been talking, and we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy," Smellerbee said.

"You both think this?" Jet asked and Longshot placed his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder signifying his support of her.

"We came here to make a fresh start. But you won't let this go. Even though there is no real proof!" Smellerbee told him.

"Well, maybe if you'd help me!" Jet exclaimed to her. "Maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over. Maybe you've forgotten about how the Fire Nation left us all homeless . How they wiped out all the people we loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own," He then walked towards the tea shop and kicked the door open drawing everyone's attention to him. I'm tired of waiting! These two men are Firebenders!" he said pointing at Zuko and Iroh who looked at each other unsure of what to do. "I saw the old man heating his tea,"

"He works in a teashop," A customer said to him bleakly as Jet drew his hook-swords.

"He's a Firebender! I'm _telling_ you!" Jet shouted.

"Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy," Another customer said to him.

"You'll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know who you are," Jet said as Zuko took dual swords from a customer and took a fighting stance.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show!" Zuko told Jet and both of them attacked each other. Meanwhile Daisuke and Flame were walking through the lower ring for any sign of Appa.

"Now if I were a person who had stolen a giant bison where would I hide him?" Daisuke asked looking around as Flame grumbled and sniffed around. "I doubt that will work, he could be long gone by now," She told her dragon who roared gently and Daisuke petted her dragon on his snout.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and Firebend at me?" Jet asked with a sinister grin as he and Zuko's fight had escalated out of the teashop.

"Please, son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh shouted at Jet.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now," Jet said to Zuko who stabbed at him with his broadswords and Jet blocked with his Hook-swords and when he went to slice at Zuko he stabbed one of his swords into the hilt of Jet's sword and pinned it down.

"You're the one who needs help!" Zuko shouted as he kicked Jet away and they resumed their fight with only one sword each and Zuko swung his sword and Jet leaned back and Zuko cut the straw Jet had in his mouth before Jet jumped onto a well.

"See that! The Fire nation is trying to silence me, it will never happen!" jet shouted as he jumped at Zuko but to his shock two Hook-blades blocked his and he saw Daisuke standing there. "Daisuke?" Jet asked.

"Jet!? What the hell is wrong with you, I thought I told you to not go around causing trouble, but you seem to have not learned your lesson," she told Jet.

"I'm proving that these two men are Firebenders and helping keep Ba Sing Se a safe place," He replied as he pushed Daisuke back a bit and he pointed at Zuko and Iroh.

"You have no proof that they are Fire Nation! Now stop this now or it won't end well for you again!" Daisuke yelled at him.

"I won't!" Jet roared as he jumped at Daisuke again and the two of them continued their fight while everyone watched on. Jet growled in anger as he noticed his other Hook-sword and he kicked Daisuke back before he rolled over and grabbed his sword and he linked the two swords together before he swung them at Daisuke who leaned back but it was too late and a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the night as Daisuke held her right eye and fell to the ground and everyone gasped as Zuko and Iroh ran up to Daisuke. Jet had a cruel smirk on his face when a loud bellow was heard and Jet turned only to be pinned by Flame's foot and he snarled at Jet and bared his fangs at him.

"What is going on here?" A voice called out and two Dai Li agents appeared.

"Those three are Firebenders," Jet said trying to get free from Flame's foot as he pointed to Daisuke, Iroh and Zuko.

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple tea folk," Iroh said.

"This boy attacked my staff and ruined my shop, and he injured that poor girl who tried to stop the conflict," The tea shop manager said pointing at Daisuke who was whimpering while Zuko tried to see the damage.

"Dai, let me help," He pleaded and Daisuke removed her hand to see a deep gash on the outside of her right eye and blood flowing from it.

"It is true sir, I saw it all, this boy attacked the finest tea maker in the city," a bystander said.

"Oh well, that's very sweet of you," Iroh said blushing embarrassed as Flame threw Jet away and walked up to Daisuke and nuzzled her worriedly.

"Come with us son," a Dai Lee agent told Jet who swung his swords at them but they disarmed him and dragged him away.

"You have to listen to me, they're Firebenders!" Jet shouted as he was dragged away.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Iroh asked her.

"I'll live," She replied covering her eye.

"Come on, we'll take you back to our home and get you patched up," Zuko said as he picked Daisuke up bridal style and Iroh picked up Daisuke's swords and Flame followed the three of them. When they arrived back at the apartment Zuko set Daisuke down on a chair and Iroh took out some bandages.

"So what was Jet attacking you for?" Daisuke asked.

"He saw Uncle heating his tea the other day while we waited for the train into Ba Sing Se," Zuko explained as Iroh wrapped some bandages around Daisuke's head and then around her eye.

"Seriously, that wasn't smart Iroh, what if someone else saw you and not Jet?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's what I said, but does he listen to me? No," Zuko said and Daisuke laughed and Zuko smiled at her. "Look for what it's worth Daisuke, I'm sorry about that guy, and what he did to you was wrong. Now your beautiful face is ruined by an ugly scar,"

"Beautiful face? You think I'm beautiful? Daisuke asked blushing.

"Well yeah, you are…in my opinion that is," Zuko said blushing in equal measure.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?" Iroh asked.

"We're not lovebirds!" They both replied at the same time.

"Sure you're not," Iroh said with a giant grin on his face as he poured some tea and handed it to Daisuke who chugged it down.

"So how long do I have these bandages on for?" She asked.

"A day or two, then you'll be as good as new, apart from a scar that might be there now," Iroh answered.

"I can deal with that, thanks for the tea old man, maybe I'll swing by again," Daisuke said before she stood up and walked passed Zuko but not before kissing him on the cheek and leaving and Zuko fainted with a blush and Iroh guffawed. Daisuke and Flame then headed back to their house and when Daisuke walked in she saw her friends all depressed. "What happened?" She asked making everyone look and gasp when they saw the bandages.

"What happened to you? Where'd you get the bandages?" Sokka asked her.

"I had a run in with a jerk who didn't get his facts straight," Daisuke growled and Flame nodded his head. "So how'd the plan go to meet the king?" Daisuke asked them.

"Horrible, first off Toph and I couldn't get into the party the normal way, we had to convince a guy to let us in, and when we did that he wouldn't leave us alone. Then we ran into Sokka and Aang who were dressed up as bus boys to sneak into the party," Katara explained.

"Then Joo Dee ran up to us telling us to leave, but when we asked why she wouldn't tell us. Aang then bumped into someone and revealed he was the Avatar and then used his bending to entertain the partygoers but while that was happing me, Katara and Toph were grabbed by someone, the king then showed up and when Aang went to greet him this guy with a long ponytail and goatee stopped him and he brought all of us into a room," Sokka said.

"His name was Long Feng and he then told us that no one was allowed to speak about the war inside the walls, that this place was a utopia, the last one on earth. He said the king didn't need to worry himself in trivial matters such as the military. When Toph accused the King of being nothing but a puppet he denied that saying the king was a god to his people," Aang said.

"Anything else I should know?" Daisuke asked.

"Well he did say that until now we were honoured guests of Ba Sing Se, but now we are under surveillance by the Dai Li, including you Daisuke," Toph said.

"What?" She replied.

"Long Feng said and I quote, "I understand you have a Firebender in you group, I will tolerate her in this city for now, but if she does any Firebending at all then my Dai Li will arrest her and imprison her dragon and both will rot," Sokka said.

"He what!? No one threatens my baby! No one! If he or any Dai Li come near Flame I will burn their asses off, consequences be damned!" Daisuke shouted angrily as Flame growled angrily as well.

"We can't do anything about it now Daisuke, it's late," Aang told her.

"Alright, we'll figure this stuff out in the morning," Daisuke said and everyone went to sleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

Adventures in Ba Sing Se

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Four: Adventures in Ba Sing Se

**Tale of Toph and Katara **

The sun was rising above Ba Sing Se and inside the Gaang's house everyone but Toph was in the bathroom. Aang's head was covered in shaving cream and he shaved it with a shaving tool, Sokka used his machete to remove his facial hair and he clicked his tongue at his reflection. Katara fixed her hair loopies while Daisuke brushed her teeth before she swallowed some water and gargled before spitting it out and she smiled as her teeth sparkled. Meanwhile with Toph she was face down on the ground of her room when the door opened to reveal Katara there and she gasped when she saw the young girl still asleep. "Toph, aren't you getting ready for the day?" She asked as Toph sat up her hair a big bushy mess, Toph then spat into a spittoon and it span around from the impact and Katara's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm ready," Toph said.

"Are you sure, you've got dirt on your… everywhere," Katara said to Toph who stood up.

"You call it dirt, however I call it a healthy layer of earth," She said grinning. Katara looked at her and furrowed her brow in thought before she smiled.

"You know what, let's have a girls day out," She said.

"Do I have to, and what about Daisuke?" Toph asked.

"She's already left!" Sokka was heard shouting. Toph looked at Katara who was grinning as both of them then left the house. Soon they were both standing in front of a building.

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa? Sounds like my kinda place," Toph said sarcastically.

"You ready for some serious pampering?" Katara asked her.

"Sure Katara, as long as they don't touch my feet," Toph said as both of them entered the building. Soon both Katara and Toph were getting their feet scrubbed, Katara was smiling as she enjoyed it but Toph had to be held down by two women while a third one scraped the dirt of her feet and Toph was growling in anger. Suddenly she Earthbent the woman out of the door and she crashed into the wall and slumped. Then the two girls were in a mud bath with both their faces covered in mud, their hair wrapped in towels, an attendant then walked up to them both with fresh towels but Toph made a scary face by Earthbending the mud on her face making the women scream in fright before running away. The two girls then went into a sauna and Toph Earthbent a rock onto the coals and Katara bent some water onto the rocks and steam emerged and covered both of them and they sighed happily.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that stuff but I actually feel ... girly," Toph said later on as they walked across a bridge her face covered in makeup as was Katara's.

"I'm glad. It's about time we did something fun together," Katara said smiling at Toph as three girls walked past them both.

"Hey nice makeup," One of them said to Toph.

"Thanks," Toph said.

"For a clown," The girl added and the three girls laughed and Toph frowned.

"Don't listen to them, let's keep walking," Katara said to Toph.

"I think she looks cute. Like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle monkey," Another girl said.

"That was a good one, like your poodle monkey, you want to know what else is funny?" Toph asked as she made a hole under the three girls and they fell into the water.

"Now that was funny," Katara said bending the water into a wave sending the girls away making them scream in terror. "Those girls don't know what they're talking about," She told Toph.

"It's okay. One of the good things about being blind, is I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearance. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am," Toph said before she cried slightly.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Katara said to Toph.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes you are," Katara replied.

"I'd say the same but I don't know what you look like," Toph said and both of them laughed happily. "Thanks for this Katara, I had a good day," She said punching Katara in the arm showing affection to the Waterbender.

**Tale of Iroh**

Meanwhile in another part of Ba Sing Se was Iroh walked to a flower shop and looked at a basket before he picked it up.

"If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one?" The shopkeeper said offering another basket to Iroh.

"No it's not a romantic one, but it is a special occasion," He said to the man before he tossed a coin paying for the basket as he walked past a flower that was closed in the sun and he pushed it inside the shade. "The moon flower likes partial shade," And with that he bowed to the man before he walked off and he then heard a child crying.

"Shh, it's okay, shhh," His mother tried to comfort her child as Iroh saw an instrument and he took it and started to play a tune.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home," He sang as he kneeled down to the boy who stopped crying and he smiled at Iroh and pulled his beared making him yelp in shock and a laugh was heard and Iroh looked to see Daisuke standing there with Flame behind her.

"I never knew you played and sang Iroh," She said walking up to him.

"It's a talent I am proud of, what are you doing here young one?" He asked.

"I was just walking around with Flame, we needed to get out of the Upper Ring, too many rules up there," She replied and Flame grumbled. "Anyway, what's with the basket, you got a date with a lady friend or something?" Daisuke said teasingly.

"Nothing like that, but it is a special occasion. Do you wish to join me?" He asked.

"Sure," Daisuke said and she and Flame followed Iroh as he walked off and soon they were in a courtyard where they all saw four boys playing earth soccer and one boy kicked the ball into the air before he Earthbent it towards the other team and one of them Earthbent a rail that the ball followed before he flew off and Iroh and Daisuke ducked as the ball crashed into the window.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from inside.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and seek to restore honour," Iroh said to the four boys when everyone heard noises and an angry face of a large man looked through the window.

"When I get through you kids! The window won't be the only thing that's broken!" He shouted.

"But this time, run!" Daisuke shouted and the kids bolted and Daisuke, Flame and Iroh all ran off through the streets quickly. Daisuke and Iroh then pulled into an alley and panted.

"You two give me all your money," Both of them looked to see a man holding a knife and in a poor stance.

"What're you doing?" Iroh asked.

"I'm mugging you!" He shouted at them.

"With that stance?" Iroh asked confused.

"Huh? What're you talking about? Just give me your money, old man!" The thief shouted at Iroh.

"With a poor stance, you are unbalanced, and you can be easily knocked over," Iroh told him as he easily disarmed the man and knocked him over and smiled as he twirled the knife in his hand before he helped up the man.

"With a solid stance, you are a much more serious threat," Iroh said taking a stance as the mugger did the same before Iroh looked at him and fixed the stance slightly. "Much better, but to be honest you don't look like a mugger," He said to the man.

"I know, I'm… just confused," The man said.

"I'll say," Daisuke said to him. Later on the thief held a teacup while Iroh poured some tea into it. "So you really think I could be a good masseur?" He asked.

"Of course," Iroh said.

"This is great, no one has ever believed in me before," The thief said happily.

"While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing," Iroh said to the man. Iroh, Daisuke and Flame then left the man and they walked off together until they reached a hill as the sun started to set and Iroh kneeled down and he took several things out of the basket before he put some rocks at the base of the tree that was on the hill and he then took out a sheet of paper and closed his eyes before he put the paper at the base of the tree and he then lit two incense sticks and Daisuke and Flame saw on the paper was a young man that looked like Iroh.

"Who's that Iroh?" Daisuke asked him.

"Happy birthday, my son," Iroh said ignoring Daisuke making the young Firebender gasp silently. "If only I could have helped you," He said shedding tears. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home," He said before he broke down in tears and Daisuke kneeled down and hugged him comforting the grieving father.

**Tale of Aang**

Aang was flying through the city on his glider before he then landed in what appeared to be a zoo and he walked up to a cage and saw an Armadillo lion sulking. "Hey there, you look hungry," Aang said as the armadillo lion roared at Aang making him jump back.

"They are hungry, the Dai Li won't give me any money because the kids stopped coming. And the kids won't come because my zoo's nasty and broke," Aang turned behind him to see a man sweeping up the ground.

"What kinda animal is that?" Aang asked pointing to an animal in a cage near the two of them.

"Oh, that's a rabaroo. I wish I could get her a big open prairie like she likes. I'd let her hop away to happiness," The zookeeper said sadly.

"Let's do it," Aang said.

"Pardon?" The zookeeper asked him.

"There's a big open space right outside the walls of the city," Aang told him.

"But how're you going to move all of these guys?" The zookeeper asked him.

"I'm great with animals," Aang said and moments later the animals were rampaging through the city and terrorising the citizens, the rabaroo was eating cabbages from the Cabbage merchant's cart.

"My ca-, oh forget it!" The merchant exclaimed walking off as Aang watched the rampaging animals.

"Oi, this was so much easier in my head," He said rubbing his head before he got an idea and took out his bison whistle before he took in a deep breath and he blew the whistle with the aide of Airbending and a shockwave emitted throughout the city stopping the animals rampage, they then all ran off towards Aang who was running and blowing the whistle loudly.

"You have to open the gate," The zookeeper said to the two guards that were at the wall.

"Or what?" One of them asked.

"Or that!" The zookeeper shouted pointing to a horde of animals chasing Aang.

"Open the gate!" A guard shouted and the ran off as the gate opened up and the zookeeper followed after them as Aang zoomed through the gate and he started to Earthbent the whole area while riding on his air scooter, he made several different types of terrain for all the animals ranging from mountains to large fields. He was soon done and several citizens walked over out of the city and they looked at all the animals.

"Well Mr Zookeeper, what do you think of your new facilities?" Aang asked the zookeeper.

"They're great Avatar, you should think of a future in working with animals," He told Aang.

"Mommy, Miss Snowflake got out of the house again," A little girl said.

"Fluffykins? What're you doing in there?" Another kid asked their pet.

"I think you should stick to your day job," The zookeeper said and Aang laughed.

**Tale of Sokka**

In another part of the Upper Ring was Sokka and he was walking around and throwing his boomerang around and catching it when he then passed a small building and peaked it. "What is this?" He asked as he looked in to see several girls sitting in front of one who was reading something.

"Through all the long night, winter moon glows with bright love, sleet her silver tears," One girl said.

"Ah…poetry," Sokka said dreamily as he heard a noise and felt something kick his butt and he fell inside and everyone looked at him.

"I am so sorry. Something struck me in the rear. I just ... wound up ... here," He said as the girls giggled at his haiku.

"Five, seven, then five, syllables mark a haiku. Remarkable oaf," A woman who was obviously the head of the group.

"They call me Sokka, that is in the Water Tribe. I am not an oaf," Sokka said to her and the girls giggled again.

"Tittering monkey, in the spring he climbs treetops, and thinks himself tall," The woman said.

"Ohhh," The girls all said.

"You think you're so smart, with your fancy little words, this is not so hard," Sokka said.

"Ohhh," the girls said again.

"Whole seasons are spent, mastering the form, the style, none calls it easy," The woman said to Sokka walking onto the stage.

"I calls it easy. Like I paddle my canoe, I'll paddle yours too!" Sokka said and the girls laughed.

"There's nuts and there's fruits. In fall the clinging plum drops, always to be squashed," The woman said dropping a plum and stomping on it.

"Squish, squash, sling that slang. I'm always right back at ya, like my ...boomerang!" Sokka said drawing his boomerang and the girls all laughed and Sokka bowed to them. "That's right, I'm Sokka, it's pronounced with an "okka", young ladies, I rocked ya!" He then said before a man grabbed him.

"Too many syllables bub," He said before he threw Sokka out.

"Poetry," Sokka sighed sadly. At the same time Momo was flying through the sky when he suddenly saw something on the ground and he flew down and saw it was a footprint that matched Appa's and inside the footprint was a piece of fur that matched Appa's and Momo curled up in the footprint and cooed sadly.

**Tale of Daisuke and Zuko **

In the Lower Ring in the tea shop that Zuko and Iroh worked in, Iroh was standing on a ladder looking for something when Zuko walked up to him.

"Uncle, where did you go earlier?" He asked him.

"Oh I went somewhere to remember someone dear to me," He answered and Zuko nodded his head as Iroh looked at him and grinned making Zuko raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, thanks for the tea," A voice said and Zuko's eyes widened as he turned to see Daisuke standing there as she handed some coins to Zuko who took them. "So a teashop huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's it too ya?" Zuko asked.

"Oh nothing, I never pictured you to work in a tea shop," Daisuke said. "And I was wondering something, do you want to do something later?" She asked and Zuko nearly tripped over his own feet.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"He'd love to!" Iroh said happily.

"Great, I'll meet you outside at sundown," Daisuke said before she left and Zuko glared at his uncle.

"You are evil uncle," He said.

"We'll you'd never do it yourself, I gave you a nudge," Iroh said grinning like a Cheshire cat and Zuko groaned. Later on at sundown Zuko walked out of the shop neatly dressed with his hair all combed, he walked out into the middle of the street.

"Hey there you are," He turned and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw Daisuke wearing a crimson dress with golden designs on them and her hair was now down to her back. "Do you like it?" She asked and Zuko just nodded and Daisuke giggled. "You did your hair up," She said before she then ruffled Zuko's hair.

"Cut it out, my uncle was the one did it," He said waving her hand off.

"Aw, Zuzu you had Iroh dress you for your date, that is so cute," Daisuke said pinching Zuko's cheek and he went bright red. Daisuke then grabbed Zuko and dragged him off and soon both of them were sitting in a restaurant and Zuko poked his last meatball with his chopsticks while Daisuke drank her tea.

"So how do you like this place Daisuke?" Zuko asked her.

"It's fine, what about you?" She replied.

"Its fine I guess," Zuko said.

"What do you do for fun?" Daisuke asked Zuko.

"Nothing, why are you asking me this stuff?" He asked her confused.

"Aren't we supposed to do this on a date?" Daisuke asked confused and Zuko blushed slightly.

"Excuse me sir, but would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" The waiter asked Zuko.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko assertively stated making everyone in the restaurant look at him and the waiter walked off, Zuko then saw Daisuke slurping up her noodles with vigour surprising him. "You've quite the appetite Daisuke," Zuko said.

"Thanks…I guess, so what did you and Iroh do while you wandered the Earth Kingdom?" Daisuke asked him.

"Whatever we needed to do to get by," Zuko answered her.

"Let me guess you juggled?" Daisuke asked before she giggled and Zuko growled.

"Yeah, I did actually," He said as he took some plates and threw them one by one into the air but he failed to catch them and he was hit in the head by them and Daisuke laughed and Zuko frowned before it turned into a smile.

"Come on, let's go," Daisuke said as he dragged Zuko off. "I've heard of this place where it's covered by candles and they make the water sparkle in the most beautiful way," She told him before she gasped. "Oh man, they're not lit," She said sadly and Zuko looked around.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek," He told her and Daisuke looked at him before she nodded and closed her eyes, Zuko then walked towards the fountain of unlit candles before he focused and he Firebent sending small flames from his fingertips and he lit all the candles. "Alright, open up," He said to Daisuke who did so and gasped.

"Whoa, Zuko….this is beautiful, thank you," She said to a smiling Zuko and she hugged him and they both looked at each other and Daisuke leaned in but Zuko stopped her with a coupon.

"It's from Uncle, he thinks you're a valuable customer and it's for a free cup of tea," He told her.

"Tell him I said thanks, and I have something for you, close your eyes," Daisuke said and Zuko did so before he felt something soft on his lips and he looked to see Daisuke kissing him and he returned the kiss and he took out something from his pocket and Daisuke felt him pull her hair and when Daisuke looked at him she felt back in her hair and looked into the water before she gasped.

"My ribbon!" She exclaimed before she looked at Zuko. "You had it all this time?" She asked.

"I never let it go, it made me think of you every time I looked at it," He answered before he kissed Daisuke again and Daisuke did the same and they kissed passionately. They then broke the kiss when air became an issue.

"I had a great time Zuko, thank you," Daisuke said.

"Same here, so are we a couple or something?" Zuko asked and Daisuke kissed him again. "I take that as a yes?" He asked grinning.

"Yup, later," Daisuke said before she ran off with a happy smile on her face and Zuko walked off back to his apartment. He opened the door to see Iroh tending to some plants.

"How was your date Zuko?" He asked but Zuko slammed his bedroom door and Iroh raised an eyebrow before Zuko opened the door again.

"Amazing," Was all Zuko said to his uncle.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

Lake Laogai

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Thirty Five: Lake Laogai

In The Gaang's home in Ba Sing Se, Toph was laying on the floor beside Sokka who was busy drawing inaccurate pictures of Appa while Daisuke sat on the window ledge with Flame by her side and she petted her dragon's snout. The door then opened as Aang and Katara ran into the house. "We found a printer to make our posters," Katara cheerfully said as Aang showed them a poster of Appa.

"Hey I thought I was in charge of drawing the posters for Appa," Sokka said upset as he showed his crude drawing of Appa and Katara tried to hold back laughter.

"Sokka the arrow is on his head," Aang told him.

"That is his head," Sokka said pointing at the picture of Appa.

"Then why are there feet coming out of it?" Katara asked.

"Those are his horns," Sokka said. "I haven't seen him in a while," He said hanging his head.

"Well I think it looks just like him," Toph said mockingly.

"Thank you I worked-," Sokka said before he remembered Toph was blind. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Let's stick to the professional one," Katara said and Sokka angrily tore up his picture.

"Come on, time to get busy," Aang said handing out posters of Appa to the Gaang. Soon Aang and Momo were flying through the air along with Flame and Daisuke and they dropped posters throughout the city. In the teashop Iroh served some tea to two customers who drank it and they both smiled as they enjoyed the taste of it and they then approached Iroh.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well," One of the men said to Iroh.

"Good tea is its own reward," Iroh answered him.

"But it doesn't have to be the _only_ reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" The man asked Iroh whose eyes widened.

"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" He said happily as Pao got in between them.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea-maker?" He asked.

"Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?" The man asked Pao who turned to Iroh.

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager. Wait, senior assistant manager!" He said quickly.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring, tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative control," The man said to Iroh as Zuko looked over.

"I even get to name the shop!?" Iroh asked.

"Of course!" The man replied.

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao said but Iroh handed his teapot to him and bowed to the man.

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!" He said to Zuko who walked up to him.

"That is right young man, this opportunity will change your life for the better," The man told Zuko.

"He's right nephew, your girlfriend is in the Upper Ring isn't she?" Iroh asked and Zuko blushed slightly.

"Sounds good," He said before he left the teashop and he grabbed a falling Appa poster, he then climbed onto the roof of the teashop to see dozens of posters falling from the sky and Zuko saw Flame and Daisuke fly past him. Back at the Gaang's house Katara and Sokka were playing Pai-Sho while Toph and Aang were laying on the ground lazily as Daisuke walked inside.

"I just finished dropping the posters, any news yet" She asked everyone.

"No, it's only been a day, just be patient," Katara said and there was a knock on the door.

"Wow that was fast," Aang said running towards the door and he opened it and his eyes widened. "Joo Dee?" He asked making everyone look at Joo Dee.

"Hello, Aang, and Katara, and Sokka, Daisuke and Toph," Joo Dee said to them.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asked her.

"What jail? The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage," Joo Dee said.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party," Toph said to her.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing," Joo Dee said.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee," Katara said.

"I'm Joo Dee," Joo Dee said surprised.

"Am I missing something?" Daisuke asked scratching her head.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked Joo Dee.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance," Joo Dee told the gaang.

"We don't have time to wait for clearance," Daisuke told her.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee said as Aang went red in the face and he took a deep breath in.

"We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!" He shouted angrily before he slammed the door in Joo Dee's face.

"That's gonna bite us in the butt," Daisuke said.

"I don't care, from now on, we do whatever it takes to save Appa," Aang said.

"Yeah! Let's break some rule!" Toph exclaimed happily as she Earthbent the wall of the house out and nearly hit Flame making him grumble at her as Momo flew out of the hole and two Dai Li agents watched them from across the street. Back at the Royal Palace Long Feng was standing in front of Joo Dee who was on her knees.

"I'm very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee. I had hoped that you would be able to control this situation," He said to her.

"I am so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore. I don't think I can keep working like this!" She said getting upset.

"Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai," Long Feng said and Joo Dee's pupils dilated.

"I am honoured to accept his invitation," Joo Dee said robotically.

"Good. Now go await further orders," Long Feng told her and Joo Dee left the room and Long Feng stood in front of the fireplace. "If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison, it could upset the delicate balance we've worked so hard to achieve in this city. It could even cost us control of the Earth King," He said.

"Should we take care of him?" a Dai Li agent asked him.

"No, he is too powerful to confront directly, let's see if we can handle this quietly," Long Feng said and the agent nodded his head.

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it," Iroh said to Zuko back in their apartment as he packed their stuff.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se, and he's lost his bison," Zuko said showing the flyer to Iroh.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us," Iroh said to him as he took the flyer. "What would Daisuke say to you about this?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know my destiny," Zuko said.

"What your destiny is Zuko, is what you choose it to be," Iroh said. "The Tea Weevil!" He exclaimed making Zuko look at him. "No, that's stupid," He said and Zuko nodded. Meanwhile back with the Gaang they were all putting up posters of Appa.

"We'll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me," Sokka said.

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?!" Toph asked angrily as she took a poster and stuck it onto the wall the wrong way around. "It's upside down isnt it, I'll just go with Sokka," Toph said and everyone walked off leaving Daisuke and Flame alone in the square.

"Daisuke," a voice said and Daisuke and Flame turned to see Jet walk out of an alleyway and Daisuke's expression turned to one of outrage and Flame snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She shouted at Jet who walked towards them.

"I'm here to help you," Jet told her.

"Flame….pin him!" She shouted and Flame did ass he was told and he slammed his claw down onto Jet.

"Daisuke! Wait I've changed!" He shouted at her but Flame snarled and bared his fangs at him.

"Oh really!? Because from what I have seen you're still the same," Daisuke told him.

"What're you talking about?" Jet asked and Daisuke got even angrier at Jet and she grabbed him by his collar and he held him up against a wall and held her hand out and she created a fireball in her hand.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" She shouted at Jet as the Gaang ran up to them.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Look who decided to show his face again!" She shouted at them as they looked at Jet. "We can't trust him,"

"But we don't know why he is here," Sokka said to her.

"I'm here to help you find Appa," Jet said as he took out a flyer with Appa on it.

"Daisuke, we have to give him a chance," Aang said to her.

"I swear, I've changed! I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me!" Jet shouted trying to reason with Daisuke.

"You're lying!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"No he isn't," Toph said as she placed her hand on the wall beside Jet.

"How can you tell?" Katara asked her.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth," Toph explained.

"Are you seriously considering letting this monster help us?" Daisuke asked them.

"Dai, we don't have any other leads, if he says he can help us, let him," Aang told her.

"Fine! But if this is a trick, I'll give you another burn to match the one I already gave you," Daisuke growled letting Jet go. Soon the gaang and Jet were in a warehouse that was empty except for a few bags and tarps.

"He's not here," Aang said.

"If this is a trap," Daisuke said drawing one of her hook blades and looking at Jet angrily.

"I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had, I figured it must be Appa!" Jet said to her.

"He was here, we missed," Aang said picking up a clump of Appa's fur as an old man walked past carrying a broom as he swept the floor.

"They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur, and various, uhhh ... leavings all day," The man told them.

"Where did they take him?" Aang asked him.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whale Tail Island bought him up. Guess for a zoo or such. Though, could be the meat that'd be good," The old man answered him.

"Whale Tail Island, where is it?" Aang asked.

"Far away, it's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home," Sokka said.

"Aang, it will take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island," Katara said to him.

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa! We have to try!" Aang said to the gaang.

"You're right Aang, right now our first concern has to be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him," Katara said to him.

"All right, let's get going," Sokka said.

"I will come with you," Jet said.

"No you won't," Daisuke told her.

"Why don't you trust me?" Jet asked.

"Gee I don't know, think really hard you jackass!" Daisuke shouted before she stormed out of the warehouse and the others followed her where they saw Smellerbee and Longshot walk up to them.

"Jet!" Smellerbee exclaimed happily.

"You said you left the gang?!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"I did!" Jet told her as Smellerbee hugged him.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?" She asked him.

"Dai Li?" Katara asked.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet denied.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago. He attacked some guys in a tea shop and Daisuke got involved and Jet attacked her and scarred her," Smellerbee said making everyone gasp in shock.

"I did no such thing!" Jet shouted as Daisuke moved her hair away from her right eye to reveal a scar making everyone gasp.

"Oh really, then take a look at this, you did it Jet! Now start telling the truth, or Flame is going to have you for a snack!" She snarled at Jet and Flame licked his lips.

"Whoa Daisuke, calm down, both of them are telling the truth," Toph said.

"That makes no sense," Katara said.

"Yes it does, they both think they're telling the truth, Jet's been brainwashed," Sokka said.

"What! No I haven't!" Jet denied but Daisuke punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Finally, that shut him up, I've had enough of him," She said before she walked off. "Well pick him up," She said and Sokka did so and they all walked off to a building and Jet was sitting in a chair surrounded by everyone.

"He must have been sent here by the Dai Li, and that old guy was in on it to make us leave the city," Aang said.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet! Where did they take you?" Sokka asked him.

"Nowhere- I don't know," Jet said.

"We need to jog his memories," Aang said.

"I can burn him again," Daisuke said holding her hand by Jet's face and a small flame licked at Jet's skin.

"Daisuke! I know Jet doesn't deserve to be trusted, but control yourself," Katara said to her and Daisuke growled before she reluctantly nodded and removed her hand from Jet's face.

"Then you do something then if my method isnt the right one," She told her and Katara nodded as she bent some water onto her hands and they glowed as she placed her hands onto Jet's head and his mind flooded with memories.

"They took me underground, under a lake!" Jet exclaimed.

"Wait! Didn't Joo Dee she went to…" Sokka snapped his fingers trying to remember.

"Lake Laogai," Toph said.

"That's it! Lake Laogai!" Jet said. Soon the group were all standing on the shore of the lake.

"Where is the base?" Sokka asked.

"It's under the water," Jet answered.

"There is a tunnel over there," Toph said whistling as she walked to the water's edge and Earthbent a platform that had a hatch on it. Everyone except Flame climbed down the hatch and found themselves in a dimly lit corridor.

"It's all coming back to me," Jet said as they passed a room that had several women standing there in front of a Dai Li Agent.

"I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se," The agent said.

"I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se," The women repeated.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order." The agent said.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order." The women repeated.

"This is creepy," Daisuke said.

"There is a room big enough to hold Appa down there," Jet said pointing down a corridor. Meanwhile with Appa he was chained up in a room and the door opened and The Blue Spirit also known as Zuko walked inside.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked and Appa growled at him. The gaang walked into a large room and saw Long Feng and several Dai Li.

"That's new," Sokka said sarcastically.

"You are enemies of the state, take them into custody," Long Feng said and the Dai Li charged the gaang.

"Finally, some action!" Daisuke shouted as she sent and ring of fire at the Dai Li. Two rock gloves flew towards her but Toph destroyed them before sending the two agents flying into the air with two rock pillars. Jet drew his swords and charged a Dai Li agent who sent a rock glove at him but he destroyed it with his swords, Sokka and Katara fought some more but two rock gloves grabbed them but Toph saved them as Long Feng started to retreat.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Daisuke shouted as she looked at her satchel and saw four grenades left. "It'll have to do," She said before she lit on fuse and put it back in the satchel and threw it at the Dai Li and it exploded in a massive inferno and Daisuke, Jet and Aang ran after Long Feng and cornered him in another room.

"All right, Avatar, you've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance ... if you want your bison back," Long Feng told Aang as he blocked the entrance off with Earthbending.

"You do have Appa, where is he!?" Aang shouted at him.

"Agree to leave the city, and I will drop all charges against you, and allow you to leave with your dumb animal," Long Feng said.

"You're in no position to argue," Daisuke told him.

"Oh aren't I?" He asked her.

"No you're not," Jet told him.

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai," Long Feng said as Jet's iris dilated.

"I am honoured to accept his invitation," Jet said as he turned on Aang and Daisuke.

"You're mine now," Zuko said to Appa as the door opened and Iroh walked through. "Uncle?" He asked.

"So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask ..." Iroh said as Zuko removed his mask.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his uncle.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Iroh asked.

"First I have to get him out," Zuko said.

"And then what!? You never think these things through!" Iroh shouted as he pointed at Zuko. "This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko shouted at him.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Iroh scolded Zuko. "Tell me why you do these things!?" He demanded.

"I…I…I don't know alright! My destiny I guess!" Zuko shouted.

"Is it your destiny? Or someone else's that has been forced upon you! What would Daisuke think of you if she saw you doing this!?" Iroh shouted.

"I don't know! I love her! But a small part of me wants to capture the Avatar still! What do I do! What my heart tells me! Or what my father told me to do!?" Zuko shouted holding his head.

"Zuko, who has shown you more love? Your father or Daisuke?" Iroh asked and Zuko looked at him and then at Appa before he took out one of his swords and he cuts the chains holding Appa.

"Come on, we're getting you back to the Avatar," Zuko told the bison who licked him.

"Jet stop this!" Aang shouted as he ducked under a swipe from Jet.

"Finish them Jet!" Long Feng commanded as Daisuke clashed swords with Jet.

"I can't believe I am saying this….Jet, this isn't you. You're a Freedom Fighter!" She shouted at Jet who gasped as he held his head as his memories came rushing back and he shook his head.

"Finish her!" Long Feng shouted but Jet threw one of his swords at him and he missed but Long Feng Earthbent a pillar at Jet hitting him in the chest before he ran off. "You've sealed your fate!" he shouted as the rest of the gaang appeared and they all were in shock at what they saw as Katara ran up to Jet and tried to heal him.

"This isnt good," She said.

"Guys go, and get out of here, we came across Appa's cell it's empty," Smellerbee told them.

"Long Feng beat us to him, we need to leave," Aang said.

"We can't leave Jet," Katara said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jet said to her before he looked at Daisuke. "Hey Dai, no hard feelings right?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Right, it was an honour to know you Jet," She said before she ran off quickly and the others were reluctant to follow.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader" Longshot said shocking the gaang but they nodded and ran after Daisuke while Smellerbee cried over Jet and Longshot readied an arrow in case. The gaang got back onto the beach and several Dai Li agents surrounded them.

"Think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked.

"It won't matter," Aang said as Long Feng and other Dai Li agents Earthbent a wall in front of them and the other Dai Li boxed them in. Momo then chattered frantically.

"Momo?" Daisuke asked as Momo flew into the air and a roar was heard and Zuko who was wearing the Blue Spirit mask again and Appa flew down to them.

"Appa!" Aang shouted happily as the bison smashed the earth walls scattering the Dai Li and Toph and Aang Earthbent the rest of the Dai Li into the water.

"I can handle you myself," Long Feng said charging at Appa but he grabbed his leg and threw him across the lake like a skipping stone before Appa spat out his shoe and Zuko jumped down from the bison and he walked off but he was stopped by Daisuke.

"Thanks…Blue Spirit," She whispered to him and he nodded before he ran off before the others could ask him.

"Alright Appa!" Sokka cheered as Aang hugged Appa's head.

"I missed you buddy," Aang said crying as Appa growled softly returning the feelings to Aang.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

The Earth King

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Six: The Earth King

"I missed you more than you'll ever know Appa," Aang said to Appa as the gaang were now resting on an island on Lake Laogai. Momo then flew onto Appa and he hugged him as well, Appa then licked Aang making him laugh happily.

"Hey guys," Sokka said as he approached Daisuke, Flame, Toph and Katara.

"Yeah Sokka?" Daisuke asked him.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li. We got Appa back. I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll," He told them.

"An hour of good luck after weeks of trouble isn't a roll," Katara told her brother.

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we'll need the Earth King's support," Sokka said trying to reason with them.

"What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang," Toph told him.

"I know that, but I have a good feeling about this time," Sokka said.

"Sokka, in case you haven't noticed yet. Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us," Daisuke told him and Flame growled agreeing with his mother.

"Sparky is right, I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!" Toph shouted raising her arms into the air.

"But now we have Appa back, nothing can stop us now," Aang said and Appa growled.

"See? Aang is with me. It is the whole way we came here anyway," Sokka said wrapping his arm around him.

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change," Katara said.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka, Long Feng brainwashed you didn't he!" Toph shouted at Sokka.

"Oh no, everyone run away," Daisuke said and she and Toph laughed while Sokka pouted slightly.

"Uh oh," Aang said making everyone look to see Aang pointing out to the lake where there were several boats patrolling.

"The Dai Li, they're probably searching for us," Sokka said.

"Katara?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"Let's fly!" She said determined. Soon everyone was flying towards the palace.

"We need a new saddle!" Sokka shouted as he held onto Appa's fur for dear life.

"There it is! That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King's chamber should be in the centre!" Daisuke shouted.

"We need to be careful! Long Feng probably warned the King we're coming," Katara said.

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right in and-," Sokka was cut off as a massive rock nearly hit them. "Aahh!" He shouted.

"What was that?" Toph asked.

"Surface-to-air rocks!" Sokka shouted as more rocks got launched up at them. "More incoming!" Flame and Appa dodged the rocks and one got launched right at Aang who destroyed it with his hand. Another got launched right at them head on and Aang destroyed it with his staff. Flame breathed a fireball at a boulder destroying it and Daisuke looked down and stood up.

"Dai?" Toph asked.

"Trust me Toph, I know what I'm doing," And with that Daisuke jumped off of Flame followed by Aang who jumped off Appa and when the Airbender landed he Earthbent some guards out of the way while Daisuke used her bending to slow her fall and she drew her hook-swords and took out a few soldiers. "Sorry about that," she apologised as Flame landed and roared at an ostrich-horse making it drop its rider and run off. Toph jumped off the dragon and Earthbent a few guards away just as Appa landed and Sokka and Katara jumped off the bison. Toph then Earthbent some tiles that some guards were standing on trapping them.

"Sorry, we just need to see the Earth King!" Karara apologised to them as the gaang ran past them. More guards appeared on the other side of the bridge and Earthbent two giant statues at them but Daisuke shot lightning at them both and turned them into rubble. Katara then ran over the bridge and Waterbent the water beneath the bridge up and knocked all the soldiers into the water, as they all approached the stairs Toph bent the stairs into a slide making all the guards slide past the gaang as Toph and Aang Earthbent everyone up the stairs.

"In there!" Sokka shouted as everyone ran into the palace.

"Which way now Sokka?" Daisuke asked.

"How should I know? Toph where is he?" Sokka asked Toph.

"Why are you asking me? I'm still voting on leaving Ba Sing Se!" She told everyone as more guards appeared and Toph defeated them all with Earthbending and Sokka looked into a door where a scream was heard and an impact and Sokka shut the door to reveal he had a shoeprint on his face now.

"Wrong door," He grumbled while the others all snickered. Meanwhile away from the palace with Zuko and Iroh both of them entered their apartment.

"You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar's bison go free," Iroh told his nephew.

"I don't feel well," Zuko said as he got dizzy and he passed out.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted running to his nephew's aid. Back at the palace the gaang came upon a large pile of rubble that Sokka climbed up and saw a large door on the other side.

"That is one fancy door," He said running towards the door and he kicked it but it didn't budge. Sokka then screamed as he jumped up and down holding his foot. He then tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge and Aang and Toph broke the door down sending Sokka flying to the inside of the room. "Little warning next time!" He shouted at them both as they all saw the Earth King with Long Feng by his side and the Dai Li in front of them both. The gaang then took fighting stances.

"We need to talk to you," Aang said to him.

"They're here to overthrow you," Long Feng said to the Earth king.

"No, we're on your side. We're here to help," Sokka said.

"You have to trust us," Katara said as the Earth king stood up as he spoke in an aggravated tone.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?" He asked them.

"He's got a point," Toph said.

"If you truly are my allies then drop your weapons," The King told them and the gaang all looked at each other and Toph dropped the boulder she had, Katara put her water whip back into her water skin, Sokka dropped his machete, Aang dropped his staff and Daisuke dropped her hook-swords.

"See, we're your friends," Daisuke said to him. "Your Earthiness," she added with a nervous chuckle as Long Feng smiled sinisterly.

"Detain the assailants!" He shouted as the Dai Li rushed behind the gaang and handcuffed them with earth gloves.

"We dropped our weapons, we're you allies," Daisuke said to the King.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again," Long Feng said as the King look at him and then at Daisuke.

"The Avatar? You're the Avatar?" He asked her.

"Uh…no, the bald goofball is," She said nudging her head towards Aang.

"Over here," Aang said as he effortlessly broke the handcuffs waved his hands and then put them behind his back.

"What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state," Long Feng said.

"Perhaps you're right," The king said as a bear wearing a hat and vest walked towards Aang and sniffed him before licking him. "Bosco seems to like him, I'll hear what he has to say," The king said as Long Feng glared at Aang who walked forward.

"Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you," He told the king.

"A secret war?" The king asked.

"It's ridiculous your highness," Long Feng said.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!" Aang said.

"More like killed him when he broke free from his control," Daisuke growled.

"All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct," Long Feng said.

"You claim is difficult to believe, even for an Avatar," The King said.

"These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction," Long Feng whispered into his ear.

"I have to trust my advisor," The king said as the agents dragged the gaang away.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed. "He claims to have never seen a sky bison, ask him to lift his robe,"

"What! I am not disrobing!" Long Feng exclaimed as Sokka and Aang looked at each other slyly and nodded and Aang then blew a gust of wind at Long Feng blowing his robes up revealing a bite mark on his ankle.

"There! Appa bit him!" Aang exclaimed.

"Never seen a Sky bison huh?" Sokka asked.

"That happens to be a birthmark, thanks for showing everyone," He said sarcastically

"You're welcome," Daisuke chirped and Long Feng scowled at her.

"Well I suppose there is no way to prove where those marks came from," The king said.

"Sure there is," Sokka said and a few minutes later Appa was in the throne room and he opened his mouth and Aang pointed to his teeth and then at Long Feng's mark.

"Yup. That pretty much proves it. But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory. Though, I suppose this matter's worth looking into," The king said and Long Feng glared at the king before he walked off with his agents. Back in Zuko and Iroh's apartment Zuko was now resting on a futon with Iroh by his side. Zuko then opened his eyes and he looked at Iroh.

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down," Iroh told Zuko as he dipped a cloth in water and he put it onto Zuko's head.

"So thirsty," He said as he sat up but Iroh pushed him back down.

"Here's some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out," He said grabbing a ladle and a bucket and he scooped some water from the bucket and gave it to Zuko who took the ladle and drank the water before throwing the spoon away and he then drank the whole bucket of water and threw it away.

"So this is what a train is like? I didn't realize it would be this ... public," The Earth King said startled by his exposition as everyone on the train stared at him in awe.

"You've never been outside the upper ring?" Katara asked him.

"Nope, I've never even been outside the palace," He replied as he looked outside the train. "Now that's the way to travel," he said as he pointed towards Flame and Appa flying through the air alongside the train. "So where are we going?" He asked Sokka and Katara.

"Underneath Lake Laogai, Your Kingliness. To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place," Sokka answered him as the train continued to zoom through the city. Soon everyone was on the shore of Lake Laogai and Toph Earthbent the tunnel up but it was destroyed.

"It's gone," Toph said.

"No! Don't tell me!" Sokka shouted before he smiled and held his thumb up. That's okay. Still got my positive attitude,"

"The Dai Li destroyed the evidence," Daisuke said.

"That seems convenient," The Earth king said sarcastically. "Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace," He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute, the wall!" Katara said.

"Yeah, if you come with us to the outer wall. We can prove the war is real, and you can ride on Appa," Aang said and the King's eyes widened before a smile appeared on his face. The King then gave a cheer as he held onto Appa's fur as the bison flew through the sky followed by Flame.

"First time flying?" Sokka asked him.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!" he answered him. "You know part of me wishes that this war isn't real," He said.

"I wish it wasn't," Aang said grimly as they continued towards the wall. Meanwhile with a sleeping Zuko he found himself sitting in a throne room with several guards in front of him and on his left and right were two dragons one blue the other red.

"It's getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?" The blue dragon said in Azula's voice.

"I'm not tired," Zuko answered the dragon.

"Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while," The blue dragon whispered into his ear.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" The red dragon said in Iroh's voice and Zuko looked at the red dragon.

"Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko," The blue dragon said as the two dragons vanished as did the room and the guards in the room. The blue dragon then reappeared and opened its mouth. "Sleep, just like mother!" It roared.

"Zuko help!" His mother's voice rang out.

"Zuko!" another voice shouted and Zuko saw Daisuke surrounded by fire before she vanished.

"No!" He shouted as he awoke with a start and held his head. "Daisuke!" He shouted looking around in worry. Meanwhile at the wall both Flame and Appa flew over it and saw the drill was still there covered in slurry.

"It's still there, thank the spirits," Daisuke said.

"What is that?" The Earth King asked in shock.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls," Sokka explained as The Earth king looked horrified at the drill. Appa and Flame landed on the wall and the Earth King looked down at the drill.

"I cannot believe I never knew," He said sadly as Long Feng and two Dai Li agents appeared on an earthen elevator.

"I can explain this, Your Majesty. This is nothing more than ... a construction project," Long Feng lied unconvincingly.

"Oh really, well why is there a Fire Nation insignia on it?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's imported of course, you cannot trust domestic machinery," He said and everyone looked at him unconvinced. "You're really going to trust these brats over me? Your most loyal advisor," The Earth King looked at him and at the gaang.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng, I want him tried for crimes against the Earth Kingdom," He said and the two agents looked at one another before they shot shackles at Long Feng and pulled him towards them before they walked off.

"You can't arrest me! You need me more than you know!" Long Feng shouted at them.

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone," Sokka said before he laughed. "I've been waiting to use that one," He said while Katara gave him an unimpressed look. Later that night back in the throne room of the palace the king was in his throne with his head in his hands.

"I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool." He said sadly. "We're at war…with the Fire Nation,"

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness: Because we think you can help us end the war," Sokka said.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the Firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable," Aang explained.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity: A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be completely blocked out by the moon, and the Firebenders will be helpless," Sokka said.

"What're you suggesting Sokka?" The Earth king asked him.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun," He answered.

"I don't know, doing this would require moving the army out of Ba Sing Se, we'd be vulnerable," The King answered.

"You're already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance," Daisuke told the king.

"Very well, you have my support," He answered as the gaang cheered.

"Your majesty, I apologise for the interruption," A man in armour said walking towards the king before he bowed to him.

"This is General How. He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals," The king said to the gaang.

"We just finished searing Long Feng's office, there is something you should see," He told everyone who looked at him. Soon the gaang, The Earth King and General How were in Long Feng's office. "There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids," How told them.

"Like what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Toph Beifong," The Earth King said as he took out a scroll and handed it to Toph who handed it to Daisuke who opened it and read it.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you," She read as Toph's eyes widened in shock.

"Long Feng kept letters from us? That is sad," She said shaking her head.

"Aang," The Earth King said handing a scroll to Aang.

"It was attacked to Appa's horn when the Dai Li captured it," How explained as Aang read the scroll.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple," He said.

"Daisuke," The Earth King said handing an envelope to Daisuke who opened it and read it.

"It's an invite to a new teashop that's opening in the Upper Ring," She said blushing.

"Is there anything for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked as the king looked into the chest and shook his head.

"But there is an intelligence report," How answered handing a scroll to Katara who opened it.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships," Katara said.

"That could be dad," Sokka said.

"Guardian Chameleon Bay, it is Dad!" Katara said happily to Sokka. Meanwhile back at the apartment Iroh was pouring tea for Zuko.

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," He then gave the tea to Zuko.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked zipping the tea.

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body," Iroh answered.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked before he coughed.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be," Iroh answered.

"I cannot believe there is a man at the Eastern Air Temple, he says he is a guru," Aang said.

"What's a guru?" Daisuke asked.

"A spiritual expert, he says he can help me master the Avatar State," Aang answered her.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now," Katara said.

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city. And from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me," Toph said.

"This is all big news, but what do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"I hate to say this, but we need to split up," Katara said.

"But we just got Appa back, now you want to split the gaang up?" Aang asked her.

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready," She told him.

"Alright, since I'm heading to the Eastern Air Temple I can drop you off at the bay so you can see your dad," Aang said back.

"But one of us needs to stay and help the king plan the invasion, me I guess," Sokka said.

"No Sokka, I know how bad you want to meet Dad again, you go, I'll stay and help," Katara said and Sokka got teary eyed and he hugged his sister.

"You're the nicest sister ever!" He exclaimed kissing her on the cheek.

"Easy there big brother, but yeah I am," Katara said chuckling, outside the palace Aang and Sokka were busy climbing onto Appa ready for their journey as the king walked up to them both.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return," he told them both.

"Sir, three female warriors are coming towards the palace, they say there are from Kyoshi Island," A guard said to him.

"Suki!" Sokka said as he fell off Appa.

"You know these women?" The King asked.

"Yeah, The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours," Sokka answered him.

"Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests," The king said.

"Good luck Aang," Katara said hugging Aang who blushed at the contact.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Toph said as she and Daisuke joined the hug. Before they pulled Sokka into the hug.

"Aah! Great. That's enough. Okay, we love each other. Seriously," He said as he and Aang climbed onto Appa who then flew away. Toph later on then walked inside a vacant house.

"Hello? Mom? Anyone home?" She asked before a metal box fell onto her and trapped her inside it. "Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with!?" She shouted as Xin Fu and Yu walked up to the cage.

"A smart mouth little girl who strayed far from home," Xin Fu said. Back at the palace three Kyoshi warriors walked towards the Earth king and bowed.

"In our hour of need, it is with the highest honour that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" The king said as the warriors looked up.

"We are the king's humble servants," One of them said and looked at the king with gold eyes showing who the warriors truly were, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Chapter 37

Crossroads of Destiny Part One

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Seven: Crossroads of Destiny Part One

Zuko awoke in his and Iroh's apartment when he smelled something and he walked out into the kitchen to see Iroh cooking something. "What's that smell?" He asked his uncle who was stirring a pot.

"It is jook, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it," He answered but Zuko took a sniff of the food and he took a bowl and held it up.

"Actually, I'd love a bowl uncle," He said smiling and Iroh rose an eyebrow.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," He said as he poured some of the jook into Zuko's bowl.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop," Zuko said optimistically as he sat at the table. "And I'm in love with Daisuke, things are looking up Uncle," Iroh's expression turned to one of shock to one of happiness. Meanwhile over the ocean Appa flew through the sky with Sokka and Aang in the saddle.

"You haven't seen your dad in two years. You must be so excited!" Aang said to Sokka who was hunched over the side of Appa.

"I know I should be, but I feel sick to my stomach," He said before he gagged and barfed over the side.

"Don't be nervous. He's going to be so happy to see you!" Aang told Sokka putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder and Sokka smiled at him.

"So what about you, are you nervous to meet this guru guy?" He asked Aang.

"Nope, I'm ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes," Aang answered as Appa landed on the ground in Chameleon Bay, "See you in a week. Yip yip!" And with that Appa took off again. Sokka then walked towards the camp full of Water Tribe warriors who saw him and smiled.

"Sokka, good to see you," Most of them greeted him warmly as Sokka saw a large tent and he walked towards it and walked inside to see Bato who now had scars on his body, Hakoda and several other warriors looking at a map. Bato noticed Sokka and he nudged Hakoda who looked up and smiled as he saw his son.

"Sokka," He said.

"Hi dad," Sokka said as both of them embraced happily. Back at the Earth King's Palace he and his pet bear were sitting in front of Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

"Look Bosco! The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us! Aren't you excited?" He asked Bosco who yawned. "It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me," He told them.

"It is terrible when you cannot trust those closest to you," Azula said with fake sincerity.

"But there is good news. As we speak, the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer, on the day of a solar eclipse," The Earth king said unknowingly telling the plan to Azula whose eyes widened slightly before she glanced at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Really that is fascinating," Azula said before she looked at the Earth King. "If you will excuse us your majesty," She said bowing to the king before she, Mai and Ty Lee left the palace.

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun," General How said to Katara, Mom then jumped onto the map table and started to knock over pieces.

"Or we could send Momo to cause some damage," Katara said before she laughed but stopped when she saw How's unimpressed face. "Sorry," She said quickly.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan," How said as he Earthbent a scroll towards Katara.

"I'll make sure he gets it General How," Katara said taking the scroll as she ran off followed by Momo. Meanwhile at the Eastern Air Temple Aang saw a man meditating and Appa landed and Aang approached the man.

"Uhhh ... hello? You're Guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the note to Appa's horn?" He asked the man.

"Indeed. I was a spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso," Pathik said to Aang who sat in front of him.

"In your note, you said you could teach me how to gain control of the Avatar State. How?" He asked the guru.

"You must gain balance within yourself, before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this," Pathik said handing a wooden cup to Aang that had a yellow liquid in it. "Drink up," He told him and Aang drank the liquid and spat it out.

"It's onion and banana juice!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"Yup, yum yum," Pathik said and Aang looked at him in disbelief. Meanwhile Xin Fu and Yu were working to bring Toph back to the Beifong Estate.

"Go right," Yu said.

"What're you talking about? The Beifong Estate is this way," Xin Fu said pointing down the road.

"No, I'm sure you're mistaken," Yu told him as Toph banged on the cage.

"Can you two old ladies quit bickering, I have to go to the bathroom!" Toph shouted.

"Oooh ... uhhh, okay, but make it quick!" Yu said as he stood up with a key in his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Xin Fu asked him.

"What? Oh yes, very sneaky Toph. Nice try, but you can't trick me!" Yu said as Toph banged on the cage again.

"Enough with the banging! You think you're the greatest Earthbender in the world, but even you cannot bend metal!" Xin Fu told her as Toph placed her hand on the cage.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls," Azula told Mai and Ty Lee back in their room as Ty Lee and Mai removed their makeup.

"Yeah, we get to see Mai with makeup that isn't all gloomy and depressing," Ty Lee said as Mai looked at her with dark splotches of makeup dripping from her eyes.

"Ha ha," She said sarcastically.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom." Azula said as Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other. "For one hundred years, the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we're on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves," She told them.

"Wow, you are so confident," Ty Lee said to her.

"From the inside, we're in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se," Azula said before she looked out the window of the room. "But first I have a job for you both," She said.

"What?" Mai asked her and Azula looked back at her and Ty Lee with a sinister smirk on her face.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras," Pathik said to Aang back at the Air Temple as both of them stood beside a creek.

"Uhh…chakras?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll start with the basics," Pathik said as he looked at the creek and moss inside the creek. "The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras," He explained.

"So they're pools of spiralling energy in our bodies?" Aang asked.

"Exactly. If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?" Pathik asked.

"The energy can't flow?" Aang asked.

"Correct, and when you open the ponds to the pools," Pathik said clearing the moss and the water started to flow.

"The energy flows!" Aang exclaimed.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" Pathik asked Aang as he and Aang sat in a cavern.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Aang replied.

"First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you," Pathik told Aang who screamed as he had visions of Ozai behind a wall of fire. "Aang, your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek," Pathik told him and Aang focused and the images faded from his mind. "You have opened your Earth Chakra!" Aang then wiped sweat from his brow. Soon the two of them were behind a water.

"Let me guess, the next chakra is the water chakra?" Aang asked.

"Brilliant, maybe one day you will a guru too," Pathik told him. "This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt with burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?" He asked Aang who closed his eyes.

"I ran away, and I hurt all those people," He answered sadly.

"Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself," Pathik told Aang. Back at Chameleon Bay, Hakoda and Sokka were looking over a map.

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through," Hakoda told Sokka.

"Your father invented tangle mines by himself," Bato told Sokka as he put skunk-fish and seaweed into a mine and Sokka looked at it.

"Destructive? Buoyant? And ..." Sokka said before he sniffed it and he gagged "Aggh, ehhh! Terrible smelling!" He shouted.

"Very perceptive. The mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine, the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the "stink and sink." Hakoda said and Sokka laughed.

"Good one dad," He said.

"You're definitely your father's son," Bato said unamused.

"Hakoda! Scouts have spotted four Fire nation ships," A warrior said to Hakoda.

"Bato load the rest of those mines up! The rest of you men prepare for battle!" He shouted to the warriors who all ran off.

"What should I do dad?" Sokka asked.

"Didn't you hear me son, I said all men prepare for battle," Hakoda said and Sokka smiled before he ran off. Meanwhile back at Ba Sing Se Daisuke and Flame were walking down a street.

"I'm so happy for Iroh, he finally gets to live his dream of owning a teashop, and who knows he may have something for you boy," She said to Flame who grumbled in agreement, then the two of them turned a corner and saw a deserted street. "Okay this is strange," Daisuke said as Flame sniffed the air and he snarled as at the other end of the street Mai and Ty Lee appeared and Daisuke gasped. "What're you two doing here!?" She asked them both.

"What's it look like, we're taking you out," Mai said as she threw a barrage of daggers at Daisuke but Flame swatted them away with his tail and he roared at Mai and charged her while Ty Lee ran towards Daisuke and tried to chi block her but Daisuke dodged each strike and she rolled out of the way when she saw Flame trying to stomp on Mai who was barely avoiding the dragons feet. Daisuke then smirked as she ran towards Mai and Ty Lee chased her. "Got you!" She then shouted as she generated lightning on her fingertips and grabbed both Mai and Ty Lee and zapped them making them scream before they passed out and twitched slightly. "If these two are here…that means Azula is here!" Daisuke said in realisation before she ran off with Flame behind her.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you," Iroh said to Zuko as both of them stood in Iroh's teashop the Jasmine Dragon.

"Congratulations Uncle," Zuko said to his uncle.

"I am very thankful," Iroh told his nephew.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city," Zuko said.

"No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know," Iroh said as he and Zuko embraced happily.

"Now let's make these people some tea," Zuko said to his uncle as Daisuke walked into the teashop.

"Hey guys," She greeted them.

"Daisuke welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," Iroh welcomed her and Daisuke looked around the teashop and smiled.

"This place is awesome, you must be proud of your uncle," She said to Zuko who smiled.

"I am, it's been his dream his whole life," He said to her.

"I'm sure it has been, now then how about some tea please," She said and Zuko and Iroh nodded as Zuko led her to a table and pecked her on the cheek making her go bright red.

"I love you," He whispered to her and she smiled.

"Easy lover boy, go and help your uncle. Then we'll talk," She told him and Zuko pouted slightly before he complied and Daisuke giggled.

"Third is the Fire chakra, located in the stomach," Pathik told Aang both of them now sitting on a cliff as Aang's stomach grumbled.

"My stomach would like something to eat, besides onion-banana juice," Aang said and Pathik chuckled.

"Good one, Good one! Moving on. This chakra deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?" Pathik asked as Aang thought back to his first attempt Firebending. "What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

"I will never Firebend again, I can't," Aang said

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life. You are the Avatar and therefore, you are a Firebender. And also didn't one of your friends offer to train you when you were ready?" Pathik asked as Aang breathed deeply before he belched "Hmmm ... that chakra opened less like a flowing creek, and more like a ... burping bison," Pathik said.

"It smells like onions and bananas, but there is something else….pickles?" Aang asked and Pathik shrugged. Back at the palace in Ba Sing Se, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting on the steps groaning and still twitching.

"I'm tired of getting my butt kicked by Daisuke," Mai said.

"I know, she's a Firebending prodigy, better than Azula," Ty Lee groaned as her leg twitched.

"How long do we have to keep serving the earth king again? If I have to clean another pile of bear poop…" Mai said.

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we captured the Avatar. We just have to be patient," Ty Lee told her.

"Shush! You want the whole palace to know we're Fire Nation!" Mai hissed at her.

"Good work, girls. I'm sure the Dai Li will deliver the message," Azula said to them as she walked from behind a pillar towards Mai and Ty Lee who both twitched.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief," Pathik said to Aang as both of them sat in front of an Air Nomad statue. "Lay all your grief out in front of you," Pathik said as Aang looked up at the statue sadly. He then had a vision of all the Air Nomads including Gyatso before they all vanished into smoke. "You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love," Pathik told Aang who saw the first face he saw when he unfroze from the ice, Katara's. "Let the pain flow away," Aang wiped some tears from his face and looked at Pathik.

"Can I have some onion-banana juice please?" He asked.

"The fifth in the chain is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves," Pathik said to Aang once they sat in another part of the temple.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked Aang in his mind.

"I never wanted to be," He said.

"You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are the Avatar," Pathik said as Aang breathed in and out. "Very good, Aang. You have opened the chakra of truth," He congratulated Aang.

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the centre of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same," He then told Aang as they both sat outside the temple.

"Like the four nations!" Aang said.

"Yes. We are all one people, but we live as if divided," Pathik told Aang.

"We're all connected, everything is connected," Aang said.

"That's right! Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of earth that has been purified and refined," Pathik said and while he said this Toph inside her metal cage was punching and stomping around and she felt tiny particles of earth inside the metal.

"Come on metal budge!" She shouted punching the metal and she put a hole through it. "Woo! Toph you rule!" She told herself happily.

"What do you say, Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?" Katara asked Momo as they both passed the Jasmine Dragon. She then walked inside the shop and saw Daisuke sitting there. "Dai," She said walking towards her.

"Katara hey," Daisuke greeted back to her.

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!" Katara heard and she looked to see Zuko and she gasped.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh replied.

"Daisuke! Zuko's right there!" Katara whispered pointing towards Zuko who was busy with another customer.

"So?" She asked her and Katara gave her a look. "Oh right, listen he's changed, I know it, please trust me," She said but Katara ran out of the teashop and Daisuke sighed.

"This is the last chakra isn't it?" Aang asked Pathik.

"Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will and when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions," He answered Aang.

"Let's do this," Aang replied.

"The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world," Pathik told Aang who had a vision of Katara. "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten,"

"What!? Let go of Katara? Are you mad? I love her!" Aang shouted at Pathik.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe," Pathik told Aang.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!" Aang shouted.

"Aang, you must learn to let go," Pathik told him again.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle!" Katara shouted to who she thought was Suki in the Earth Kingdom Palace. "We have to tell the Earth king right away," She said to her.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he knows," Azula said as Katara noticed her gold eyes and she gasped and prepared to fight Azula but Ty Lee blocked her chi and paralysed her. "So Zuzu is in the city? It is time for a family reunion," Azula said as she stood over the fallen Katara.

"I can't let go of Katara, I'm sorry," Aang told Pathik back at the Air Temple.

"Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself," Pathik told him.

"I'll try," Aang said.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow," Pathik said as Aang meditated and he almost unlocked his chakra but he stopped when he saw a vision of Katara being attacked.

"Katara is in danger! I have to save her!" Aang shouted as he went to leave.

"Aang no! If you leave now your chakra will be blocked, and you will not enter the Avatar state at all!" Pathik shouted at Aang who hesitated but he left anyway and Pathik sighed heavily. Back with Yu and Xin Fu their whole cart lurched and both of them got off and walked to the cage and saw a massive hole in the cage.

"It's one of her tricks!" Yu said.

"There's a giant hole in the box, how is that a trick?" Xin Fu asked him.

"It's not, it's the real deal!" Toph shouted at them both as she Earthbent them into the cage and she then grabbed the metal and pulled it close. "I am the greatest Earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" Toph shouted as jumped onto the cage and stomped on it before she left by earth-surfing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Yu said to Xin Fu who slammed his head on the side of the cage.

"Ready to knock some Fire nation heads?" Hakoda asked Sokka.

"You bet dad," He replied as a growl was heard and Appa landed in front of them both and Sokka saw a grim look on Aang's face. "This isn't good," Sokka said as he looked at his father.

"Go son, do what you need to," He told Sokka who smiled and he climbed aboard Appa and took off back to Ba Sing Se.

"What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!" Azula shouted to two Dai Li Agents as they dragged her to a cell.

"But you are not a Kyoshi Warrior, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," Long Feng said to her.

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

"I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se and you have something I need," Long Feng said.

"Oh?" Azula asked.

"The trust of the Earth King," Long Feng said.

"Why should I help you?" Azula asked.

"Because I can get you the Avatar," He told her.

"I'm listening," Azula said and Long Feng smiled sinisterly. Back at the Jasmine Dragon a man ran into the shop and walked towards Iroh.

"Message from the Royal palace," The man said to Iroh handing him a scroll who opened it and read it.

"I cannot believe it," He said.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked as he swept the floor.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh said excited before he ran off and Zuko continued to sweep the floor. Meanwhile Azula left Long Feng's presence with an evil smirk on her face.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

Crossroads of Destiny Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Eight: Crossroads of Destiny Part Two

"What kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked Aang as they both flew towards Ba Sing Se.

"I don't know. In my vision, I just knew she needed help," He answered the warrior.

"I would be nice if your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time," Sokka said as he saw a dust cloud moving below them. "What is that?" He asked and Aang looked down and saw it was Toph earth surfing towards Ba Sing Se. Appa then descended and he flew beside Toph. "Need a ride?" Sokka asked and Toph nodded before she jumped onto Appa and the bison roared as he flew towards Ba Sing Se.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death," Azula said to the Dai Li as one agent became nervous. This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government," Azula then walked up to the nervous agent. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all," She stopped right in front of the agent. "I will snuff it out." She said before she walked off. "That is all," The Dai Li then left and Azula walked towards Mai and Ty Lee.

"Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way," Ty Lee said as she handed a cup of tea to Mai.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants," Mai said amused.

"There are still loose ends, the Avatar, Daisuke, Uncle and Zuko," Azula told them both seriously. Meanwhile outside the palace and approaching it were Iroh and Zuko.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace," Iroh said as both he and Zuko stood in front of the palace doors. "But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing,"

"That it is Uncle," Zuko said.

"So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the Avatar State?" Toph asked Aang as she held onto Sokka's arm while Appa flew towards the palace.

"Uh….," Aang trailed off as he thought back to what Pathik said to him.

"Aang? You alright?" Sokka asked him.

"Oh yeah, everything went great! I fully mastered the Avatar state!" Aang answered laughing nervously before he looked away from the two of them.

"What is taking so long?" Zuko asked as he and Iroh sat at a table in the palace.

"Maybe the king overslept," Iroh said as Dai Li agents appeared and started to surround them.

"This isn't good," Zuko said.

"It's tea time!" both of them turned to see Azula walk up to them.

"You!" Zuko growled.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so_ Firebender. I just love it," Azula said as Iroh picked up a cup of tea.

"Have I ever told you on how I became the Dragon of the West Azula?" He asked her.

"I have no time for a lengthy anecdote Uncle," Azula said to him.

"It is a demonstration," Iroh said as he drank his tea and Zuko stood behind him and Iroh breathed fire like a dragon making everyone back up as he burned a hole through the wall allowing both him and Zuko to escape and the Dai Li started shooting rock gloves at them both but missed. Iroh then generated lightning and destroyed a wall before he jumped out and into a bush below. "Zuko! Hurry!" He shouted at Zuko who looked at him before he turned back to fight Azula. "That boy sometimes," Iroh muttered slapping himself in the face.

"Katara is fine Avatar, you have nothing to worry about," The Earth King told Aang.

"But, in my vision I felt she was so in trouble," Aang told him.

"Well, she met with the Council of Generals to plan the invasion, and since then, she been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors," The Earth King said.

"See Aang, I told you Katara is fine, she's with Suki," Sokka said to Aang.

"Perhaps your right," Aang said to him and he, Toph and Sokka headed back to their house where they saw Daisuke sitting there. "Daisuke, where's Katara?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know, but there is a bigger problem, Azula is here in Ba Sing Se, along with Mai and Ty Lee," She told them.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, Mai and Ty Lee ambushed me when I went to the opening of that teashop," Daisuke answered him.

"Katara is in danger, I knew it!" Aang exclaimed as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"I know who it is, it's an old friend of mine," Toph said as she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Iroh standing there.

"Iroh!" Daisuke said happily hugging the old man.

"Hello Daisuke, good to meet you again." He greeted as Aang and Sokka shared a look. "But I am afraid this is no time for pleasantries, Azula is here in Ba Sing Se,"

"We know Daisuke just told us, she has Katara," Aang told him.

"And my nephew," Iroh said.

"Then we'll work together and rescue them," Daisuke said.

"Whoa! Wait them? You mean Katara right?" Sokka asked her.

"No I mean Katara and Zuko," Daisuke told him.

"I'm not risking my life to save Zuko," Sokka told her but Daisuke grabbed his collar.

"Well I'm not leaving my boyfriend in Azula's clutches!" She shouted at Sokka before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Boy….friend?" Aang asked as Daisuke blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Uh….yeah," She mumbled.

"You and Zuko? Since when?" Sokka asked her.

"Since the North Pole when he saved me from Zhao," Daisuke explained. "Look that doesn't matter, Katara is in danger, we need to save her," She then said and everyone nodded their heads.

"I brought someone who can help," Iroh said and everyone walked outside where they saw Flame pinning a Dai Li agent under his foot.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" The agent shouted.

"My sister! Where are they holding Katara!?" Sokka asked him.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace," The agent told him. Meanwhile deep beneath the palace in the crystal catacombs Zuko was sitting on the ground his back turned to Katara who was yelling at him.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" She shouted at Zuko who said nothing to her. "You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"

"You don't know anything!" Zuko shouted at her.

"Oh really!? Then enlighten me! You don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Personally! The Fire Nation took my mother from me!" Katara shouted as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry, that's something we have in common. I am sorry on what this war has put you through, but ever since the North Pole, my relationship with Daisuke has changed me so much. I love her and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe," Zuko told Katara who looked at Zuko in surprise.

"You really love her?" She asked and Zuko nodded at her before he turned away and sat down. Meanwhile with Long Feng he was meditating in his cell while a Dai Li agent was standing in front of his cell.

"The movements of the Earth King and all the generals have been plotted out step-by-step," The agent told Long Feng.

"And the Fire Nation princess, is she cooperating?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. More than cooperating. She's really taken charge. She's terrifying and inspirational at the same time. It's hard to explain," The agent answered Long Feng before he walked away. Meanwhile outside the Earth King's palace Sokka, Toph, Aang, Daisuke, Flame and Iroh stood there as Toph felt the ground beneath them.

"Hey that guy was right, there is a city down there, and it is really deep down," She said before she created a tunnel leading down into the catacombs.

"We should split up. Aang, Daisuke and Flame you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk," Sokka said as Daisuke glared at him. "I mean Zuko, and Toph and I will warn the king about the coup.

"Right, be careful," Aang told them both as they ran towards the palace. The other four then went down into the tunnel and Daisuke held her fist out and covered it in fire illuminating the dark cavern while Aang Earthbent the rubble out of the way.

"So Toph says you give great advice, and make great tea," Aang said Iroh.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asked as Aang Earthbent again.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this _great_ power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love." Aang explained. "I couldn't,"

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love," Iroh said.

"What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Aang asked as he Earthbent again.

"Then I'll handle Azula Aang, I'm more than a match for her," Daisuke told him and Aang smiled at her.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place," Iroh said as the group all came to a large cavern of the catacombs. Meanwhile back with Sokka and Toph both ran up the steps of the palace before Sokka pulled Toph behind a pillar.

"There's General How," Sokka said as the general walked up the steps but two Dai Li Agents dropped down and put shackles on his wrists and brought him to his knees.

"What's going on?" he asked as another Dai Li agent dropped down in front of him.

"You're under house arrest," The agent told him.

"The coup is happening right now, we need to warn the king now," Sokka said as he and Toph ran towards the throne room. "Thank goodness we made it in time," He said.

"In time for what?" The king asked him.

"Yeah. What are you in time for, cutie?" Ty Lee said cartwheeling towards Sokka.

"Um…I'm kind of involved with Suki," He told her.

"Who?" She asked and Toph Earthbent her away.

"They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!" She shouted as the king gasped.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Mai said throwing daggers at Toph who bent a shield of earth up and the daggers hit the stone as Toph then threw it at Mai who dodged. Toph then brought up an earth pillar knocking her back as Ty Lee tried to punch Sokka who dodged each one.

"It's like we're dancing together," Ty Lee laughed while Sokka growled.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to see Azula hiding a flame to the Earth King. "This fight is over," She said as Toph and Sokka surrendered and Ty Lee chi blocked them. "Get them out of my site!" Azula ordered and the Dai Li took the Earth King, Toph and Sokka away. Long Feng then walked up to her.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess!" He told the Dai Li but none moved. "I said arrest her! What is wrong with you?!" He asked the agents.

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end," Azula said.

"What?" Long Feng asked her.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle, and connive, and claw your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down." Azula said as Long Feng looked at her. "But I know, you know. Don't you?" She asked.

"You've beaten me at my own game," Long Feng said bowing to her.

"Please, you were never a player to begin with," Azula said as she sat on the throne. Meanwhile back with Zuko and Katara both were sitting facing away from one another.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Katara said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko told her.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," Katara said.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better," Zuko said to her touching his scar.

"No that isn't what I meant, I mean…" Katara said as she approached Zuko who stood up still looking away from her.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark," Zuko told her.

"Maybe you can be free of it, I have healing abilities," Katara told him.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed," Zuko told her.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. This might be it," Katara said taking out the vial but both of them were interrupted by Aang, Iroh, Flame and Daisuke.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she ran towards Aang and hugged him and Aang was surprised by the action as Daisuke went and hugged Zuko who hugged her back.

"Dai, why are you with him?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko I came to save you, Aang came to save Katara," She told him.

"I'm still confused on how you could fall in love with Scarface over there," Aang said.

"We can't help who we fall in love with Aang, I love Zuko with all my heart. Nothing will change that," Daisuke told him and Zuko smiled at him.

"Zuko we must talk," Iroh told him. "Go all of you, help your friends," He told Daisuke, Aang, Katara and Flame who all left the area. "You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good," He told his nephew before he was encased in crystal and Zuko took a stance.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," Azula said as she came into view. "But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" Azula asked him.

"Let him go Azula," Zuko told her.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," Azula said.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh said to Zuko.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want," Azula said to him.

"Zuko look in your heart! What would Daisuke think of you if you betrayed her!?" Iroh shouted at her.

"You are free to choose," Azula said walking away with the Dai Li after Daisuke, Flame, Aang and Katara while Zuko looked at his uncle.

"We gotta find Toph and Sokka," Katara said as she, Aang, Daisuke and Flame ran through the caverns when a lightning bolt flew past them and they turned to see Azula jump down and attack them with two blue fireballs and Daisuke made a wall of fire in front of her and her friends blocking the fire.

"Ready for round four?" Daisuke asked Azula who growled as a fire blast landed between then and Zuko landed and he looked at everyone as he though on who to attack he looked at Daisuke and saw her shedding a few tears.

"She thinks I'll betray her," He thought before he growled and threw a fireball at Azula making her jump back.

"Zuko! You dare betray me your sister! Your own flesh and blood!?" She asked Zuko.

"You haven't been my sister for three years, and I'd never betray my girlfriend," Zuko replied.

"Girlfriend! She's a traitor!" Azula shouted.

"Then I am one as well!" Zuko roared launching a fireball at his sister again.

"Dai Li!" Azula shouted and several Dai Li appeared.

"Guys! You take the Dai Li, Azula is mine!" Daisuke shouted and the others nodded.

"Never thought I would fight beside the Avatar," Zuko said.

"Tell me about it," Aang replied as the Dai Li attacked them. Meanwhile with Sokka, Toph and the Earth King were in a cell.

"Any Dai Li nearby?" Toph asked as Sokka looked through the bars.

"No, all clear," Sokka said as Toph cracked her knuckles and she put her hands on the door and she Metalbent the door and she threw it away. "Time to get out of here," Sokka said.

"I can't leave without Bosco," The earth king said and Sokka groaned. Back with Daisuke she using her hook-swords against Azula who was dodging acrobatically while Aang, Katara and Zuko fought the Dai Li.

"I'm beginning to hate these guys," Zuko said ducking under a rock glove. Aang meanwhile was running along the roof before he kicked a stalactite down and he used Earthbending sending it down towards the Dai Li who were knocked back by the impact. Katara used water whips to fight the Dai Li as well.

"So you and my brother huh?" Azula asked Daisuke who swung her swords at her.

"So what if I am? I love him! More than I can say for you and your monster of a father!" She shouted at Azula who kicked Daisuke back making her drop one of her swords and Azula picked it up and both girls clashed.

"Oh really, then did my brother tell you about his other girlfriend?" Azula asked with a smirk.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Oh back home before he was banished he was in love with Mai," Azula told her and she gasped slightly. "Did he never tell you?" She asked with a mocking tone as Daisuke growled and kicked her back and Azula smirked at her as a Dai Li agent fired a rock glove at her and she raised her sword and the glove hit the sword and it shattered and knocked Daisuke back who looked at her broken sword.

"There is too many of them!" Aang shouted.

"You must let her go," He heard Pathik's voice in his mind and he looked at Katara sadly.

"I am sorry Katara," He said to himself as he encased himself in a tent made of crystal and he meditated and his tattoos started to glow before he opened his eyes to reveal he had entered the Avatar State. The crystals starting glowing making everyone look to see Aang rise into the sky and Katara, Zuko and Daisuke looked at Aang before Aang was hit by lightning and Daisuke saw Azula was the one who shot him.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed.

"Azula!" Daisuke roared launching lightning at her and hitting her and sending her flying. Aang then collapsed to the floor and Katara ran up to him just as Iroh burst into the room and stood in front of everyone.

"Go! I will hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh shouted at them.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted.

"I am proud of you Zuko, now run!" Iroh shouted and Zuko nodded as he and Daisuke mounted Flame while Katara carried Aang towards a waterfall and she propelled herself up it with Aang while Flame created a hole in the roof and flew out of the hole into the sky above Ba Sing Se as Appa flew past them with Sokka, Toph, The Earth King, Aang and Katara on the bison. Katara took out the phial of spirit water and bent it and it started to spin around and she placed it onto Aang's back where the injury was and the water sunk into Aang's body but nothing happened and Katara sobbed and everyone hung their heads before Aang's tattoos glowed briefly and he gasped and started to breathe again and everyone smiled a little as Flame and Appa flew out of Ba Sing Se.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen," The Earth King said sadly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Chapter 39

The Awakening

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Awakening

"What happened?" Aang asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes and he held his head, he then sat up and found himself in a room lit by candles and he grunted in pain as he saw his torso covered in bandages. He then looked behind him and saw a Fire Nation insignia. "Oh no," He said thinking he had been captured by the Fire Nation. He opened the door to the room and he held the door frame for support and he grabbed his glider and he used it as a crutch and he walked along a corridor occasionally leaning on the wall for support. He then peeked around a corner and he saw two figures wearing Fire Nation armour and he gasped before he hid behind the wall again. His expression then became a determined one as he stepped out quickly and sent a gust of wind at the two figures before he walked off as fast as he could.

"You hear that?" One of the figures asked before he turned to see Aang running off. "He's awake! Stop!" He shouted at Aang who kept running away from the two of them. He made his way to the top of the deck and he tripped and landed on the steel hard, he then heard a noise and he looked up to see Momo being petted by Bato and Hakoda who were both dressed up as Fire Nation soldiers.

"Momo?" He asked confused as the lemur ran to Aang who got to his knees and he jumped onto his shoulder and licked his face.

"Twinkle Toes, that's got to be you!" Toph said happily as she and Katara walked over to him followed by Daisuke.

"Aang, you're awake," Katara said happily to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm dreaming,"

"You're not dreaming Airhead," Daisuke said helping him to his feet before hugging him. Two Fire Nation soldiers then walked up to Aang and one hugged him.

"Aang, good to see you back in the land of the living buddy!" The soldier said.

"Sokka?" Aang asked as he looked at the second soldier who removed his face plate to reveal Zuko. "Zuko?" He then asked as he panted and stumbled slightly.

"Uh-oh, someone catch him, he's gonna-!" Toph shouted as Aang collapsed and hit the deck unconscious. Meanwhile on a ship heading towards the Fire Nation Azula was on the deck of the ship and looked at the moon.

"How dare you brother. How dare you betray me and join the Avatar and Daisuke," She growled to herself as she then walked away. Meanwhile back on the ship Daisuke was leaning against Flame with her last remaining Hook-sword strapped to her back as Toph walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked Daisuke who looked at her confused.

"Huh?" Was her response.

"Ever since we left Ba Sing Se, you've been all quiet, you haven't spoken to Zuko the whole time. So again, what's wrong?" Toph asked her and Daisuke sighed.

"It's what Azula said to me in the crystal catacombs beneath the city during our fight. Apparently that emo girl Mai and Zuko were a thing back when he wasn't banished," She answered.

"And you're upset that he didn't tell you about it?" Toph asked and Daisuke nodded her head. "Maybe he forgot to tell you, or he never got around to telling you, but that shouldn't matter. You love him and he loves you but you need to talk to him big sis," She told Daisuke before she walked off and Daisuke sighed before she looked up at the night sky. Meanwhile Aang was awake again and he was sitting in front of Katara and Sokka and Zuko sat beside them while Appa rested behind them all and Aang also now had a robe to cover him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asked Katara as Zuko and Sokka left him and Katara alone.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad," Katara told him before she smiled at him. "I like your hair,"

"I have hair!?" Aang asked as he felt the hair on his head. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"A few weeks," Katara answered him as Hakoda walked up to them both.

"Everything alright over here?" he asked.

"We're fine dad," Katara told him annoyed.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father," Hakoda said to Aang offering his hand but Katara placed her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?" She asked her father.

"Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda," Aang said as he shook his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you," Hakoda said to Aang.

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked him.

"Of course," he replied before he walked away.

"Are you mad at your dad?" Aang asked.

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?" Katara replied and Aang mumbled something before he gasped in pain. "Maybe we should head upstairs, you need a healing session," Katara then said as she help Aang up and they made their way to Aang's room, Katara then bend some water onto the scar on Aang's back where Azula hit him. "Tell me where the pain is most intense,"

"A little higher," Aang told her as Katara move the water up and he flashed back to the battle in the crystal catacombs where he entered the Avatar State. "Wow, you're in the right spot," He told her.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there," Katara said as she went to remove the water. "Let me see if I can-," She said as Aang flashed back to the battle again specifically to when he got shot by Azula and then to Katara crying over him.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back," He said to her.

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole, I don't know what I did exactly," Katara told him.

"You saved me is what you did," He answered her. The next morning in the Fire Nation capital a crowd had gathered as Lo and Li stood above them.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found the Avatar and fought him and the traitor Daisuke the Princess of Dragons," Li said.

"And the Avatar fell! And the Earth Kingdom fell!" both Lo and Li said.

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls..." Li said.

"And brought them down!" Both Lo and Li shouted.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory," Li said.

"Now the hero has returned home!" Both Lo and Li said. "Your Princess Azula!" the crowd cheered as Azula stood between them. Back on the ship the Gaang had stolen Aang, Sokka, Toph, Daisuke, Katara, Zuko, Bato and Hakoda were looking over a map.

"So what's happened since I've been out?" Aang asked.

"Well after Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone," Sokka explained.

"Not entirely," Daisuke said.

"Oh he left with Bosco too," Sokka said. "Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us," He told Aang.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda told him.

"It's Sokka's plans," Katara told him.

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable," He said.

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke," Sokka said pointing to Pipsqueak who had The Duke on his shoulder and both of them were eating some noddles.

"Nice to see you again Aang," Pipsqueak greeted Aang.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" Sokka said before he whispered to Aang. "You," He told Aang.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, the whole world thinks you're dead again, isn't that great?" Sokka asked Aang whose expression became one of shock and Daisuke smacked Sokka on the back of the head.

"Not a smart thing to tell him idiot!" She scolded him.

"The whole world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news Sokka? That's terrible!" Aang shouted at Sokka.

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!" He told Aang.

"He's right about that," Zuko voiced up.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang exclaimed pulling at his hair.

"Incoming Fire Nation ship!" Daisuke shouted and everyone looked at an approaching ship.

"I'll handle this, the Avatar is back!" Aang said opening his glider before he winced in pain.

"Aang, hold on, they don't we're not Fire Nation," Katara told him and Aang looked at her sweating before he closed his glider.

"Everyone calm down," Hakoda told them. "Bato and I will handle this," He told them as he and Bato put their helmets on. Pipsqueak and The Duke threw a tarp over Flame and Appa covering them while the Gaang hid in a square hole.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang said.

"Hopefully, you won't need to," Toph told him.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!" The captain of the ship said as he and a guard boarded the Gaang's ship.

"We're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo," Hakoda told him.

"Ahhh ... Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way," The captain said.

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect sir," Bato told him.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" The captain said.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message," Hakoda said to the captain as he and Bato bowed to the captain and the captain and the guard headed back to their ship.

"Sir ... Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island," The guard whispered to him.

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right; they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship," The captain whispered to the guard but Toph heard them.

"They know!" She shouted as she Metalbent the bridge away and sent the captain and his guard into the water, Katara then ran up to the edge of the ship and Waterbent a large wave and created some distance between them and the Gaang's ship took off immediately while the captain and the guard climbed up a rope ladder.

"Load the Toph!" Toph shouted as Pipsqueak dropped a boulder in front of her and Toph sent it at the ship and destroyed a catapult that just fired a flaming projectile towards the ship but it was obliterated by a lightning blast from Daisuke. Aang meanwhile was back inside the ship with Zuko and Sokka and Aang tried to run out but Sokka and Zuko stopped him and he growled and hit his staff against the wall. The other ship fired a harpoon at the ship and made a hole in the deck below the waterline and Katara froze the hole.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara shouted as she created a mist from the water but a fireball made its way through and it smashed into the rocks Toph was using.

"I can't stand here and do nothing!" Aang shouted but Zuko and Sokka grabbed him.

"Calm down Avatar, you're still hurt from Azula's lightning," Zuko told him.

"He's right Aang, and you're still a secret so please let us handle this!" Sokka told him and Aang growled.

"Fine!" He snapped before he stormed off.

"How're we doing?" Toph asked as two fireballs hit the deck and started a fire but Katara put them out.

"Well, things can't get much worse," Zuko said as he and Sokka ran out onto the deck just as a serpent emerged from the water. "Oh come on!" Zuko shouted.

"The universe loves to prove us wrong!" Sokka shouted.

"You make it too easy guys!" Toph told them. The serpent roared just as a fireball from the other ship hit its face and in anger it wrapped around the ship allowing the Gaang to escape.

"Thank you the universe!" Sokka shouted to the sky while Zuko sweatdropped slightly. The ship then docked in a town and Aang was alone in his room until the gaang turned up.

"Aang, we're going out to eat, you coming?" Daisuke asked him as Aang held his stomach.

"I am hungry," He said as Zuko held up a headband making Aang look at him. "What's that for?" He asked.

"You need to stay hidden, so use this to cover your arrow," Zuko answered.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow with pride," Aang told him.

"Be reasonable Avatar," Zuko told him as Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys go, I'll talk to him," She said and everyone reluctantly left her and Aang alone. "I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed right?" She asked him.

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail!" Aang shouted.

"Aang come on, stop blaming yourself for everything bad in the world," Daisuke told him.

"How can I not blame myself? I wasn't there when this war started! I let my people down! They're all dead! I was there in Ba Sing Se and I failed again!" Aang shouted at her standing up.

"There is still this invasion," Daisuke told him.

"I hate the invasion! I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes! I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord. But now I know I need to do it alone," He told Daisuke. "I need to redeem myself. I need my honour back," He said and Daisuke shook her head.

"You sound like Zuko, Aang you don't need to do anything alone, everyone is here for you," She told Aang.

"Just leave Daisuke…please." He said and she nodded and left the room and Aang banged his head against the wall in anger. A while later Katara came into the room with a tray of food.

"I brought you some food," She said but she gasped as she saw that Aang wasn't in the room and his glider was gone. "No," She said in horror meanwhile with Aang he was flying on his glider towards the Fire Nation. Meanwhile with Azula at the palace she kneeled before Ozai who stood before her.

"Welcome home my daughter, I am most pleased with your conquest of Ba Sing Se. You did what your traitorous uncle could not do, and I am also pleased with how you handled the betrayal of your brother. And I am proudest most of your legendary achievement, you slayed the Avatar," Ozai told her.

"It was nothing father," Azula told him.

"But there is still the problem of Zuko, and the Princess of Dragons Daisuke, it seems you are unable to defeat her whenever you encounter her if what Mai and Ty Lee have told me is accurate," Ozai told her and Azula looked up at him.

"I assure you father, she got lucky, I swear I will end her," She told her father.

"I hope you are right, I will not stand for a traitor for a son or this girl who has a dragon as a pet, find them and end them daughter and do not fail me," Ozai told her before he walked away. Meanwhile back on the ship Katara ran up to Hakoda in tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked his daughter.

"He left," She said.

"Who?" Hakoda asked as Daisuke, Zuko, Toph and Sokka walked up to them.

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared," Katara said.

"I knew he'd do something like this." Daisuke said making everyone look at her. "He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it's all his responsibility," she told them.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave," Hakoda said.

"It's not brave, it's selfish and stupid! We could be helping him and I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him, too? How can he just leave us behind?" Katara asked as the others all looked at each other and they walked off.

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Hakoda asked her.

"How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran-Gran, and she loved us, but we were just so lost without you," Katara said as she tried to wipe tears away.

"I am sorry Katara," Hakoda said as he embraced his daughter.

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt!" Katara told him.

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache," Hakoda told her. Meanwhile with Aang he flew through the air until he came across the blockade and he took a breath and he dived under the water and Waterbent his way under the ships and he emerged far from them but he lost his glider and he was being pushed around by the waves and he screamed as he was pushed under water before he emerged holding onto a large branch.

"I can't do it. I've failed," Aang said sadly as lightning struck around him and Roku appeared. "Roku?" He asked them.

"You haven't failed Aang," Roku told him.

"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down," Aang replied sadly.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems, and my mistakes. But I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world," Roku told him.

"I don't know how though," Aang told him as a light shone down on him from the moon and Yue appeared.

"You already saved the world. And you'll save the world again, but you can't give up," Yue told him as the storm ended.

"You're right, I won't give up," Aang said as he created a large wave and rode it away and Yue vanished and Aang washed up on an island the same one where Roku's temple once was. He then fell asleep only to be awakened by Momo licking him as Appa and Flame landed on the island.

"You're okay!" Katara exclaimed happily hugging him as the others but Zuko joined in.

"I have so much to do," Aang said as the group hug ended.

"I know, but you'll have our help," Katara told him.

"You didn't think you'd get out of learning Firebending from me now did you?" Daisuke asked him.

"But the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with Hakoda and the others in a few weeks on the day of the eclipse," Zuko told him and he nodded.

"Hey what's-?" Toph asked as she held up Aang's glider. "Oh it's your glider," She said.

"It's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive," Aang said taking the staff and he looked at it sadly before he threw it away into the lava and it burned away while everyone mounted Flame and Appa again and they both took off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. Chapter 40

The Headband

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Forty: The Headband

"I think I see a cave below," Aang's voice came from a large descending cloud.

"Shhh! Keep quiet!" Sokka told him in a commanding tone, the cloud continued to head towards the ground before the cloud dispersed and Appa and Flame landed on the ground. Sokka then jumped off of Appa and started to reconnoitre before he stopped and cross his arm and looked at Aang. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as a cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut," He told Aang before he reconnoitred again.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us talking and turn us in," Daisuke said sarcastically to Sokka who looked at her.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory, and those are enemy birds," He told her pointing at four birds that looked like a cross between puffins and toucans on a rock standing above him, one of them landed on Sokka's head and screeched and the others laughed before they headed into the cave only for Sokka to jump over them and land in the dirt and he looked around suspiciously and he tiptoed into the cave and looked around.

"Well?" Zuko asked him.

"This will do. This is how we will be living until the invasion. Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave…" Sokka said his head dropping each time he said the word cave.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. All we need is new clothes," Katara told him looking at her clothes under her cloak.

"I'm with Sugar Queen on that," Toph said.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave," Aang said.

"Plus we'd have real food," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat nothing but cave hoppers?" Toph asked punching the wall and several cave hoppers jumped out and Momo grabbed one and at it before he spat out the limp he had in his mouth.

"Looks like you got outvoted Sokka," Zuko told him.

"For once you're right, let's get some new clothes," Sokka said in defeat. A few minutes later the gaang were hiding behind a rock wall as they looked at several lines of clothes that had been washed and were now drying over natural steam vents.

"I don't know about this," Aang said.

"What's wrong now Avatar?" Zuko asked him.

"These clothes belong to someone, we shouldn't steal them," Aang answered.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara shouted as she ran over and grabbed some clothes.

"Well, if it is for our survival, then I call the suit!" Aang shouted running over followed by Toph as they both grabbed clothes followed by Daisuke and Zuko, Sokka looked at some shirts before he smiled and grabbed the third one.

"Ta-dah, normal kid," Aang said as he put on a headband with the arrow pointing down like his arrow was.

"I should wear shows, but I wouldn't be able to see as well," Toph said before she sat down. "Sorry shoes," She said as she pushed her foot through the shoe and sent the bottom of it into Sokka's face leaving a red footprint. "Finally, a stylish show for the blind Earthbender," She said.

"You start your own shoe line," Zuko muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks, I think I will," Toph chirped and Zuko rolled his eyes slightly.

"How do we look?" Katara asked as she and Daisuke came into view and Zuko and Aang's eyes widened and they both blushed. Katara was wearing a red dress with her hair now done up in a new way, her mother's necklace still around her neck.

"Ah, your mom's necklace," Aang told Katara fighting down a blush.

"Oh right, it's obviously water tribe," Katara said removing her necklace as Zuko looked at Daisuke who was now wearing a crimson sleeveless tank top that stopped just below her chest leaving her mid-section exposed, her pants were a dull red that ended above her ankles and she wore a red waist cloak, her sandals were a reddish orange colour that reached above her ankles, she had dark red fingerless gloves that reached to her elbows, and her final piece of clothing was a red cloak that covered her body, that had a hood attached, and the fire nation emblem clip bottom that held the cloak in place.

"Wow, Daisuke you look more beautiful than-," Zuko started before Daisuke frowned.

"Then who? That emo girlfriend of yours Mai." She said as everyone took a step back from Daisuke knowing how she could get and Zuko looked at her in shock.

"How'd you find that out?" He asked her.

"During my fight with Azula. She told me how you and Mai were a thing back before you were banished," Daisuke said with a frown as Zuko walked up to her and took her hands in his before he said.

"Yes, before I was banished, but that changed and we grew apart. It's you who I love Dai," Daisuke frowned and took her hands out of Zuko's and looked at him.

"It's gonna take more than words Zuko this time," She then walked off and Toph and Katara followed her while Sokka and Aang gave Zuko their sympathy.

"I though the good guys always got the girl," He said.

"Don't worry Zuko, just give her some space and find a way to make it up to her," Aang said.

"This coming from a twelve year old kid," Zuko groaned holding his head. Meanwhile Daisuke was walking towards the nearby town with Katara on her left and Toph on her right.

"I know you're hurting from the fact Zuko kept this from you, but he is trying to start anew and he didn't want his past to affect his future with you," Katara said to Daisuke who looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, come on big sis, just forgive and forget," Toph told Daisuke holding her hand and she looked at her and smiled.

"I'll try, but I want to see how he makes it up to me first," She said and the other two girls rolled their eyes. Soon the gaang were in the town purchasing accessories. Katara put some money down on a table and put on a Fire Nation necklace, Toph put on a crown, Sokka now wore a top not, Zuko reluctantly strapped a black eye patch over his left eye where his scar was and he pulled a hood up over his shoulders and Aang pushed Momo down into his shirt.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here all the time, just follow my lead, and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation stay flaming," He then told everyone.

"We haven't said that for a hundred years," Zuko told him.

"Oh, really?" Aang asked and Zuko nodded. "Man, more's changed than I thought," He said before he walked off. "Good morning my got hotman," He greeted a man.

"Uh…morning I guess," The man said and Zuko facepalmed.

"Is he always like this?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, more than you know Scarface," Daisuke told him walking off but Zuko grabbed her arm lightly. "What is it?" She asked him angrily.

"Well I wanted to make up for not telling you about Mai and all, so here, a new choker," Zuko mumbled slightly handing Daisuke a crimson choker with a red ruby on it and Daisuke smiled slightly as she removed her old one and she put the new one around her neck.

"Thanks, but you're still in the doghouse as far as I am concerned," She told him before she walked off and Zuko smiled slightly.

"It's a start though," He thought before he walked off and the others followed him before they arrived at a restaurant.

"A meat place, really, you know I'm a vegetarian," Aang whined.

"Come on Aang, everyone eats meat, even the meat eats the meat," Sokka told him pointing to a hippo cow that was eating meat swarming with flies.

"No thanks, I'll just eat some lettuce outta the garbage," Aang said as he stood outside the restaurant while the others all walked inside. Three guards suddenly approached him.

"We found you, it's over," One guard said to him.

"Who me?" Aang asked guiltily.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here. Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform," The guard told Aang who chuckled nervously and they dragged him away and soon he was thrown into a classroom.

"Oh. Is this a new mind ready for moulding?" The teacher asked looking at Aang.

"That's right. Let the moulding begin," Aang said as the guards turned to left.

"Wait a minute, you're not from the Fire Nation, clearly you are from the colonies," The teacher told him.

"Yeah, the colonies, of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom," Aang answered.

"Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland, we bow to our elders." The teacher told him before bowing. "Like so," She said.

"Oh yeah," Aang said as he bowed but the teacher clapped her hands making Aang look up and a girl in the front row stood and bowed the right way and Aang did so this time to the teacher.

"And we don't wear head coverings in doors," She told Aang.

"Oh, uh…I have a scar, it's very embarrassing," Aang replied.

"Very well. What is your name? Or should we just call you "Mannerless Colony Slob"?" The teacher asked him.

"Oh call me Kuzon," He answered her. Soon the day ended and Aang walked into the courtyard and looked down at Momo. "We made it through the day Momo, and it was pretty fun," He said to his lemur.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey," A girl told Aang who turned around to look at her.

"What monkey?" he asked innocently.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale. My name's On Ji. I like your headband, by the way," On Ji said to Aang who smiled as another boy wrapped his arm around her and looked at Aang.

"On Ji, you don't have to baby-sit the new kid," The boy told him.

"Wow, so you're one of the cool kids I've her about," Aang said to him.

"That's right. Now listen, friend. I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly, On Ji is my girlfriend, so back off," He said to Aang slowly before he and On Ji walked off and another kid walked up to Aang.

"Wow, he didn't beat you up, not even a little," The boy said to Aang.

"Just lucky I guess," Aang replied.

"My name is Shoji. We were on our way to play hide and explode. You want to come?" he asked Aang pointing at some other kids.

"Sure," Aang said as they all left the school. Later on Aang returned to the cave covered in soot and everyone looked at him.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asked him concerned. "Katara's been worried sick," She told him.

"I played with some kids after school," He answered removing his headband.

"After what?" Zuko asked him.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I am going back tomorrow," Aang answered.

"You enrolled in what!?" Zuko and Daisuke asked in disbelief before Sokka fell back in disbelief while Katara and Toph jaws dropped.

"Let me get this straight, some guards came and though your were playing hooky and they dragged you to school and now your enrolled?" Daisuke asked him.

"Pretty much so yeah," Aang answered her.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds ... really terrible," Sokka told him.

"He's right, we already got our outfits, why do you need to go to school?" Toph asked him.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai," Aang said holding up and picture of Ozai, he then showed the gaang a picture of Ozai made from noodles. "Here's one I made outta noodles," Aang then said and Zuko took the picture.

"Well it's the best picture of my father I've seen in years, but that's beside the point. This is dangerous, if people find out who you are at that school, we're all in trouble," He told Aang.

"Then I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow," the Airbender said.

"I am a fan of secret rivers…" Sokka said. "Fine, let's stay here a few days," He relented and Aang jumped into the air happily.

"Flamey-o hotman!" He exclaimed running off.

"Flamey-o?" Sokka asked Katara who shrugged and Zuko facepalmed.

"Well if Aang is gonna go to school in the Fire Nation, he needs to know a few things," The scarred Firebender said before he walked after Aang. The next morning in the classroom Aang and the other students were sitting down before the teacher came in and everyone rose to bow to her.

"Good morning class, recite the Fire Nation Oath before we begin the day," She told everyone who turned to face a painting of Ozai and they all bowed.

"My life I give to my country, with my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him," The class said including Aang who was glad he listened to Zuko the night before. "With my mind I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue," The class said while Aang yawned and the class giggled and the teacher gave him a stern expression.

"Since it's obviously _hilarious_ to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great March of Civilization," She said and the class all sat down and took out their pens. "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?" The teacher asked and Aang rose his hand. "Yes Kuzon?" The teacher asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Aang asked and everyone looked at him befuddled. "I mean there was no Air Nation Army, Sozin defeated them by ambush," He said.

"I don't know how you could know any better than our national history book, unless you were actually there," The teacher told him and Aang chuckled nervously.

"I'll just right down my best guess," He said later on in the day Aang and the other students were all playing instruments and Aang was playing a tsungi horn very loud and off key as he danced around as he sat.

"Kuzon?" The teacher asked him.

"I know, I'm not that good at the tsungi horn," Aang told him.

"No, child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?" The teacher asked him.

"I was just dancing, you do dances here in the homeland, right?" Aang asked.

"Not really no," a student told him.

"_Dancing_ is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order," The teacher told him.

"But what about expressing yourself?" Aang asked.

"I know sometimes we're so ruled by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies," The teacher said before he placed his hand on his face. "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you," He told Aang, once the school day had finished Aang was in the courtyard about to head back to the gaang when On Ji walked over to him.

"Uh, hi, Kuzon. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing," She told him.

"Thanks, I could show you some time," Aang said before he yelped and ducked a fire blast from Hide.

"What did you say colony trash? You were gonna show her something?" He asked Aang.

"Just some dance movements," Aang said nervously before he ducked under another fire blast.

"No one shows my girl anything!" Hide shouted as he tried to punch Aang who simply dodged and weaved through his strikes. Aang ducked under a punch and whistled.

"Wow, I felt that one," He taunted Hide who growled and a crowd gathered to see Aang duck under another punch and Hide shouted in anger as he ran at Aang who simply tripped him sending him skidding across the ground towards the headmaster who looked at Aang angrily.

"Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school," He said to Aang angrily.

"Parents?" Aang asked worried.

"And don't be late!" The headmaster told him as Hide smirked at him and Aang ran back to the gaang. Meanwhile in the cave Daisuke was looking after Flame and Appa when Zuko walked up with something behind his back, Daisuke then turned around to look at him.

"What is it Zuko?" She asked him.

"Um…well…I found something else to make up for not telling you about Mai, you said the choker was a start," He answered her.

"Yeah I did, what have you got this time?" She asked him and Zuko pulled out some fire lilies. "Fire lilies, for me?" She asked taking the flowers from Zuko and sniffing them.

"Uh yeah. Do you like them?" He asked and Daisuke looked at him and she smiled at him.

"I do, you're nearly there," She said as she pecked Zuko on the cheek making him smile.

"Daisuke! Zuko!" The moment was broken as Aang ran up to them both.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm in trouble, big time," He answered.

"Please tell me you didn't Airbend," Zuko said.

"No nothing like that, I got into a fight with a jerk who thought I was stealing his girlfriend from him," Aang said.

"You did what?!" Daisuke asked him.

"I didn't do anything to him, I just tripped him and now the headmaster said he wants to talk to my parents," Aang answered her.

"Why are you talking to us about this?" Zuko asked him.

"Well, can you two be my parents?" Aang asked and both Zuko and Daisuke whose eyes widened.

"You want us to be your what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Hear me out, I could ask Sokka and Katara, but it'd be awkward. Besides you two are already a couple, so I don't know consider it practice," Aang said and Daisuke and Zuko blushed at what he was implying.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs ..." The headmaster said to Zuko and Daisuke who were both in disguise, Zuko now wore a beard and still had the eye patch, Daisuke meanwhile had her hair done up and now wore Katara's dress and had a large stomach.

"Hwa, Lee Hwa, and this is my wife Jun," Zuko said his voice now deeper and rougher.

"Nice to meet you," Daisuke said.

"Mr. and Mrs Hwa, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil," The headmaster informed Zuko and Daisuke.

"Excuse me sir, did you see our son rough up your star pupil at all, or did you simply take his word for it?" Daisuke asked the headmaster.

"I did not see anything, but Hide was on the ground when I arrived and your son was standing over him," The headmaster told her.

"Then how do you know he did it if you have no proof?" Daisuke asked and the headmaster remained silent. "When we get home my husband shall be talking to Kuzon about the other things he has done, but next time before you accuse someone of something make sure you have proof, good day," Daisuke said as she, Aang and Daisuke left the headmasters office.

"Safe," Aang said in relief.

"Not quite," Zuko said as Aang and Daisuke looked at him as he frowned at Aang. "Young man, as soon as we get home you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!" He told him and Aang and Daisuke looked at him visibly alarmed. Soon the three of them were back in the cave and Zuko was looking at Aang. "That does it no more school for you Aang," He told him.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Zuko. You get to be normal all the time," Aang said.

"How am I normal? In case you haven't noticed I haven't had what you call a normal life!" Zuko snapped at him.

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom," Aang told the rest of the gaang.

"How're you gonna do that for a whole school of fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them, a secret dance party!" Aang exclaimed dancing around as Zuko and Daisuke frowned at him.

"Go to your room!" Both of them shouted at him. Later on though the gaang were setting up the cave for the party, Toph was making dance platforms with her Earthbending and Daisuke and Zuko were lightning candles that Sokka and Katara were setting around the room.

"I can't believe we're doing a dance party, it's silly," Sokka said.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!" Aang said dancing.

"There coming, everyone stop bending!" Toph told everyone as Daisuke and Aang walked up to Appa and Flame.

"Sorry guys, you need to stay in the back for now," Aang told them and they both grumbled as Aang herded them to the back. "I know, you got fancier feet than anybody. And six of 'em!" He said to Appa.

"Same for you Flame, I knew you could whoop all their butts in a dancing contest, but for now stay back here, okay," Daisuke said to him and he nodded at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-O's! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving," Aang said as he stood on the stage while some kids played instruments.

"What do we do now?" one of the students asked.

"This is where you start dancing," Aang told him.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave…" Another student said.

"Yeah, what if someone finds out!?" Another student asked before running off.

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you," Aang said.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here," A student told him.

"Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'," Aang said as he ran low to the ground and the students ooh and aah. "And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'," He then said.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance," Toph said. Aang then offered his hand to On Ji who blushed and took it and he pulled her to him.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se," Aang said as he started to tap his feet from side to side and On Ji followed suit.

"Wow they look good together, don't you think?" Sokka asked Katara who looked at Aang and On Ji in envy.

"Yeah, that's it! That's the sound of happy feet," Aang said as the students started to dance. "Yeah everyone freestyle!" Aang told the students. Meanwhile a few girls looked at Daisuke and pointed to her and giggled as they walked over to her.

"Enjoying the dancing?" She asked them.

"Yeah we are, and tell us are you the Princess of Dragons?" One girl asked Daisuke who looked at her in shock.

"How'd you…?" She asked.

"We've heard the stories, that you're a prodigy Firebender and your beauty is greater than that of Princess Azula," Another girl said to Daisuke who smiled. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone,"

"Good, now let's dance the night away," Daisuke said and the girls nodded and they started to dance. Zuko looked at Daisuke and he smiled at her before he looked at Katara glaring at Aang and On Ji in envy and he got an idea and he walked over to her.

"Want to dance?" he asked her and she looked at him in shock, before she looked at Aang and On Ji in envy again.

"Okay," She said taking Zuko's hand and they both moved onto the dance floor and started to dance much to the shock of Aang who frowned slightly.

"Hey Kuzon, you alright?" On Ji asked him.

"Yeah, excuse me," Aang said as he walked over to Daisuke who was glaring at Zuko and Katara enviously. "Hey Dai, you want to dance?" he asked the Firebender who looked at him hesitantly and then at Zuko and Katara.

"Sure, lead the way," She replied and Aang took her hand and both of them started to dance as the crowd stopped to watch them dance. Zuko and Katara then danced over to them and Zuko looked at Katara and winked and she nodded at him, Zuko then twirled Katara around just as Aang did the same to Daisuke and both girls twirled past each other to the other boy, Zuko caught Daisuke and held her close and started to dance slowly with her.

"You know something Dai?" He asked her.

"What?" She replied.

"There is something I have to tell you about me and Mai," He said and Daisuke frowned.

"Oh really?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"We never danced like this," He told her and she blushed and smiled happily.

"That's good then," She said and Zuko nodded as they both looked to see Aang and Katara dancing elaborately and their dance involved kicks and flips and when the dance finished Aang leaned Katara down and both were panting.

"That's the one we want! The one with the headband!" A voice rang out and Aang looked up to see the headmaster point at him.

"Oh no!" He said before he ran off through the crowd and two guards followed him. One of them saw a boy wearing a headband and they grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around only to reveal the boy was Shoji.

"Looking for me?" He asked the guard.

"That's not the one we're after, he's here somewhere, don't let him leave the cave!" The headmaster said as he and the guards searched for Aang grabbing random kids who were wearing headbands but they all turned out to be decoys.

"We got this Kuzon, go," Shoji told Aang and he bowed in thanks to Shoji who smiled as Aang left through the back of the cave and he Earthbent it shut and Shoji's jaw dropped in astonishment. Flame and Appa then took off through the sky away from the cave.

"Nice going fancy-pants, I think you really _did_ help those kids, you taught them to be free," Toph said to Aang.

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all," Aang said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it was some dance party," Katara said kissing him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Yeah, I never knew Zuko could dance," Daisuke said looking back at Zuko who was behind her.

"I'm full of surprises," He told her and he felt Daisuke press her lips on his and he returned the kiss.

"That you are, and consider yourself forgiven," She told him and he smiled at her. Meanwhile far away Azula who was wearing a hooded cloak and she walked into an alley and waited until she saw a man with a metal foot and metal arm walk up to her.

"You're sure you weren't followed? I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do, and even better at keeping secrets. I want you to find my brother Zuko and The Princess of Dragons Daisuke, and end them both," Azula told the man who also had a strange tattoo on his forehead.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

The Painted Lady

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Forty One: The Painted Lady

"Momo," Aang said poking his head out of putrescent water and Momo turned to see Aang dive in again before he resurfaced again. "Oh Momo," He said and Momo landed on his head and Aang chuckled. "Hey you found me buddy," He said before he looked down at the water in disgust before he airbent himself up onto Appa's saddle. "Hey guys I think this river is polluted," He said to Sokka and Katara looking down at his sludge covered body, he then airbent the sludge off him covering the siblings in muck and they cried out in disgust while Daisuke, Zuko and Toph who were on Flame gagged.

"Oh gross," Daisuke said and Flame made a noise of disgust as he held his head and the three benders above the muck. "I know you don't like this Flame, but I will make it up to you later," His mother told him.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook!" Sokka said holding up a fishing hook. "Get it, like a fishing hook," He said grinning.

"Too bad your skills aren't _on _the hook," Zuko countered making everyone laugh and Sokka grumbled.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food," Katara said unfurling a large scroll. "That is if it keeps into Sokka's master schedule," She said as her brother looked at the scroll.

"It's doable, but only two potty breaks today," He said.

"Hey maybe we can get food there," Aang said pointing towards a village in the middle of the lake. Soon everyone was on dry land and Appa and Flame were under mats of grass. "Now you look like a hill with horns buddy," Aang said to his bison who grumbled and Momo landed his head while Flame grumbled.

"Take it easy boy," Daisuke told her dragon who nodded and Daisuke covered him with the grass mat. The gaang then walked over to the river.

"I can't feel anything, where is this village?" Toph asked.

"It's on the river," Zuko told the blind girl.

"That's right," A voice said and everyone looked down to see a man wearing an open orange vest and a hat standing on a ferry. "My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" Dock asked them and the gaang looked at one another.

"We're from….the uh…" Katara stammered.

"The Earth kingdom colonies," Zuko quickly said.

"Ah colonials. Hop on I'll give you a ride to town," Dock told them and everyone hopped on the ferry and Dock rowed it towards the village.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Katara asked him.

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in," Dock explained pointing to a nearby factory. "Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river," He continued as Aang and Katara shared a look between each other. "And now our village is struggling to survive," the ferry then docked at the village and the gaang disembarked.

"Thanks for the ride," Daisuke waved to Dock who waved back.

"Look at this place, it's so sad. We have to help them," Katara said looking at the villagers.

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own," Zuko said.

"These people are starving! And you'd turn your back on them, how can you be so cold and heartless?" Katara asked him.

"I'm not Katara, but the fact is the more time we waste helping everyone we come across the less time we'll have to end this war before Sozin's Comet arrives," Zuko told her.

"We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord," Sokka added as Daisuke smacked him over the head.

"Can you say that louder? I don't think everyone heard you!" She shouted at him.

"Yeah loudmouths, keep it down when talking about taking out the you-know-who," Toph said holding onto Daisuke's hand.

"Come on Katara, be reasonable," Sokka told his sister who reluctantly nodded her head.

"I guess so," She said with an annoyed look on her face. Everyone then walked to a shop where they saw Dock now wearing a new hat.

"Hey Dock, you work here too?" Daisuke asked him making him turn to look at her.

"Dock's my brother, I'm Xu!" Xu said.

"But we just saw you on the dock, you're wearing the same clothes, apart from the hat," Aang said.

"Dock works on the docks, that's why he's called Dock, while I work in the shop and that's why they call me Xu," He said.

"I don't get it," Aang said.

"Me neither," Xu replied as he picked up a crate and put it onto the counter making the team recoil in disgust. "What can I get you?" He asked and Zuko and Daisuke turned green and nearly threw up. "Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll give you a clam for free," Xu said as Sokka touched a clam and mucus burst out of it and Daisuke ran off and threw up over the side into the river.

"We'll stick to the fish thanks, and can you tell Dock we need a ride back?" Sokka asked Xu who ducked behind the counter and Dock popped out.

"Hey colonials, my brother says you need a lift," He said before he jumped the counter and the team followed him but a little boy stopped Katara.

"Can you spare some food?" He begged her and Katara handed him a fish.

"I wish I could do more," She said touched as the boy bowed and he ran off to his sick mother. Night soon fell and Toph Earthbent the pollutants out of the water which Katara then put into a pot and Daisuke set the fire to boil the water.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track," Sokka said.

"Finagle away oh schedule master," Toph said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day," Sokka said.

"Forty three minutes?" Katara asked him.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!" Sokka said looking at his schedule.

"Well I'm not waking up early," Toph said.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks," Sokka said.

"Say what!?" Aang shouted at him.

"No way!" Katara shouted.

"Forget it!" Toph said.

"You're pushing it Sokka," Zuko warned him.

"I got it, how's this from now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time," Sokka said slyly and Toph, Katara and Zuko showed their disgust while Aang did a spit-take and Daisuke choked on her food. "Hey it may be cross, but it's efficient," Sokka said.

"I know what else is efficient, it involves leaving you here to save weight," Zuko told him.

"Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning," Sokka said as Katara had a distraught look on his face. The next morning Flame and Appa were groaning while Katara ministered to them.

"What's wrong with them Katara?" Aang asked her walking up.

"I think Flame and Appa are sick," She said.

"What!?" Sokka shouted "Appa and Flame sick, that's awful!" He said panicked.

"I didn't know you cared Sokka," Toph told him.

"Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now," Sokka said pulling out his schedule but the others gave him the evil eye. "And I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well," Sokka said as Flame growled. "Oh and big, giant dragon friend doesn't feel well too," He added as Daisuke looked at Flame who cooed at her and opened his mouth to reveal a purple tongue as Appa did the same thing and Aang looked at his bison's tongue in shock.

"His tongue is purple! That can't be good. Katara, can you heal him?" he asked his friend.

"I think he needs medicine," Katara said. "Maybe we can find the right herbs in town," She added and Daisuke looked at her dragon who grunted at her and then nudged his head at Katara.

"What boy?" She asked him.

"Dai come on!" She heard Sokka shout to her as the others walked off towards the town. When the gaang arrived they saw the whole town was bustling and lively one man even pole-vaulted over a house.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem more happy?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, something must have happened," Aang said as they made their way to Xu's shop.

"Yo Xu, why's everyone so happy?" Daisuke asked him as Xu drank from a ladle.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person ... the Painted Lady," He said.

"The who now?" Katara asked.

"The Painted Lady." Xu said as he placed a small figure of the spirit on his counter. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now," He explained.

"See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend," Sokka said.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa and Flame can rest," Katara said.

"I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" Sokka asked.

"Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish?" Xu asked putting the crate on the counter again and Sokka took the two headed fish much to the disgust of the others.

"What? You get more for your money," Sokka said to them as they ran off with Sokka following them. Later that night a woman wearing a hat sailed across the lake on a carpet of fog towards the village, she then entered a shack and kneeled down to each person inside them and healed them with a blue glow before she went to leave but the boy from before saw her and he walked over to her.

"Thank you Painted Lady," he said and the woman nodded before she vanished into the water. The next day the gaang walked up to Dock who was polishing a doll in Xu's shop.

"Dock is Xu around?" Sokka asked him.

"Let me check," Dock told him before he ducked under the counter and Xu popped out. "Hey there, back again?" He asked as Toph pushed Sokka aside and slammed money on the counter.

"We need more food, our friends are still sick," She told him.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend," Xu said.

"Oh she won't do that," Daisuke said.

"Why not?" Xu asked her.

"It's not in her best interests to heal our friends," She replied smirking at Katara smugly and mouth a few words to her making the Waterbender's eyes widen.

"Well anyway, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks," Xu explained.

"That's why this place is so festive," Aang said seeing a statue of the Painted Lady being erected.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to the Painted Lady," Xu said as the gaang started to walk off.

"Look how much better this place is, and all thanks to one lady, I mean…spirit," Katara said.

"Yeah, she should come here every night, if she stops this place will go back to the way it was," Sokka said.

"What're you talking about? Look how happy these people are," Katara told him.

"Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory," Sokka said waving his arms around making noises and Katara frowned.

"Spirit magic doesn't work like that Sokka, it's more of a…" Aang said waving his body around in the air indicating spirit magic and Katara stormed off annoyed while Aang and Sokka chuckled.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Daisuke asked her and she looked at the Firebender and nodded and both girls walked away from the gaang.

"What is it?" Katara asked her.

"I think you know Painted Lady," Daisuke told her.

"How'd you…?"

"How'd I know? Simple Flame told me when he first became 'sick', and I found these," Daisuke said holding out a sack of purple berries in her hand.

"Those could have come from anywhere," Katara said and Daisuke stuck her tongue out showing it was purple and Katara chuckled nervously.

"Katara, you're lucky I found out before Sokka did, he'd be furious with you right now for jeopardising everything," Daisuke told her and Katara frowned.

"I had to do it, I needed to help these people," She told her and Daisuke frowned slightly as Zuko walked up to them.

"What's going on you two?" He asked them.

"Nothing," They both said.

"Alright, we'll we're heading back to Appa and Flame now," Zuko told them and they nodded and followed him to the dock. Later that night Katara woke up and got out of her sleeping back and stuffed it with hay before she donned her Painted Lady gear and she walked off but Momo made noises and Aang woke up.

"What's up buddy?" He asked the lemur who pointed at Katara. "It's her! Hey Painted Spirit Lady!" he called running after her and Katara looked at Aang in shock before she ran off and Aang followed her. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but my friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule," He said to her but Katara kept running from him. "Wait!" he shouted as Katara ran across the river and Aang froze the water to follow her. "But I'm a great bridge between your world and mine, I know Hei Bai! We're close personal friends!" He shouted to her but Katara kept running and she looked in the reflection of the water to see Aang running across the rooftops "Heeey!" he shouted but he ran into a pole and fell down, Katara winced slightly before she ran off to the far side of the village and she stopped thinking she was safe only for Aang to drop down in front of her. "My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar," He said pointing to his arrow.

"Well, hello Avatar. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy," Katara said in a disguised voice.

"Yeah, me too. I hate that," Aang said as he looked at Katara's face from behind her veil "You know, you're really pretty spirit. I don't meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet, not very attractive," Aang said. "And you seem familiar, really familiar. Have I seen you before?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't know about that," Katara said.

"Cut the act Katara," Both of them looked to see Daisuke walk up towards them.

"Katara!?" Aang exclaimed looking at the Painted Lady who removed her hat to reveal it was Katara.

"Hi Aang," She said guiltily to him.

"You're the Painted Lady?" He asked her.

"I wasn't her at first, I was just trying to help the village. But since everything thought that's who I was anyway, I guess I just kinda became her," She explained.

"Are Appa and Flame even sick?" Aang asked.

"Unless their allergic to those purple berries I've been feeding them," Katara said.

"I can't believe you lied to all of us, and that Daisuke was in on it," Aang said.

"Actually, I found out the first day Flame and Appa were supposedly sick, I kept quiet out of respect that Katara was doing what she thought was right," Daisuke explained.

"You know if you two want to help, there is one more thing we can do," Katara said and she looked at the factory.

"You're kidding, you want to destroy that place?" Daisuke asked.

"It was Sokka's idea," Katara told her.

"And you're gonna listen to his idea?" Daisuke asked her back.

"Yeah, he was joking around," Aang said.

"I know, but he was right. Destroying that factory is the only way to cure this village forever," Katara said before she walked off and Daisuke and Aang followed her. They then entered the factory from different sides and Katara cut the metal hooks that hanged barrels of a magma. Daisuke, with protective gloves on, overturned bigger hanging barrels, smiling at her work as they spilled their contents. Aang used his Earthbending to break apart the pipe system in the factory. Katara then bent a huge wave of water through the windows and flooded the factory. The three of them then ran like hell as the factory exploded.

"I love blowing stuff up in the morning," Daisuke said and Aang laughed.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake up-," Katara said.

"Wake up who?" a voice asked and the three of them saw Zuko, Sokka and Toph standing there.

"Hey guys…we we're out for a morning walk," Daisuke lied.

"Oh, really? A morning walk?" Sokka asked as he dumped the hay from Katara's sleeping bag. "I know you're the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and Flame and you've been feeding them purpleising tongue berries!" He shouted sticking his tongue out showing it was purple. "Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" He told her angrily and Katara walked past her brother sadly. "And how long did you two know about this!?" He shouted at Aang and Daisuke.

"I just found out this morning!" Aang said defensively. Suddenly they all heard loud roars and they all looked at the river to see jet skis heading towards the village.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Fire Nation soldiers, and they're heading for the village. What did you do Katara?" Zuko asked her.

"I kind of destroyed their factory," She said.

"You what!?" Sokka shouted at her.

"It was your idea!" She shouted back.

"I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Did you even think this through? The army is gonna blame the villagers! They're headed there right now to get revenge!" Sokka shouted.

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Sokka shouted at her.

"Katara, you don't get it. The Fire Nation don't take things lightly, you blowing up their factory just made them mad, and thanks to you the villagers are going to pay for it," Zuko told her.

"I'm going to help them, I never ever leave people who need help," Katara said as she walked off.

"Hey, you can't go without us sis," Sokka told her.

"You want to help?" Katara asked him.

"You need me, and I never turn my back on you," Sokka told her and she hugged him tightly and Aang wiped away some tears.

"He does have a heart," Aang said but Daisuke and Toph bopped him on the head dropping him to the floor.

"I thought we could live as neighbours, in peace. But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, our medicine ... and then you destroy our factory," The commander of the Fire Nation forces said to the villagers now standing on the pier in front of the town.

"We didn't do any of that. Yeah, the Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one that healed our sick, not your medicine," Dock told him.

"Of course the Painted Lady, And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too. This is a town of thieves and liars! Where's your Painted Lady now? We're going to cure the world of this wretched village," The commander said launching a fireball at a house and a Jet Ski zoomed past a house and one of the riders threw a chain at the leg supporting it and the Jet Ski pulled the house down into the water. Two soldiers went to light a flammable ball on fire that was on a buoy but a gust of wind blew it out as a mist started to close in around the village.

"What is this?" a soldier asked.

"I don't know. Something strange is going on," Another soldier said as an ominous growl echoed.

"The Painted Lady, she is coming," The little boy ominously said.

"There is no Painted Lady!" The commander shouted as thudding footsteps were heard and on the shore was Toph Earthbending two huge rocks up and down while Appa growled and Daisuke and Zuko provide the mist while Flame flapped his wings to push the mist towards the village. Sokka maned the flute and played eerie music.

"Where is that coming from?" a soldier asked.

"Maybe it is her," Another one said as Katara appeared through the mist and she rushed the soldiers with Waterbending and she landed on the pier and the two soldiers were blown away thanks to Aang and his Airbending.

"Do something!" The commander shouted to another soldier who timidly stepped forward but he was thrown away by Aang's Airbending before he then split the dock in half and he sent the commander into the river as Katara appeared in front of him.

"Leave this place, and never return!" She shouted at him and he swam off as a Jet ski drove up to him and he climbed on before it sped off the crowd cheered as Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Aang rowed up to the river and Katara made her way back to the dock as well.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." Dock said as he looked at Katara's fading face paint, "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah, she's the lady who gave me the fish," The young boy said.

"You tricked us, you're a Waterbender," Dock said angrily as the crowd jeered at her.

"Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!" Sokka told them.

"Sokka, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself," Katara told them.

"She's right, but what can we do?" Doc asked.

"Maybe we can clean up the lake," Toph said in a lower voice from behind a villager.

"Oh yeah, clean the lake," Dock said as the crowd cheered. "Thank you, you know, you're not that bad for a Waterbender," He told Katara.

"Can you keep that a secret?" Sokka asked him.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Dock told him. "My brother Xu, on the other hand, ohh, he's a blabbermouth," he said and Sokka facepalmed.

"Are you gonna help us clean up Dock?" Zuko asked him.

"No, sir. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." Dock said as he brazenly switched hats in front of the gaang. "All right, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done!" He said.

"I knew it, I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner _and_ the boat guy," Aang said.

"You mean my brothers Dock and Xu," Bushi said to Aang.

"No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!" Aang told him annoyed.

"Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock. He's crazy," Bushi said before he walked off chuckling and Aang fumed annoyed. Later on Sokka, Zuko and Daisuke were cleaning the lake along with all the villagers while Aang, Toph and Katara used their bending to clean the water faster and soon the river was finally clean. Night soon fell again and Katara was on a pier overlooking the villager when fog rolled in and the Painted Lady emerged from it.

"Thank you," She said before vanishing and Katara was shocked before she then smiled happily.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Chapter 42

Sokka's Master

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Forty Two: Sokka's Master

It was night time and the gaang were all laying on the grass as they watched a meteor shower in the night sky. "Whoa, this is amazing to watch," Katara said.

"Kind of makes you realise how insignificant you are," Sokka said.

"Hey you've seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times," Toph said casually as a massive meteor headed towards the earth.

"Wow, you've never seen something like that before," Daisuke said in awe.

"I'll say," Aang agreed with her as the massive meteor flew past the gaang and it crashed into the earth with a massive impact and Daisuke, Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Katara shared a concerned look as they all headed off towards the impact site.

"The fire's going to destroy the town!" Katara shouted as Appa and Flame landed and everyone but Katara dismounted.

"Not if we stop it!" Aang told her.

"There's a creek nearby, I'm gonna bend the water onto the fire," Katara said as she signalled Appa to take off.

"Toph let's Earthbend a trench to stop the fire from going further," Aang told Toph who nodded.

"Zuko let's try to control the flames with our bending," Daisuke told him and he nodded as the four of them ran off.

"What do I do?" Sokka asked them.

"Watch Momo!" Aang shouted at him.

"What am I a lemur babysitter?" Sokka asked as Momo landed on his shoulder and Sokka petted his head. "There feel better?" He asked the lemur sarcastically. Aang and Toph started to Earthbend a massive trench in front of the blaze and they soon finished the massive earth trench just as the fire reached the trench and fell into it. Daisuke and Zuko then jumped forward and thrust their hands forward and the fire was pushed back sending small embers everywhere that set the grass around Sokka, Momo and Flame on fire. Sokka put out one fire with his machete but Flame and Momo extinguished the other fires at the same time to Sokka's dismay. Katara and Appa flew over to the nearby creek and lifted some water up and Appa flew back to the fire and she bent the water onto the fire extinguishing it. Katara then gave some water to Aang to bend and they both started to extinguish the fire and Aang used his Airbending as well unfortunately for Sokka he got hit by the water and air turning it into snow.

"Stand clear Sokka!" Aang told him.

"Sure, standing clear," He replied sadly as he stood up and walked off only to be hit by water again as the rest of the gaang fought the inferno. Soon the fire was extinguished leaving a smouldering meteorite.

"Great work everyone," Aang said to them as Sokka looked at them sadly. Meanwhile in the Fire Nation in a prison cell was Iroh who sat there as the door opened and a guard walked inside and he dropped the bowl and kicked it towards Iroh and it tipped over and spilled its contents on the floor and Iroh crawled to the bowl and ate like an animal.

"Look at you, you're just a fat disgusting old man. You do nothing, you say nothing, you just eat and roll around in your own filth like a pig. You're a disgrace," The guard said to Iroh. "Just like your traitor of a nephew who ran off to be with another traitor," He finished spitting onto the floor in front of Iroh before he left and slammed the door behind him and Iroh said up and moved his hair out of the way before he sat up against the wall and he ate the food from the bowl not touching the food on the floor.

"These people have no idea how close they came to being roasted last night," Aang said to the others as they all sat in an outdoor restaurant with food in front of them.

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love," Toph said sighing.

"Boo-hoo, poor heroes," Sokka said looking back at the others before he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him concerned.

"Yeah you haven't touched your smoked sea slug," Katara said pointing to Sokka's food.

"It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I can't do anything," Sokka said depressed.

"That's not true, no one can read a map like you," Daisuke told him.

"I can't read at all," Toph said.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang asked him as he pointed at Katara's hair. "I mean, look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?" He asked.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked blushing.

"Nothing. I was just trying to…" Aang said realising his mistake.

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm ... not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular," Sokka said as Katara walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down but I hope you know, none of us see you that way. I know something that's going to make you feel better," She said to him.

"You do?" He asked and Katara nodded her head and soon the gaang were all in a weapon shop. "Shopping!" Sokka said excitedly clapping his hands before he ran off towards some weapons. "Maybe one of these will help reinvigorate my battling," He said. "What about these?" He asked picking up some nun chucks and he swung them around making noises until he hit himself in the forehead and he fell into some other weapons. Meanwhile Katara was trying on some new gloves when she heard Aang from behind her.

"What do you think?" He asked and Katara turned and her expression became one of shock and surprise as she saw Aang wearing a large scary suit of armour. "Pretty slick huh?" He asked her as Katara held her hand up to block the glare coming from the helmet as Aang held up a sword hilt. "All I need now is a wind sword," He said.

"What's a wind sword?" Katara asked him.

"It's where I get a sword handle and then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade," Aang explained waving the handle around. "Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh," He said.

"Yeah…nice," Katara said as Aang yelped as he fell over in the armour and crashed to the ground in a loud bang.

"I'll stick to what I got," He then said as Daisuke was browsing for something when Zuko walked up.

"What're you looking for Dai?" he asked her.

"A new hook-sword, my other one got smashed in Ba Sing Se," She answered him showing her broken sword. Just then they heard grunts and turned to see Sokka trying out various weapons first a bladed weapon that he swung and it flew into the roof and he put his hands behind his back innocently. Next he dragged a very heavy metal club but he couldn't lift it and he fell backwards, he then ran in front of Daisuke and Zuko with a long wobbly spear, then he was swinging a chain around and he wrapped himself up in it and he fell to the ground, next he held two swords and marched chopping them downwards.

"Sokka, why don't you try something simple?" Zuko asked him.

"Like what?" The warrior asked when something caught his eye and he saw a sword displayed on a wall. "Oh, now that's what Sokka is talking about," He said walking up the sword.

"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest swords master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here," The shopkeeper told him as the rest of the gaang approached him.

"That's it! That's what you need Sokka," Aang told him.

"What a sword?" Sokka asked him.

"Not a sword, a master. We've all had masters to help us get better, you should see if you could learn from under Piandao," Aang told him.

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher," Katara told her brother.

"The Badgermoles are who I learned from, they don't talk but they're still good teachers," Toph said.

"Yeah and I would have never gotten so good at Firebending if Jeong Jeong didn't teach me," Daisuke said as Sokka held up a sword and he unsheathed it slightly and looked at the steal.

"Plus it would be nice to have another swordfighter around here," Zuko added.

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him," Sokka said as the gaang smiled at him. Meanwhile back with Iroh in his jail cell he was lying down on a straw mat when his eyes suddenly widened as he started to perform sit-ups grunting as he did so. Back at Piandao's castle on the top of a large hill was Sokka, he then took one of the large knockers and he hit it against the door a few times but no answer, he did so anger and no answer as he then grabbed both and smashed them against the door frantically when the right door was opened by a rather large butler.

"Can I help you?" he asked Sokka.

"I've come to train with the master," Sokka told him.

"You should know The Master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?" The butler asked him holding his hand out in front of Sokka who patted his clothes and the butler sighed sadly. "Right….let's get this over with," He told Sokka letting him in before closing the door behind him and he lead Sokka into the castle. Soon they both were in a large room with tall windows and sitting before them with his back to Sokka was Piandao who had a goatee and was wearing a black cheongsam, he was doing calligraphy dipping a brush into the ink and holding his sleeve with his free hand. Sokka then stepped forwards a few steps.

"Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword," He said.

"Sokka? That is…quite an unusual name," Piandao said to Sokka.

"Oh, uh, really, uh where I come from, the Fire Nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name ... for Fire Nation colonials," Sokka said nervously.

"Let me guess. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master," Piandao said.

"Actually, I've been all over the world," Sokka told him.

"Yep, here we go," Piandao said knowingly.

"And I know one thing for sure: I have a lot to learn," Sokka said getting to his knees and he hung his head.

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself," Piandao told him glancing back at Sokka.

"I know. Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is ... I don't know if I am worthy," Sokka told him as Piandao smiled slightly.

"I see, well in that case…." He said standing before he turned to Sokka. "I _will_ train you," He told Sokka who smiled brightly. "The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself," He told Sokka soon as they now stood in a ring in front of the building, Piandao then unsheathed his sword and took a sword form. "You must think of it as another part of your own body," He told Sokka.

"Like a second head?" He asked Piandao.

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm," he answered Sokka as he continued to perform the sword form. "The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons, and just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of the sword," He told Sokka who smiled in amazement. Meanwhile back with the gaang, Appa and Flame were sleeping under makeshift roofs while the others sat in the countryside bored.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, and I've already picked my toes twice," Toph said.

"Twice?" Zuko asked her.

"The first was for cleaning, but then the second one was for that sweet picking sensation," She explained.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing," Katara said.

"Plus it is so hit today," Toph said laying on the ground picking her nose.

"How hot is it?" Aang asked attempting a joke.

"I don't know, really hot," Toph said making Aang slump.

"I-It's so hot, it's _so_ hot ... Momo is shedding like Appa," Katara said petting Momo before flicking tufts of hair away with her fingers.

"I think jokes don't run in the family," Daisuke said.

"Oh everyone's a critic!" Katara exclaimed making Daisuke giggle before she stood up and walked off.

"I'm gonna go practice my bending," She said as Zuko walked after her.

"I'll come too, I think I can teach you a few things," He told her and Daisuke nodded her head and smiled as both Firebenders walked off. Soon both of them were standing in an open space away from anything flammable. "Daisuke even though you are on your way to becoming a Firebending master you still need to learn about a traditional Firebending dual that has been do for centuries, an Agni Kai," He told Daisuke.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Basically it's a Firebending duel that shows the skill and power a Firebender possesses. Both participants start with their backs to one another and on one knee, then when the duel begins they turn to face one another," Zuko explained.

"Cool, how do you win?" Daisuke asked him.

"The winner is decided when one contestant has the other pinned to the ground ready to deliver the final strike or one of them yields," Zuko explained.

"Have you been in one at all?" Daisuke asked him and Zuko nodded grimly.

"Twice, the first was against my father, he gave me this scar when I refused to fight him," He told her making Daisuke gasp in horror. "The second was against Zhao, but I beat him thanks to Uncle's wisdom and teachings," He said and Daisuke smiled.

"Well I'm ready to learn about them if you're willing to teach me Sifu Hotman," She said and Zuko frowned.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted making Daisuke laugh at his reaction. Back with Sokka he now sat at a table with calligraphy stationary on the table.

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid. The first you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name," Piandao told Sokka handing him a brush and placing a piece of paper on the table.

"How is this gonna make me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked him.

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield. Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword," Piandao answered and Sokka started sweating as he rested the brush on his chin getting ink on it. "You're getting ink on your face," He told him and Sokka looked at him.

"I am?" he asked and Piandao nodded and Sokka smiled. "I am! I am! So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?" He asked again and Piandao nodded and Sokka covered his face in ink before pressing it into the page before he showed Piandao a blob that vaguely resembled and face and Piandao simply closed his eyes in response. Next Sokka was blindfolded with Piandao.

"Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind. In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in," He told Sokka undoing the blindfold and Sokka's eyes widened in amazement as he took in the majestic landscape of hills and a series of waterfalls that dropped into a canyon below. "Now paint it," Piandao told Sokka sitting him down his back facing the landscape and as he was about to turn around Piandao turned his head back around. "And no peeking," He told him as Sokka sighed and he went about painting while Piandao shut his eyes in meditation. Several hours later he heard Sokka call to him.

"Done," he said and Piandao opened his eyes to look at a childish drawing that barely represented the landscape.

"You added a rainbow?" He asked Sokka who looked at it worried.

"Is that okay?" He asked and Piandao sighed slightly, soon back at the castle Sokka was sparing with the butler with wooden swords and training gear and Sokka parried a strike and he went to swing his sword when Piandao spoke up.

"Sokka," he said and Sokka looked to him and this allowed the butler to kick him in the back painfully making him hit the ground. "Concentrate on what you're doing," Piandao said and Sokka grumbled, soon he and Piandao were heading down some stairs towards an empty tiled area. "Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage," he told Sokka making him look around.

"To my advantage huh?" he asked himself before he ran off and Piandao watched as he rolled several rocks around before he laid moss on the rocks and he sat on them and sighed in relaxation as he had made himself an easy chair as the butler walked up and he gasped. "Hey, mind fetching me a drink?" Sokka asked the butler who looked at Piandao.

"I'd like a slice of lemon in mine," he said and the butler grumbled before he walked off, later on as Sokka sparred with the butler once again and this time Sokka was focused and determined making the butler sweat slightly as he parried a thrust from Sokka who then parried a thrust from the butler and then he followed up with four quick thrusts to the butler who parried them all he then attacked Sokka who dodged and he missed and Sokka pointed his sword at the butlers neck before he stood back and bowed to Piandao and the butler frowned.

"So where are we going next?" Aang asked pointing at a map.

"We're on this island…" Katara said as she pointed to another island.

"No, we're on this island," Aang told her pointing to another one.

"You two boneheads don't know what you're doing do you?" Toph asked them both before she sighed. "I miss Sokka," She said.

"Ooh, I got one, if you miss him so much, why don't you marry him ?" Katara asked but all she got was silence and a fly flew in front of Aang who blew it away with a gust of wind.

"Again!" they then heard a shout and they ran off to see Daisuke and Zuko fighting each other with ferocity. "Good, don't let up Dai," Zuko told her and she nodded before she threw twin fire blasts at Zuko who rose a wall of fire up to block the fire.

"What's going on here?" Aang asked as both benders looked at their friends.

"Just a friendly spar," Daisuke told him.

"This is friendly?" Katara asked looking to see several scorch marks and burnt patches of earth around Daisuke and Zuko. "I'd hate to see you two as enemies," She then said.

"That won't happen though," Daisuke told her as she threw a fireball at Zuko who kicked it away and he saw Daisuke twirl around and perform her Dragon Flame Wing Slash and Zuko tried to block the fire attacks but he got thrown back and he skidded across the ground and he groaned. "I'd win every time," Daisuke then said before she walked off and Zuko sat up and held his head.

"What a woman," He said smiling and Aang, Toph and Katara laughed.

"You have had a good first day of training," Piandao told Sokka as both of them now sat in front of one another.

"I have ? But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on!" Sokka said to Piandao.

"You messed things up in a very special way. You are ready for a real sword," Piandao replied.

"Are you giving me one of yours!?" Sokka asked him excitedly.

"No," Sokka fell down anime style at Piandao's response. "Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword," He then said to him and Sokka sat back up with a bright smile. The next day Sokka and Piandao were standing in front of several bricks of steel on a table. "Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword. You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully," Piandao told Sokka who picked up two bricks and felt their weight before he put them down and he sniffed one and bit it to test its quality before he scratched his head and smiled.

"Master, would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material?" He asked Piandao.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He answered and Sokka smiled. Back with the gaang they were all on the ground around the map when Toph suddenly sat up.

"Sokka's coming!" She shouted excitedly the others all sit up as well as Sokka walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" He asked them as Aang, Katara, Toph and Daisuke gave him a group hug while Zuko stood back.

"Sokka!" Aang shouted.

"You're back!" Toph shouted.

"We missed you so much," Katara told him.

"Say something funny," Daisuke said.

"Funny how?" Sokka asked and Aang, Katara and Daisuke laughed while Sokka looked at Toph. "What's their deal?" He asked her.

"I don't know, the missed you or something. I didn't care," She said turning away from Sokka as she blushed.

"It's good to see you again Sokka," Zuko told him.

"Thanks. That warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help," Sokka told the gaang who nodded as Sokka lead them back to the meteor that had crashed into the ground. Soon Sokka, Aang, Daisuke, Zuko and Katara were rolling the meteor up the slope to Piandao's castle and Toph was behind it pushing it with her Earthbending. They soon arrived and Sokka ran up and banged on the door frantically and Piandao opened the door immediately.

"Sokka, who's this?" he asked him.

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire Nation folks," Sokka said as the rest of the gaang bowed to Piandao who bowed back. "Do you think we could make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka then asked as Piandao who placed his hand on the rock and examined it.

"We'll make a rock like no other in the world," He told Sokka who smiled, soon the butler held a sledgehammer while Sokka held a chisel and the butler hammered it into the meteorite cracking it and Sokka then used a smaller hammer and chisel to break off some fragments of the meteorite. The butler then carried a bucket of meteorite fragments to the forge and he threw it in and Sokka pumped the billows diligently, Sokka then shovelled coal into the forge well into the night as Aang, Daisuke and Katara watched him do so. Sokka then fell asleep before he woke up again and resumed shovelling coal into the forge and Piandao watched him from outside and well into the next day Sokka poured the liquid space metal into a mould. Then the red hot metal was hammered over an anvil before Piandao used metal tongs to pick up the blade and he put into a trough of water cooling it down and turning the metal black. Soon Sokka was kneeling before Piandao with the rest of the gaang behind him. "Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself.But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence ... these are the traits that define a great swordsman. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained," Piandao said to Sokka as the butler handed the sword to Piandao and he unsheathed it and examined the blade while Sokka looked down as Piandao sheathed the sword and handed it to Sokka.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka told him as Daisuke facepalmed and the rest of the Gaang's jaws dropped in shock. "I lied to you so I could learn from you, I'm sorry," Sokka said handing his sword back.

"I'm sorry too," Piandao said as he swung his sword at Sokka making him jumped back to avoid the attack. The rest of the gaang stood ready to help but Sokka stopped them.

"No this fight's mine," Sokka told them and they reluctantly stood down. Meanwhile back in Iroh's cell the guard walked inside with a tray of food and he dropped the tray to the floor.

"You used to be the pride of the Fire Nation. Our top general, the Dragon of the West. Now, look at you. Look at what you have become," He told Iroh before he walked off and Iroh waited until he left and he took the fruit and he put it into his mouth before he removed his robe to reveal his new buff physique he then grabbed the bars of the cell and did one armed pull ups as he ate the fruit with his free hand. Meanwhile back with Sokka and Piandao both of them were clashing their swords against each other and Sokka was walking back towards a bridge over a river and he jumped back to the far side when Piandao swung at him with his sword.

"Excellent. Using your superior agility against an older opponent ... smart," Piandao said to Sokka before he charged at Sokka and pushed him backwards towards a large stone staircase and Piandao swung his sword at Sokka who blocked each attack from the swords master and he cartwheeled to the side of the stairs onto a wall before he jumped off and slashed at Piandao who blocked before Sokka did the same from the other wall. "Good use of terrain ... fighting from the high ground," Piandao told Sokka as the fight progressed from the stairs towards a small bamboo forest and Sokka was pushed back into a tree making the gaang wince as Sokka ducked a sword strike which cut the bamboo in half and Sokka ran off and Piandao followed him until he lost sight of Sokka and he looked around only for Sokka to jump out of the bamboo and he sliced at him but he blocked as Sokka ran through the trees occasionally jumping out to attack Piandao. "Yes, use your surroundings," He told Sokka who pulled on some branches and they swung back at Piandao who sliced through them. "Make them fight for you!" he shouted as he chased Sokka back to the courtyard in front of the gaang. Piandao swung his sword at Sokka who blocked and went on the defensive as Sokka swung his sword at the ground and kicked up dirt towards Piandao's eyes and blinded him and the swordsman grunted as he tried to open his eyes but he shut them as they stung. "Very resourceful," He told Sokka who tried to sneak away but he stepped on a twig and Piandao heard the sound and he attacked Sokka and he tripped and Piandao pointed his sword at him as Daisuke, Zuko, Toph, Aang and Katara ran towards them. "Very good Sokka," Piandao told him as the butler tossed his scabbard at Piandao and he held his sword out and the scabbard slipped onto the sword. "I think I am too old to be fighting the Avatar and the Princess of Dragons," He said and the gaang lowered their stances.

"How did you know?" Aang asked him.

"I've been around for a while, you pick up on things," Piandao answered as his butler handed him a towel and he wiped the dust from his eyes. "I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe, You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee there are a million Lees," He told Sokka as he looked at the gaang and he looked at Zuko and bowed slightly. "Good to see you again my old student," He said shocking the others as Zuko smiled and bowed back.

"Thank you master Piandao," Zuko said.

"You know him?" Daisuke asked Zuko and he nodded.

"Yeah, he taught me when I was a kid on how to use swords, how do you think I learned how to use these?" He asked pointing to his swords on his back.

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe ?" Katara asked Piandao confused.

"Yeah, I thought the Fire nation hated all the other nations," Aang said.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all," Piandao said handing his sword to his butler before he picked up Sokka's sword and gave it to him. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am," He said to Sokka who smiled and the two bowed to each other. The gaang soon left the castle until the butler ran up to them.

"Wait!" He shouted making everyone stop as he handed a small bag to Sokka and two large boxes as well. "The Master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by, and also the other project you worked on while your sword was being crafted" He told Sokka before he walked back towards the castle shutting the door behind him. Sokka then put his hand into the bag and he took out a Pai Sho tile.

"A Pai Sho tile," Sokka said.

"Hey, that's the same as mine and Katara's we got from Pakku and Jeong Jeong," Daisuke said taking out her tile and Katara did the same.

"What does it mean though?" Toph asked.

"And what's in the boxes Sokka?" Aang asked and Sokka looked at him before he looked back at the box.

"Oh yeah, well these are for Zuko and Daisuke," he answered.

"Us?" Zuko asked as he took one of the boxes and he opened it and his eyes widened as he pulled out a black and gold scabbard with two sword in it and he pulled one out to see it was made of the same material as Sokka's sword.

"I had some left over space rock so I thought I'd make some new swords for you two," Sokka said as Daisuke opened the other box and gasped as she pulled out two brand new hook-swords and the handles were golden shaped like dragons.

"Sokka! You're the best friend ever!" Daisuke shouted hugging him tightly and he smiled before he started to turn blue.

"Can't…breathe…" He gasped as Daisuke let him go and he took a deep breath in.

"Sorry," She apologised.

"It's okay, oh and Toph I save some for you, I figured since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before," Sokka said handing a small rock of space earth to Toph.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed before she bent the rock into various shapes.

"You know I don't think there is such a thing as space earth, if it's from space it's not from earth," Katara said.

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asked her.

"I can't believe I missed you," Katara said to him as the gaang walked off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Chapter 43

A Day on the Beach

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Forty Three: A Day on the Beach

"I'm so excited to spend the entire weekend on Ember Island. It's going to be so great to hang out on the beach and do nothing at all," Ty Lee said happily as she, Azula and Mai were on a ferry heading to an island.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child," Azula said angrily gripping the edge of the railing.

"Lighten up Azula, so your father wanted to speak to his advisors alone, without anyone else around. It's nothing personal," Mai told her.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked her.

"Yes…we used to come here every summer as kids. But that was very long ago," Azula told her.

"Right, when your mother was still around and Zuko wasn't a traitor," Mai said and Azula frowned at her. The boat soon docked and as the three girls disembarked there stood Lo and Li before them.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids," They both greeted them, soon all of them were in Lo and Li's house and Azula sniffed discreetly and gagged silently.

"It smells of old lady in here," She said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Mai muttered sarcastically as Ty Lee walked over to a painting of two young women.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" She asked as Lo and Li did the same pose as the one in the picture.

"Can't you tell it's Li and Me," Lo said.

"It's Lo and Me," Li said and Azula covered her mouth and she nearly threw up while Mai and Ty Lee looked disturbed.

"Ooh, I love the seashell bedspread," Ty Lee said as she looked at a pillow.

"Are you nuts? It looks like the beach threw up all over it," Mai told her.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend," Li said to them.

"But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind," Lo said.

"Give it a chance," Li said.

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other," Both of them said.

"The beach has a special way ...," Li said as she took a smooth rock and Lo then took it.

"... of smoothing even the most ragged edges," She then said as both of them clapped their hands.

"Time to hit the beach," They both said removing their robes to reveal swimsuits and the three girls covered their eyes. Meanwhile with the Gaang Flame and Appa landed in a secluded hot spring as Sokka pulled out his schedule.

"Well we did make excellent time today so we can spend the day swimming here I guess," He said making the others cheer happily as Toph jumped off Flame and stuck her feet in the water and sighed happily. Aang, Zuko and Sokka meanwhile changed into their swim outfits, Daisuke and Katara meanwhile were behind a few boulders changing into theirs. Katara just finished putting on a white bikini and a makeshift long skirt tied around her waist.

"Alright I'm done, I'll see you out there," She said to Daisuke who looked at her and nodded.

"I'm done anyway, let's go," She replied and both girls walked out from behind the boulders and Aang and Zuko turned and their faces went bright red and their eyes widened as well as they looked at the two girls. "What do you think?" Daisuke asked Zuko placing one hand on her hip and she placed her other arm behind her hand before she winked and Zuko stuttered unable to come up with anything coherent before he fainted with a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Both girls laughed as Katara ran her hands through her hair making Aang blush heavily at his crush before he fainted as well. Flame looked at Daisuke and his tail wagged and he panted and Daisuke placed and hand on her cheek and she giggled. "Oh Flame you're making mama blush from all this attention,"

"Katara where did you get that bikini?" Sokka asked curiously but unimpressed and his sister looked at him.

"Daisuke helped me choose it while we were in Ba Sing Se," She answered and Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up," Toph called to Aang who was now swimming in the water.

"What? I'm wearing trunks," Aang told her standing up to show he was wearing trunks.

"She means your tattoos Aang," Zuko said to the Airbender. "What if someone sees you?" He asked.

"We're surrounded by walls you two," Katara told them.

"Still, we should be careful-and where's Daisuke?" Sokka said looking around.

"Dai?" Zuko asked.

"Wahoo!" a shout was heard and Daisuke slid down her dragons back before he flicked his tail and she flew into the air. "Cannonball!" She exclaimed as she splashed into the water sending it everywhere and soaking everyone, she then resurfaced and her bikini clung to her body as she shook her wet hair and it fell around her shoulders and Zuko blushed heavily. Aang meanwhile saw a tunnel and he jumped over a rock and he flew down and Momo flew after him.

"This has got to be the most boring job in the Fire Nation. Nothing ever happens," A soldier said unamused to a second soldier who was busy balancing his sword on her hand when they heard Aang's cheers of excitement before he flew out of the tunnel into the water.

"That was fun, let's go again," He said to Momo unknown to him he was being watched by the two soldiers with a telescope.

"The Avatar's alive! We need to tell the Fire Lord right away!" The second soldier said as he wrote a message and placed it into the cylinder on the back of a messenger hawk before the hawk flew off over the ocean. Meanwhile back on Ember Island two kids were building a sandcastle when Azula suddenly stepped all over it and Mai frowned at her only getting a smirk in return as a boy walked over to Ty Lee.

"Hey need some help unpacking?" He asked her.

"Sure," She said handing her bag to him and he fell to the ground at the sudden weight, he then started tossing random things out until he found a blanket and he laid it out for Ty Lee who sat on it. "Could you scooch just a little bit more to the-," She said and the boy moved slightly to block out the sun for Ty Lee and she winked. "Perfect," She told him and Azula looked at her in jealousy, Mai meanwhile was relaxing under an umbrella when she saw a shell nearby and she picked it up.

"If Zuko were here he'd say something cheesy or lame, or both," She thought before she threw it away and it landed beside another boy who picked it up and looked at Ty Lee and he blushed and he quickly moved in front of the boy blocking the sun for Ty Lee and he handed it to her and she took it.

"This is so pretty," She said.

"Not as pretty as you are," The boy said to her.

"It's not that good," the other boy said.

"Uh…shade please," Ty Lee told him and he went back to providing shade for Ty Lee who smiled. Azula meanwhile was simply sitting on the sand when a ball landed by her feet.

"Hey little help," She heard someone say to see three people standing by a net and Azula got a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey beach bums we're playing next," She told them and they looked at her surprised as Azula turned and sweatdropped when she saw Ty Lee being fanned by two boys while another one was holding up a towel to provide shade for her. "Ty Lee get over here now!" She shouted at her and she looked up at her, Mai sighed before she stood and walked towards Azula and Ty Lee as well.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails?" She asked pointing to a girl with pigtails juggling the ball with her feet. "When she runs toward the ball there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left, and we'll _destroy_ her and the rest of her team. Dismissed," Azula told the other two who nodded.

The girl with the pigtails then served the ball towards the trio and Ty Lee cartwheeled towards it before he kicked it into the air and Azula kicked it down to the other teams side hitting the dirt as the girl with the pigtails tried to get it but failed as the game progressed until Azula kicked the ball and it expanded slightly before it crashed into the ground and exploded and the net caught fire. "! We defeated you for _all_ time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" She said evilly before turning towards Mai and Ty Lee. "Well that was fun," She said as if nothing had happened, as the trio of girls walked off two boys approached them and one spoke to Ty Lee.

"Ya know I'm having a party tonight, you should come by," One of them said to her.

"I love parties," Ty Lee said.

"And your friend can come too," The other boy said.

"What about me, surely you know who I am," Azula said to them.

"Do you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian," Chan said to her.

"Yeah," Ruon-Jian said as Azula scowled at her.

"But, fine, you're invited. Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party, so try and act normal," Chan told Azula.

"Don't worry, I will," She replied smiling sinisterly and Chan walked off.

"Why didn't you tell him who you were Azula? He should have been bowing at your feet," Mai told her.

"Yeah," Ty Lee added.

"I wanted to see how people reacted to me when thy did not know who I was," Azula told her friends and meanwhile with the messenger hawk it flew through the air until an Eagle Raven dove down at it making it squawk in shock as it tried to escape but the Eagle Raven grabbed it in its talons and stole the cylinder with the message in it before it flew off leaving the hawk falling to the ground below, the Eagle Raven then landed on a metal arm and the assassin that Azula had spoken to about eliminating Zuko and Daisuke grabbed the message before looking at it and the message caught fire and was turned to ash in his hand. Meanwhile back at the beach house Azula knocked on the door and it was opened by Chan.

"Uh you're early, the party isn't for a while," He said to the three girls.

"You said the party was from dusk till dawn, and its dusk," Azula told him.

"That's just an expression," Chan told her.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual," Azula said and Chan sighed slightly before he let the three girls inside.

"All right, listen. My dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up," He then said to Azula.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation battleship, leaving _thousands_ to drown at sea, because it's so sharp," She told him looking at Chan's outfit.

"Um….thanks," He said awkwardly in reply as he walked off quickly and Azula, Mai and Ty Lee walked up to Ruon-Jian.

"Hey! First ones here, huh?" He asked them casually looking at Mai who was ignoring him.

"What do you think of him Mai?" Ty Lee asked her friend.

"Huh?"

"You like him don't you," Ty Lee said grinning cheekily and Mai sighed before she walked off. Soon the party soon began and a few boys were surrounding Ty Lee.

"So how do you know Ty Lee?" One of the three boys asked the other two.

"I met her at the beach today. She was pretty impressed by a sand pagoda that I made for her," The second boy answered.

"Well I saw her first!" The third boy exclaimed as Ty Lee got in between all three of them.

"Look, i-it doesn't matter who I met first, 'cause I like you all," She told them.

"But which one of us do you _like_?" One of the boys asked her.

"Yeah!"

"Tell us!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Ty Lee shouted as she punched and kicked and she chi-blocked the three boys before she cartwheeled away and Azula approached her. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much,"

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are," Azula told her and Ty Lee started to sob and Azula's expression softened."Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little...jealous," She whispered the last word.

"What? You're jealous of me? But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world," Ty Lee said to her shocked.

"Well, you're right about all those things. But, for some reason, when I meet boys, they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them," Azula said turning away from Ty Lee and she looked at the partygoers, Ty Lee then giggled at her statement.

"But you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure they're just intimidated by you. Okay, look, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says even if it's not funny," She told Azula.

"That seems shallow though," She told Ty Lee.

"Just try it for me," Ty Lee pleaded with her and she sighed before she walked off towards Chan who was busy talking to another girl.

"I'm ready for a tour of the house," She said and Chan looked at her before he shrugged and handed the cup he was holding to the girl upsetting her while Azula placed her cup on the girls head making her angry.

"Is this your first time here?" Chan asked her.

"No I used to come here when I was younger," She answered.

"It's a great place, if you like sand," Chan said and Azula laughed, "Yeah, it's like, welcome to Sandy Land!"

"Your arms look so strong," Azula said to Chan and he flexed his muscles and both he and Azula kissed. "You're pretty," Chan told Azula. "But you're not as pretty as this one girl I've heard about," He then said and Azula frowned.

"Who?" She asked.

"I think her names the Princess of Dragons," Chan answered her and Azula growled before she heel kicked a nearby table and she broke in half silencing the whole party and she panted heavily as Chan's jaw dropped before Azula stormed out of the house. Meanwhile back with the gaang everyone was asleep but unknown to them someone approached them when Toph suddenly sat up.

"Guys, call me crazy but it feels like a metal man is coming," She said and some pebbles fell down to the gaang waking everyone up and Sokka picked up his sword as the gaang looked up to see the assassin Azula had sent after Zuko and Daisuke.

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked as Flame snarled at them assassin who took a deep breath in before a wave flew from the tattoo on his forehead towards the gaang and Aang rose a wall with Earthbending but the wave hit the wall and exploded sending everyone flying back. Toph steadied herself with Earthbending before she threw a boulder towards the assassin who fired another wave at the boulder and it exploded, Katara then bent a massive wave of water at the assassin who launched another wave from his forehead and the two waves collided creating another massive explosion creating steam that rose into the sky, Daisuke and Zuko then sent fireballs towards the assassin and the fire enveloped him but when the fire cleared he stood there unharmed. Meanwhile back at Ember Island Azula was storming up a flight of stairs towards an old house before she kicked the door open and she walked inside to reveal everything covered in dust, she then picked up an old portrait that was of Azula, Zuko, their father and mother all smiling happily, Azula smiled sadly before she threw the portrait out of the house and it landed in front of Mai and Ty Lee who both walked into the house to see Azula sitting against the wall.

"We had a feeling you'd be here," Mai told her.

"Those summers I spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed," She said sadly.

"Yeah, your brother's turned traitor, your mother is gone and your father is angry at you for not finishing off Daisuke or Zuko," Ty Lee told her.

"Let's leave. This place is too depressing," Azula told her friends before she walked off and the other two girls followed her. Back with the gaang they all hid behind a cliff as the assassin launched another wave from his forehead at them.

"This is crazy! How do we beat a guy who can blow crap up with his mind!?" Sokka shouted.

"We can't!" Aang told him.

"Way to inspire confidence Avatar!" Zuko shouted at him.

"I'll hold him off you guys get on Appa and Flame!" Daisuke shouted at everyone before she ran up.

"Dai wait!" Zuko shouted running after her and Daisuke ran through the smoke and sent dual streams of fire at the assassin and he fired another wave at Daisuke's fire and the two attacks collided and the force of the resulting explosion sent Daisuke skidding across the ground and she groaned and sat up before she gasped as she saw the assassin prepare to attack her again.

"NO!" Zuko shouted as he got in front of Daisuke and he moved his arms around and to everyone's amazement lightning arched from Zuko's fingertips before he fired it at the assassin and the bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of the assassin and created a massive explosion sending the assassin flying backwards, Flame and Toph then swooped down and Daisuke and Zuko climbed onto the dragon who took off and caught up to the rest of the gaang.

"That was random," Sokka voiced up when the gaang was far enough from the hot spring and the assassin.

"No it wasn't," Zuko said.

"Zuko?" Aang asked him.

"I know that guy, he's a mercenary that works for the highest bidder. Many people in the Fire Nation have hired him because he doesn't stop until the job is done. And he is also known for his secrecy regarding his objectives," Zuko said.

"So is he after Aang?" Katara asked worried.

"No…everyone believes Aang is dead, there would be no point sending that guy after a dead man," Zuko said.

"But who would have a reason to send a guy like that after us?" Daisuke asked him.

"Guess." He told her and Daisuke's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Azula, that coward. She can't beat me herself so she sends a guy who can blow stuff up with his mind!" She shouted angrily.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling we will be running into him again," Zuko said as Flame and Appa flew through the night sky. Meanwhile on Ember Island Azula had started a fire and she tossed her family's portrait onto the fire.

"Hey that's your family's portrait," Ty Lee told her.

"I know that," She replied.

"Then why do you care?" Azula asked her.

"Because I know you Azula, and you're not acting like yourself," Ty Lee told her.

"No, you don't. You're stuck in your little "Ty Lee world" where everything's great all the time," Azula said to her.

"Azula, don't," Mai warned her as Azula did a handstand.

"I'm so pretty. Look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!" She said before she fell down in front of Ty Lee. "Circus freak," she spat at Ty Lee who frowned at her.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know _why_ I joined the circus?" She asked Azula.

"Oh boy here we go," Mai said sighing heavily.

Do you have any idea what my home life was like?" She asked Azula and Mai. "Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. "Circus freak" is a compliment," She said to both her friends.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too. Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now," Mai told her.

"Well, what's _your_ excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, grey…" Ty Lee snapped.

"I don't believe in auras," Mai replied.

"You don't believe in anything," Azula told her.

"What do you want me to say huh? Some teary confession about how hard my life was? Well sorry but I was an only child from a wealthy child who got whatever I wanted as long as I behaved," Mai said.

"There is one thing your wealth cannot buy, Zuko," Azula told her.

"What are you getting at?" Mai asked.

"When my brother betrayed his country in Ba Sing Se you want to know why he did it?" Azula asked her.

"To spite you?"

"No," Azula answered smirking. "It was all because of Daisuke the Princess of Dragons, he even called her his girlfriend," She said and Mai's eyes widened before she snarled.

"Well then the next time I see Daisuke or Zuko I'll deal with them personally," She vowed and Azula smirked before she sighed

"You know unlike you two I don't have sob stories. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster." Azula said pausing momentarily. "She was right, of course, but it still hurt me," She then said.

"You want to know something?" Ty Lee asked both her friends. "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this," She said picking up a smooth stone.

"You know what would make this trip _really_ memorable?" She asked her friends who both smiled. Soon Azula knocked on a door and it opened to reveal Chan. "We got some bad news Chan," She told him.

"This party is over," Mai told him and the three girls proceeded to wreck everything in the house making the partygoers scream and run out of the house leaving Chan freaking out over all of his trashed stuff.

"Oh my dad is going to kill me," He thought in fear as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee left the house and walked away with smiles on their faces.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Chapter 44

The Avatar and the Fire Lord

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

Chapter Forty Four: The Avatar or the Fire Lord

The gaang was sleeping after their encounter with the assassin that Azula had sent after them when Aang had a dream and Roku appeared before him from behind a wall of fire. "Aang, it's time you learn of my history with Fire Lord Sozin," Roku told him. "You need to understand how this war began one hundred years ago, only then you will know how to end it. Come to my island on the day of the summer solstice…and bring Daisuke as well I am sure she will wish to know as well," Roku told him.

"Okay Roku," Aang said in his sleep. Meanwhile with Azula in the Fire Nation palace she awoke at the sound of footsteps, she then rushed to the door and looked down the hallway to see a hooded figure walk away from her door and in front of her door was a scroll. She bent down and picked it up and opened it.

"You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal many things," She read off the scroll before she slammed her door shut.

"There it is! That's Roku's home!" Aang told the others as Appa and Flame flew down to an island and everyone jumped off the dragon and bison.

"Uh…nothing is here," Zuko said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Katara said as Toph stomped on the ground.

"No there is something here. An entire village, hundreds of houses all buried beneath ash," The blind Earthbender informed everyone. Azula meanwhile was looking up at a painting of Sozin as Ozai walked past his daughter.

"My daughter it is never too early for a sitting with the court painter. Make sure he gets your good side," He said before he walked away.

"Wait father. What do you remember about my great-grandfather's history?" Azula asked him making Ozai stop and turn his head slightly.

"Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. He was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's Comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man," He explained.

"But how did he die?" Azula asked.

"Do you not remember anything from your years in school? He died in his sleep peacefully," Ozai said before he walked off leaving Azula frustrated.

"So all you need to do is meditate and Roku will come to you?" Daisuke asked Aang who nodded.

"Yeah, and he told me he wants to see you too," He said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked him but Aang shrugged making the Firebender sigh heavily. "Okay, let's get this over with," She said as she sat down as did Aang both overlooking the ocean and they closed their eyes and meditated, Aang's tattoos then glowed before he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a mountain top and Daisuke opened her eyes at the same time and both of them smiled as Roku and his dragon landed in front of them and Roku smiled at them both making them smile back at him. Meanwhile Azula was looking over the scroll again in confusion and frustration.

"What does this mean?" She asked throwing the scroll away and it landed on the lantern and Azula noticed hidden writing on the scroll. "The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs," She read. Soon she now wore a cloak and hood to disguise herself as she snuck through a large courtyard where she saw a Fire Sage stand on a medallion representing a flower before he kneeled and he delivered a fire blast to the centre and it opened up to reveal a hidden passageway and the sage walked down it before the entrance closed. Azula then waited for a few minutes before she ran towards the floor and she sent a blast of blue fire into the medallion that then opened and Azula walked down the spiral staircase with a lantern in her hand and she walked down a corridor filled with dragon bones before she came upon a large metal door with Fire Lord Sozin engraved into the steel, she then bent fire into a Fire Nation emblem and the door slowly opened and Azula walked in where she saw a chest on an altar and she opened it and took out two boxes. "The final testimony of Fire Lord Sozin," She read aloud.

"Come Daisuke, Aang," Roku said to the two of them and both of them climbed onto Roku's dragon who then flew off.

"Where we going?" Aang asked him.

"To visit my past." He said as he smiled at Aang who grinned widely at him while Daisuke smiled. "Our shared past," He told Aang as the dragon flew off. Meanwhile Azula was reading Sozin's testimony intently by the light of the lantern.

"As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter," Sozin said. "I remember my friend," Daisuke, Roku and Aang appeared in a courtyard to see two young men Firebending one of them noticed the other one was nearby a tree root, he then sent another blast at his opponent and he stumbled over the tree root and fell onto the ground.

"Looks like I win again, Roku," The boy said to the other boy as he walked over and offered his hand to Roku.

"Are you kidding? The tree root did all the work," Roku said as he took the other boys hand and got to his feet before he patted the other boy on the back. "Nice one, Sozin,"

"You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?" Daisuke asked Roku in shock.

"Back then, he was just _Prince_ Sozin. And he was my best friend," Roku answered her. Sozin and Roku then left the courtyard to see several girls pass them by and Roku looked at one of them and blushed which Sozin noticed.

"Say something to her," He told Roku who ran up and went to greet the girl who blushed before being overcome by embarrassment and Roku sighed before he fell down and Sozin sat beside him and sprinkled blades of grass over his face.

"Love is hard when you're young," Roku said.

"Tell me about it," Aang agreed.

"You just have to be persistent," Daisuke told them both.

"Indeed, now come we have a party to attend," Roku told them.

"Who's party?" Aang asked.

"Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday," Roku said as the three of them vanished and they then reappeared in a courtyard filled with people and Roku and Sozin were seen walking down some stairs when Roku looked at the girl from before who blushed and looked down as another girl leaned over to her and giggled and Roku blushed before he nearly fell down the stairs but Sozin caught him. The crowd then quietened as the Fire Sages walked up and Sozin ran down to them.

"Did something happen to my father?" He asked them.

"No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We're here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." The crowd then started to whisper quietly as Roku and Sozin looked at each other shocked. "It is our honour to serve you, Avatar Roku," The Fire Sage said as he and the others bowed to Roku followed by the crowd and Sozin did so as well.

"Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar," Sozin's testimony read, "He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements," Meanwhile with Roku, Daisuke and Aang they were in Roku's room when Sozin walked in. "Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?" he asked Roku who was sitting on his bed before he then looked at him and then down at the ground.

"I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I didn't need any material possessions anymore," He said.

"Oh," Sozin said as he sat on the bed beside his friend.

"It happened all so fast. Everything is gonna be so different now," Roku said depressed as Sozin looked at his friend before he removed his head piece and handed it to Roku.

"Here, hope you're at least allowed to have this," He said.

"But this is an ancient artefact, it is supposed to worn by the crown prince," Roku said.

"True, but I wish for you to have it," Sozin said and Roku took it slowly before he placed it on his top-knot and then both friends stood and bowed to one another. Meanwhile back with Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph who were sitting behind Daisuke and Aang were disturbed as Aang sat up his eyes still closed and he turned around and he grunted in effort before he smiled happily.

"Please tell me there are bathrooms in the spirt world," Katara said disturbed as Daisuke slammed her fist down on Aang's head sending his body to the ground and a large bump formed on his head.

"That was weird," Sokka said.

"OW!" Aang shouted as he glared at Daisuke holding his head.

"What?" She asked him confused but before Aang could do anything else Roku intervened.

"We are nearly there," He said as both Aang and Daisuke saw the Southern Air Temple.

"The Southern Air Temple!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"This is where my training as the Avatar began," Roku explained. "Here I mastered Airbending," He said as several Airbenders flew through the sky on their gliders. "And I also met an old friend of yours Aang: Monk Gyatso,"

"No way!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey Gyatso watch this!" Roku called to the monk before he did two loops on his glider.

"Check this out!" Gyatso shouted as he flipped his glider around and he now surfed on it.

"He's air surfing, how could I have never thought of that?" Aang asked as he, Roku and Daisuke watched Gyatso and Roku glide around before Roku jumped onto the back of Gyatso's glider and they ended up diving right to the ground where the other Airbenders where who all screamed and they hit the dirt as Gyatso and Roku crashed into the grassy cliff, both Gyatso and Roku sat up and they both laughed joyfully.

"I can't believe you were friends with Monk Gyatso the same as I was," Aang said to Roku.

"Some friendships are so strong," Roku said before he closed his eyes "They can even transcend lifetimes," He said as Aang and Daisuke smiled as Roku's dragon took off again and the trio now found themselves in the Northern Water Tribe where Roku was squaring off against his Waterbending master and both men were standing on an iceberg each. "After my years mastering Airbending, I travelled to the Northern Water Tribe. Waterbending was especially challenging for me. But in time, I mastered it as well," Roku said as Daisuke and Aang saw him bend a huge amount of water towards his teacher who was caught off guard by the sheer volume of water and the iceberg he was standing on was completely destroyed and Roku's master was sent flying into the city drenched in water as Roku smiled at his achievement. "Next I moved onto the Earth Kingdom to learn Earthbending," He told Daisuke and Aang as the dragon took off again and flew until they came upon Roku racing up the side of a mountain as another man caught up to him and both of them competed for speed. "My Earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn, and blunt…" Roku said.

"Like Toph," Daisuke said and Aang nodded.

"…and also a lifelong friend," Roku added.

"Also like Toph," Aang said as Sud made his way to the top of the hill and gave a shout of victory before his jaw dropped as he saw Roku already there and pouring himself tea, Sud then smiled at his pupil as both of them drank some tea.

"It was bitter work…but the results were worth it," Roku told Daisuke and Aang as Roku now stood on a beach and started to bend all four elements simultaneously.

"Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and I had changed as well," Sozin's testimony read.

"Sozin! Or should I say Fire Lord," Roku said walking into the throne room back in the Fire Nation towards Sozin who was sitting behind a small wall of fire.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me," Sozin said seriously before he walked down towards Roku. "But you're the exception," He said happily as he hugged Roku, meanwhile Roku, Aang and Daisuke were watching from behind.

"After all these years, he was still my best friend. And a few months later he was my best man," Roku said as he, Daisuke and Aang now stood in a courtyard where Roku, Sozin and the woman from earlier stood surrounded by several others.

"Roku, that's the woman you tried to talk to earlier," Daisuke said.

"Ta Min. I was persistent. When love is real, it finds a way. And being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either," Roku said as Roku and Ta Min bowed to each other and the attendees clapped. Meanwhile Azula was still reading the scrolls intently.

"On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future," She read as Aang, Roku and Daisuke saw Sozin walk over to Ta Min and Roku. "May I borrow him for a moment?" He asked Ta Min.

"It's not very traditional, but okay," She said and both Roku and Sozin walked off to a secluded part of the courtyard.

"This isn't gonna be good," Daisuke said.

"It wasn't," Roku told her. "What's on your mind?"

"I have been thinking about the state of the world lately," Sozin answered.

"Sozin, it's my wedding, eat a cookie dance with someone," Roku told his friend.

"I know, I know, but just hear me out," Sozin said and Roku nodded in agreement. Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. And although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it? Together, we could do ... _anything_." He said.

"Yeah…we could," Roku said now serious.

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways," Sozin said.

"Where are you going with this?" Roku asked concerned.

"I've been thinking, we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it," Sozin told him.

"No. The Four Nations are to be just that: four," Roku said.

"Have you not considered the possibilities?" Sozin asked.

"There are no possibilities, I want to hear no more of this," Roku said before he walked off angrily.

"That was my first real test as the Avatar. Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin had gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning," Roku told Daisuke and Aang as the three of them saw Roku on his dragon flying through the Earth kingdom before he came upon a Earth Nation fortress with plumes of smoke rising from it and over the wall was a Fire Nation flag. Roku's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger. Soon back at the Fire nation palace Roku burst through the doors and walked towards Sozin.

"I've seen the colonies, Sozin. How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory!" He said pointing angrily at Sozin.

"How dare you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way? Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor," Sozin stated.

"Don't do this Sozin. Do not challenge me. It will only end badly for you. It's over," Roku said before he went to leave but Sozin in anger jumped from his throne and sent an extremely powerful fire blast towards Roku but when Sozin stopped his assault Roku was gone to Sozin's confusion. Roku suddenly appeared behind Sozin and sent an air blast at him sending Sozin crashing into the other side of the room, Roku then Earthbent a pillar up under Sozin snagging the back of his robes and sending him high above the ground. Roku then brought his hands together in front of him just as his eyes then glowed and he entered the Avatar State and the pillars supporting the throne room was destroyed leaving Sozin suspended above nothing but rubble, Roku then used his Airbending to hover up to look him in the eye. "I'm sparing you Sozin, I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship. But I warn you. One single step out of line and you will meet your permanent end," He warned him. "Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for twenty-five years after our battle. I spent most of my spare time here, at my home. Ta Min and I settled down and we had a daughter named Rina, and soon she grew into a beautiful women and was married and had a daughter of her own. In fact this girl soon grew up to become the wife of Fire Lord Ozai," Roku said and Daisuke gasped.

"Wait! That would me your granddaughter is…" She started looking at Roku who nodded at her.

"That is right Daisuke, the man you love is my great grandson," he said and Daisuke and Aang were both shocked at the fact that Zuko was related to both Sozin and Roku.

"So what happened next, don't tell me the story stops here," Aang said to Roku who shook his head and soon the three of them were on Fang Roku's dragon flying above Roku's island when suddenly the volcano erupted and Aang and Daisuke saw Roku and his wife running through the streets of the villager as fireballs rained from the sky and crashed into the ground.

"Roku's island was a hundred miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe," Sozin's testimony said as the now old Fire Lord was on a balcony as he saw the eruption from his palace. Meanwhile several boats were leaving the island full with the villagers but Roku stayed behind as a massive landslide came crashing down into the village destroying it. Roku then Earthbent a gigantic wall, and he rode the wall to meet the landslide and he successfully stopped it, the volcano then ejected a massive wave of lava. The flow breeched the wall and Roku was forced to flee to the bottom of the summit, he then Earthbent a channel into the earth and the lava was diverted into the surrounding ocean.

"Whoa! Roku you're battling a volcano! And you're winning!" Aang exclaimed in awe.

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last long, Aang. There was no way I could do it all." Roku said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as everyone saw Roku Airbending blasts of poisonous gas away from him.

"Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gases were overwhelming," Roku said to her and Aang as Fang flew down to Roku before lava burst into the air narrowly missing him and the dragon roared.

"It's alright Fang! Get out of here! I'm fine!" Roku shouted to his dragon before he coughed and he entered the Avatar State and he sent a tremor towards the volcano blasting a hole in the other side lessening the lave flow but one of the other volcanoes blew and Roku hung his head.

"Need a hand old friend?" Roku turned around surprised as he saw Sozin on his blue dragon.

"Sozin?" He asked.

"There is no time to waste," Sozin said and soon the two old friends were near the second volcano and Sozin was balanced precariously on the mouth of the volcano as he knelt down and he cooled the lava by absorbing the heat and passing it through himself and sending it out his opposite arm and into the sky. Lightning then struck above Sozin and the ground beneath him became unstable and he nearly fell but Roku Earthbent a wall to save Sozin. As this happened the third and final volcano exploded and both men ran down the mountain with Roku Airbending the toxic gas away from both of them.

"Do not breath the gases," He told Sozin who ran off as gas blasted out in front of him but Roku airbent it away but suddenly gas blasted Roku right in the face and he started to cough and his vision became blurry. "It's too much," He choked out falling to his knees. "Please," Roku said to Sozin holding his hand out.

"Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku," Sozin told Roku as his dragon landed and he climbed onto it and Sozin flew off leaving Roku alone as a pyroclastic cloud barrelled down towards him, Fang then flew down and curled around Roku as the pyroclastic cloud covered them both and killed them both. Then there was a bright light and Aang and Daisuke heard the sound of a baby crying and they saw a baby being held up by an Air Nomad.

"That's me!" Aang exclaimed shocked.

"Make sense of our past, Aang. And you will bring peace, and restore balance in the world," Roku said before he vanished.

"Roku?" Aang asked looking around.

"He's gone," Daisuke told him.

"With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain, I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat ... the last Airbender," Azula read the last of Sozin's testimony.

"That can't be it. Where is the rest of it?" She asked looking at her scroll. She then walked off, she then burst through the door to Iroh's cell carrying the scroll she had and she yelled. What is this uncle?! Everyone knows this history of Fire Lord Sozin. There's nothing there that I don't already know," Iroh then sighed before he spoke.

"Yes you know that Fire Lord Sozin is yours and Zuko's great grandfather on your father's side but do you know who your mother's grandfather was?" He asked her and Azula scoffed.

"Why should I care who her grandfather was?" She asked her uncle.

"Because in order for you to understand your destiny, you must know who both your great grandfathers are," Iroh told her and Azula sighed.

"Fine who was he?" She asked angrily.

"Sozin was your father's grandfather, your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku," He said and Azula's eyes widened in shock. "This is why you and Zuko argue and fight all the time. Because each of you are the embodiment of your great grandfathers. You have taken on Sozin's will while Zuko has taken on Roku's will. Now you must decide what you want to do," He told her and Azula growled before she stormed off and slammed the cell door behind her.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that ?" Katara asked Aang and Daisuke.

"It's like these people are born bad," Toph said.

"Hey! Zuko isn't bad. I mean his mother is the granddaughter of Roku," Daisuke said and her boyfriend smiled at her.

"Well you're right about that, but then what was the purpose of Roku showing his and Sozin's past?" Sokka asked Daisuke and Aang.

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships," Aang said.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked as Aang held one of her hands.

"I don't see why not," Daisuke said as she took Toph's other hand and Zuko took her other hand and Katara took his other hand.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that…" Sokka said.

"Oh Sokka just hold hands," Katara said annoyed and Sokka without moving placed his hand into Katara's other hand making her smile as the whole gaang looked out over the ocean.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
